


Dark Kaiser: Awakening

by XilianX



Series: The Dark Kaiser Trilogy [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: Final Wars (2004)
Genre: 2004, Captain - Freeform, Drake - Freeform, F/M, Godzilla - Freeform, Invasion, Kaiju, OC, Otonashi, anguirus - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, ghidorah - Freeform, godzilla 2004, godzilla final wars, gordon - Freeform, kaiser ghidorah, keizer ghidorah, miyuki - Freeform, ozaki - Freeform, shinichi - Freeform, xilian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 96,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XilianX/pseuds/XilianX
Summary: Six years after the events of Godzilla: Final Wars, Ozaki and Miyuki are living in peace, and all seems well. Until all hell breaks loose after a recent discovery in the fallen Xilien ship. The situation becomes dire for Tokyo and the rest of planet Earth, until an old foe returns, and has no choice but to help save them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm new to this site, and I'm reaching out to post my work-in-progress story here (Book one is down, Book two is almost complete). I originally only posted on Fanficiton.net. I'm gradually still getting used to this site and posting new stories and chapters, so please bare with me! I hope to upload this complete story as soon as possible, I'll try to continuously post each chapter, then move onto Book Two, and update it here as well as Fanficiton.net.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated! Thank you stopping by and reading!

It was almost the end of spring. The nights were less cool, and the days were turning humid, with high temperatures that would become unbearable. Where there was newly built homes, factories, skyscrapers, and power plants, there was still the barren and destroyed areas of Tokyo.

Near the original location of the EDF/M-Organization Headquarters, there stood a horrifying object, an immense golden metal scrap pile that would soon be a relic in the city. It would go down in history as a reminder of the horrors that came from it. The remains of the Xilien ship was scattered, but a large half of it had fallen to the ground, in a fiery end. While the city rebuilt itself, new discoveries were still being made within it. It has destroyed the technology that could still be examined and studied. Though it was foreign to them, many scientists sought this as an opportunity to uncover any mysteries that their enemies had shrouded from them, hidden from the world that only a few people saw.

"Are you almost finished? I want to get out of here, this is the third time we've both worked overtime," a young man, dressed in an average science lab coat said. His fellow lab partner, sat at a desk, placed in a tent, located outside of the Xilien wreckage. The many campsites around the ship were occupied by young and eager scientists, whose careers would start here.

"Hold, I keep getting something on the radar, almost like an audio wave," the other scientist said, tapping buttons on the computer. The other paced back and forth impatiently.

"It's probably just some birds nesting up in there, they've been known to do that," He replied.

"I know but this doesn't seem like bird noises," He turned up his volume, and adjusted the audio settings, seeing if he could amplify the sound.

"Hold on, I think I got it," He turned the knob on the speakers too 'on', and coming from the speakers, came a weak noise, but it was there. It was an unexplainable repeat of the same noises, like different beeps and electronic sounds. The noise just kept repeating, almost like a transmission. The two men exchanged looks.

"What is that?" the one standing up asked. The other turned back around, grabbing a device from his table and heading out of the tent. The other followed closely behind.

"With this, I can track where it's coming from, the light on the screen indicates when we closest to it, and how high up or below it is to our level," They began to walk into the ship, passing through some hallways, and then to the main room, which was the largest part of the ship. The ceiling stood as high as a skyscraper. Many lights and power generators have been placed around the area. The two scientist felt uneasy exploring the ship at night, as there was a childish rumor going around that the ship was haunted. A reason to give the scientists to go home early, and not stick around at night. Or just made up to cut down the competition of all people there, looking for the next big discovery. But this man found his job to be more important than the false information going around.

The signal was intensifying, and they seemed like they were almost to it, but then as they kept walking the signal faded. He panicked, and backed up, to when it was the strongest. He switched settings, to see that the origin of the noise was not coming from way above, but far below. Very, very far below. He looked it over twice to make sure this was correct. It was. Something was amplifying a transmission below the ship.

"Well, what is it?" The other asked.

"I think we might speak with the administration about this," He replied. The other one looked at him, not knowing what to think, or how to react to this, whether in excitement or fear. The other smiled slightly then looked back his device, admiring his newly found information, good or bad, they found something new.

"I think we found something big."

  
  
  
  



	2. Ozaki & Miyuki

Ozaki slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, and slowly the fuzzy gaze cleared with a couple of blinks. He saw the bright sunlight shine through the window, the shadow of an oak tree that peeked outside the glass. The shaky leaves light patted against the window. He rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up with his elbow. He looked over his shoulder to see Miyuki still in a slumber, tucked deep underneath the blankets, and had her back turned to her. Her hair was still a long as before, but now full of curls, but still held the rich black color. He made a weak smile then slowly crawled out of bed. He slumped his way to the bathroom to shower, readying himself for the morning.

After his shower, he heads downstairs. He turns on the kitchen lights, and grabs the remote lying on the kitchen table and snaps on the small Television that was positioned in the corner of the kitchen counter. He skimmed through the different stations until coming upon Neto TV, the news channel Anna Otonashi, Miyuki's sister. Ozaki started up the coffee maker and clicked the button. Waiting for his coffee he pulled out bread, and slipped two pieces into the toaster and sat himself at the end of the marble counter. He huffed with a sigh and waited patiently for his breakfast to be done. He then turned his attention to watch Anna on the TV.

"Tokyo has been put on alert due to the sightings of Anguirus in the Pacific and its current position is currently unknown. EDF scientists predict that it could be likely it will be sighted again, but are unsure where," Anna broadcasted, speaking in a placid tone.

"Great, way to start off my week with monsters," Ozaki thought sarcastically. He sighed again to himself, and looks down at his watch, reading 6:10 am.

His toast popped up and the coffee maker beeped. He grabbed his toast and buttered it and then poured his coffee, adding a dash of sugar. He has gone through this routine long enough, that he can now precisely time his breakfast. He sat down and watched Anna some more, now reporting the weather for the day, and the rest of the week. He took a sip of his coffee then set it down. He looked at it, observed it, wondering for a minute. He took a deep breath and held out his hand. He closed his eyes and focused hard on his Kaiser powers. His hand glowed slightly, his veins almost golden in color, and some of the coffee started to slowly flow up from the cup until there was a small orb of coffee that floated over the cup. He opened his eyes, starting to mess around. He flicked his fingers back and forth and the coffee flowed in his fingers' direction. Ozaki smiled while he fiddled with his Kaiser powers, amused with his inborn gift that seemed to only be used for inutile things. He continued to try and hone his skills. Using these powers takes a considerable amount of energy, but he has been practicing for a while now. He is able to use it for prolonged amounts of time, having the duration getting longer and longer each time.

"Are you having fun?" said a voice from behind. Ozaki jumped and he looked back, his Kaiser powers suddenly ceased, and the coffee splashed back into the cup. Ozaki chuckled and smiled see to Miyuki, all dressed and ready for work. She wore a beautiful black dress, which reached to her knees. Layering over top of it, a deep violet leather jacket. Her hair laid down, not tied up or back. Her curls twisted wildly as it trailed down her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I was enjoying the show," Miyuki said as she walked up to Ozaki. She gave him a small kiss on the head before sitting down next to him.

"It's okay. I didn't hear you come downstairs" Ozaki said.

"Are you ready for work?" She asked. Ozaki sighed, till holding a smile on his face. He never liked Mondays, but then again, he wonders who really does?

"Yeah, with the sighting of Anguirus, anything could happen today. And after what happened yesterday, I'm still too tired to really do anything" Ozaki said, bring his hand to his forehead. Miyuki chuckled a bit as she got up to get her own cup of coffee.

"You know what Kazuki's like, he does like huge parties," Miyuki said, grabbing a mug, and grabbing the coffee pot. "Especially when it comes to birthdays,"

"Yeah, and the hangovers last forever, and so do the headaches," Ozaki said sarcastically. Miyuki laughed, walking backed over while sipping her hot beverage. She sat back down and placed her hand on his. He returned the gesture by tightening his fingers around hers.

"How'd you sleep?" Ozaki asked, taking another bite out of his toast.

"Pretty good, until you tore the blankets away from me," Miyuki said, untangling her hands from his, and stealing a piece of his toast. He scoffed as she retreated her hand quickly, giggling as she nibbled on it.

"It's not my fault that the bed is too small. Plus you leave the window open. It's only April, not July. Maybe you should start sleeping on the couch," He said. He was all done with his toast, so he picked up his plate to carry it to the sink.

"Hey!" She exclaimed playfully, smacking him on his arm before he left the kitchen counter. "That's my bed, actually this is my house. You can be the one to sleep on the couch," She said.

"Maybe we could look into getting a bigger bed, so we don't have to worry about this blanket hoarding anymore," Ozaki said after placing his empty plate down into the steel sink, making a small clank as he did.

"I told you before, we don't have enough money. Maybe sometime in the summer, we can look into it," She replied, walking over to grab her purse, from it, she pulled out her cell phone, checking for any missed messages.

"Yeah, I know. The bills tend to get in the way of stuff like that," He walked over to the counter, leaning against it with his coffee mug still in hand. "One of the main reasons I couldn't keep living in my apartment."

"I thought the main reason was because it was mostly reduced to rubble from a kaiju?" Miyuki replied facetiously, as she looked up at her phone's screen. Ozaki gave her a slanted look, as she looked back down to her phone.

"Yeah, that too. Godzilla saved the world, but he still does leave a big mess in his wake," he said, almost finished with his coffee, but placed it on the corner of the coffee table. Miyuki leaned into him, still browsing through her phone. She realized what she said could have hurt Ozaki, considering many personal items of his were destroyed as well.

"Sorry," She said with a small sigh. "I didn't mean anything by,"

"It's fine," he gave her a reassuring smile, putting his arm around her shoulders. "It's a thing of the past, I've gotten over it. Besides, at least there was somebody there to bring me in when they know I needed it," Miyuki smiled at him, leaning her head onto his shoulder, as he rubbed her back in comfort.

"But then I told Kazuki no, that you offered me a place to live instead," Ozaki chuckled loudly as she smacked him on the shoulder with force. He always had the humor to back everything up, and could always find a way to poke her buttons.

"He's grown on you quite a bit, hasn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's still new to the M-Organization, kind of a rookie for a mutant, but he's really good at what he does. He does remind me a lot of Kazama…a lot actually. Only he seems to be more of a friend than Kazama ever was," Ozaki said, deciding he was done with his coffee and placed the mug into the sink.

"Well, I'm glad things are getting better. I feel that things can only go uphill from here," Miyuki said, embracing him in a hug again, leaning into his shoulder. Ozaki kissed the top of her head, taking in her optimism.

"Come on, I want to go in earlier, I need to get a lot more work done today, and I want to be home at the usual time tonight," Miyuki said, breaking from his embrace again, grabbing her purse and placed her phone in it. Ozaki gave her another smile. He grabbed his cell phone on the kitchen counter, opposite to where they were sitting, and he grabbed his keys and Miyuki and Ozaki left the house.

The invasion had occurred in the year of 2004, and now the year is 2010. There is the notion that the Xiliens have learned their lesson and will not return due to their massive defeat. Others believe that there will be more, in larger numbers most likely. The EDF is prepared for any attack that may ever happen, but that is what they repeatedly say to the public. With Ozaki's Kaiser Powers, Miyuki's brains, Godzilla and the many Earth monsters, and the hundreds of new EDF mutant soldiers at hand, they seem to have the upper hand if it ever comes down to a second invasion.

Ozaki and Miyuki have begun dating about a year after the invasion. It was actually quite a surprise to everyone else on how they got together. The large sum of the people hosted a party for the victory over the Xiliens, being the first anniversary of it. Many say that Ozaki and Miyuki had too much to drink; others thought that they had already been very close to one another for it to happen. Either way; it was strange how they woke up in the same bed together. Their relationship had taken a new turn. Their occupations seemed to make them inverse, but his loyalty and kindness towards her won her heart. The two at times become inseparable. Their partnership at work has been an improvement to how work is for the two of them. Knowing that your girlfriend works with you makes it easy for Ozaki to ensure her safety, and still in the close range of her if there was a dire emergency.

At times, they have fought, even though their relationship seems so impeccable to others. Most times, they both blamed themselves for what happened, but Ozaki realizes that he had more fault in those situations than others. His over-protectiveness towards her limited her from being able to enjoy herself. She became very discontented and threatened to leave him. He found himself swimming in regret and promised he would never hurt her again. However Miyuki found that she could never find a more loyal, truthful, and honest person that was willing to stay with her, so she apologized as well, stating that she appreciated and was thankful for his protection, but didn't want to feel restrained. The two are always able to work thing out, and close friends adore, and even envy their love for one another.

Captain Gordon and Anna seem to hesitate at all after the invasion. Anna's sister believed that was she was being too hasty about it, but that didn't really stop her. About the same amount of time it took for Miyuki and Ozaki to get together, Gordon and Anna were married. They had a small wedding, and for the most part, they have been working out well.

For most of the survivors, they still thought back on the events. Ozaki had specifically thought of the young Xilian he fought during the invasion. The last words he heard from him were "I won't die alone, I promise you." The words always seemed to nag at Ozaki's mind over the years, like a painful and even worrisome reminder. Ozaki always wanted to know what he meant and sometimes pondered on it longer than he seemed necessary. He wondered if he said it to purposely torture him even after death. He tried discussing it with Miyuki, but she would persist him to stop thinking about it. The words and even the horrid memories were like a parasite eating his brain.

Ozaki has walked away from this event, wiser and stronger than he was before, and wishes to spread this knowledge with new young and inexperienced soldiers that are being drafted in the EDF. Ozaki still fights like an infantry soldier but offers guidance like the instructor before him. His invaluable knowledge will help the future fighters to deal with any extraterrestrial attack, and even more advanced against the kaiju. Ozaki still holds a fuming hatred for the Xiliens action and is steered towards revenge rather than justice. Almost yearning to see how far he could unfurl his Kaiser powers against them.

  
  
  



	3. A Day At The Office

Traffic in the city of Kodaira seemed busier than it usually was. Ozaki and Miyuki were waiting patiently in a line of vehicles, waiting to pass through a toll booth. The EDF building would only be a 15 minute drive away after that. Ozaki tapped his thumb on the steering wheel, and then turned his gaze over to Miyuki. She had her head leaned downward, focusing on her phone in her right hand. Ozaki slightly rolled his eyes as he turned his head back. He wasn't overly upset with her obsessive use of her phone, he does it as well. He just misses conversing with her, especially when stuck in traffic jam. Her thumb was continuously typing away,, either texting. , or working on a word document for work. Ozaki made a small slanted smile as he reached his hand over, holding her empty left hand. His gesture instantly snapped her out her trance from her phone, and she looked up at him smiled, giggling a bit. She finished up her last text before placing it in her pocket.

"Sorry, that was one of my lab assistant, she was telling me about how they're finding more about that incident down near the ship," Miyuki said.

"The signal? The one that your team discovered?" Ozaki asked.

"Yeah, and apparently we're getting visitors today at the HQ, she didn't give details. But she does know it has to do with that signal," Miyuki replied.

"What else have you found out about it? It's been about a week, has any digging begun?" Ozaki asked.

"An expedition crew did start to dig, but it's takes a while to dig that far down, and to be cautious not to hit anything going down, like the sewage pipes,"

"How far beneath the surface is it?" Ozaki asked, his eyebrows narrowing. He inched the car further as did the car did in front of him.

"They're still estimating the depth, more than 6,000 feet maybe," Miyuki said. Ozaki's eyes raised.

"That's pretty far down, won't that take a while to drill to?" Ozaki asked.

"Yeah, but the program has taken extreme measures with this, and have been using all it resources to try and find it," Miyuki said.

"Well, have you had a say in that decision?"

"I have, and I agreed to it. Mostly for safety measures. We don't know what it means, but it's worth finding out,"

"Do you think it has to do with the Xiliens at all? That's seems pretty far down, I doubt they could have any part in it," Ozaki question. The car inched forward again.

"Well, we have been debating about that. The Xiliens did say they were here before, with Gigan, thousands of years ago, correct?" Miyuki questioned.

"Right," Ozaki said.

"We were making theories of why the Xiliens chose this city in particular. Out of all the cities, they didn't even pick the largest city in the world, let alone Tokyo," Miyuki said.

"Well, it's Japan, everything seems to happen here," Ozaki joked. Miyuki smiled slightly, ignoring his humor and continued.

"Maybe the Xiliens had left something here besides Gigan. They could settled here for a long time," Miyuki said.

"So…you're saying maybe there's building complexes down there?" Ozaki asked.

"Maybe, or a ship that was left behind, maybe just a simple computing device. All we know is that the Xiliens must have returned for not just Gigan, but maybe something else down there, or found it to be strategic move," Miyuki said. Ozaki smiled as he turned his gaze away from her, but she caught his look.

"What?" She asked, smiling back.

"You want to trade jobs? Sitting around making guesses about stuff sounds pretty fun," Ozaki said. She smacked him on the shoulder, as he chuckled.

"It's not just that you know," She argues, crossing her arms, by smiling while she did.

"Oh I'm sorry, while wearing lab coats, and poking bugs with tweezers," He chuckled. She scoffed.

"Oh, and I'm sure that doing nothing but punching each other and working out all day is much better?" She sneered.

"Hey, it's pretty awesome when you're a Kaiser. The fights become very easy. Hell, most of the time I train the newcomers," Ozaki said. She stilled laughed at him.

"Well then, who are the ones who research the kaiju for you? And tell you all their weaknesses so we make it easier for you to kill them?" Miyuki asks mockingly.

"True, but who actually  _ kills _ them? We kind of do the hard part," Ozaki replied, still smiling.

"But I thought you just said it was an easy job as a Kaiser?," Miyuki said, her arms crossed, as she turned to him. Ozaki was going to respond, but he stopped, as his jaw dropped his jaw slightly.

"Uh…" He stuttered. She laughed as she unfolded her arms. Ozaki joined her in her chuckling.

"Okay, okay you win," He admitted. She continued to giggle.

"Of course I did," She said, and pulled out her phone again, as she felt her phone continue to vibrate. Ozaki then turned back to see he was next in-line at the toll booth. He pulled out his change, and paid his way through. The car ride was rather quiet the rest of the way.

They As the two pulled into the parking lot, some distance away from the entrance, they noticed different vehicles parked closer the doorway. Miyuki took note of it as they walked by them, which raised Ozaki's curiosity, of who their special visitors are. As they entered the building, they gave one another kiss before departing to their own locations in the large complex.

"Hey what's up Ozaki?" Kazuki asked, as he entered the locker room, and unlocked located his locker, that was just behind Kazuki's.

"Oh not much. I heard we have some visitors today?" Ozaki asked, pulling out his change of clothes.

"Yeah, get this, they're a group from the United States, mix of military and science departments. Its government funded, led by a guy named Matthew Reeds. Actually, I think it could be an American G.S.X.C," Kazuki answered.

"Really, that's new," Ozaki asked again.

"Yeah, it has to do with your girlfriend's finds. They are really interested in that signal they found. Did you hear about the digging incident?" Kazuki said, getting his uniform on.

"No I didn't," Ozaki said, looking over his shoulder, also putting on his uniform.

"It's no surprise if Miyuki didn't hear about it. It was right before you got to work. They were digging, at about 4,000 feet down-"

"4,000?" Ozaki asked surprised.

"Yeah, they had a pretty big, strong drill," Kazuki chuckled, before continuing. "The drill had hit something, and when they retracted it, they found they had drilled through the ceiling of a tunnel complex," Kazuki said leaning over in whisper, almost like he didn't want the others too hear it. Ozaki could tell though he was just doing it for dramatic effect. Most of the other mutants were slamming locker doors, and talking loudly amongst themselves anyway.

"A tunnel complex? Damn, Miyuki was right," Ozaki said, laughing a bit turning around.

"What's that?" Kazuki asked.

"Her and her science geeks were guessing that there might have been a building complex down there, or something of that sorts," Ozaki said. He slipped on his under shirt.

"Do you think it has to do with the Xiliens?" Kazuki asked.

"She thought so, and I guess I could see that. I just hope nothing bad will come from it, some more stuff for their science research," Ozaki said.

"Yeah, I wonder what the signal is then." Kazuki wondered.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon. I just hope we don't have to get too tangled up into it. Not my department," Ozaki said, fully dressed in his uniform.

"Well,  _ we  _ won't get involved, but you might, Mr. Kaiser," Kazuki joked. Ozaki slightly rolled his eyes in agreement.

"Gentlemen, gather around," sounded a voice from the doorway. The mutants hustled from out behind the lockers to find major Kumoro standing there, his hands behind his back. Due to the death of the previous instructor and M-Organization director, and Kumoro's performance during the invasion in helping Commander Namikawa and the Secretary General escape, he was promoted to Head Instructor., Ozaki was satisfied with how handled himself, and now being in the position for 6 years, he does well. Ozaki just misses the previous instructor, as he was guiding hand in his life, and left a heavy impact.

Ozaki and Kazuki stood side by side, arms behind their back, as they gave their undivided attention towards him.

"To any soldier who is unaware, the G.S.X.C program has come across a possible tunnel complex located about 1200 meters under the ship. US representatives, from their G.S.X.C program located in DC, have arrived on these recent events, and may have possible control and permission over the decisions taken regarding this discovery," Kita explained. The soldiers remained still, and kept a very blank expression as possible.

"I know that this news may not concern or involve you in anyway, but it is a mandatory that I tell you this," He continued. The soldiers' expression stayed the same. He was silent for a second. "Dismissed," The soldiers began to depart, as well as Ozaki, but Kita stopped him.

"Ozaki, you are needed at the chairmans meeting at 9:00 this morning. You best just skip training, you'll need to look presentable there," Kita said. Ozaki bowed, confirming his order. As Kumoro exited, Ozaki turned to see Kazuki with a smug grin.

"Told you," He laughed.

"Shut up," Ozaki replied.

Ozaki wasted his time in the computer room, emailing Miyuki and doing research on the digging expedition. He complained to Miyuki on how didn't want to be dragged into this, it was wasn't his department. Miyuki explained though that he was famous for being a Kaiser, and has gotten attention from a great number of government officials, and military leaders. Even the people viewed him as a great hero. Ozaki replied with that he just didn't want all of this attention anymore, and just wanted it to be like it was before. His emailing was interrupted as Miyuki had to get back to work, preparing notes for the meeting.

Ozaki continued his read on the expedition. The photos reduced his doubts on it not being an ancient complex. The few photos were low quality, but it was clear what was there. He still had doubts, however, if this was connected to the Xiliens in any way. He knows this was sort of like what had happened with the discovery of Gigan six years ago and the Xiliens arrival. Both seemed very coincidence. He just didn't think this could really happen again. And if did, what's down there anyway that they would want? He tried to shake his train of thought, and focus on something else. He was trying to force himself to believe that this was nothing.

Fifteen minutes of 9:00, Ozaki proceeded to the 3rd floor on an elevator, carrying nothing with him but his badge that contained his identification. His uniform was not like his actual battle uniform. It was a blackish color that extended to his feet. A bandolier stretched over his right shoulder, around his back and chest. The EDF and M-organization logos printed on it, in a visible crimson color. He waited patiently, his hands folded behind his back, as he could gaze out the window of the elevator, overseeing the people moving about.

The number of personnel has imperceptibly increased back to normal numbers the past years. Recruiting new mutants had become rare to find for a year or two. It has hard to get actual volunteers, many were put through a lot of persuasion, and even the wages were increased just to get more people in. Ozaki figured that people were still scared after what happened, and didn't want to await the fate others faced.

The doors slide open, and he exited, without speaking to any of the people passing by. He had to remember where the room was located. He hardly comes to the third floor anyway. As he turned another corner, a familiar face met his gaze.

"Well I'll be damned, I haven't seen you in ages!" Douglas Gordan said with a hearty laugh, as he extended his hand towards Ozaki.

"Captain, it has been awhile," Ozaki smiled back, shaking his hand. Gordan continued his job as the Captain of the Gotengo. However the use of the Gotengo had been cut back, as it was used for or emergencies for Kaiju who attacked close near the city. Ozaki no longer worked with him on the ship, and was assigned strictly for infantry. Many of the attacks Kaiju was just to keep them pushed away from any of the countries. Ozaki rarely got the time to see him anymore.

"Come on kid, you can call me Gordan. I'm not your Captain anymore," Gordan turned and started walking with Ozaki, still with a giant grin. Ozaki couldn't help but to laugh.

"With all due respect sir, you've always been my Captain," Ozaki joked.

"So, what brings you two levels up?" Gordan asked.

"That meeting with the US group. That whole thing in the science department," Ozaki said.

"You too? Are they dragging everyone into this?" Gordan asked.

"You're going? Why?" Ozaki asked, rather confused by how he could be any contribution to this situation.

"I guess everyone from each department has to there, just so they're 'informed' on why the US representatives are there. I'm the top dog in mine, so I guess it's my lucky day," Gordan said, sounding rather frustrated.

"Geez, it's like that everyone's losing their minds over this," Ozaki said.

"Well, truth be told, it was the US scientists who persisted on this whole thing. When they heard about the tunnel complex, they just threw together this whole meeting," Gordan said.

They took another turn, walking by a huge number of people going by. One more turn they would be at the meeting room.

"Really? They must really want to know," Ozaki stated.

"I really don't give a shit. Maybe we should start looking for those damn monsters again. What's the point in the Gotengo if I can use her?" Gordan said. Ozaki could only laugh in agreement.

"Hey when that happens, give me a call, I'll gladly aid you in that ship again, any day," Ozaki said. Gordan shook his head, regaining the smile. Taking the last turn, Ozaki came across a lot of people, most were Head Directors from each department. Miyuki was there with two other scientists. She turned her head seeing him coming. She smiled and gave him a small wave. He just smiled back.

Upon entering the meeting room, a group of men stood at the end of the table, standing near a laptop that was hooked up to the screen on the wall. All the men were easily identified as Americans, and two of them were dressed in US Marine uniforms. Hey stood very still, with their hands behind their back.

Once everyone was seated, one of the Americans stepped forward to the front of the table for all to see. He looked to be in his late 50s, his hair already turning grey. He had a flat nose, and round chin, he was also rather thin. He dressed in a normal suit and tie, with dress shoes, and his badge was noticeable in his front pocket.

He stepped forward, upon doing so he got everyone's attention. He cleared his throat as he adjusted his papers. He then proceeded to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am greatly honored to be here, and appreciate you taking time out of your schedule to attend this meeting," He said, glancing his gaze to each person at the table.

"My name is Matthew Reeds, military officer of the G.S.X.C of Washington D.C. The recent events that have occurred in your science department has caught our attention, and with a pact signed by your commanding officers from each department, we now have the right and say way in any decisions regarding the 'Signal'," Matthew finished.

Ozaki quickly turned his eyes around the table, seeing people he had not noticed. Located near Matthew was the Commander, Namikawa. The Major, Kita. Gordan sat in the third, still not looking very amused to be there. Miyuki at next to him, and her scientists. The rest of the line was made up of the Engineer and Technician departments. On Ozaki's side of the table, it was the weaponry and d up of the even the Finance departments were there. Ozaki barely knew any these members, only met them on occasion. He returned his gaze back to Matthew, but was already thinking about what he stated.

" _ They signed a pact? What would they want so bad they got the rights to interfere? And why did the commanders agree?" Ozaki thought to himself. _

"Now, as for the 'Signal', Ms. Otonashi has prepared a presentation to give an overview on what we are dealing with, and the discovery this morning at 4:15 am," Matthew said moving his hand in her direction. She smiled faintly and bowed her head lightly. She stood up, a flash drive and a folder of notes in her hands. Matthew return the small nod as she walked past him, taking his spot at the front of the table. One of her colleagues followed to set up the presentation on the computer.

"Thank you Mr. Reeds," She said, almost quiet but she made sure everyone heard. Ozaki hid his smile, knowing that he would make her laugh or possibly mess up. She continued as she placed her notes out.

"When we started the digging expedition over a week ago, we had very little idea in what we were going to find below," She turned around as the Power Point had started and she was given a remote for the slides. The first slide was a side-view drawing of the drill, and the progress is has made.

"The drill is currently 4,000 feet beneath the surface. When we proceeded to drill early this morning, the plummeted its way through what we believe to be a tunnel complex," Miyuki raised her hand towards the screen, as the next slide appeared, with the various photos of the tenebrous hole, and one photo showing the length tunnel itself. However the flash from the camera didn't show them very much.

"These photos were taken from a safe distance, and we lowered a camera down into the hole to see if there was anything to be found, however there was not enough light to give us quality photograph," The next slide appeared, showing various thermal images, and radar readings. The audience looked and listened intensely. Ozaki's eyes traveled slightly, just to see how everyone else was reacting. Surprisingly, they were all taking it very seriously, even Captain Gordan. His eyes turned back to the screen.

"These images are the first set of readings of the tunnel complex, and approximate size of it. They aren't complete, but we hope to get more soon. We're also trying to pinpoint the signal exactly, however it's scrambled, and who or whatever I emitting, as a safety mechanism to it," Miyuki continued. As the audience was able to get a good look at the images, but then the presentation continued with another mapped image, with several dots plotted on it.

"We have assumed that these locations are possible places the signal maybe coming from. Our scientists have confirmed that there is no radiation or harsh chemicals, and that it's safe for personnel to enter. However, we ask permission from the administration to use the EDF's resources to further study this," Miyuki ended, turning her gaze to Matthew to nod and return to her seat, along with her comrades. Matthew returned to the podium, as the presentation was shut down behind him.

"Now, I may address that within the pact we have signed, we do have a say in this decision, but each department of this organization can dispute the final decision concerning the 'Signal' and the actions we will allow the G.S.X.C to take," Matthew said, opening the conversation to the whole table. It did not take long for it to begin.

"Ms. Otonashi, we're very impressed with your presentation, and this new discovery is surprise for all of us. However, this demand to focus our resources onto this program is uncalled for. Financially, we cannot afford to fund any more money to the G.S.X.C, with the rise of kaiju threats and numerous sightings we have to focus more on the M-Organization's funding to ensure our safety," The Financial director, Minori Masayuki spoke.

"Mr. Masayuki, I understand that the M-Organization is our number one priority to keep up to date, but we're are not asking for an immense budget. We just ask for some assistance to further this research. Though the kaiju are a threat, we are uncertain of what may lie within that complex, and if we don't address to it shortly, there may be a danger that will arise," Miyuki rebuttal.

"Ms. Otonashi is right, the M-Organization is always prepared to repel any kaiju attack, but this is more unexpected. A budget should be granted to the G.S.X.C," Major Kita spoke out. Miyuki was rather surprised the major himself supported her cause, and was understanding of her reasoning. There were quiet mumbles from some of the departments, discussing their decision before they spoke out.

"The Engineer and Technician department will work with the G.S.X.C to grant them any assistance they will need," The chairman said, nodding in Miyuki's direction. She bowed her head slightly in return. From there, all but one department agreed to benefit the program if needed to.

"Very well, Ms. Otonashi and her science department of the G.S.X.C will have their funding, along with equipment needed. I now declare this meeting adjourned. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your time and patience," Matthew said, giving one last nod to them all before departing out the door, accompanied by his marines. The rest followed, as they started to converse with one another, some in English, and some in Japanese.

"Well kid, besides your girlfriend's new deal, that was pretty much pointless," Gordan grumbled as had made his way through the crowd to find Ozaki. Ozaki couldn't help but to nod to his complaint.

"Anything that can be done through an email, should be done through an email," Ozaki said. Gordan chuckled at his humor, then shook his head.

"Sometimes I really miss having you on the ship, kid. These newcomers are some stuck-up pricks, they aren't has good as they used to be," Gordan said, looking around. Ozaki nodded in agreement.

"A lot of our new fighters are a little raw as well, but some are holding pretty well," Ozaki stated.

"Well, as long as there was some fresh apples in a rotten batch, this organization won't go crashing down," Gordan and Ozaki exchanged laughs before Ozaki was called back by the major to return to the training area. Ozaki didn't get a chance to see Miyuki, she had already left to her science lab. The day dragged on, as they all tirelessly got through the day, and were able to muster up enough energy to quickly leave the establishment.

"So, you probably had a good day?" Ozaki asked, as he cut up carrots on a cutting board before sliding them into pot of water, later to be a soup. Miyuki has just came around corner the room to the left of Ozaki and the kitchen. The Spare room contained a bathroom, and the staircase leading to the upstairs. Their house was rather large, with 2 bedrooms upstairs, and one bathroom, a guest room down stairs, and an extra bed set up in the basement. Though they appreciate the luxury of the large home, paying the taxes on it has become incredibly high. Finding a new house isn't in their budget, and are stuck there until one by mere chance get a raise.

"You don't sound so happy yourself, I got you out of training session," Miyuki said, who changed from her work clothes to a more comfortable attire. Her hair bounced slightly with each step.

"I actually look forward to it. Instead today I had to an hour for the meeting to even start, and then sit through it. Nice presentation by the way, you really pulled them in with that slideshow," He slid another batch of carrots into the pot, splashing as it hit the water. She tried taking offense from his humor, but understood his frustration.

"I need permission from the whole board to even continue this project. All we need is a handful of equipment to keep going. They were actually going to start tonight," Miyuki said, sitting opposite of him at the marble countertop.

"I would hate having night shifts down there. That open hole would creep me out. You don't know what could come crawling out of there," Ozaki said, with a shiver in his shoulders.

"They'll be okay. No radiation, no chemicals, just a big hole in the ground. Besides, Most of them are biologists. If creepy crawlers were to come out, they wouldn't be afraid of them," Miyuki said, as Ozaki raised his eyebrows in disbelief, but in a joking manner. A short silence interrupted their conversation, as Ozaki continued to cut up vegetables.

"Daikon Zosui? That's my favorite," Miyuki smiled.

"Thought I would make you one of your favorites tonight. You did a good job today," Ozaki, with full honesty in his tone. She kept her smile, elated by his comment.

As the sun just rested over the horizon, the sky's color turned to a peach color, and progressed into a red highlights as the sun sank further and further. As the sun went away, so did the warm temperature. The wind sent chill through the streets of the city, and bent the grass around Miyuki's home. The ocean view was a calming sight, and was always worth looking at, no matter which season it is.

Closing to nine o'clock, Miyuki and Ozaki are curled up next to one another on the couch as they watched the television. They remained quiet for a bit, keeping their attention on the TV show. Miyuki's head was nestled onto his shoulder, as his arm was stretched around her. In his other hand, was half a bottle of beer that rested his knee. Miyuki occasionally drank from her glass of wine, which sat on the night stand next to the couch.

"Do you think we should get rid of that old barn?" Miyuki asked out of the blue. Ozaki looked up towards the direction in which the barn was, far up the hill. He could see it through the glass back doors. The lack of light made it hard to see its poor structure or peeling paint.

"It is a bit of an eye sore, isn't it?" Ozaki replied.

"We don't use it. We don't farm," Miyuki joked.

"Well it came with the house," Ozaki added, his attention back to the television.

"We don't need it, we could just clear it out," Miyuki suggested.

"We can, it'll be awhile though," Ozaki said. Miyuki softly chuckled.

"That's okay. We should wait until summer anyway. We'll have better weather," Miyuki replied. Ozaki smiled, as he moved his hand into hers. There was brief silence, regarding the TV's volume.

"You know what's next month, right?" Miyuki spoke up. Ozaki took a second before answering.

"Yeah," He flatly replied. Miyuki briefly felt a knot in her stomach. She almost didn't reply.

"They'll probably have a party. It'll the 6th year anniversary, it'll be nice to see everyone again," Miyuki carefully continued. Ozaki just huffed out another 'yeah'. Miyuki's knot grew bigger. She stopped for a second to respond.

"Do you not want to go?" Miyuki asked. Ozaki sighed, only pulling her a little closer.

"I don't know…I just don't like to be reminded about it every year," Ozaki said.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean too-"

"Miyuki, it's not your fault, don't feel bad about any of it," He paused for a moment "I just have some trouble going through it," Ozaki said.

"I know…we both lost a lot from it," Miyuki said.

"I'll think about it. It'll be nice to see everyone once again. The last time we went was…what was it, three years ago?" Ozaki asked.

"I think so. You don't have to go if you don't want to, I'm not forcing you. Whatever you're happy with," Miyuki said. Ozaki's smile returned, and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

The remainder of the night was quiet, everything was still and the spring breeze didn't even disrupt their sleep. The tranquility was not the same, however, further into the city.

The golden ship was occupied by a small number of scientists, and the creaking metal made everyone uneasy. The gaping hole was pitch black, and the unknown kept them at a safe distance.

Though they kept their distance, some could have sworn they heard some strange sound emitting from it. The others persisted that they were just imagining things, but they just didn't want to admit they heard it as well.


	4. Going Down

Upon arriving to the office the next day, Miyuki and Ozaki came across people in a panic in the science department, and confusion from everyone else. Ozaki was going to report to his training session, but as he started to head in that direction, Captain Gordan and Major Kumoro beckoned him to follow them to the science department instead. 

“Keep a visual on it, I don’t want to miss it again!” Matthew Reeds commanded as he swiftly ran around the room, over seeing each computer monitor. His temperament seemed different then the day before. He looked out of balance. He had less of a military leadership, and appeared to have just as much fear as the frantic scientists did. When Major Kita, Gordon and Ozaki arrived, he straightened up as he walked over to them. 

“Gentlemen, I’m glad you’ve arrived. I have contacted Miss Namikawa, Major Kita, and Secretary General Naotarô Daigo. They’ll be here shortly, then I will explain what our situation is,” Matthew breathed out. Ozaki’s eyebrow raised slightly. 

_ “The EDF’s leaders are involved? How serious could this be?”  _ Ozaki was worried now. Daigo hasn’t been called in for an emergency in such a long time. Only a couple minutes later, Namikawa and Daigo were rushed into the room, being escorted by EDF soldiers. 

“Mr. Reeds, what is going on?” Namikawa demanded. He turned and gave a short bow. 

“Early this morning, when our night watch had left their post, the securities cameras spotted something that…emerged from the hole,” He moved his way toward one of the monitors, and the rest followed. The screen was looping video, soundless, and only about 15 seconds long. Two personals were studying the clip, slowing it and freeze framing. 

“It was a creature. Nothing like we have ever seen before. It emerged swiftly from the hole, then in a short span, returned to it,” Matthew pointed to video as it was slowed down to show the creature climb up out of the hole. It had the figure of an oversized canine, but looked reptilian. It had a hunchback, with plated scale armor running along it's body. It's tail was stubby, and was barely noticeable. The eyes were also small. The video was in a gray scale, so they couldn’t identify its colors either. They all stared in fascination, but quickly snapped back to reality.

“Did it hurt anyone?” Daigo asked.

“No sir, it was only out for 10 seconds before returning to the hole. We don’t what it is, or why it even came out,” Matthew said. Just as he finished, Miyuki has entered the room and approached the monitor. 

“I came as soon as I could,” She stopped before the monitor, looking at the footage for the first time,” Her jaw dropped slightly, “Oh my God,” Matthew stepped away from the monitor.

“We need to send a team down there. We cannot allow it to escape again, it might be dangerous,” Matthew insisted. 

“Sending our men down there is dangerous as well. We don’t know if there’s any more of them,” Major Kita argued. 

“That’s a risk we might have to take,” Matthew responded. 

“You plan on just killing it? We don’t what it is, it might not even be hostile. It didn’t attack anyone,” Miyuki argued. 

“We don’t have time to argue about this! If we are going to handle this, we are going to do this now!” Matthew exclaimed back. 

“Mr. Reeds, I understand your panic, but blindly sending our soldiers down there is a risk  _ I _ am not willing to take, until we understand more about this creature," Namikawa spoke firmly. Matthew took a second to think before responding. 

"I'll send one of my own teams down. They can handle themselves," Matthew said. 

"Mr. Reeds, it's too dangerous-" Namikawa was cut off. 

“According to the pact we signed, my department has a right to intervene regarding the ‘Signal’, and by  _ my  _ orders, I will send  _ my _ infantry division in,” Matthew rebuttaled, but in a much calmer tone. Namikawa opened her mouth to refute, but she knew she couldn't argue with a legal contract, not in a time like this. She shut her mouth, it was obvious to everyone she wasn’t happy with this decision. 

“Very well, but if any harm comes to those soldiers, it is on your hands,” Namikawa remarked.

“I am well aware of that,” Matthew responded. Without another word, he stormed out of the room. Namikawa and Daigo were both escorted out by EDF soldiers and the Major, leaving Gordon, Ozaki and Miyuki in the room with the frantic staff. 

“I don’t like this, any of it,” Gordon muttered. 

“I know, Mr. Reeds was given too much power, how could they have agreed to this?” Miyuki asked, talking quietly. 

“There has to be a side to this we aren’t seeing. But I don’t think we can worry about that now. I think should focus on matter at hand,” Ozaki said, turning back to the screen of the looping footage. Gordon and Miyuki turned their attention back to it, studying it for a moment.

“Could it be Xilien?” Ozaki wondered.

“It might be, it could be something that survived from their invasion,” Miyuki said. 

“If it’s Xilien, then it might not be friendly,” Gordon commented. “Either way, we don’t what we’re up against. The infantry team might not stand a chance,” 

“Let’s hope they do,” Ozaki said.

Only a few hours have passed as the team was ready to descend into the crevice. They had been equipped with microphones and cameras for a direct live feed back to the base, as well as automatic firearms, and flashlights. They have placed other infantrymen around the entrance to ensure it doesn’t escape.

Back at the science department, everyone was gathered in the monitor room, from the Miyuki’s science team, to the EDF officials. Matthew overwatched as his team began to lower down into the hole. The room was disturbingly quiet, despite the noise of scientist scrambling about. No one felt the need to speak, as the suspense was overbearing. 

As the team finally reached the bottom, the site of the tunnel came into view on the monitor’s screen. Miyuki inched closer, trying to get better look to see if there was any hint of Xilien traced in the architect. As the soldiers began to make their way down the corridor, the walls design made it clear that is was Xilien. It seemed almost identical to that from the Xilien mothership years ago. 

“Command, are you reading clearly?” One of infantrymen asked. 

“Affirmative, loud and clear,” Matthew responded. The large monitor was divided up in eight different sections and numbered so. Each section showing the different feeds from each soldier. Soldier Two, had turned his head towards the wall, getting a better look at the architecture design. 

“Can you confirm this to be Xilien?” He asked. 

“Yes, it’s almost identical to the previous ship,” Miyuki said. “We can’t deny it, whatever those things are, they have to be related to the Xiliens some how,”

“Is anyone getting a reading on the creature?” Solder Five asked, the others all responded with a negative. 

“Keep a lookout,” He reminded them. They continued in silence, progressing through the tunnels, taking different turns. They had it briefly mapped already to ensure they wouldn’t get lost. But as they pushed forward, the tunnels began to change. The architecture was different, as it resembled a more tribunal or ancient temple, but still held similarity to the original hallways. Soldier Two took notice in this, and began to look up and around him. The walls and ceilings were decorated with some sort of engraved art.

“What is that?” Ozaki asked. Soldier Two moved closer to the wall, and it almost seemed like stretched out mural, depicting a story. As he continued forward, it revealed a battle between what looked like a pre-cyborg Gigan, and Mothra. 

“Is that?” He asked but was cut off. 

“Gigan and Mothra. They are depictions of when the Xiliens first came to Earth to invade it,” Miyuki confirmed. “These must be the battles that took place. This must be filled with so much history from that time period,” 

“Let’s not get over excited, Ms. Otonashi, we have a serious mission at stack,” Matthew reminded her. With pursed lips, she silenced herself. But without Matthew looking, she quickly started to jot down notes in a journal. 

The soldier continued onward, as they passed more murals. They exited the temple soon after, and were treading again in more of the other hallways. They were nearing a four-way tunnel crossing. 

Solder Eight reared the end of the group, when he caught something from the corner of his eye, down a left-hand hallway. A swift, silent shadow. Instinctively he raised his flashlight-equipped firearm, but only to see nothing.

“Anderson, do you read something?” A solider up front asked.

“Sorry sir, I thought I saw something,” He said hesitantly. 

“Keep on the alert, it can be anywhere,” Soldier One instructed. 

Only seconds past as another soldier jumped to the site of a shadow. Even trained soldiers couldn’t help but to feel uneasy about the unknown.

“Did anybody see that?” Another soldier called out. All negative replies.

“Command, are you seeing anything?” Soldier Four called. 

“Negative, we aren’t getting anything,” Matthew responded.

“There! Didn’t you see it? Down that hallway!” Flashlights darted back and forth in a panic motion. Then suddenly a helpless scream was heard, and the site of one of the soldiers being pulled down the tenebrous hallway. 

“Man down, I repeat, we have have man down!” Soldier One relayed to command. The monitors were a frenzy of panic and distorted imagery. The soldiers cameras looking left and right. The solider that was taken, his camera had lost connection shortly after he was dragged off. Not a second later, like a planned attack, the creature came charging from the tunnel, and rammed into Solider Four, and dragged him down the next hallway. His screams echoed as he disappeared. The soldiers began firing down into the hallways in hopes of hitting it. The gunfire let out bursts of bright lights. However, before he could react, one of the creatures appeared from the ceiling behind Soldier Two, and dropped down on top of him, not hesitating on killing him. The others turned to fire, but another one attack from behind took out Solider Three. They were trapped in a circle of attacks. They tried to kill them, but they charged without even having time to react. The last images seen on the monitors showed at least five creatures lunge at the remaining soldiers. And within seconds, all of their screens were cut to static, not before the room was filled with screams and gunfire. 

The room was alive with anarchy. People struggling to get connection back to the soldiers’ cameras or microphones. With the device Soldier Eight was carrying, they were attempting to track it. Matthew couldn’t find words to say as he looked back at his colleagues, who had brought their frightened eyes away from the screen to Matthew. A long pause that was filled with only the noise of a chaotic room. 

“What do we do now?” Douglas asked finally. Instead of turning to the EDF leaders, they faced Matthew. He hesitated for a moment as everyone gazed at him, the pressure was not helping him think. 

“We’ll bury them. Destroy that hole! Seal it off, blow it up. I don’t care how, but get rid of it!,” Matthew said. 

“Wait, we can't just destroy it! We just discovered something new, and you to bury it? We can just jump to conclusion, those creatures could have been acting defensively to an intruding force,” Miyuki protested. 

“Did you not just see what happened? Did you see what those things did? Those were my soldiers!” Matthew angrily replied.

“Soldiers you sent down there. You were the one who wanted to jump on the defensive and kill them, and look what happened. Too much time and resources have been put into this research, and you cannot just jump to conclusion ,” Miyuki said defensively. 

“Ms. Otonashi, you cannot deny that these can pose a serious threat to the civilians, or anyone else. I understand this project brought progress, but we cannot take any risks,” Daigo stated. 

“Mr. Secretary, I’m not saying that we shouldn’t act carelessly, but we shouldn’t act rashly about it. Whatever is down there, whatever ancient culture that has been preserved is not only crucial for the progress of G.S.X.C, but can help lead us to unanswered questions about the Xiliens that can keep us safe from future invasions, if they ever occurred,” Miyuki stated. The group was silent for a moment, soaking in her words. 

“I second this notion. Let’s approach this with caution, not full brute force,” Major Kumoro said. 

“I second,” Gordon stated.

“Third,” Ozaki spoke up. 

“Who said this was going to be a vote?” Matthew fumed. 

“I have to agree, this is not a your decision to make,” Daigo stated. 

“Let us remind you that all the departments in the EDF had agreed to fund this project, and have already donated. This is immediate shut down won’t just affect my department, Mr. Reeds,” Miyuki said. 

“Ms. Otonashi-” Matthew started.

“Would you like to call a board meeting to discuss this? I’m rather certain that the other departments would favor in our decision,” Miyuki was almost glaring Matthew done, so determined not to lose this fight. Before Matthew could speak again, Namikawa finally spoke up.

“Place a defensive perimeter around the site. I want a twenty-four hour watch. The site stand as it is, for now, until a decision is reached. I pose this as a threat to civilian life, but Ms. Otonashi is correct about the financial damage that could be done from shutting down this project completely. This will be a decision made by the board, and not just your pact rights alone, understood?,” With a sorrow face Matthew agreed. Secretary Daigo and Major Kita agreed to this, as well as the others. 

With the day dwindling to an end, Miyuki and Ozaki departed home. They conversed on the matter of Xilien ruins below the site but equally shared their growing hatred, or more so annoyance for Matthew Reeds. However, on the matter of the creatures, Ozaki theorized if maybe they were defensive not because of territory, but because they are specifically defending something. He believes that something important must lie where the signal is emitted from. Or someone. 

  
  



	5. Awakening

Almost in an upright bolt, Ozaki awoke from the startling noise of a phone call. He pushed himself, trying to make out the time on the digital clock, which the numbers seemed to blur together. He made out a 4:05 on the clock. He turned on the light on the nightstand then picked up the phone.

“Hello?” he said groggily. He could feel Miyuki rustle next to him, disturbed as well from the noise. Ozaki listened intently to the speaker.

“What?” he asked, the person continued to explain. 

“What do you mean it stopped? Is everything alright?” The person spoke once more. Miyuki, who was trying to fall back to sleep, rolled over to listen, but looked as if she could still be sleeping.

“You want us to come down now?” Ozaki asked. 

“Alright, we’ll be there as soon as possible,” Ozaki hung up the phone. He got up and proceeded to walk over and grab some clothes. Miyuki leaned up, rubbing her eyes.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“It was Kumoro, he said that the signal has stopped transmitting,” Ozaki said. Miyuki’s eyes widen as he scrambled out of bed.

“What? Do they know why? What happened?” She asked. 

“Well, that’s why you’re being called in,” He said.

“This situation is only getting worse,” She said grabbing her clothes. “At this rate, we’ll never understand what’s going on,” 

“Matthew probably won’t have the best suggestions for this,” Ozaki said. 

As quickly as they could get themselves ready, they were at the office about 5:10. They rushed to the science department, where they were all busy running around the room. The EDF leaders and Matthew Reeds were also present, as they appeared to be waiting for them. 

“Ms. Otonashi, I was informed you debriefed on the situation?” Matthew asked. 

“As little that there was, yes,” She replied. “I’m assuming you’re going to be a drastic decision without our say in the matter?” 

“If you are trying to humor me Ms. Otonashi, you have failed to do so,” Matthew’s gaze turned to annoyance. 

“We were going to hold another board meeting this morning about the signal, but it had abruptly stopped at 3:00,” Daigo informed her.

_ “Why does something like this always have to happen so early?”  _ Ozaki thought.

“So what are you saying?” Miyuki asked.

“You had confirmed that this Xilien. Anyone can see that is. We need to approach this matter appropriately. We will allow you to keep your project in the works, but,” Namikawa said, but Miyuki cut in. 

“But what?” She asked, almost worriedly than rude.

“We’ll need to send another team down, to investigate the signal’s location, and possibly eliminate the creatures,” She said.

“Eight men already died trying to do this,” Miyuki said. 

“I know, but this has to be done. Now that we now what we are up against, we are sending down mutant soldiers,” Namikawa said. “They can handle this situation better than before,” 

Miyuki paused for a moment. She didn’t want this to resort to violence, but how can she move around this. It’ll be impossible to have access to the signal’s original location with those creatures guarding it. And even if they are just protecting, they all relate back to the Xiliens. Having the knowledge of those ruins is far more valuable than those creatures’ lives. But were mutant lives worth the risk?

“Mutants are a very rare to come by, Miss Namikawa. Are you sure you want-” Miyuki started.

“Ms. Otonashi, there is no argument to made about this. There is no going around it, or a vote to say otherwise. Understood?” Daigo stated firmly. Miyuki quickly halted her question. 

“Who was selected to go down?” Ozaki asked. 

“I have assembled a team of 10. All from your department, and…” He trailed off for a moment. Ozaki caught a lump in his throat.

“Sir?” He asked. 

“You are also selected to this assignment,” He finished. Before Ozaki could reply, Miyuki was in full confrontation. 

“What?” She asked furiously. 

“Miyuki-” Ozaki attempted to stop her. 

“This is too dangerous!” She said. 

“Ms. Otonashi, Ozaki is one the most skilled soldiers of the EDF, not to mention his supernatural abilities. He can handle this better than anyone. And he must,” Major Kita said. 

“I understand, sir,” Ozaki said.

“Good, go to your station, and Major Kumoro will give you and your team a debriefing,” Kita said. Ozaki gave a respected bow, and departed. Miyuki was caught in a web of confusion. The EDF leaders departed with Matthew, and Miyuki caught up to Ozaki outside the Science department. She pulled him by his arm around the hallway corner, out of site from majority of those who walked by. 

“What are you thinking?” She said angrily. 

“Miyuki, it’s my job! I have to do this!” He said, surprised by her actions.

“Ozaki this isn’t fair, you’ve given so much to the EDF, and they treat you still like your some amtuer!” She said. 

“Fair or not, I have a duty to fulfill. I have to follow orders still. I don’t like this as much as you do, but we both have jobs to do,” He said firmly. His hands gripping her arms. She paused, not looking up at him. 

“I’m sorry...It’s just that I don’t want to lose you, or have something happen to you,” She said. He gave her a faint smile.

“I thought it was my job to worry about stuff like that,” She smiled back at his remark. Before they departed, they embraced in a tender hug, both hoping to see each other again at the end of this. 

It only took supple of hours to prepare for the expedition, as the soldiers were equipped with the same equipment as the previous team. Ozaki and Kazuki felt more comfortable that they were going down together, since they work well as a duo, despite Kazuki still being very new to the EDF. 

As they descended down on a grappling rope, Miyuki paced around the monitor screen, her hands trembling slightly as she held her chin. The EDF leaders surrounded the monitor as well with Matthew Reeds. Testing the radio communication, they were too occupied to notice Miyuki’s worried state. 

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a light hand on her shoulder. She turn to see Douglas Gordon. 

“How are you holding up?” He asked. She tried to give him a convincing smile, but it didn't work very well. 

“Fine. I'm doing alright,” She replied. 

“He'll be okay. Trust me, he's seen worse,” Gordon said. 

“I know he was able to hold out the first invasion, but he hasn’t mastered his Kaiser powers yet. Basic telekinesis with small objects, and improved speed in combat, but there so much more he hasn’t unlocked,” She said, still gazing at the screen. The flashlights only shined upon the hole’s wall.

“He’s getting better. Trust me, everyday he’s always practicing during training sessions. Even if he didn’t have Kaiser powers, he is still more qualified to do this mission than anyone else,” Gordon said. Miyuki still looked worried at the screen. 

“You two worry about each other too much,” He said with a small chuckled. 

“Occupational hazard,” Miyuki said back, with a smile.

“You’re both expertise in your fields, both capable of handling yourselves. Why the lack of faith?” Gordon asked. 

“I don’t think we lack faith, it’s just-” Miyuki was interrupted by the team reaching the bottom of the cavern. 

“We’re in, all set to start. Is the motion tracker active?” Ozaki asked. One his team members held a small device that, acting like sonar scanner. 

“Affirmative, all set,” The soldier replied. 

“Ozaki, we have a map routed out for you, based on the last possible location of the signal,” Major Kita said. 

“Understood. Everyone keep formation, like we rehearsed. Keep all sides covered, and weapons raised. Alright, let’s move,” Ozaki said. The troops took a tight formation, creating an oval shape, all of them facing outwards. The wide tunnel allowed them maneuver with agility, and they assisted each other in their movements. Ozaki and Kazuki lead the front, along with the mutant with the motion detector. 

“Next left,” Ozaki called out. When the formation came up to the the next hallway, they turned, while trying to stay in the same shape. Some of their heads pivoted back and forth when backing up, but quickly returned their attention to their designated direction. Next two rights, straight, left then right. The formation held, and there was still no sign. The anticipation had worn of as they continued for another half hour. The crazed atmosphere had calmed in the command room. Most of them have seated, making sure to keep contact, and giving them an ETA on how close they are to the possible location of the signal. 

Almost giving Ozaki a heart attack, the sonar radar started to sound off. 

“One target sighted, straight ahead,” The soldier called off. The mutants, not showing a hint of fear, stopped and held their position. Ozaki and Kazuki raised their weapons, flashlights illuminating the deep tunnel. The sonar was still beeping, and it increased in speed as the dot was still moving towards them.

“Steady, keep an eye on the ceiling and floor, it can come from any surface,” Ozaki mentioned. Locked into place, the soldiers scanned the tunnels from top to bottom. Ozaki focused hard on the end of the tunnel. He stood so still, his breathing almost threw him off his balance. Kazuki was dead silent next to him. The only sound was the beeping. Then it became a faint shuffling noise and beeping. The shuffling sound grew, and almost a second later, one of the creatures entered from the left into the view of the mutants, and stopped dead in it’s tracks. It’s gaze peering down at them. 

They didn’t fire, or even flinch. They waited and stared down each other. The creature lowered its head, and it’s top lip quivered in a snarl. But instead of attacking, it turned and ran down the right part of the hallway, bellowing a howl as it did.

“Pursue it! Don’t let it get away!” Matthew said.

“Sir, it didn’t attack, and it had an opportunity. I believe this might be a trap,” Ozaki said, the beeping noise reducing as the it ran further and further away. 

“Your mission is to eliminate them,” Matthew reminded him.

“Understood sir, but running blindly into an area we aren’t familiar with might lead to numerous casualties. We should continue on to the signal’s location,” Ozaki said.

The line was silent for a moment, possibly due to the officials thinking it over. 

“Understood Ozaki. Continue to designated location, and keep formation,” Major Kita said.

“Affirmative,” The team moved on, with weapons still raised. 

_ “They must be really intelligent. That one had to have been bait,”  _ Ozaki thought. They continued in silence once again, taking lefts and rights, and long stretches down the hallways. Then the sonar started to beep again, incredibly fast, with multiple dots. 

“Multiple targets, all sides! Weapons up!” The holder of the device said. All soldiers stopped and held up their weapons, and luckily they did it in time.

Two came from each direction, bellowing a horrendous screech that was ear piercing. But they never even got five feet from the group as they were shot down. Not to long after more came in, some crawling on the walls and ceilings, but they held their formation, and brought down every single one of them.

The monitors captured it all, as the soldiers sounded off the numbers of each hostile, and when they took them down. Miyuki’s heart throbbed, it was suspenseful to watch it all over again, hoping they can keep it up. The creatures roared in agony when shot down. Piles of their bodies covered the floors.

Ozaki’s precise shooting brought down anything that came into site. He stopped to reload, and saw to his left a creature just above Kazuki. Just has he warned him, he pushed him out of the way to be brought down by the canine. He hit the ground with a thud and rolled back over. It snarled at him, presenting it’s long rows of teeth with strings of saliva. Ozaki picked his gun back up and fired just as it lunged at him. As soon as it went down, he saw Kazuki stand behind it.

“Ozaki, behind you!” He warned, but just as Ozaki turned, a creature jumped onto top of him. 

The only thing visible in Ozaki’s camera was the creature face, as it snapped it jaws at him, only to be held back at the throat. Miyuki’s hands covered her mouth as she was overwhelmed with fear. She could hear her heart pump in her ears. Ozaki struggled for a moment, before pushing it off with his feet, sending it flying down to the end of the hallway. Ozaki quickly got up and with his gun took out three more. it just seemed endless, how many there was. He turned back to see the formation was broken, but not completely scattered. Ozaki turned back as he heard more coming. He raised his weapon, but paused as he felt something shake below him. He saw the ground crack and shatter. He turned back to the group. 

“The floor is collapsing! Move back!” Ozaki hollered, but before he could move, on the creatures grabbed him by the shoulders, but fell through the floor with him as the ground collapsed, and it started to spread. The creatures immediately retreated, and the group broke formation to run back in the opposite direction. 

“Ozaki, do you read?” Matthew called out. His screen was static, as his camera was disabled. His microphone only gave static.

“Ozaki, respond!” Major Kita called out. Miyuki collapsed into a chair, on the verge of tears. 

“Command, we still have more of them!” Kazuki said. Gunfire lite up the screens as more creatures came out of the hallways. 

“Hold formation and execute! Don’t let them retreat!” Matthew said. The group reformed and took out any that came around the corners. Kazuki tried to contact Ozaki, but his radio was silent. He angrily unleashed gunfire onto lunging canines.

Ozaki at first saw darkness, his eyes were blurred and his flashlight buried underneath him. However, wasn’t laying on a rocky or hard floor, instead he landed on the canine, which had died on impact. Immediately realizing it, he scrambled off of it, breathing heavily and trembling. He grabbed his radio and tried to make contact, but it had broke from the creature grabbing him. His camera was shattered as well. He grabbed his gun with his flashlight to observe his surroundings, still shaken up from the fall. The cavern was huge, and was not part of the ancient structure above, if anything, he wondered why this was here at all. The darkness sent a chill down his back, the fear of anything hiding in the shadows made him uneasy. He shined his light upon a distant tunnel entrance and made his way there. His weapon raised, he was prepared for anything at this point.

He continued through the uneven, bumpy tunnels, noticing it only bends and twists, but never has direct turns, or separate hallways. He felt cold, and as he progressed the air seemed to be getting colder. He kept is weapon raised, listening intensely to make sure the canine creatures weren’t nearby or pursuing him. 

Then he saw, in the distant, a faint illuminance coming from a second cave entrance to the left of the hallway. He stepped slowly forward, as the cold air became stronger. He neared the entrance when his own breathe became visible. The light seemed like a blue color, close to white. He stepped around the corner, weapon at the ready. But when he gazed upon the site, his jaw dropped in astonishment. The cavern was wide, and had a fairly tall ceiling. It had a few rock formations, emerging from the ground, but in the very middle, a massive crystal formation. 

It was like cobalt, but with much more transparency. It was giving off the cool temperature, as the rocks around it had a small layer of frost. Ozaki however was more concerned with what was in the crystal. Too a person, it looked liked what only could be a dragon. 

As he progressed toward it, he noticed that the crystal had dozens of major cracks. It began from the bottom reaching to the top, it had small and big alike. He was feet away from it, when he could get a better look at the dragon inside. 

The color of the crystal made it difficult to work out it’s own color, but it seemed large. Its body was the size of a horse, but its wings, long arms and neck made it look even bigger. It was curled up in a fetal position, it’s claws tucked close to its body, and its wings folded close. Ozaki was inches now from the crystal, the freezing temperature numbing his face. He squinted in to see it was holding something in it’s claws. He moved left and right to make it out, as the crystals reflective sides hindered him doing so. He could only make what looked like to be a small device. 

_ “Could...could that be it?”  _ Ozaki wondered,  _ “Is that where the signal came from?”  _

He had to find a way back, the others had to know about this. This gave so many answers and yet so many questions. But he still held onto the fact that it had to be Xilien, was most likely not friendly. 

He walked all the way around it, observing it from all sides. When he made it back to the front, he was curious about the crystal itself. 

_ “Why is it so cold? Is it preserving it?”  _ Ozaki thought. Without second-guessing, he placed his hand on the crystal, placing his fingers along the cracks. But as soon as he did, the heat from his hand split a new crack. He flinched back from the sudden scare. But it slip into a larger crack, then split into another crack, and then another, when it finally started to fall apart. Ozaki panicked and retreated. He hid behind a large boulder ten feet away from the crystal. The air escaping from the cracks let out high pitched hissing. The air forced out created strong burst of winds, making the it frigid. Ozaki tried to hide behind the boulder enough to evade the wind’s fury. When it stopped, all he could hear was the sound of the crystal collapsing and smashing, and what he would only guess is the dragon’s body hitting the floor. 

Taking a second to recollect, he peered out from behind the rock. He saw the massive body lay on it’s side. It was a mix of orange, red, and dirty brown. It laid still, and it didn’t even show signs of a breathing. He took a step out from the rock, when it suddenly gasped for air, it heaved, coughed, and snarled at once. Ozaki quickly moved back behind the rock, his weapon at hand. He peeked out slightly, seeing it breathing heavily and slowly start to stand up. It turned around slowly as well, shaking slightly. It was an incredible site to see, a creature born from legend and myth, and it seemed impossible for it to be real. The existence of kaiju was easy to cope, but to fathom this? It seemed unreal, as if it shouldn't exist, and yet there it was. 

It’s eyes slowly opened, revealing a bright green pupil, with highlights of orange and yellow. It had cat like eyes, which expanded and shrunk from it focusing. It started to look over it’s own body, from it’s flicking tail, to expanding its large wings. It did it all, as if it has never seen itself before. It even looked down at its claws. It dropped the device, and gazed at his hands. It flexed its fingers, and looked over its talons. It’s expression looked more of concern, studying it’s features heavily. Ozaki seemed perplexed. He remained hidden, and even shortened his breathing in fear it might hear him. It grasped a hold of it’s head, but seemed surprised to feel it’s own face. It’s snout was about medium length, and two visible slits that were no doubt his nostrils. His horns grew out of his head like it was merged to its cranium, and it’s scales blended into their bases. They were a very dark tan color, and stretched out a good length. They slightly twisted, and weren’t perfectly straight. 

He looked even more surprised as he felt something stick up on it’s head. Ozaki could see for what looked like a flexible webbing, starting from the middle of the forehead down the about the shoulders, like a mohawk. Its smooth quills that held the webbing stuck up and laid back down, and could even move horizontally, like a wave. It had a similar feature along its cheeks, reaching to it’s jaw’s end. A webbing that stood up and flattened down. Ozaki inched out just a bit further to look at it. 

It looked confused, confused about where it was, or even what it was. It acted as if it had never been in that body before. It started to look around frantically, starting to panic. Ozaki quickly hid, just before it turned it’s gaze onto the boulder. It’s breathing quickened, and began to make noises. Huffing and snorting until it let out an ear-piercing roar. Before Ozaki could even look again, it had jumped up onto a nearby boulder and began to dig into the ceiling. Ozaki peered out to see it had already clawed it’s way out of the cavern, and ascended to the upper level. Ozaki ran over with his flashlight and shined it upward. It had made it into the buried ruins. Ozaki knew, it was going to escape. 

It burst through the last layer of earth as it emerged into the downed Xilien ship. Breathing in fresh air, it shook off the dirt and dust covering it’s body. As it looked up at it the ship, it froze. It’s wings drooping to it’s side, and it’s jaw dropping. It looked almost in awe of the massive dome. It’s green eyes shifted, letting short huffing noise through its nostrils. It was shaken out of it’s awe by the sound of a blood curdling scream.

It swung its head around to see female human, a scientists of G.S.X.C. She scrambled to run away, nearly falling down. The dragon began to panic, as he could start to sense more humans coming. It sprinted out from underneath the Xilien dome, and could hear more chatter. As it took a turn around some rubble outside, he came upon a group of scientists that came running to the screaming. They all stopped as the dragon came to a halt.

“What is that?” One of them yelled.

“Contact the headquarters, go!” Another yelled as they turned tail and ran. The dragon still in a panic, turned back and started to run again. Feeling unsafe in it’s current environment, it needed a more secluded area. It extended its wings and hurled itself into the air. It flapped its wings vigorously, but it seemed sloppy and out of balance. It fell to the ground, and had to relaunch itself. As it took off again, it tried to keep its balance. It started to ascend further and further, as the buildings below got smaller. It looked around frantically, only seeing the city and beyond. It pushed onward, occasionally looking behind itself to see if it was being pursued. It looked outward, and could finally make out some mountainous region in the distant. It held it’s course, and flapped it’s wings as hard as it could. Pushing the that destination, it was out of the city’s sight in a matter of minutes. 

Ozaki emerged from the hold the dragon had erupt from, relieved to see the light and breathe fresh air. As he stumbled out of the rubble, a nearby scientist spotted him. Surprised to even find him still alive, he called for help and ran to Ozaki’s aid. 

“It was what?” Matthew asked.

“I said, a dragon. That was the only thing I could make it out to be. It was crystallized, like it was preserved. It was freezing, and when I had touched it, it all began to shatter, and it woke up and,” Ozaki was speaking at the speed of lightning. Gordon placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Kid, slow down. It’s alright, just take your time,” Gordon said. Ozaki had just returned to the EDF, and only the officials and Gordon were notified of his return. Miyuki hadn’t been seen yet, and probably didn’t know he was still alive. 

“Was it hostile?” Namikawa asked. 

“I don’t know, it never saw me. But the scientists say that it ran away when it came across them. They were going to get help and it was seen flying out of the city. 

“We know, the whole city saw it!” Matthew exclaimed. “The news channels are already broadcasting it!” 

“I tried to chase it, but it escaped before I could reach it,” Ozaki said. 

“What is it you brought with you?” Namikawa asked. Ozaki pulled out his back pocket the small device the dragon had clutched onto. 

“It was holding this,” He said, handing it over. Looking over it, it looked like a small rectangular device, with a small screen, and a few buttons. 

“I think that might have been the broadcaster of the signal,” Ozaki said. 

“This?” Daigo asked.

“Yes, it was directly under the location where the scientists found it in the first place. I don’t know exactly the reason for the dragon, but that is definitely the signal’s source. And it is Xilien,” Ozaki said. 

“This needs to be studied right away. Ms. Otonashi’s team should look over this,” Namikawa said. Ozaki perked up hearing her name. 

“Miyuki, where is she?” Ozaki asked.

“I don’t think she’s aware of your arrival yet. Captain, take Ozaki and the device to the science department. We’ll discuss further with Mr. Reeds of this dragon incident,” Namikawa said, Gordan bowed and followed Ozaki out with the device. 

“She was worried about you know,” Gordon said.

“I know, I knew she would be. I knew she would probably panic,” Ozaki said, sounding rather sorrow. 

“You gave as all quite a scare kid. We didn’t know if you were going to make it back or not,” Gordon said. Ozaki gave a short chuckle. 

“Captain, if I’m going to die, I am not going out like that, trust me,” Ozaki said. Gordon shook his head and smiled. 

“Well too bad you came back still a smartass,” Gordon said. 

They entered the science wing, and found Miyuki’s small office area. She was sitting by herself at her desk, supporting her head with her hand. Ozaki entered slowly, as she didn’t notice him. He smiled faintly. 

“Don’t you have some bugs to look at?” He said. She nearly fell out of her chair as she spun around. She ran to him with an embracing hug. He held her tight, squeezing her shoulders. She let go, and gave him a hard smack on his arm. Flinching from the sudden strike, he rubbed his sore arm. 

“What was that for?” He asked. 

“Don’t you  _ ever _ do that again, ever. You had worried sick,” She said, angrily. He just smiled. 

“I brought you back a souvenir,” He said, giving her another hug for insurance. Gordan walked over, presenting the device to her. She took it from his hands, turning it over, studying it. 

“This was transmitting the signal?” She asked. Ozaki nodded, as she continued to look it over. 

“I’ll have someone look it over, possibly disassemble it. Where was it?” She asked.

“That dragon was clutching on to it,” Ozaki said. Her eyes widen, as if she had just remembered the dragon.

“Did you see it? How close were you?” She asked. 

“It was in a small cavern, crystallized in frozen structure. I...may have caused it to crack open,” Ozaki said. 

“It had cracks all over it, like it was already starting to wake up. It didn’t seem hostile, it actually seemed more...confused. It acted like it had never been in that body before,” Ozaki explained. Gordon dismissed himself to let Ozaki and Miyuki talk it over. He started from the beginning, describing the dragon’s features, it’s escape, and what the scientists saw when it had emerged. 

The day’s end came faster as they talked all afternoon, thinking about what it could be, and diagnosing the device through a computer. Nothing came up, and it was possible it has some sort of firewall or security to not allow outside penetration. Disassemblement was possibly needed to figure out what the device is used for, or to find out what the frequency as being transmitted. 

And before they left, a decision had been made regarding the dragon incident. No board meeting, no vote or agreement by the assembly of the departments, just the EDF leaders and Matthew Reeds. 

“This is bullshit!” Ozaki exclaimed, throwing his coat into a chair as he entered the house. 

“I know Ozaki, but I don’t think there’s anything we can do,” Miyuki said, coming in behind him. 

“What kind of attitude is that? You almost tore their heads of when I was being sent down into the ruins. He’s taking more and more control, and he hasn’t even been here for more than a week,” Ozaki said. 

“I know,” Miyuki said, taking her coat off and placing her bags on a nearby table. “Something isn’t right. There has to be more behind this than just a signed ‘pact’,”

“I don’t trust him. He’s sending his team and  _ only  _ his team to find this dragon. It would be more efficient for more departments to looking as well,” Ozaki said, beginning to calm down. He leaned against the kitchen counter table, tired after stressful and rather confusing day. Miyuki comes up and wraps her arms around him.

“You starting to sound a lot like me,” She said smiling. 

“Yeah, it’s weird. I think a lot of weird things have happened these past couple of days,” He said, smiling back at her. 

“I don’t think anything will really be ‘normal’ again,” She said. They stood in silence for a moment, until Miyuki leaned back, thinking of an idea. 

“We should go look for it, tomorrow,” Miyuki suggested, he turned around looking dumbfounded. 

“What?” He said.

“It’ll be our day off anyway, we should go and search for it. It’ll only an hour drive out of the city, we should go,” She said, getting more excited about it. 

“Miyuki, that’s too dangerous. Not only can we get caught, and be great reprimanded for it, but we don’t know if the dragon is dangerous. it’s no doubt Xilien in some way,” Ozaki argued. 

“Do you want Matthew to get away with it? If he get’s ahold of it, he might just kill it, or use it for something far worse,” Miyuki said. 

“I know, but...I don’t want you getting hurt,” He said. She crossed her arm.

“We’ve been over this before. Ozaki, it’s part of my job and yours to be in dangerous situations, and I’ve shown you I can handle myself. We’ve faced an invasion together, and you’re worried about something like this?” She said. He was about to refute when he could see it in her eyes that she was angry about this. That, in a way, he was underestimating her. Making her feel less capable than she really is. He is worried about what could happen to her, but as long as he’s there with her, nothing will go wrong. He’ll make sure of it. 

“Okay, we’ll leave early tomorrow. We’ll take my truck so they recognize your car if we see them,” He said, giving her a faint smile. She gave him a faint smile back, as she turned to head upstairs. 

The dragon seemed lost as it wandered aimlessly through the thick forest. Away from any possible household, town or city. His wings tucked tightly to his body, squeezing in between trees. Sniffing and searching persistently for a place to hide and be sheltered for the night. His head would perk up occasionally as it would hear the faint sounds of sort of vehicle in the distance. His webbed mohawk would stand up on edge, and settle as he continued on. 

He found his way to small canal, flowing steadily along a steep hillside. The sky was blocked off by the thick trees, it was impossible for him to be visible from above. He sniffed curiously at the water, then helped himself to gallons full. He looked around to find a spot under a rock formation. The sun had set over the horizon, and the dim orange light was becoming less visible. It laid down in the dry grass, curling its tail all the way around to it’s nose, and it’s wings remained folded against its side. It could hear the faint sounds of the wilderness, the different animals gittering about, and the nocturnal animals waking up. He ignored the noises, and closed his eyes. The faint sounds of insects and animals became a soothing tone as he fell into a deep sleep. 

  
  
  



	6. First Encounter

Heading towards Mt. Jinba, Miyuki and Ozaki hoped to find the dragon somewhere in the wilderness. Though it’s often seen in the legends of dragons that they live in the mountainous area, Miyuki felt this was a perfect place for it to hide. If it wanted to seclude itself from civilization, this would be a perfect place to do it. She said that a water source should be the places to start, as it would look for basic necessities first. 

On the ride over, helicopters and some fighter jets were seen flying by. It had seem that Matthew wasn’t trying to hide he was on the pursuit. He had brought it to the public’s attention that they are actively searching for this creature, but that was all that was ensured to them. 

“He want’s to put his face on the front of this investigation. Publicity is more important for him than the actual investigating,” Ozaki said as helicopter flew by them, heading back towards Tokyo. 

“He might rely on it, or he desperately needs it,” Miyuki said.

“Either way, his face is now plastered on the EDF. Whatever he does affects the public’s view on us,” Ozaki said. 

“Japan’s G.S.X.C doesn’t need any more bad coverage either,” Miyuki said. 

“The whole ‘body-studying’ thing?” Ozaki asked.

“Yeah, that’s still a running headline for us. It was voted down awhile ago, but some people haven’t let it go,” Miyuki said frustratingly. She leaned her head on the car window, gazing up at the sky. 

“It’ll pass, I have a feeling that department might face worse after this, but either way, there will be people there to keep it going,” Ozaki assured her. 

“I just hope people understand that we’re doing good. The more we know about the Xiliens, the better,” Miyuki said, turning back to him. 

“I have a feeling this might change everything,” Ozaki stated. 

They had made it to a reasonable stop, near a running river, and were close to rising hills. To get a better view, they were prepared to climb one of the steep hills. Ozaki proposed on using his Kaiser powers to try and locate the dragon, by trying to sense its life source.

He attempted this before with practice with workers at the EDF. He would focus on one person, and as they traveled through the building, through some meditation, he could track down where they were. However, he found that this can drain a lot of his energy. He almost passed out the first time he did it, and the second wasn’t much better. He knew this would be twice as hard since he wasn’t too familiar with the dragon’s source, and it could be to far away. But it might be the fastest and most reliable place to find before Matthew does. 

They reached the top of a hill, feeling the strong but refreshing summer wind. The day was gorgeous, with almost no clouds were visible, and the temperature was just fair. Miyuki looked around, taking in the beautiful site of the valley, filled with hills and deep dips in the earth. Ozaki sat down, crossed-legged. Miyuki put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Be careful not to push yourself too far, I don’t want you passing out. I will  _ not  _ carry you back to the car,” He smiled, then turned back to his meditation pose. He started to focus on the dragon’s life source. He started with its physical features, then on it’s emotion. How it felt or looked like it felt, he tried to focus on its confusion, concern, panic, and maybe even sorrow. His telepathic abilities were at it’s highest. His mental capacity was being pushed to the limit. He began to glow slightly, his skin luminous with soft gold. He kept his eyes were kept shut tightly, images beginning to flash in his mind. But he could feel himself getting dizzy. The images were blurry, and couldn’t be made out. 

He focused harder, feeling himself losing balance as his head swayed from light-headedness. But he refused to give up, he pushed even harder. His blood felt like fire, flowing through each vein like lava. The images began to become clear, and would flash in and out. Trees, all he could see aerial views of trees. But then he saw a recognizable land view. It was almost near the corner of the mountain. A small pond, or even a lake. The images flashed out again, and some blurriness returned. He focused again, the view becoming closer to the body of water, then he saw it, the dragon. It was curled up beneath a tree, sleeping in the shade. He saw it all, and that’s all he needed to know. 

He snapped out of his trance in a break of sweat. He breathed hard, like he just surfaced from drowning. He felt soaked, like he finished an intensive exercise. Miyuki was right there, her hands on his shoulders. He coughed to try and regain his posture. 

“Are you okay? You almost blacked out!” She said. 

“I saw him, over by Mt. Jinba, a small body of water. He’s taking shelter there. We have to go now, or we might lose him,” Ozaki said, getting up quickly. 

“Take your time. I’ll drive us over, you need to get your strength back,” Miyuki said. 

“Good enough, come on, we got a dragon to catch!” he said, enthusiastically. 

The dragon’s head lifted from his shaded nap, hearing the sound of something unfamiliar. It wasn’t a vehicle, nor was it an animal he has heard before. It sounded like wings flapping. Leathery wings against the wind. He perked his head up as the sound grew louder. Then a blood-curdling roar broke the silence, as it came slicing through the tree top’s, down onto the dragon. 

Miyuki was going over the legal speed limit, but her concern for traffic law was far gone. She was just as eager to see this dragon as Ozaki was. More so, finding it before Matthew does. They both checked to make sure they weren't being pursued, or no aerial vehicle was in site. They were nearing the body of water, when the road could only go so far. They parked the car on the side of the road, both quickly disappearing into the forest. 

They stepped slowly through the thick woodland. Ozaki’s weapon ready if necessary. Miyuki followed closely behind, listening for both the dragon or any oncoming vehicles. But they weren’t expecting what they saw, a bright orange luminance coming from the body of water followed by a thunderous roar. They exchanged looks before breaking out in a sprint. 

Coming into a grass clearing, Ozaki pulled Miyuki back further behind him when they came into the sight of two dragons engaged in combat. One being the orange one from the ruins, but the other was something entirely different. It was a very light grey, which shimmered blue when the sunlight reflected off of it. It had a very smooth face, actually it didn’t have a face at all. It’s top part was completely smooth rubbery skin, with no eyes. It had rough scales that sprouted from its jaw. It had short jagged spikes coming from its cranium, along with curled horns, that stretched only to the end of it’s jaw. It only had two legs compared to the other, but it’s wingspan was twice as large, and had long talons on it’s wing’s appendages. It’s tail was like a scorpion's stinger, along with a club-shelling that surrounded it. 

It repeatedly swung its tail over it’s head trying to bash the other dragon, hissing furiously while it did. The other dragon barely dodged each blow, snarling back. It was obvious that it already had gotten a beating with scratches covering it’s arms and neck. It tried it’s best to avoid the stinger, but it was caught off guard by the wyvern’s fire breathe. The orange dragon rose it’s wings to block the flames, but was only tackled as the other dragons smashed through its defense. 

Slashing viciously at the dragon, it cried in agony as the talons pierced it’s chest, through its scaly armor. As the pain began to fuel it’s anger, it kicked it off with it’s hind legs, shoving into the lake’s shore. It got up, shaking the water of it’s head, roaring back it. As the orange dragon rose from the ground it let out great territorial roar, it’s mohawk webbing and it’s cheek webbing standing on edge. The display didn’t frighten the dragon, as it charged back towards it. The orange dragon lowered its neck in a craned matter, it’s lips quivering in a snarl. Just as the grey dragon lunged, the orange dodge its claws, and the grey head-slammed straight into a tree. The orange dragon made a noise that sounded like what could be laughter. This only angered the opponent even more. Giving a threatening howl it’s teeth extended from it’s molars, like a snake with retractable fangs. It ran towards him with an open mouth, the orange swung its tail, that had a retractable webbed ending, but was covered in miniature quills, much like a porcupine's back. Hitting the dragon on the neck, it fell to its side, with the quills sticking out. The orange swung again, but the grey caught its tail in its mouth. An agonized cry pierced from his mouth as the extended fangs stuck into his flesh. He reached around frantically slashing the dragon in the face with his talons. The dragon jumped back, ready to go on the offensive again, but the orange dragon inhaled deeply, reaching to its core for strength. 

Before the grey one could react, a long stream of cerulean blue napalm spouted from it’s mouth, engulfing the grey dragon’s body in an unbearable heat. It screeched horrendously, as it’s skin was almost beginning to melt, it quickly retreated, falling into the water before flapping it’s wings desperately trying to escape. The orange dragon roared victoriously as its defeated opponent flew away, smoke escaped from the corner’s of it’s mouth as he did. 

Miyuki and Ozaki remained hidden in the brush, staying out of sight, but witnessed the reptilians fight. The orange one was unaware of their presence, as it was too busy roaring for its proud victory. 

But then it began to stagger, huffing weakly as it could feel its blood trickle from it wounds. It felt weak after it gathered so much energy to use its fire ability as well. It limped back toward the water, wanting to wash it’s wounds, but it fell short, unconscious at the sandy bay. The waves came in and washed against its face, and then retreated back out. With each passing wave, it’s blood was being pulled back out into the water from its wounds. Darkening the water with swirls of red liquids. 

Ozaki and Miyuki slowly emerged from the tall grass, moving cautiously towards it. It laid on its side, it’s limbs limp and it sprawled out in a mess. Ozaki’s weapon was raised, in case it awoke. He got around the tail, and made it to the front. He leaned in and nudged its cheek, it didn’t stir or make a noise. Miyuki just looked at it in amazement. 

“It’s...incredible. This is just astonishing,” She said, getting close with Ozaki. She placed a hand on its horn, feeling the rough texture. Ozaki looked around, making sure no one was coming, or if any other dragon was in the valley. 

“First we have one dragon, and now another? Where did the other one come from?” Ozaki asked, concerned as he looked back at the orange dragon.

“I don’t know. It might have come from the ruins as well,” Miyuk said, standing back up. 

“What are we going to do with it? It can’t stay out here, the other dragon may come back, or Matthew will find, or anyone else,” Miyuki asked. Ozaki looked at from head to toe, determining its size. He then looked back towards the direction of the truck. 

“Is there a way to get the truck over here?” Ozaki asked. Miyuki looked over the massive body of water and saw a rough path, and pointed to it. 

“I’ll be right back,” Ozaki said, running off. 

He brought the truck, backing towards the dragon’s body, getting as close as he can to it. He lowered the tailgate, and stepped back looking at bedding size and the dragon’s size. 

“Ozaki, you can’t be serious, we can’t lift that into there,” Miyuki said. 

“I know, that’s why  _ I’m  _ going to lift it into the truck,” Ozaki said. “Thank goodness we left the plastic tarp in the back, we can cover it up.”

“Ozaki, it’s to heavy. You haven’t lifted anything this big with your Kaiser powers,” Miyuki warned. 

“I don’t see any other option,” Ozaki said. “We could be spotted at any minute, and if the other dragon comes back, we wouldn’t stand a chance,” 

“Where will put it?” Miyuki asked, looking over it’s wounds. 

“The barn. Good thing I haven’t torn it down yet,” Ozaki said. 

“Okay, we better hurry, the wounds don’t look so good,” Miyuki said. Ozaki nodded, getting into position. 

“Ozaki...be careful. You’ve already used so much energy today,” Miyuki warned. He took in her consideration, as he wasn’t completely sure of himself as well. This was too much energy in one day, he hasn't put his Kaiser power to this extent before.

He extended his arms, beginning to generate his powers. The telekinesis is one of the hardest things for him to do, when it came to large objects. But he’s only tested it on heavy boxes or garbage cans. This was the equivalent to lifting a vehicle. As he began to lift, he could feel the strain down his back. His blood reaching the boiling point again. He began to stagger, but he kept his pose. The body has a few feet of the ground, it’s limbs hanging in the air, it’s neck drooped over. He got it to the height of bed and pushed it back. It was a tight squeeze, but the body fit. As soon as it had enough support from the truck, he let go as it was gently set down into bed. 

Ozaki fell to the ground, coughing horribly. Returning to his regular state made him feel ill, to the point nausea. Miyuki ran to his side, trying to keep him awake. 

“Look at me, Ozaki, are you alright?” She asked. He responded with uncontrollably vomiting into the lake shoreline. She kept her hand on his back, hoping to comfort him the best she could. When he was well enough, he got up to push the dragon’s tail and claws further into the bed so he could close the tailgate. Miyuki helped him with putting the tarp over the top. Making sure nothing was visible, they climbed into the truck and headed home. They were mostly quiet on the way back. Ozaki still felt sick, and extremely tired from his strain of energy. He almost fell asleep a couple of times on the way back. 

Each day has only gotten worse, and it feels that nothing is making sense anymore. But they hoped this dragon will lead them to some proper answers. 

When they returned home, they were able to use ropes and planks to pull the dragon off the truck bedding. The old barn was filled with some liter of hay and broken wooden boards. Mostly from the previous owner of the home. It also had a couple of fold-out tables and chairs from any past parties they’ve had. 

The dragon laid in the very middle, on the cold concrete floor. Ozaki was worried about what would happen if it woke up. He compromised by using his any tool he could find to drill down a steel chain link to the ground, and wrapped it around it’s neck, creating enough length for it to move, but just tight enough where it couldn’t get loose. 

“This most likely won’t even work. Odds are he could just tear right through it,” Ozaki said. Miyuki got closer to it, observing its wounds again. The blood had stopped pouring out, but they were still fresh. 

“It’s better than nothing. He’s most likely too weak to even break free, but I wouldn’t make any promises,” She kneeled down next to it, brushing her hand against a wound on it’s cheek. 

“These need to be cleaned,” She said, looking down at the smaller and larger gashes along his neck, and the serious injury on his tail. “They might get infected, or cause more blood loss if left open,”

“Do you plan on stitching it up?” Ozaki asked.

“The best I could probably do is wash them, and treat it with an antibiotic,” She said, “It’s alien, so who know’s what will work with it,” 

“I’ll go get some hot water and some cream,” Ozaki said heading back towards the door. The dragon had slow, abnormal breathing. Miyuki continued to study it, taking in every physical feature. It was creature she could never believe of studying. Kaiju were one thing, but to see something this up close? It seemed unimaginable. 

Both Ozaki and Miyuki worked cautiously on its wounds. She instructed him on cleaning the injuries with the water, and applied antibiotics where necessary. The tail wound needed bandaging, due to it be so deep. Before they were done, she took a couple of blood samples, and some broken scales that were half fallen off. When their work was completed, they left a large dish of water in case if it did awake. 

Despite there being a dragon in their barn, it was rather easy for them to fall asleep. The exhaustion was overwhelming compared to their paranoia. Ozaki still felt ill, and even vomited again for a second time. Miyuki warned him of using his powers again soon, as they assumed if Ozaki used too much in a short period of time could eventually kill him. His body could start to degrade and his body would shut down. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t feel like doing anything for the next week…” Ozaki said, settling into bed. The clock read 9:49, which was relatively early for them. He rubbed his eyes, with bags under them. He sunk down into the blankets as Miyuki crawled in with him. He laid on his back, his arm over his eyes. She snuggled close to him, as he wrapped his other arm around her. 

“I guess we have a fifty-fifty chance with it being non-friendly or not,” She said. 

“Let’s hope we can communicate with it,” Ozaki said, in a rather groggy voice. “That, or it’ll see us as lunch,”

“Still, at least Matthew didn’t get it. I shiver to think what he would have done to it,” Miyuki continued. “I’m still curious as to what this has to with the Xiliens. It could be so ancient, it might even predate their current society. I wonder if it was part of one of their previous invasions, from years ago…” She looked up to see his arm still over his eyes.

“Are you listening?” She asked with a smile. 

“Trying too,” He said, “I think it’s rather late for a history lesson,” She rolled in the other direction towards the lamp on the night stand. 

“Sorry, I forgot mutant minds have small attention spans,” She giggled as she shut off the light.

“Hey,” He took offense to her remark, removing his arm from his face, “I thought you always said ‘I was different from the rest’,” 

“I never said you were  _ that  _ different, just flippant compared to the rest,” She said, resting against him again. He gave her a kiss, which was seemed rather difficult in the dark. The faint light of the city was the luminance in the room. 

“And I still wonder how a mind like yours could possibly exist with a face like that,” He said. She returned with a kiss, wrapping her arms around him, they settled down into the bed, feeling the sweet relief of sleep washed over them. 


	7. Friend Or Foe

A howl broke through the night, causing Ozaki to nearly fall out of the bed. Miyuki threw back the blankets, and they hurried to get dressed. The roar was close, it could only be coming from the barn. 

Running up the small hill, they reached the large doors, pushing them open slowly. They could hear it inside, stirring, as the steel chain clanked and shook. Ozaki, with his pistol ready, entered the barn. He came upon the sight of the dragon with its back turned. Trying to be quiet, they walked in with steady feet. However, the door hinges made a prolonged squeak, and the dragon spun around. Miyuki and Ozaki froze in the half-open doorway. 

At soon as it saw them, it’s seemed to have widened eyes. His gazing fall onto them, it’s black pupils shrunk to a thin line. It curled its top lip up in a snarl, as it lowered its arched neck. He began to make a grumbling noise in the back of it’s throat, like a warning growl. Ozaki was cautious, keeping Miyuki behind him with his left arm. But he extended his right arm to show he means no harm. It only snapped at him with a hiss. Ozaki stopped, but then began to advance on the dragon, ever so slowly. He kept both hands raised.

“We are not your enemy,” He said in quiet voice. Upon saying these words, it’s eyes grew and hissed at him again. It slammed its tail on the ground. Ozaki didn’t back down. 

“We saved you, after you were severely wounded by the other dragon,” Ozaki kept his hands raised, “And you are safe from another man, who wishes you harm.”

The dragon raised an eyebrow, perplexed. It raised it’s neck to its normal position. Though it no longer hissed, it was still glaring at Ozaki with a terrifying gaze. He continued with caution. 

“You are only chained up for safety reasons,” Ozaki said. The dragon started to look at its arms and swung its tail around to see its bandaged tail. It must have just noticed it wounds were tended for. It looked back up at Ozaki, its glare fading. Ozaki was feet away from it, as he put his gun back into it’s holster. Miyuki had began to walk in a little bit closer, but shut the door behind her. The dragon eyed her coming closing, but looked back at Ozaki. 

His facial expression was warped with confusion. It’s eyebrows raised, it looked between the two of them. Ozaki also seemed confused by it. It no longer resembles the fearful or panicking dragon from the ruins, but there seems to be more personality behind it. 

“Can you...speak?” Ozaki asked. The dragon ignored his question and leaned in, only inches away from Ozaki face. Miyuki caught her breath, frozen in place. Ozaki’s heart was racing, but he was trying hard not to show his fear. Its nostrils flared as it sniffed around him, it's air blowing into Ozaki face. It then pulled its neck back, still looking between the two of them. Miyuki then came to Ozaki’s side. 

“Do you understand us?” Miyuki asked. The dragon hesitated for a moment, then gave a small nod. 

“But you cannot speak?” Miyuki asked again. He responded with a shake of the head. It’s face was now emotionless, it was hard to read what it was thinking. Ozaki and Miyuki both hesitated as well, still unsure of its hostility or not. 

“We are not your enemies, do you understand that?” Ozaki asked. It seemed to glare again, but it turned it’s head, its eyes darting. It was thinking, hard. As if it as making a decision. It looked back and gave a small nod.

“Do you promise that you will not hurt us?” Ozaki asked. It thought again for a moment, then nodded. It then pulled back its lips, for looked like it was trying to smile. Its long, single row of teeth made it look more terrifying than a comforting smile. But Miyuki couldn’t help but smile back, as it was capable of such personality. Miyuki came closer, and it lowered its head to meet her height. It closed its mouth, but its lips were stilled pulled back into a smile. Ozaki watched her carefully. She lifted a hand towards its forehead, placing it on his scaly hide. It allowed her to touch, as the she felt the scales. They were similar to snake scales, smooth but not a slimy or slippery feeling. As the the scales progressed from the face to the body, they got larger and rougher. The dark brown was mixed with bright orange and red, making his colors shimmer in the light. He pulled his head away from her hand, backing up to lay back down on the concrete floor. Miyuki stayed near it, kneeling down to its side. Ozaki was still being cautious, as he kept his eye on it. He kept his distance from it, and watching it’s body language. 

“Miyuki be careful,” Ozaki said. She looked back at him, confused about his distrust. 

“Ozaki it’s okay. If he wanted to hurt us, he could have done it already,” She said, placing her hand back on it’s face. It was noticeable that he enjoyed being stroked, almost like a cat. Ozaki came a little closer, still not overly fond of it. It was giving off some sort of vibe, that and Ozaki could...sense something about it. 

“I know you cannot speak, but I hope you’ll be able to help us understand...well just you in general,” She said. He kept it’s fix on her.

“That and maybe how you connect to the Xiliens,” Ozaki said. His webbings seemed to have perked up when he mentioned the word ‘Xilien’. 

“Are you? Are you from the Xilien homeworld?” Ozaki asked. It looked up at him, hesitating to respond. As Ozaki studied it even more, he could feel more of it’s life source. He could sense him with his ability. Something didn’t feel right. 

It eventually nodded to his question. Miyuki went through some yes and no questions, trying to get as much answers from the dragon as possible. Most of the time, he answered them, others he would remain still. Not trying to be persistent on it, she would skip over. She promised they would bring it some food and more water, but wish for it to stay in the barn to keep it safe. It agreed through nods, and Ozaki and Miyuki left the barn. Miyuki was going into the city to get some larger meats for it, and Ozaki would stay just in case. But before she left, he let her know about his odd feeling.

“What do you mean?” Miyuki asked. 

“It feels like...I’ve met him before,” Ozaki said. Miyuki pondered on the idea for a moment.

“That’s impossible. I understand that you can sense peoples life source, but can you feel distinctive sources?” Miyuki asked. 

“It’s hard to explain, it doesn’t work like that. It just feels...familiar. Like I have either met or seen him before. But yet I have never seen this dragon before, well to be honest I have never seen  _ a _ dragon before either,” Ozaki said. 

“I don’t know. It is possible since it has a link with the Xiliens, it may link to your experience with them. We might be able to get more answers from him,” Miyuki said. All Ozaki could do was agree, he couldn’t think of any reasons for it. He gave a small kiss before she left. He spent most of his time watching the barn, intently. 

The rest of the day Miyuki continued asking it questions. Ozaki sat in the back, just to keep an eye on it, but also started focusing his energy on it. He knew mind-reading was probably possible for him with his powers, but he’s never been able to focus on someone’s mind hard enough. The brain’s neural activity was too much for Ozaki to pinpoint any ‘thoughts’. The dragon’s was even worse, his mind was buzzing with energy. Ozaki instead focused more on the life source. He’s done this before with Miyuki. Instead of following their movements, he could instead focus on any mental activity like emotion, and internal body changes. He could sometimes know if Miyuki was sad or angry, or even if she was sick. But he couldn’t focus on her all the time, since after awhile it causes horrendous headaches.

With this dragon, is too much of a mix. He felt secure, yet worried and unsafe. He felt comfortable by them, but he sensed so much anger, or uneasiness. He was hot and cold at the same time. Ozaki stopped trying to focus, as he could feel himself getting sick. 

Miyuki had provided the dragon with what she could afford. A petite, raw turkey, and about two whole fish. She knew it probably wasn’t enough, seeing a creature of this size would have a very high metabolism. He also wasn’t shy about gulping down gallons of water. As soon as he was done with one, he would want more. Ozaki and Miyuki took trips going to the house and back. 

It took the whole afternoon, and into the evening with asking questions. Miyuki wrote down any response. She looked over the wounds to make sure they were recovering, but to her surprise, almost all of them were completely healed. Only the tail injury was the only one noticeably serious. She noted as well that it had a remarkable immune system. They left it to rest for the night in the barn.

“I’ll have to run tests on it’s blood tomorrow,” Miyuki said, putting dishes into the sink. Ozaki was cleaning up the counter after their meal. 

“What about when we have to go back to work? Are we sure we want to leave it here by itself?” Ozaki asked. 

“It seems trustworthy enough. It hasn’t tried to kills us, or eat us. And overall, it’s very cooperative with my questions,” She said.

“I know, but still,” He put some dishes in the sink as well, “I can’t get it’s bipolar emotions.”

“That is strange. It could feel both. Some of it might not be self conscious,” She said, looking towards the barn. 

“I just don’t like it. It just feels wrong. Something is not right with it,” Ozaki said.

“Have you ever thought that maybe since it’s an alien dragon it might not have the same mental similarities as humans?” Miyuki said. 

“I know, I could be looking into this a little too much,” Ozaki said, wiping down the counter top. 

“I thought fighting kaiju for a living could be just enough to add enough excitement in your life. But I would never had thought to keep a smaller version as a pet in our barn,” Ozaki said. Miyuki chuckled, putting any leftovers in the refrigerator. 

“Like we said, I don’t think we’ll ever have normal lives again,” Miyuki said, rubbing his back. He turned and gave her kiss. 

“Well, let’s try and keep it normal. Want to watch a movie tonight?” He asked. 

“Sure...and if you want,” She leaned in and whispered in his ear, simultaneously softly stroking his short hair. He smiled as she walked back into the living room. 

“I’m okay with that,” He said, walking in behind her.

“But I get to choose the movie,” She said. 

“I’m still okay with that,” He said, sitting down on the couch with her. 

The dragon kept himself curled up on the cold floor, shivering from his lack of being warm blooded. He tried to warm his core as if he was about to breathe fire, but he began to feel light headed and weak from even attempting to use his fire ability again. He let go and his body felt cold. The best he could do was muster up any surrounding hay with his tail, then covered himself with it. It felt itchy on his scales, and rather uncomfortable, but there wasn’t anything he could really do about it. He curled up again, keeping his wings close. The steel chain was frigid against his neck compared to the floor. Angry that he was still in chains anyway, he grabbed ahold of it with his teeth and snapped it in half, snarling as he did. Using his talons, he broke off the collar-chain still around his neck. Shoving the chain aside with a grumble, he laid back down again, finding a comfortable spot. 

He remained awake for awhile, pondering on different thoughts. His emotion running through different trends. Angered and yet sad. He felt so much at once, yet he still felt confused. He spent all day giving answers, but he wasn't able to get any. He had so many questions that he couldn’t even answer. 

But he could feel Ozaki’s presence. He could sense him ‘invading’ his mind. In a way, he knew he was being watched, being studied from the inside and out. Whenever Ozaki was there, he felt unbearable rage. The mere sight of him made him sick to is core. He was curious to how he could feel Ozaki’s source, as it penetrated his own. He tried to push out all of his emotion, to get some sleep. Despite for what felt like eternity in the crystal, he has never wanted more sleep ever before in his life. 


	8. Keeping A Secret

The next morning, Ozaki and Miyuki rose early to feed and water the dragon. It was seen shivering in the cool morning, despite the warm summer days. To maintain its body heat, Miyuki found the largest blanket in the house, and laid it over him. 

Instead of asking more questions, Miyuki instead wanted to inspect its body. Looking at it’s teeth, it’s tail, wings, and claws. The dragon was sceptical at first, but he became more comfortable as she wasn’t being too touchy. Ozaki kept his distance from him, but he was trying to ‘study’ him again, by trying to look into his mind again. He found to be difficult this time.

He attempted to read his emotion, but he feel shear pain when he tried. He then tried to investigate its internal organs. But when he could start to sense its heart, he was abruptly in some way shoved out. His mind went into a brief shamble. He snapped out of it, grabbing his head like he was hit with a brain freeze. Miyuki looked up to see him grinding his teeth. 

“You okay?” She asked. 

“Yeah, it’s just...mosquito bit me,” He said, pretending to scratch his head from a non-existent bug bite. Miyuki didn’t think much of it, and went with her work. When Ozaki looked back, he noticed the dragon was eyeing him, with a narrowed eyes. Ozaki quickly looked away, and shuffled to the door. He felt a pit in his stomach. 

_ “Does he know? Can he sense me doing that?”  _ Ozaki thought. He announced to Miyuki he was going to house for a moment, but as he cracked the door open, he saw a third vehicle sitting in the driveway. He instinctively shut the door in a panic. 

“Someone’s here,” He said. Miyuki and the dragon both raised their heads, both feeling a sheer panic as well.

“Who? Did you see?” Miyuki started walking towards the door, as the dragon began to back up cautiously. 

Ozaki peeked out the door, at noticed the truck looked very familiar.

“It’s Kazuki’s,” He said. Miyuki had a sigh of relief, thankful that it wasn’t any of Matthew’s men. She had thought for a moment that they may have been tracked. 

“What should we do?” Ozaki asked. Miyuki looked back at the dragon, who had his head at a slight angle, his brow raised vice versa out of curiosity of who the stranger was. He had backed up all the way to the back of the barn.

“You...could tell him,” Miyuki said. Ozaki snapped his gaze back from the dragon to her. 

“What?” Ozaki was rather surprised by her answer. 

“We can trust him, a lot more than Matthew, or even the EDF leaders. Kazuki will understand why,” She said. Ozaki understood that Kazuki could be trusted, he despised Matthew as much as they did, and even had a personal disliking for the EDF leaders that he hasn’t fully understood yet. But something like this could be too much for Kazuki to comprehend. But they were in a tight spot, and Ozaki knew at some point someone else would need to know about this. And if it had to be someone, who else than his best friend. 

“Okay, I’ll go and see. But I’ll see what he knows first. We might not have to tell him,” Ozaki proposed. 

“It’s better to tell him now than wait. This isn’t a secret we can keep forever,” Miyuki said. Ozaki nodded and left the barn, shutting the door securely behind him. As he approached the house, he could see Kazuki and the front door, peering in and continue to knock. 

“You know you can go in, I won’t shoot you for trespassing,” Ozaki said, nearly scaring Kazuki off his feet. He laughed it off, as he he then began to follow where Ozaki came from. 

“What are you guys doing?” He asked. 

“We’re...reorganizing the barn. Some of things up there can be thrown out,” He said, sticking out his thumb behind his shoulder in the direction of the barn. Kazuki merely nodded, following him into the house. 

“What brings you by?” Ozaki asked. 

“Well I thought at least heard,” Kazuki said. Ozaki’s stomach began to knot up again. 

“About what?” Ozaki asked. 

“Well, went Matthew’s men were investigating yesterday, they found a dragon! But it wasn't the one you found, it was completely different!” Kazuki said, his face lit with ecstatic enthusiasm. He was still new to everything that goes on at EDF, and the mere sight or news of any kauji would get him a ball of joy. This dragon situation was no different. Ozaki tried hard to fake his surprise. 

“Really? What did it look like?” Ozaki asked. His stomach felt even worse. He was never a good liar. 

“They didn’t give a lot of details. But they haven’t found the other one yet. They tried to pursue this new one, but it got away before they could capture it,” Kazuki said. 

“Capture it?” Ozaki asked.

“Yeah, Matthew wanted these things alive. They were going to pump them with tranquilizers, and bring them back to the EDF to be studied. Of course they would be heavily confined,” Kazuki explained. 

_ “Good thing we got the orange one before he did…”  _ Ozaki thought. “So do they even have a trail on the other one?”

“No, they couldn’t find any trace of it,” Kazuki said. Ozaki nodded, feeling worse. He doesn’t think is suspicious of them, but he feels like he can’t evade this. He hates lying to him, and caved in.

“Listen Kazuki...there’s a something I gotta tell you,” He started slowly. “Well, more or less show you,” 

Kazuki gave him a puzzled look, waiting for him to continue.

“It’s a secret, and it’s best that you don’t tell anyone about it,” Ozaki said. Kazuki raised a smile, which worried Ozaki. 

“What?” Ozaki asked cautiously. 

“Is it...you know?” He nudged further. Ozaki at this point was just confused. 

“You know...the engagement ring?” Kazuki asked. Ozaki’s heart dropped with relief. He found it comical actually. He has spoken to Kazuki a couple of times about him proposing to Miyuki, but never found that it was the right time. He kept the ring hidden for quite some time. 

“No, no no, this is completely different,” Ozaki laughed it off, trying to regain his posture. 

“Alright, then what’s this all about?” Kazuki asked, still holding a gleaming smile. 

“It’s something that Matthew Reeds and the EDF can never know about,” Ozaki said. Kazuki’s smile completely vanished. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat. 

“Ozaki, what’s is it?” He asked. 

“Let me just show you,” Ozaki said, leading him out of the house. 

When they reached the barn, they stopped right outside the door. It was quiet on the inside, he couldn't hear anything. Ozaki looked back at Kazuki, who has grown a worried expression. 

“What's in there?” He asked. 

“Just promise that you'll keep it a secret,” Ozaki said sternly. Kazuki thought for a moment, contemplating on situation at hand. He then nodded, prepared for the worst. 

Ozaki acknowledged his agreement and slowly pulled open the door just wide enough to where they could squeeze in. Kazuki followed beyond Ozaki, but froze in the site of the creature before him. 

It arched its neck, studying him as Ozaki pulled him in more to shut the door behind him. Kazuki began to shake as the dragon slowly stepped closer, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled his scent. Kazuki began to back up, but Ozaki ensured him that it was safe. 

“This...This is the dragon. The one from the ruins?” Kazuki asked, looking over at Ozaki. Ozaki nodded and approached the dragon. 

“He's a friend of ours, it's okay you can trust him,” Ozaki said. 

The dragon’s brow shifted as he looked up and down at Kazuki. He sat down on his hind legs, his front limbs straight, like how a dog would sit. Kazuki inched closer, shuffling his feet across the floor. He stood below the creature, gazing up at it, as it’s head would block out the light fixture. He reached out a hand to its arched neck, but was startled as it moved closer unexpectedly. It was right in front of it’s face, almost glaring in way. Kazuki couldn’t tell if it was angry or if that’s what it’s face naturally looked like. Kazuki placed a shaky hand on his forehead, feeling the scaly texture. He felt more comfortable as it allowed him to touch it. But he cringed as it suddenly licked his face, it’s pink tongue covered his face with saliva. 

“Well, he’s never done that before,” Miyuki said, chuckling. Kazuki smeared off the slime in disgust The dragon snapped its head back, and made a chattering noise in it’s throat, bobbing its head as he did. 

“Is he laughing?” Kazuki asked. 

“I believe so,” Miyuki replied, still grinning.

“Well, I see it’s a wiseass,” Kazuki grumbled. 

“It has a personality,” Ozaki commented. 

“How did you find him?” Kazuki asked, looking back at the dragon, who had laid back down, crossing its legs.

“It’s a long story,” Miyuki said.

They pulled up a chair for him, and went through the entire sequences of events. From tracking it, finding it and the other dragon, and gettin back. Miyuki discussed how it answered questions, and its biology, as much as she could muster. The dragon had lost interest throughout the story, and had curled up to rest. Occasionally it would snort to interrupt them, like they had made a mistake in telling the story. 

“So, it does have something to do with the Xiliens, but it couldn’t tell anymore?” Kazuki asked. 

“For the most part, no. It’s hard to get answers when all you can do is ask ‘yes and no’ questions. He is from the Xilien homeworld, he knows what Xiliens are, but any information about the ruins, the homeworld itself, or even the 2004 invasion, it knows nothing about,” Miyuki said. 

“Well that helps a lot,” Kazuki said sarcastically. The dragon gave him a short glare, but no one noticed it. 

“It’s better than Matthew having his hands on him. Who knows what would have done,” Ozaki said. Kazuki made a grave face.

“You guys can’t keep this a secret for long. I’m not going to tell anyone, but...what do you really thing you can do?” Kazuki asked them. Ozaki and Miyuki exchanged looks, coming to a heavy conclusion that they had never  _ really  _ thought about what they were going to do in the long run. They were so focused on keeping it away from Matthew and the EDF, but they couldn’t keep it in their barn forever. At some point he would be discovered, or his needs would weigh a heavy burden on them. Miyuki looked over at the dragon, who rich green eyes were staring up at them, his facial expression held just as much concern. 

“We...don’t know. We might be able to reveal him to the EDF in time, proving he’s not dangerous. But right now, with Matthew at the helm of it all, it’s too risky. He’s going mad with power. The Commander and Secretary General might be more forgiving, but in this state, there isn’t much they can do. 

“I understand. It’s not really a ‘win-win’ situation. But I’ll keep quiet, I promise,” Kazuki swore. Ozaki smiled at his best friend, feeling much more relieved. 

“Beside, if the someone get’s blamed, I want no part in it,” He commented as he stood up. 

“We wouldn’t want that now would we,” Miyuki replied, her eyes rolling at his sarcasm. 

Just as he stood, his phone began to ring. The electronic tune alarmed the dragon as it raised it’s head, it’s mohawk standing on edge. It raised it’s lips a snarl, angered by the unknown device. Kazuki held his hands up in defense.

“It’s okay, it’s just my phone,” He said shaking. The dragon lowered his head back down, but kept his glare. Kazuki answered it, stepping aside. Ozaki and Miyuki returned the chairs to their original spot. Kazuki froze, his voice raised. The two were speaking Japanese, and the others could hear the jittering on the other end of the phone. He sounded panicked and Kazuki told him to slow down, and to explain. The man continued, speaking quickly. Ozaki and Miyuki waited nervously. Kazuki looked over at the door, but quickly ran over to it to look outside. 

“What is it?” Ozaki asked. The dragon’s facial webbing expanded and folded back up in curiosity. As soon as he looked out, the phone slipped from his hand and slid to the ground, the man still speaking. Ozaki and Miyuki moved slowly over, but the site also struck them into a paralyzed trance. 

Spreading over the sky, like a electro-wave, a discolored dome was covering the city. Spreading from the edges of the ocean, and the outskirts of the city they couldn't see from their house. The dome continued to spread, like a wildfire. Their eyes followed it, and as it came to a meeting point, their eyes widened even more. Hovering above the EDF building, was an Xilien mothership, nearly identical to the previous one. 

Miyuki nearly fell over from the site of it. No words could describe their fear they were experiencing. Kazuki frantically picked the phone back up saying they were on their way. Ozaki pulled Miyuki back into the barn. The dragon had gotten up, but he was unable to see what they were gawking at. He began to back up frantically as Ozaki pulled Miyuki further back in. Kazuki remained at the door, waiting for Ozaki. 

“We have to go! They’re calling us in!” Kazuki said. 

“Miyuki, stay here. Stay with him. You’ll be safer up here,” Ozaki said. Before she could say anything, Ozaki turned his view to the dragon. 

“You keep her safe, whatever happens, keep her safe for me,” Ozaki said, pointing a rigid finger at him. The dragon snapped it eyes back and forth, taken back by the sudden anger. Ozaki was in the mood for it games. 

“Do you understand me? They’ll be a face worse than death if any harm comes to her,” Ozaki threatened. The dragon eyed him carefully, but nodded. Miyuki looked at Ozaki with shock by his sudden outburst. 

“You can’t go, it’s not-” She said.

“We’ve been over this, it’s my job, and I have to keep this city safe. You won’t come out for anyone, okay?” Ozaki said, gripping her shoulders. She nodded weakly. 

“Ozaki come on, we have to go!” Kazuki pestered, hold the door open with just a foot. Ozaki gave one last hug, and a kiss on the forehead before running out. Miyuki stood there, scared. She tried to regain her strength. She almost feel over as the dragon slightly nudged her from behind. He gave a curious look towards the door, chirping as he did. 

“It’s...the Xiliens, again. The ship, it’s almost the same. The size and shape, it’s even where it was before,” Miyuki said, circling around to find a seat to sit down. She continued to talk, but the dragon ruined get out. He raised his brow, looking back at the door. He chirped some more, walking towards the it. Miyuki quickly rose from her seat again, and grabbed onto its neck, tugging back.

“No, you can’t go out there, it’s too dangerous,” Miyuki said. The dragon shook her off without even looking back and she fell to the floor. He pushed the door open with its nose, peering it’s head out. Its eyes also widened at the site of the golden ship. Its mohawk moving about in a curious fashion. It looked directly up, observing the clear dome, with what he made out to be a force field. He began to walk out further, but felt a tug on his tail. He snapped his head back inside in a snarl, as Miyuki tried to get his attention.

“You can’t go, they’ll see you!” Miyuki said frantically. The dragon snapped back at her, causing her to fall down again. The dragon spun his whole body around, his fangs bared in a threatening gesture. He neared her, but she struggled to crawl back, terrified by sudden offensive nature. His wings unfolded slightly. Making himself look bigger. 

“You promised…” She whimpered. The dragon’s snarl slowly lessened, but still glared at her. His teeth were no longer visible. 

“If you go out there, they'll shoot at you, I can assure the EDF will, I'm just trying to keep you safe,” She said again. The dragon arched its neck, looking over it’s shoulder towards the opened door, but then looked back at her. His angered look faded, as he closed the door using his tail. Miyuki stood back up, keeping her distance from him. She didn’t know what to expect now. it was clear he wanted to go to them, for whatever reason. It felt like it could leave, now that Ozaki isn’t there to stop it. 

It laid back down in it’s hay pile, keeping it’s back to her. It’s wing folded up, and it’s tail tucked close to it’s belly. Miyuki slowly back down, not knowing what to do next. She kept her eyes on the dragon, but she listened intently for any outside noise. 

It had all gone quiet, the only sounded resonating was the dragon’s soft breathing. She continued to listen, as she couldn’t hear anything from the city, no ufos flying around, or kaiju. Just nerve-racking silence. She remained hunched over in the chair, keeping still, until at some point, something would happen. 

It didn’t take long, as it was about an hour, she could hear the sound of car doors slamming, and chatter done by the house. The dragon rose its head, beginning to stand up. Miyuki walked over quietly, and pushed open the wooden door. Instead of Ozaki or Kazuki, or any familiar face for that matter, it was armed masked soldiers. The vans they arrived in, had a G.S.X.C logo on the side, along with an EDF logo. And only one person had armed forces in their G.S.X.C program.

Matthew Reeds. 


	9. Fly and Hide

Miyuki backed up, stuttering in her breathing. The dragon became more concerned, as he closed in behind her. He tapped her with his wing talon, she jumped again, getting tired of him scaring her all the time. She turned around, placing a hand on his snout. 

“It's Matthew's men, they can't see you. Stay quiet, they might just go away,” She persisted, rubbing his nose. He nodded, but glared at the door. She stepped closer, listening against the door. The dragon kept his distance, but his body had arched in a defensive downward position. Miyuki waved her hand for him to back down. 

“They don't have to die,” She whispered. She placed her ear against the wood, not hearing anything for a moment. Then came approaching footsteps, getting louder and louder, and more joined them. 

Her heart raced as she retreated away, just as a thunderous knock hit the door. 

“Ms. Otonashi, this an emergency response unit, sent by Matthew Reeds of the G.S.X.C and EDF. If you're in there, make yourself present,” a soldier ordered. She panicked, looking back at the dragon. Who looked just as dumbfounded. It shrugged its shoulders in response. 

“Miyuki Otonashi, are you taking refuge in this building?” He asked again. She slipped without thinking. 

“One moment please,” She said with a shaky voice. She looked back at the dragon, whose eyes had widened in disbelief. It looked at her with a frustrated expression. She waved her hand in motion of the back of the barn. It moved its head about, twisting its scaly body around, curving with ability in the tight spaces. He snuck to the back with light feet, and quickly scrambled hay over his body. It looked comedic as he struggled to cover his whole body. His tail being the only thing sticking out. She ignored it, and went to the door, only squeezing out so they couldn't see in. She shut the door firmly behind her, trying to not look suspicious. 

The soldiers were heavily armed, with automatic weapons, and thick padding. They were stone faced, not looking either panicked or concerned. She stood straight, trying to hide her snarkiness. 

“Ms. Otonashi, you're instructed to come with us, for your safety,” the same solder asked. 

“Shinichi Ozaki has instructed me to remain here until further notice,” She said, “He has more authority over you,”

“Not anymore, Matthew Reeds has been given full control over this G.S.X.C, and has full authority equivalent to Commander Namikawa, Major Kita and Secretary General Daigo,” He said, just as emotionless as the first time. Miyuki caught a lump in her throat. She couldn’t use Ozaki as an excuse, but they still couldn’t force her to leave.

“Matthew has no right to move me from my home, I’m staying here,” It was clear that he didn’t want this to be difficult, and was starting to get impatient. 

“Miss, I will not say it again, you are instructed by Matthew Reeds to come with us, for your safety,” He stated again. 

“To where exactly?” Miyuki asked. 

“That is classified,” He said hesitantly. This was a red flag, now she was doubtful that Matthew was even concerned about her safety, this was something else. 

“Sorry, but I’m not going,” She stated firmly, crossing her arms. The soldiers exchanged looks, which made her more uncomfortable. 

“Miss, you’re coming with us,” He said, stepping forward. He placed a hand on her back to escort her to the vehicles but she twisted away from his arm.

“Did you not here what I said?” She said, her voice getting louder. Without saying another word, two more soldiers grabbed her by the arm, with unbreakable grips. She started to twist and kick, screaming as she did.

“Let go of me! You can’t do this!” She said, another soldier grabbed a hold, and helped push her forward. They were unphased by her terror, as she continued to struggle. 

“Stop! Help!” She screamed again. Just as they reached the bend of the hill, a roar thundered from within the barn. The soldiers that didn’t have a hold of Miyuki, turned with their weapons raised. Miyuki silenced in screaming, as she let out a loud gasp. There a was a small silence, then doors smashed open, as the dragon head-butted through them. It skidded across the dirt in a halt, right before the soldiers. It let out a terrifying growl as it shook it’s webbing in a defiant warning. They didn’t take it. 

“Open fire!” The front soldier ordered. They began to shoot, and even dropped Miyuki to do so. She instinctively curled up on the ground, covering her head with her arms. 

The dragon swung its claws, severing one completely in half. His top half rolled slightly down the hill, his blood splattering over the others. The view of his intestines spilling from his bottom half caused the others to stagger back, stuttering curses as they proceeded to fire. He continued through the line of soldiers, one he picked and slammed back down, making a clear audible crack. He swiped again, grabbing a hold of a third soldier, crushing him with his mighty talons, and disregarding him like the second. He let out another roar of anger at the remaining three soldiers. They continued to fire but the bullets were useless against his hard hide. He swiped his tail around in a swift 360 degrees, and the knocked over two of them, as one of them ducked. It killed them on impact and they rolled halfway down the hill. Miyuki was still curled up, feeling some of the blood splatter on her hands. 

The dragon snarled just as he widened his jaws as much as he could and snatched the soldier in his mouth. The body was so large, that it was hard to grasp. He tugged his curved teeth into him, his screaming not phasing the dragon as he shook him. He shook one last time as he slipped from his mouth, and he was torn into pieces. The sound of flesh tearing and blood spilling was momentary, and the soldier slumped to the ground. 

The dragon breathed heavily, his lips curled back, fuming. Miyuki was shaking, to frightened to look at him. It looked around at it’s handy work, slowly forming a smile in its blood-stained teeth. It’s pride slowly faded as he heard Miyuki sobbed slightly, stuttering between breathes. He turned his neck over to her, still curled up. He slowly stepped toward her, lowering his neck in an arched way. He lowered his snout down near her face, his hot breath snorting from his nose brushed against her hair. She jumped slightly as she felt it, still covered up. 

He brushed his nose over her, trying to signify that it’s safe to move. She began to unravel a little, but was still hesitant. He rolled his eyes, and chirped quietly at her. She lifted her head, her curly hair covering face messily. She didn’t feel any more safer around him, and now she had little to no trust with him. But despite all of this, he saved her life. She looked up, staring into his emerald eyes. He didn’t look intimidating at her, and gave her some space. 

“Thank you…” She managed to get out, as she started to stand up. She eyed him carefully, as she kept a distance as she stood up completely, trying hard not to eye the dismembered bodies. He bowed his head, smiling softly, for what she could make out as a smile. 

She looked around a little, just to snap her eyes back, holding a hand to her mouth. The intestines and organs sprawled over the grass nearly made her vomit. Her heart raced, not only were the Xiliens an issue, but there’s no doubt they’ll accuse Miyuki and Ozaki being apart of this, whether it be the dragon or the Xiliens. 

“We need to leave. They’ll only come again, with more people,” She said. “This...they know you…” 

The dragon arched his neck further back. She placed her hands on her face, having difficulty moving. The dragon stepped a little closer. 

“I know you helped me, but this will only make it worse… We have to find a new place to hide. Do, do you have a place in mind?” She asked. The dragon’s eyes darted around for a moment, until a thought struck him. He twisted his neck around towards the Xilien ship. 

“Them? You can’t be serious?” Miyuki huffed. The dragon rolled his eyes again and made a low chirp, as he pointed his head out towards the city. Miyuki came to his side, trying to see where he was pointing at. She squinted to see, in the blurry haze of heat, the half dome of the other Xilien ship. 

“There?” She confirmed. He nodded his head, with another low chirp. She had wanted to ask why, but it would nearly be impossible to get an answer. She had to make a choice fast, as Matthew would send more if his unit didn’t respond soon. 

“If that place is safe for you, then we’ll go there,” Just as she finished her sentence, the dragon crouched down the ground, the grass brushing against his belly. His wings were folded to his side, as he his shoulders were at the same height as hers. She stood still for a moment, looking up and down his body. He rolled his eyes again and gestured to his shoulders. She finally understood, and stepped up onto his arm. He gave her some leverage pushed up slightly. She swung her left leg over, trying to get comfortable, but also hold a tight spot. 

The webbing that sprouted from the back of his neck stopped at his shoulder blades. She gripped firmly onto the thick scale plating around the webbing.

“Please, be slow, I haven’t flown like this before,” She said. The dragon nodded to her, curling up another smile as he turned his head back around. Miyuki held on tight and closed her eyes. She felt his muscles tense for a moment, as he lowered even further to ground. His wings unraveled faster than she expected and with a hard thrust, he took off the ground. 

She felt herself slipping, but she grabbed onto his webbing, and wrapped her legs around him with a tighter grip. He yelped a bit by the sudden tug at his leathery webbing. He made a downward swoop as they flew down the hill side towards the city. 

Miyuki tried to catch her breathe as the adrenaline pumped through her veins. She couldn’t grip any harder to hold on. The sharp wind made it difficult for her to open her eyes. She could only see a blur of the green hills, and then city buildings. She lifted her head a little further to see where they are. 

He leveled out, as he entered a smooth glide across the air, his wings outstretched to the rim, and flapped them accordingly. He couldn’t rise any further, out of fear of hitting the shield. He couldn't hide himself in this position, so he made haste before anyone caught on. 

Miyuki looked around, still holding a death grip onto his scales. She leaned slightly to see the how high up they were. She caught her breathes as she retracted herself, lowering her head back towards his neck. He turned his head around half way, his expression blank. 

“I’m alright,” She said loudly, over the wind. He turned his head back, and began to gradually descend. He was nearing the buildings but made sure to keep a great height between them, even the skyscrapers. He also kept his distance from the newly arrived mothership. The fallen ship was still quite a distance away, but it’s golden glow was hard to miss. 

Miyuki became relaxed, and began looking around more. She felt more joy now than fear, to experience flight like no one else has. Her joy was short lived, as she could start to see smoke arising from below. She looked down again, and saw a swarm of people, up and down almost every street. She tried to ignore it, as worrying wasn’t going to help any. Her observation was quickly interrupted by a sudden shadow that fell over them. She instinctively looked behind, and the saw that three, dirty-emerald green wyverns were approaching fast from above. Miyuki immediately turned around, smacking against the drake’s neck. 

“Look out, behind you!” She screamed as loud as she could. The dragon snapped his neck in 180 degrees. His pupil shrunk as he could see the approaching wyverns. He hissed angrily, and took a sharp dive into the city. Miyuki held, as the folded his wings up to a neat-close, as he fell to the ground faster than he’s ever flown. As soon as he was in the buildings’ reaches, he made a sharp turn around a city block, now using the buildings as cover. Miyuki nearly fell over from the corner cut, but was getting better at maneuvering with him. She looked back to see that they were still on their tale. They cut around the corner with ease, and began to roar viciously as they were gaining fast. The orange dragon gritted his teeth as he flapped his wings faster, trying to zip between buildings, and avoiding any vehicles in the street. He tried to stay on course to the ship, but he knew he couldn’t hold them off for long. 

He heard Miyuki scream again, and could also hear the sound of one the wyverns approaching quickly from behind. He saw out of the corner of his eye. One of them only inches away. He saw it’s jaw unhinging to a disturbing length and its claws outstretched to grab him. He reacted in a split second, taking another sharp turn, but snapping his tail like a whip in the wyvern’s face. It immediately fell to the street below, and broke it’s neck on impact. It bones snapped with an unpleasant noise, as its body went limp, tumbling over vehicles and debris. The dragon could hear the sounds of frightened people as he crashed, but also the others furiously snarling, and began to push their pace. 

They were nearing the ship, it’s dome peering over the buildings’ roof tops. The orange dragon stuck to the buildings’ enclosure before he reached it, hoping to lose the wyverns, but to no prevail.

They snapped and chomped their jaws as they reached for his wagging tail. He flicked it instinctively. He scratched another one across its cheek, but it wasn’t enough to knock it to the ground. He was nearing the ship even more, starting to ascend up out of the city’s reach. Miyuki couldn’t tell what he was looking for, or where he was going to hide. He made long bank to the left, until he came into view of the gaping hole he emerged from. He squinted to focus on the hole, and lunged his whole entire weight towards it, with a strong thrust from his wings. He dropped like a missile, and leveled out as approached the ground. He unfolded his wings like a parachute. His bottom legs out-stretched like an eagle landing on a branch. He scraped across the ground, grinding on the concrete pavement. His front legs hit the ground as well as he was trying to halt himself from sliding too far. Miyuki held on to him like she was hugging his back, having a death grip around the base of his neck. 

As soon as he stopped he swung his tail with all of his strength and hit one of the wyverns that had landed just behind him. The mere force of his tail end crushed bones in the wyvern’s face. With a brief squeal of pain, it tumbled to the ground, writhing in pain. 

The last one stood off in an territorial stance. The orange dragon turned to the side, waving his webbing in return. As the wyvern charged him, surprisingly fast, the dragon was concealing his grip on a piece of rubble. As he remained in straight charge, the orange dragon hurled the piece of rubble, that resembled a warrior throwing a spear, and it impaled its skull on impact. It tumbled in a roll, falling dead at his feet. 

Before Miyuki could straighten up, or say anything, his massive talons reach around his shoulders, and grabbed her. He pulled her around held her close to his chest. She yelled by surprise, and even screamed as the dragon nose dived into the hole. The hole was disconnected by tunnels, but the one he emerged from was almost perfectly vertical. He descended all the way, until he landed on the rocky ground, dust coming up from his impact. He held Miyuki with one arm as he landed with his three other legs. 

He gazed back up at the hole, and the surface looked as though it was a far-off star, a speck. He let go of Miyuki gently as she stepped back. her hair a frizzy mess, and trying to catch her breathe. He looked at her, nodding to tell her they were safe. Miyuki just nodded softly back, still stumbling around. She straightened up her posture, and brushed off the dust on her skirt, and pulled back her hair. She looked around at the cavern, stopping at the sight of the crumbled crystal formation. She approached it, and cautiously picked up a piece. It wasn’t cold anymore, like a Ozaki had described it. The crystal piece was small enough, she put placed it in a pocket inside her jacket. 

The dragon walked over to the crystal as well, and sniffed them, shuffling it around with his nose. He arched his neck back up, as he observed the room, noticing something out of place.

Across the room, hanging on the wall in a mount, was a lite torch, it’s flames were weak and the embers were glowing in the dark room. The dying crystals were still illuminating the room, the cobalt color reflecting off the rocks and walls. The dragon kept his gaze on the lite torch and Miyuki noticed it as well. 

“We aren’t alone, are we?” She asked. The dragon didn’t how any signs of answering. He started to look around again, checking the room thoroughly. 

The silence was interrupted by a sudden bark, an alien-like bark. Miyuki jumped back from the noise, and the dragon lowered himself into a defensive position. 

She saw in the tunnel’s doorway a pair of pupils, which were bright, and bobbed up and down as the owner’ head was approaching. More eyes became visible in the doorway. Miyuki knew it could only be the canines. She backed up until she was behind the dragon. He lowered his head, flashing his webbing in a slow wave motion, warning the canines. They entered the room, viciously snapping at him. They jumped forward in false charges, and would continue to bark. The dragon outstretched his neck in a fierce roar, his fangs bare. Just as the canines were about to jump, a bellowing male voice could be heard in an echo, coming from doorway. 

It was a language that Miyuki could not recognize, but the dragon retracted his neck, slowly. The figure began to emerge from the dark, the sound a stick or cane was heard as it supported the stranger. The canines looked back at him, and began to part away to allow the figure to move through. 

The figure came in sight of Miyuki and the dragon, but the dime light made it hard to see him still. The man however raised a hand towards the flame, and it was unclear of what he did, but the flame blossomed into a brighter glow. The room’s darkness faded as the flickering torch made the man’s face visible, and the various alien creatures. Miyuki’s eyes focused, but she froze as if she was paralyzed. The dragon arched his head back slowly, his expression similar to Miyuki’s. 

An old man, whose head was bald and shone brightly from the light source close to him. His clothing consisted of navy blue robe-like attire, with black padding on his shoulders and chest. It was visibly torn and darkened by the dirt. The cane was a thick piece of a tampered stick, which worked more as a walking stick than a short cane. But the face, is what Miyuki recognized the most.

The Xilien Admiral that had deceased prior to the first invasion. 


	10. Familiar Faces

Miyuki was shocked, and almost found it hard to breathe. Her heart was beating intensely; she could feel the heat rushing to her face. The cavern was so quiet, she could only hear the low, deep breathing of the dragon, as if he has surprised as well. He slightly lowered his head. Miyuki took no attention to his movements and kept focusing on the elderly man from afar. The large reptilian canines looked up the Xilien because of his hesitation to say or do anything. The elder slightly squinted his eyes, trying to make out Miyuki's face from a distance, as if he tried to recognize her face. Miyuki fiddled and clutched her fingers together, and finally looked at the dragon for any confidence that he knew what to do, but he kept staring him down. His nostrils were flaring in and out. The elder finally broke out of the awkward and long nerve-wracking silence and approached the two, using his cane for tremendous amount of support on his right leg. The dogs followed closely behind, for his own protection. Miyuki shuffled slowing behind the dragon, to try and keep out of site. She didn't know which one he paid more attention too, but she hoped he would go for the dragon. Then she heard his old hoarse voice speak out.  
  
"I thought maybe that you had been captured. I saw the crystal, all shattered and demolished, I had thought the worst had happened," The old Xilien said, reaching a hand out to the dragon's snout. Miyuki peeked around the corner to find the dragon not backing away, but lowering his head some more.  
  
"Are you hurt? Wounded?" He said, his gaze searching up and down for the dragon's body. It shook its head in confirmation of its good health. Miyuki had come out from behind the dragon, but the Xilien's eyes didn't avert from the dragon. The dragon pushed his head closer to the him, and he brushed over his scaly forehead. The dragon let out what Miyuki believed to be a whimpering noise, it was a very-high pitched chirped, dragging in his throat.  
  
"Don't, don't be like that. It wasn't your fault, I don't blame you for what happened," He said, his voice so raspy. Miyuki remained silent, but she had to muster up her courage to speak, but she just didn't know what to ask first. She just plucked one from the hundreds fluttering in her mind.  
  
"H-how are you still alive?" She asked stuttering. He slowly looked over to her, as if he completely forgotten about her standing there. He removed his hand from the dragon's forehead.  
  
"I remember you," He began, lifting his finger, "I remember you were there. You had walked in, just before...I was shot," He said.  
  
"How did you survive being shot?" She asked quietly.  
  
"That's a long story, but I he may have told you already. You've probably haven't been getting along quite well," He moved his gaze back towards to the dragon, almost in a stern way.  
  
"Him? You mean the dragon?" Miyuki asked. The dragon's eyes seemed to narrow.  
  
"Yes, you two have met before," He said, looking back at her again.  
  
"I don't believe we have," She said, looking at him. She was shaking terribly, and could hear her heart pounding in her ears.   
  
"Not as a drake, but you were there, I remember. You must remember-" He was cut off as the dragon let out a quick snort. The old Xilien had a puzzled look. He studied his face, as connected the dots. However, Miyuki was still confused.  
  
"You...don't know who he is?" Sam asked. Miyuki shook her head.   
  
The dragon moved out the way, and walked past the Xilien. Miyuki began to worry even more. Speculations was the last thing she should be doing, but it was all her mind was giving her. The Xilien watched him walk, and then approached Miyuki slowly, his hands up in defense.  
  
"Please, whatever happens, remain calm," He instructed. As the dragon positioned himself a distance away, and he turned back around. He gazed back over at Miyuki, for what she could make out as a grin. A sly, cold grin.   
  
“Who is he?" She stuttered out. The dragon could only smile some more. At this point she was scared, not knowing what to do, she stood behind the old Xilien. The dragon then lowered his head and closed his eyes. There was a silence and the sound of the dragon inhaling and exhaling with intensity. The dogs had backed up as well, into the tunnels. SOme of them may have even ran away.   
  
"What is he doing?" Miyuki asked, not looking away.  
  
"I have never seen this before, but I'm assuming it’s the transformation," the Xilien said. Her breathe caught.  
  
"Transform of what?" She asked.  
  
Before he could answer, the dragon seemed to be changing. His scales were glowing a bright orange and his wings were reflecting light more than before. His breathing was still calm and steady. The glowing light grew brighter and brighter as the light consumed him in large mass of light. Miyuki put her hand up for protection of her eyes, and the Xilien looked away. The light then started to dim. The light that once formed a large mass then shrunk to an average size man. The light then faded. Miyuki lowered her hand, and her heart stopped. Her bottom lip twitched as she tried to get air in or out.  
  
"Well hello again, human," spoke the too familiar voice, with an even all too familiar face. The sleek black suit he wore, with a navy blue undershirt, and a glossy hard piece of chest armor. X, the young Xilien, a for who she had thought was vanquished six years ago, burned alive in their ship’s destruction.

The smiled that covered his face had paralyzed Miyuki. She was petrified, and almost wanted to cry. Was she going to die? Was he going to kill her now? Her mind went blank from any questions she had, and felt light-headed, her vision seemed to sway, and she slightly stumbled over her feet. Her breathing had quickened, and her blood was boiling hot. He crossed his arms in an impatient manner.

"Well?" he said, waiting for her to say something. Her head couldn't take it, her mind went blank, and her legs gave out. She slumped over onto the floor into unconsciousness.  
  
Returning to consciousness, her head was pounding, and her vision seemed to be blurry when she opened her eyes. She took a minute to try and realize where she was, and tried to move, but found her weak, tired body held captive under heavy blankets. She blinked, trying to clear her foggy-vision. She saw a bright light, of what she discovered to be a burning fire, and next to it sat the elderly Xilien. Her mind was progressing to get back into rhythm of things, and remembered that she had encountered with believe to be dead extraterrestrials, and one had she had kept captive, that was also a dragon. Her head hurt even more from all the commotion that has been happening to her this past day. As her vision cleared, she began to push herself up. This caught the old Xilien's attention.  
  
"Not so fast, you'll end up passing out again," he said rather quietly. She listened to him, and pushed up slowly. She looked around, to see she was no longer in the same cavern area. They had moved to a different room, which what she had guessed to be where the old man had lived for the past of couple years. He had taken old pieces from the ship, and has made different furnishings with them. Then again, some items looked human-made, and were possibly scavenged as well. She looked around, but didn't find X in the room, or in sight. She looked back at the old man, who had gone back to gazing into the fire.  
  
"Where did he go?" she asked.  
  
"He went to go and scout out some of the tunnels, to make sure no one else followed you in," he said, gazing up towards the rocky ceiling.  
  
"Do you know what's happening up there?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I know who has come to Earth," He said, but didn't sound so enthused about it. Before she could ask, trouble himself came through the entrance of the cave. Miyuki turned her gaze to him, as he made eye contact with her. He smirked, with a smug grin on his face; Miyuki at this point was more angered and disgusted to see him.  
  
"Nice to see you've finally woken up," he said, walking around the fire, until he came to the right side of the old man. She didn't reply, rather stared at him with fiery eyes.  
  
"Well?" The old man said, looking up at him. X had sat down next to him. The distance between him and her was little to none. Miyuki crawled her way back into the heavy blankets, like a child retreating to the safety of her bed away from a monster in her closet.  
  
"No signs of anyone in the tunnels. Did you see the ship?" X said with a smile. Miyuki found this opportunity to learn what's finally going on.  
  
"Why is there another ship here? What do they want?" Miyuki asked. X looked at her, almost forgetting she was in the same room, and was quite annoyed that she interrupted him.  
  
"It doesn't concern you human, so keep your mouth shut. You're lucky I don't just kill you," he said, chuckling about it try and make her more scared, but this only made her more angry. She sat up quickly, staring into his eyes.  
  
"There are more than 13 million people in this city, my boyfriend is out there, probably concerned about where I am, and even you for that matter. So yes, it does concern me, and I would like know about what is going on! Why are they here?" She said sternly, her face filled with anger, but her anger failed to convince him, he only laughed at her attempt to scare him. However the old man looked at him, a rather blank expression, but then turned to Miyuki.  
  
"Him," the old man says. Miyuki looks over at him, so did X.  
  
"They've come back for him," He said.  
  
"Us, they've come back for us. They're here to rescue us," X said.  
  


"Those Xiliens are here for a rescue?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"It's a long story, but I can explain everything," the old Xilien said, turning his whole body towards her.   
  
"Are you going to tell her the truth, or are you going to tell it how you always do?" X asked.  
  
"We will not argue about this, she deserves an answer," He said, glaring at X. He merely rolled his eyes and moved away. He found a spot opposite of the room. Miyuki sat up completely straight, giving him her complete attention.   
  
"Tell me everything," Miyuki asked politely.


	11. Reunion

The streets were a stampede of people, running in a panic, crime was skyrocketing, as there was still no way out of this city. Completely trapped, like rats in a cage. They were doing it out of fear rather than hate. The headquarters of the EDF building wasn't any better. Workers fluttering in and out of rooms, everyone’s cell phone, wall phone, any computer communications of any sorts was up and running, trying to get access to the outside countries, and neighboring cities in Japan. The EDF soldiers were called back, and were ordered not to fire upon the ship, or make any violent actions towards the new invaders. Every 30 minutes, every screen was hacked, coming from the mothership itself. The invaders were never shown, they spoke in a distorted cover-up. In an emotionless tone, they would say "Give him up, and we'll retreat." There was never a visual image of the new Xilians, only a distorted voice. The humans were unable to respond, or negotiate. No weapon on earth could break through the force barrier, and no Kaiju could come to battle whatever kaiju they had. The Xilians also had command of small dragons similar to what Miyuki and Ozaki had encountered before. They were sent as search parties, to hurry the process of finding 'them'.

Matthews was going ballistic, demanding from the Commander to speak to any associates back home, but she kept brushing him off, trying to focus on more important matters. Besides the shouting between the workers, there was Matthew, shouting up a storm in his anger. Ozaki was with the mutant soldiers, located in the training area, and were talking amongst themselves about the situation, and that they had no part in. Ozaki stood off a ways, redialing again on his smartphone, but still no answer. He was worried, at this point more than terrified. He couldn't find himself to focus. He didn't know who to blame, himself or that the dragon that might have caused her harm. She wasn't answering, and he just wanted to leave to go find her, but none of the soldiers were permitted to the leave until they were given permission to do so. Kazuki noticed him out the corner of his eye, isolated himself in a corner, making another phone call, this time to the home phone and leaving a message. Kazuki departed himself from the cluster, and waited for him to finish his message.

"You alright?" He asked. Ozaki didn't want to answer that. Saying he was a more than lie.

"She's not answering," Ozaki quickly looked around to make sure no one else was near or walking by, "And she was still with the dragon,"

"Do you think she's-" Kazuki started, but Ozaki cut him off.

"He better not have, she probably fled to a safer area…probably forgot her phone…" 

Ozaki kept staring at his phone, spreading his words, in a way trying to make it sound like he as hope, when in reality he he's losing faith. Kazuki looked down, with the awkward pause he didn't know what to say. The talking in room was silenced when Matthews and a few of his associates entered the room, along with Major Kumoro and Kita. Ozaki and Kazuki turned their gaze to them. They stood up straight in respect of their new assigned military commander. Ozaki made no effort to show respect. His breaking heart and personal hatred towards Matthews offered no motivation to give him his utmost attention. Matthews since riled from having no phone call yet. He let out a deep sigh.

"As a commanding officer…I have made the decision for you all to leave the premises. We have no need of soldiers now. My own associates are going to handle as much as we can. An attack on the invaders will only worsen the matter…all of you can go home," He finished in a huff. Most of the soldiers looked amongst themselves. They all felt happy of their release, but also concerned, because in this time of matter, with a threat like this, soldiers could never leave. Many of them were held at different occurrences before when Kaiju attacks were predicted and or sited, but this? This was far more dangerous, and they're just letting them leave. Ozaki didn’t think about this too much. His chance was now, and he needed to get home.

He pulled up into their driveway, and was twice as concerned see the unknown vehicles. It felt odd outside. No wind or the feeling of raining. Ozaki watched as he exited the truck a rainstorm poured over the city, but even the barrier stopped it. Only the cloudy, dark weather showed through and muffled sound a thunder. Ozaki rushed into the house, and listened for a second, to hear if there was any sign of anyone here.

"Miyuki?" He called out. His voice echoed into the different rooms. There was nothing but silence, and another sound of thunder outside. He ran to the phone and saw 8 new messages, he sighed because they were probably his. 

Ozaki just then remembered the dragon. He ran out the back door towards the barn. He reached the top of the hill, and then he stopped in his tracks. Streams of blood were trickling down the hill, as he intestines and internal organs remained sprawled over the grass. The dead soldiers had empty eyes, and some were unrecognizable. He stumbled back slightly, coughing and gagging from the strong stench, and could feel the vile in his throat. He couldn't control it, he turned back and vomited. Sickened by the view; he retreated back to the house, as seeing no sight of Miyuki or the Dragon in the barn. He ran into the house and locked the door behind him. He was breathing rather quickly and couldn't stop panicking. He stopped for a moment and caught his breathe. He found his way to the living room, and slumped down into the chair. He didn't want to turn the TV on, he knew every news station would have that mothership on it, and a news reporter repeating the same information over and over, and nothing new would come on. He bent over, resting his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. He was scared about what would come of him when Matthew found his dead soldiers, but he couldn’t stop thinking of Miyuki. 

He glimpsed over to catch a photograph of her. He took it into one hand and stared at it. He covered his eyes with his other hand, holding back any tears. After a moment, he pulled his hand away. He put her photo back down gently, let out a stuttering breath, and with quivering lips, he jumped up and ran towards the door. He wasn't going to give up so easily.

"So they aren't here for you to rescue you, but…only to take him?" Miyuki asked. The elder Xilian had explained everything to her, why they were here, what they wanted and why they wanted X.

"Yes," He replied blankly. Miyuki looked over at X, who was leaning up against layers of blankets, his left arm leaning over his eyes, blocking the light from the fire, almost as if he's trying to sleep. Miyuki noticed him, and he had taken no part in help explaining but only to laugh, or attempt to correct the elder. Her eyebrows lowered in an annoyed manner.

"People out there are going to die, and you're trying to sleep?" She asked rather harshly. He didn't move his arm, but she could see the smile that formed on his face.

"Why should I care about them? I'll just wait until they destroy this worthless city, then go join them. They might even move onto another one," He said, saying in calm, but insulting way.

“No, we have been over this,” The elder said, like speaking to a young child. X merely huffed out a sigh, not taking his word for it. 

"Move on? You mean they'll keep going until they get you?" Miyuki asked.

"Isn't that what I just said, human?" He said, insulting her for asking a question. She was taken aback by his rude behavior, but also the news that they weren't going to quit. She only glared at him again. The elder man kept looking back and forth between their bickering, but then had looked back down into the fire, ignoring their argument.

"I have a name you know," she said, her voice showing more and more anger.

"Yeah, well I really don't care. Now do you mind being quiet? I'm trying to rest here," he said, motioning his other hand for her to stop talking. That's it, she snapped. She stood up from the one blanket she had and marched over to him laying down. He heard her get up, and removed his arm from his face and had pushed himself upright in alert of walking over. His smug smile showed he wasn't scared, but he was shocked when her hand came down and swiped the smiled of his face with a hard slap. She had wanted to do that for so long, she had missed her chance six years ago. 

The hit she made so brutal leaving a bright red mark on his cheek. The elder man looked up from the fire, rather shocked by her action. X tilted his head slightly, adjusting his jaw to stinging pain, the moment he looked back up at her; she realized she had made a mistake. X jumped up from his position, and his hand reached for her neck. Miyuki let out a short scream, as her arms tried to push him back. The elder man had enough this, and didn't want any harm done to either of them. He pushed himself up, which hurt his leg without the assist of his cane. He grabbed a hold of X's shoulders and pushed him away from her. X stumbled back, glaring with deadly eyes at Miyuki. Miyuki eyes began to swell with tears, almost terrified, but felt so angry inside. The old man stood between both of them, but seemed closer to Miyuki.

"Enough! This fighting isn't helping anyone in our situation, and it will get you nowhere, unless we start cooperating, understood?" His old horse crackled too get the words out in an angered matter. Miyuki looked down in shame in her action. She should've suspected he would react like that. X only kept staring, looking as if it was all her fault, and he had no part in this.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that," She croaked out, her eyes swelled with more tears, and was more scared of him than ever. If the old man wasn't there, he probably would have killed her.

"Yeah, you better be. I’ll show you pain, just like what your boyfriend did months ago-"before X could finish, the elder man looked up at him with a look of vexation. He yelled at him which was not in English. Miyuki didn't understand what he said, but X had backed down, but was far from calmed. But Miyuki was perplexed by his choice of words. 

“Months? What do you mean by month's?” Miyuki asked. 

“I don’t know, maybe a year. Whatever time it was when we first invaded,” X said, throwing up his shoulder in a careless manner. 

“It’s been...more than that,” Miyuki said. The elder looked back at X, and swallowed a hard lump. He had forgotten to tell him, or even mention it in the context story he provided for Miyuki. X merely chuckled between their looks. 

“What are you talking about? I wasn’t in there  _ that  _ long. I’ll give your species credit for rebuilding so quickly,” He smirked. But neither Miyuki or the elder changed facial expressions. X’s smile began to drain from his face. 

“What? How long could I have possibly been in that crystal for? It wouldn’t be able to last that long,” X said, but the other two didn’t move, but they exchanged looks. X looked mainly at the elder. 

“How long was I in there for?” He asked, now getting frustrated.

“Six years,” The elder bluntly replied. X seemed taken back by it. He looked as though he didn’t believe it.

“No, that can’t be right. How could I have been dormant for six years? I couldn't have!” He said, not wanting to accept it. The elder approached him, speaking the strange tongue again that Miyuki couldn’t understand. X, instead of replying in english, began to respond in the same language. The elder had fought through his bicker, and came to a whisper. What ever he was saying, it calmed X down, but he was far from stable. He looked still as he couldn’t comprehend it, but the truth was hurting him hard. 

Before the matter could get settled for sure, they heard of chirp come from the tunnel behind X, and the sound of feet padding on the ground, running towards the room. One of canines came trotting in, whimpering to his masters. The elder man walked away from X up to the dog. The dog whimpered and then pointed his snout towards the doorway and bark. The old man looked from the dog too the door.

"There's something in the caverns," he said. The dog barked once more and ran out the door. X looked back at the two for a brief second, but didn't wait for permission, he chased after the dog in a steady jog.

"X wait!" The old man called after him, as he picked up his cane, and limped out of the room in a hurry. His one leg hindering him too keep up with the young Xilian. Miyuki didn't want to fall behind, so she stayed close. The path the dog was leading them on was like an endless twisting hall of rock and boulders. Miyuki came across some of the ancient architecture the soldiers caught on camera before, and the wall paintings of Mothra and Gigan, but she felt keeping up was more important instead of admiring it at the moment. The old man wheezed slightly as he struggled to keep going. X would be in eyes sight, and then turn a corner, and by the time the old man made the corner, X would be at the end of the hall, making another turn. One time he lost him. The old man stopped and to catch his breath, using his cane to keep him up.

"X!" He managed to holler out between gasps. Miyuki stood near him in case he was to faint, or have anything serious happen to him. From down the hall, they could hear X's voice call out.

"Down here…You should come see this!" He said. The old man gathered up as much strength as he could, and slowly limped his way to the where the echo came from. He limped into view of X, who had stopped in front of a large cavern, with some light glistening through some cracks in the ceiling. In the middle of the room, laid one of the dogs, but there were huge gashing holes that laid in his stomach, and throat. The canine next to X whimpered, but wouldn't go out to his dead comrade. This worried the elder man as he came to X’s side. X was about to walk out to it, but the old man held him back. X looked at him rather confused, Miyuki stayed closely behind them. The old man had gazed up towards the ceiling, though from his view, could not see the top of the huge cavern, only the tunnels ceiling. They were all sheltered under the rock.

"What?" X said rather loudly, and the old man put his finger to his lips. Suddenly an audile hiss come from the cavern, which caused them to freeze. They heard a creature on the ceiling crawl, as rocks then crumbled onto the floor, as dust and dirt followed. The shadows of light were ever changing, as the creature moved over the different holes in the ceiling. Miyuki was scared, but she felt a little protected with the other two around. All three were now gazing up, listening to its movements.

"X…" the old man whispered. X's gaze didn't change.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"How fast can you transform back into a dragon?" He said. X looked at him, understanding what he meant.

"We'll have to find out," he whispered back. The old man then turned back at Miyuki, and started walking in her direction.

"Move back, he'll need a running start," he said, still quiet. Miyuki looked at him and back at X as they both backed up. The dog as well, in fact, it ran from the scene. X backed up to the wall, preparing to sprint.

"Running start for what?" She looked at the old man, not knowing what the had planned. The creature’s scrambling was becoming louder, as it was starting to investigate more of the cavern looking for them. 

X focused for a moment, and as he started to glow a golden aurora, his body basking in light. Suddenly he broke into a sprint, and as he was about to dive out into the cavern, his mass increased, and he fell on all fours, into the red dragon he was before. Miyuki and the old man were in a safe range in the back of the tunnel. As his transformation was completed, he immediately looked up to see an eyeless, sleek black dragon drop from the ceiling, hissing angrily as it dropped on top of the red dragon. X threw the dragon off by grabbing a hold of its neck, and throwing its petite body into the wall. It's slimy, fragile body could've killed it with that blow, but it was still alive, and was trying to get back up. X then looked up at the light from the ceiling, and more of the dirt and rocks falling. He snorted and looked back at Miyuki and the old man in the tunnel; he motioned his head as a signal them to come out quickly. The old man gently grabbed Miyuki's should and guided her terrified self out of the tunnel.

"What about the other dragon?" She asked worriedly approaching X.

"Never mind that, this cavern is going to collapse. We need to leave now," He said over the falling rocks that crumbled down the side. X looked about, then back at the two. He crouched his giant body down to help them mount onto his back. The old man got up first, and Miyuki helped him, considering the lack of mobility he could do. Miyuki then used X's left front leg to boost herself up faster. She climbed on. The old man had a hold of X’s neck, and thick scales. Miyuki had no choice but to hold onto the old man so she wouldn't fall off.

"Alright, go!" the old man tried to yell over the cavern now collapsing. A huge portion of the ceiling began to fall. X side stepped to one side to avoid getting hit with it. With a huge portion opened, X saw this as an advantage and leaped into the air, his wings span was large, and he was only able to get one thrusts from his wings to make it to the hole. He reached for the edges of the ground and pulled himself out. He began to dig with his mighty claws, as the other two clung for dear life in fear of slipping off. He broke through the ground and kept main altitude as he leaped into the air. Miyuki held on tightly, and the old man gripped his feathers so he wouldn't fall off. He looked over his shoulder at Miyuki.

"Where do you want us to go?" He asked over the whistling wind. She untucked her head from her shoulder and looked up at him. As soon as he asked that, she immediately thought of Ozaki. She knew that home wasn’t the safest place, but Ozaki would be looking for her, and that’s where he would be. 

"To my house, where we kept him before. Just tell him that, he'll know where to go," she said loudly over the howling wind. The old man nodded and leaned up to the dragon's ear. The wind was so loud that she couldn't hear him tell X. X turned his head toward him to hear well. When he finished, he looked somewhat confused by this decision, but nodded his head in agreement, and began flapping faster. Their house wasn't too far from there.

Ozaki had stopped at almost every house in the neighborhood, asking if they saw Miyuki, then proceeded to go to any locations she might be in. The UN Science Lab Center, but it was closed off, the digging site of the destroyed Xilian Ship, but there were no workers there, and the site looked completely abandoned. He searched up and down that site but nothing. He returned to his truck, becoming strained by the exhaustion, when his cell phone rang. He jumped from shock that it had even rung; he looked at the caller ID. Miyuki Otonashi. He thought he was going to have a heart attack. He had never answered a phone call faster in his life. 

"Miyuki? Miyuki are you alright?! Where are you what happened?!" He said rapidly, tripping over his own tongue.

"Ozaki! You're alright? Are you hurt? Where are you?" Though she never answered his questions, he smiled at the fact she was still alive.

"I'm fine honey, I'm fine. I-I called, you didn't answer your phone, and I didn't know where you were or what had happened to you…" His words seemed to stumble. She didn't want to cry, not right now.

"I'm okay, trust me I'm fine. I had left my cellphone at home, I'm sorry. But…you need to come home right now. Please just come home," She begged. He looked around; trying to find the general direction his house was in.

"You're at the house? How did you get there?" He paused for a moment, "Is the dragon still there?" Miyuki shut her eyes, putting her hand to her forehead. There was so much explaining that had to be done, but she didn't know how he was going to react.

"Yes he's still here, but…Just-just come to the house so I can explain everything, please?" Miyuki begged. Ozaki nodded to himself, not wanting to argue.

"Alright I'm on my way," they both paused for a moment, "…I love you," He said. She smiled, holding in her tears of joy.

"I love you too," she said almost in a whisper. They both hung up. Ozaki headed home as fast as possible. Miyuki put her phone back in her pocket. She gazed out the window towards the barn; she walked out the door, and up the hill. She opened the door, and peeked in slightly. X had stayed in his dragon form. The old man had found comfort in sitting on an old chair that was there. He was coughing violently, and sniffled as if he was very sick. The dragon whined at his current state. He walked over and placed his giant reptile head in his lap, still kept whimpering. The old man stroked his forehead.

"I'm alright…will you stop worrying about me?" He asked, smiling at him to see if would make him feel better, but no smile came on the dragon's face. Miyuki then stepped in all the way. The old man looked up at her, and X raised his head, only to walk away. Probably still he didn't want to talk to her. 

"Did you get any contact with him?" He asked. Miyuki nodded.

"I did, he's on his way home now…he should be here soon," There was an awkward pause, but it was interrupted by the dragon laying down on his back, and wringing around, as if he was scratching it. Miyuki couldn't help but to chuckle him, as well as the old man. But his chuckling was interrupted with more coughing. Miyuki looked at him concerned.

"Are you alright?" She asked, worriedly. When he had finished coughing, he nodded his, getting air back into his lungs.

"I'm fine. It's just…my old age…doesn't help I've been living underground for the past six years. I'll be alright," he said, assuring her. She nodded, only she didn't want to bug him about it. She stood for a moment, looking back at him and the dragon, but then remembered a question she had been meaning ask the old man,

"You know, you’ve just spent the last couple of hours explaining everything to me but…I never got your name," She asked. The old man looked up at her. This made X stop wringing, and look at the two, despite being upside down. The old man gave her a gentle smile.

"Sam, my name is Sam," Sam said quietly. Miyuki smiled at his gentleness, and felt more comfortable now that she knew his name.

"I'm a very old man, miss, but I've seen to have forgotten your name as well," Sam said, smiling at her humble nature. Miyuki couldn't help but to smile back.

"Miyuki. Miyuki Otonashi," She said. Sam smiled in her kindness. X merely rolled his eyes and flipped back over, just to curl up and rest. Miyuki stopped and listened outside. Sam looked at her, then to the door.

"What is it?" he asked. She could hear the slamming of a car door.

"He's home, hold on I'll be right back," she said, rushing out the door, and then closing it. X rolled back over, and proceeded to walk to the door.

"X, no. We'll wait for him to get here. We'll have to explain ourselves," Sam said. X looked at him with his bright green eyes, then snorted in a scoff and walked back over to lie back down. Sam proceeded to stand up.

Miyuki rushed to the house, and she entered, he had just walked through the front door. Miyuki couldn't help but start shedding tears. She ran to him and they embraced with a hug. He dug his face into her shoulder, and placing his hand on her hair. When they broke apart, they shared a small kiss.

"You're alright?" Ozaki asked, scanning her body from head to toe, to make sure she wasn't bruised or cut, or any type of wound. She laughed at his repetition of the same question.

"I'm alright sweetie, I swear I'm alright," She said, putting her hands on his cheeks. He smiled, and embraced her with another kiss. His expression changed, he knows wanted to know where she went.

"What happened to you? Where did you go? I saw Matthews soldiers, I-I know it was the dragon, where?" He asked, gripping her arms, wanting to know so badly. She sighed and looked down.

"Follow me," she said pulling him to the door.

They stopped outside the barn door and before Ozaki could open it, she stopped him and turned him towards her.

"You have to promise me…no matter what you see…or what he says…or what he does…you have to let him explain," she said, looking very fearful of what could happen. Ozaki looked at the door then back at her.

"Miyuki, who-" Ozaki began, but she stopped him.

"Promise me!" She said, just wanting to get his over with. Ozaki understood her serious tone. He nodded to her, holding onto her hand. 

"I promise," he swore. She nodded back and then proceeded to open the door. The dragon was sitting in the back, and Sam was standing with the support of his cane. Both heads turned towards the door. Ozaki paid no attention the dragon, and was more concerned with Sam. Ozaki looked at Miyuki with widened eyes. 

"It's okay, he saved my life," she said. Ozaki didn't know what to say. He gazed at the old man as if he gazed upon an apparition. He had a hold of Miyuki, and was almost begging to pull her back. He stumbled a bit but he began tell just by Sam’s posture that he wasn’t very threatening or dangerous. In a way, he could sense him, and could tell he wasn’t a hostile to them. He straightened up, and didn’t see the dragon’s eye roll and smirk.

"So…is this true? You saved her life?" Ozaki asked. Sam bowed his head his hand resting on the top of the cane. 

“Yes, I understand your shock to this sudden events. I hope to explain all of this to you, to clear up the this situation,” He said, slowly approaching him, but stopped short. Ozaki nodded, turning his gaze over to the dragon, who has a devious smile on his face. It immediately reminded Sam. 

"There's another side to this story as well..." Sam said, then gazing over at the dragon. The dragon, keeping the smile on his face, has been dying to do this. He stood and focused, and his transformation began. Ozaki began backing up, blinded by the light. He was able to do it faster than before, and the huge mass turned back into the young Xilian, who kept the same smile on his face, wanting to soak in all of Ozaki's reaction. Ozaki let down his hand, his twisted into pure horror. He didn't want to believe it, and he didn't want to believe any of it. But somehow, all along he knew, he had felt that familiar presence. He pointed with shaky finger, but with stuttering hatred in his voice. X lifted his chin and enjoyed the angry he was going to spurt.

"It's you…I knew it, I knew it was you! I could sense you! I knew something wasn’t right! How? How are you still alive? I killed you all those years ago!" Ozaki struggled to get out at his familiar foe across the room. X chuckled and walked towards him in swaying footsteps.

"Calm down, didn't you hear her say that we were going to explain?" X smirked at his angry opponent. Ozaki shook his head, and walked closer to him as well.

"No, no I don't trust you, I never will!" Ozaki said.

"Well it looks like it’s a little too late for that. Nice to know you placed your girlfriend's safety with me, isn’t it?" X said, his devilish look not fading. Ozaki kept shaking his head.

"I didn't know it was you at the time! If I did, I would have killed you!" Ozaki said, as the two were getting closer to each other. 

"Just ask her about our little trip, she’ll tell you about all the fun we had!" He laughed, only to set off the spark he was waiting for. Ozaki tackled him to the ground, and starting beating him senseless, letting out all his anger on the young Xilian. X was efficient at blocking his blows, mostly. Sam and Miyuki reacted as fast as possible. Miyuki was yelling at them, trying to pull Ozaki off.

"Ozaki stop! Get off of him!" She pleaded. With the help of Sam, they separated the two, and Miyuki pulled him away. But Ozaki's instincts to protect her kicked in. He hid her behind himself, away from X and Sam. X leaped up at Ozaki with a grunt, but Sam stopped him. He pulled him back, and was yelling at him in a strange tongue again. X stopped, but chuckled proudly. He wiped at his bloodied nose with his sleeve. He got what he wanted, and was ready to cooperate. Ozaki looked back at Miyuki who looked at him with worried eyes. Ozaki had to keep himself under control. He glared back at X,

"Well," Ozaki said forcefully.

"Well what?" X asked confused, but still with chuckle.

"I thought you said you were going to explain," Ozaki replied.


	12. Context

A few hours later, Sam and Miyuki were able to calm the tensions between Ozaki and X. They would keep a good distance between each other, but would often make glares, or X would scoff at him. Miyuki seated the two Xilians at the dining room table, with only a few lights in other rooms, and one in the kitchen to light the dining room. Most of the whole city's power grid was shut down by the chaos that has sprung. The city used emergency generators, but they advised everyone to use only what they needed, to keep it going for as long as possible.

When they had all seated, Miyuki sat at the front, with Ozaki to her right, and Sam to her left, and X to the left of him. When they all looked like they were comfortable, Ozaki started.

"So, I'm ready to listen. Why are they here?" Ozaki asked, but not in a rude tone.

"Well, before I can explain why they're here, I need to tell you, a little a bit of our history, to get a full understanding," Sam said. X seemed to roll his neck around, signifying he really didn't want to sit through all of this again. Sam ignored his gesture, and proceeded with the long story.

"Thousands of years ago, generations before us, Xiliens had discovered Earth, when the human race was still in very early civilization development. Our presence was looked at like a Godly wonder to the early humans, rather than the science and machinery today. And as you might as seen before, through the underground structure, were old forgotten architectural work of the early humans, in honor of our arrival. Though our presence didn't last long when since we had begun capturing humans, and the hoary Kaiju, known as Mothra, came to the aid of them. She defeated us, even our own kaiju, Gigan. At the time, he was not a bionic kaiju, but what was him before we had to restructure his body. We did return to our planet with what humans he had. We had rebuild Gigan to use him again, but he had to be left behind due to the lack of space or energy to take him back home," Sam said, his seemed to get more hoarse towards the end of his preamble to his story. Ozaki was still listening intensively. X seemed to be looking in different directions, not caring at all.

"Now, forward a couple thousand years, we come to where we were a few years before our own invasion. At the time, there was strong conflict between the political figures on our planet. Chieftains, Kings, Tyrants, and Presidents alike conflicted with one another for several years, for multiple reasons. We were in the highest type class of our military, and were under orders of the most powerful and influenceable of the political figures, which was a six grouped Council. They were leaders of Planet X’s most powerful nation," Sam then seemed to glance over at X, who wasn't paying attention still. He sighed quickly before continuing. "X had…more connections with this council than most, and they were able to scheme him more towards their ideas and beliefs, and the plans they had," Ozaki seemed to move his eyebrows in a confused manner.

"What type of ideas?" Ozaki asked. Sam has his hands locked together on the table, and seemed to sigh once more.

"To put in simplified terms, they are the reason of why he hates you. Humans in general," Sam said. Ozaki seemed to glare back over at X, who was quickly chuckling at the answer.

"There was much deliberation at that time on whether human beings should have much as right as Xilians did. Many, if not all, were kept as slaves in about every nation…Probably the way he described it to you, I'm assuming," Sam said, referring to when X had them captive the years before.

"Yes he did," Miyuki aired out, as her she could recall his description of what their future lifestyle could've been like. Ozaki only nodded to confirm his question.

"So when the council commanded our force of soldiers to try and invade Earth, like we did generations ago, he was very covetous to see this plan fulfilled. I was, however, thrown into this plan, due to blackmail of secret threats that the Council would kill X, if I didn’t do so,”

"Which is not true, You’re getting worse and spinning this lie," X said, trying to make an argument. They had already had this argument many times before, but Sam was not going to do this again. He sighed in frustration, and continued the story.

"So when we arrived to Earth, I wanted to take this as peacefully as possible. They said we needed more humans, as that was their major reason of conquering Earth. But X was becoming impatient about the way I was fulfilling the deal. I had thought that he might have been plotting against me but...I had never fully believed it. The weapon he used on me was only meant to stun, in which it did. But when I woke up, I wasn’t back on the ship, in fact, I never made it back to the ship," Sam said. Ozaki quickly looked at X. 

“You left him there to die? What was the purpose of stunning him?” Ozaki said. X surpingsing shot back an angry look. 

“I didn’t leave him to die! We went back for him once the kaiju invasion had commenced, but when we did...He was gone,” X said. They then looked went back to Sam. 

“How?” Ozaki asked. 

“When I woke up, I was buried in rubble, but not of the same building. If I had woken up before so, I cannot recall any of it. I had severe moments of amnesia and memory loss back then, and some spots are shady. I could have been moved out of the building by someone, but for whatever reason, I will never know,” Sam said. X reverted his eyes away.

“Did you even bother to look for him?” Ozaki asked again. He was met by another dark gaze.

“Of course I did! While you were off to get your Godzilla, I had searched for him with whatever time I had! Even when I was fighting you, there were still Xiliens looking for him,” X said. Sam intervened to get the story back on track.

"When I had escaped the rubble, I was still dazed and confused. I started with what was used to be our ship. I scaled and crawled through the rubble, knowing it was probably hopeless. I didn’t know who was alive, or where they were. That's when…I found him, crystallized within our destroyed vessel. I even attempted to smash the crystal but it was too thick. I knew I had to get him somewhere safe, for sooner or later, he would have been discovered. I knew of the underground structure, so I had teleported him there, which took great effort," Sam said. “The whole story about the Raivers, the alien-canines you encountered, is much more complex and would rather not get into. They were mummified to keep it simple. I would on occasion resurface for supplies, but for the most part lived below for six years, waiting for him to wake,” Sam finished. Ozaki was relieved to know the reasons behind all of it, but still had plenty of questions. 

"I want to know, how is he a dragon? How is he able to transform into one?" Ozaki asked.

"Kaisers are born through the mix of DNA with M-base and human DNA, which I am sure he explained. Though the genetics and code pattern have to be in a certain alignment in order or create a Kaiser. That's why it is extremely rare and is only known between the Xilien and Human race. But with Xilien DNA, the first pattern is most common; it's just the Human DNA that usually lacks the correct the second pattern. However, there was other times in Xilien history when a Kaiser like X was formed. There have been five births of Kaisers in our history, including X. The first was a historic breakthrough with Xilien science, however the second Kaiser that was born was experimented with by the Council. They took DNA from the lesser-Kaiju on our planet that could also be known as Dragons and mixed it into his DNA structure, seeing what it what do. With the immense power given off by Kaiser Energy, it allowed the Kaiser's body to deform and reform into the dragon. Though they never did this again, because the Kaiser sought out and destroyed many high-populated cities, causing him to have great infamy in our history. It took great force to bring him down, and it was nearly two hundred years until the next Kaiser was born,"

"Did they experiment with him to?" Ozaki asked, pointing at X.

"Unfortunately yes, without my consent. He was open to the idea, when he recently discovered his Kaiser powers at a young age. The dragon he transforms into is an exact replica of what the dragon looked like. It doesn't harm him, but only if he minds his powers and can control it. This has only happened once."

"Why didn't he use it when he confronted us? He might have won with that sort of power," Miyuki questioned. Sam actually didn't have an answer for that. He looked over at X, just confused as the other two. X looked at the three staring at him for an answer, he then finally sigh in frustration and sat up in his chair.

"I couldn't because I didn't know how to use it at the time. I guess when I was seconds from death, I ignited whatever Kaiser power controls it, but it somehow isolated me in the crystal, after transformation. It all went black when I was consumed by it," X explained.

"The crystal is a defense mechanism, used as shielding. You had no knowledge or control of your power, so it consumed your whole body as a shield," X seemed to be cross his arms, feeling more embarrassed at his lack of knowledge. He hated being wrong, or have someone know more than him, especially of something he owns or possesses.

"So now we got all that down, why have the others returned? Is it your Council?" Ozaki asked.

"Mostly likely one member came on that ship. They wouldn't risk the lives of all of them. And the reason why they're here, is because of him," Ozaki looked over at X, who was smiling again, thinking Sam is the ignorant one here.

"Because he is their creation, their dragon they created. And they know he's still alive. He had used that emergency S.O.S beacon, that device he held, before the ship’s explosion, which has been projecting a signal for more than six years, reaching back to our planet, telling them he's still alive. For what they’ll use him for, I don’t know, but it won’t happen," Sam said, his hoarse voice seemed to get quiet, and a sense of worriedness. X chuckled, which only made Sam feel worse.

"They came back here to save me, they’ll even save you, if they never find out about what you were doing," X said. Sam seemed to now be the one that is angered by his behavior.

"Why can't you see that I'm trying to save you? They used you, and they could do it again. They might not even want you again, they could see that it was your fault, and just get rid of you now. Are you so easily blinded by all of this?" Sam's hoarse voice cracking as he tries to raise it.

"You're just so paranoid with them, you don't know them like I do, and they showed me everything and these stupid cattle have no right to live as us, that they are below us and you know that!" X said, turning his chair, towards Sam. Ozaki was at the edge of his seat, incase X did anything violent.

"You forget what you are," Sam said, not yelling but in a serious tone, with an irate expression. X only got more defensive, trying not to lose against him.

"No, that doesn't count. That has nothing to do with-,"

"Why not, you're part human, what does that make you? Are you not one of them?" Sam question, only to be pushing X further, but when he thought X was going to strike; he let out an angered sigh, and sat back down in his seat.

“It’s not the same,” X grumbled.

"They're using use, I only want you to be safe," Sam said, a little more calm.

"Yeah well, if you were a better father, maybe none of this would have happened!" X then burst back at him, only spurting insults to make him feel worse. Sam was then at breaking point, he hollered back in the Xilien tongue, but Ozaki and Miyuki interrupted their dispute.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute…father?" Miyuki asked. Ozaki looked back between the two. Sam calmed himself, knowing he had left out one very important part in the story. X jut turned his head away, not caring anymore. 

Miyuki and Ozaki looked back at Sam. He didn't look up, and nervously sliding his fingers around his clutched hands.

"Yes, X is my son,” Sam said in a whisper. 


	13. Betrayal

At this point, the city is seen as a dark spot from space, the moonlight casted mast shadows from the skyscrapers, and the few people that had power, the lights weren't visible from Ozaki and Miyuki's household. Their home is conveniently located on a large hill, almost near a cliff to the Pacific Ocean, and has a wonderful view of the city, as far as they can see. But it's not a wonderful site now, the buildings were shrouded with ash and smoke, the sound of people screaming, yelling, and fighting could even be heard as an echo from their house. Miyuki shut all the windows and doors to try and quiet the horrendous noise coming from down the hill. And in their view is also the Xilian mother ship, hovering in the distance, with no movement, just a menacing golden spherical ship, which intimidated one who stood directly below it. Miyuki could have been mistaken, but she was almost certain she saw some dragons flying in the distance, but she only saw for only a brief second that she can't be too certain.

The four have been quiet for 2 hours now, and they seemed to have separated themselves. Miyuki and Ozaki stayed in the dining room, sitting close, for whispering to be made easier. The cups of coffee they had made went cold, as they had lost the appetite for any food or drink at this point in time. Sam had sat down in a chair in the living room, just directly across the dining room, separated by a door. He's hunched over, leaning on his cane with both hands, with a tired, exhausted face, but he was really stand guard by his persistent son, who was lying on the couch, once again having his arm lazily drooping over his face. Unlike the other three, who were worried, scared, and though didn't show it, were panicked on what decision to make against the new invaders, and the threat of kaiju and dragons, which were aimlessly swarming around the city. And with the fear of what the effects might be for staying under the dome force field for too long, for it keeps out weather and people alike, soon they could be chocking on the ash and smoke, still on the rise. But with large argument they had not too long ago, X refuses to cooperate with them, and found himself lying down, leaving the three to work it out. But they were caught between a rock and a hard place. They couldn't just give X up, Sam wouldn't allow, but they have no force or weapons that can combat the invaders and the kaiju. And being locked in from the outside world just made it even harder. They had no path to lead them to good plan.

X had no care for these things, his selfish needs called him to leave and go and meet the one council member that came so very far from their home just to find him. Sam would not, on any circumstance, let him leave, and was keeping a close eye on him. Though X didn't seem to care about what was worrying them, he was thinking over and over in his head what he could do. He wanted to just leave, he felt he was wasting time there, and his stubborn pride was pushing him to go. He sighed frustration, and tossed himself over slightly, being uncomfortable on their sofa. Sam didn't glance at him, because he knows he had tossing and turning for the past hours, and at this point he didn't care of how miserable he was, he needed to make sure he stayed there. X was getting nowhere with sleep, and was getting impatient with the other three not cooperating or trying figure anything out, even though his lack of cooperating has hindered them to work something out. He swung his arm off his face, and for a brief second, he thought about it, and then came down to the final suggestion of how he's going to leave, as simple a walking out the front door. He has been so dimwitted to realize that he could, considering the door was not a couple of feet away. His father was too old and weak to stop him, but he knew Ozaki would be a problem.

X sprung up from the couch, and that brought Sam's attention to him, as he looked up at his egotistical son.

"Alright, that's it, I'm going," he declared, and starting heading to the door, but Sam was quick to his feet, which gave a stinging pain in his legs, but he ignored it. Ozaki could here X's statement and hurried into the living room, and Miyuki followed closely behind him.

"No, you're not. We've been over this. They aren't here to help you, they're here to capture! Or kill you, whichever one they prefer. I won't let you go," Sam said, sternly, but his voice seemed dry. X chuckled at him, as he will never believe Sam. And mocks him of his theory.

"You can keep saying that, but I know them better than you, and I know they wouldn't do that," X smirked.

"You can't go, we have to figure out what we're going to do, make a plan," Miyuki protested.

"Plan what? You lot have been sitting here doing nothing! I know what I'm doing, and don't follow me, because I can assure, that you inane animals would be killed if dared to step foot in the ship, now if you'll excuse me!" X angrily retorted has he pointed directly at Miyuki, and proceeded to the front door. Ozaki was the first to react and grabbed a hold of him by wrapping his arms around his chest, just as he had the door opened. Ozaki tried to pull him back in, but he felt that X's short laugh wasn't a good sign, as well as X didn't make much of a struggle to escape. X gave a powerful jab with his elbow into Ozaki's stomach, causing him to let go. Ozaki was astounded by his blow, he didn't even remember him being that strong before. X then fled out of the house, into their yard, he stopped to take in the site of the mother ship in the distance, and smiled with glee. Sam wasn't too far behind, as Miyuki helped Ozaki back up.

"Wait X don't do this," Sam pleaded. X's smile disappeared, and his joy was placed with overwhelming fear. He had forgotten about what could happen to Sam, but this didn't stop him. He turned around and looked at him.

"I'm trying to protect you," Sam pleaded.

"So am I," X said, before turning back, and leaping off the hill, giving him some momentum has he transformed into the red beast, and swopped back up into the sky, towards the golden ship. Ozaki and Miyuki and finally made it out the door by the time X flew away. Sam didn't hesitate, he started down their driveway, when Miyuki caught a hold of him.

"Wait, we'll take the car, we'll catch up to him faster," She said onto his arm. He shook his head agreement. They all hastily jumped into the car, and speeding off with a trail of dust behind them. Sam had his gazed locked on X as he was still visible in their view.

X soaring with smooth movement, just above the skyscrapers, and casting his shadow onto the roofs. The people below would be unable to see him due to the ash, and charred color smoke rising. He coughed and shook his head in disgust from the burning and sour taste of the smoke he inhaled. He rose higher into the sky, away from the smoke, and hurried himself, by flapping his wings faster.

Clinging to a skyscraper, and with its black scaly skin, it blended into the night. The eyeless dragon moved its head to the left to see X flying by in the distance. Its mouth opened with a screeching hiss, and saliva drizzled, as was showing a sign of intimidation. Before the serpent could wrench off of the building, he jerked its head around to the site of the mother ship, as it was appearing to receiving a telepathic message from someone a board the ship. When the message was completed, the beast turned its head back around and continued to stay camouflaged onto the building.

Ozaki was closing distance on X, despite the amount of the people in the street, still rampaging in a panic. Some were even heading to the edges of the dome, seeing if they could break through. Miyuki tried not to be bothered by the horror of the frightened people, and kept her eyes on the Dragon. Sam leaned over and gazed up to see if X was still in his views. The distance between them and the ship was shorter, and ship's size appeared to be getting larger and larger. They seemed to have been so close to X, but Ozaki suddenly had slammed on the breaks. Sam moved the middle of the back seat to see what made him stop so abruptly. There was a long line of cars, all crammed up, and no way through. People were running between the spaces, with towards and away from the ship. Ozaki slammed his hand steering-wheel in frustration.

"We'll have to go on foot," Sam declared, as he pushed his door open, and the others immediately followed. Sam used his cane for assistance as he limped through the spaces between the cars. Ozaki and Miyuki stayed close behind, but to their apprehension, they lost sight of X through the smoke cloud. Sam quicken his haste as he kept his gaze upward.

X's made soft landing onto the skyscraper which the mother ship and hovered over. He looked up, admiring the massive size of the familiar ship, then, while walking towards it, burst into the golden light, and transformed back into his normal form. He made up until he was directly underneath it. He spun around waiting for something to happen. He wasn't able to transport himself into the ship, because he lost his transporting powers after he awoke his dragon power. He felt this was huge negative to his new strengths, considering he found it an easy and convenient way to transport. He crossed his arms, waiting for any anything but nothing. He sighed and almost gave up as strutted around, kicking his feet on the cement, when suddenly, he felt a light hit him. He suddenly turned to the ship, as he could see the light beam down and engulfed him. He smiled as he felt his body become weightless, and in a blink of an eye, he vanished from the rooftop, and he felt his body being brought back from the light, and found himself in the familiar control room of the ship. He felt joy in being there, almost reminded him of home, but he also found it boring they kept the design the same. He ignored that at the moment, and looked around the room, but no one was to be found. He walked over, and noticed the screen, which had an oversight of the city. He stared at it for a moment, as it was hard to see anything through the smoke, and fire. He heard footsteps, but a voice soon followed.

"After so very long, we finally found you," a voice spoke, as it entered the room. X turned, and saw man, dressed in a long robe, colored with dark red, and wore the black shoulder and arm guards. He wore decorated boots, wore a necklace, containing a golden symbol, which X knew it represented as a Council member of Planet X. The man also had long, red hair that seemed darker than his attire. Beside the man on each side stood two guards, dressed in the same armor and equipped with the same weapons as those X had in command years ago. Their faces were blank with expression, and showed no attention towards X. X smiled at the man, and bowed to show his upmost respect.

"Council member, Juraan. Long time, no see," Juraan bowed back to X, and approached him, while the guards stayed where they were.

"We were worried, all those years ago, that you didn't not respond. We assumed you had died, but, your drake powers, helped us find you. All thanks to my genetic engineering," Juraan boasted as he circled X, seeing his current state, and if any effects had occurred by the dragon powers.

"They are pretty spectacular, I've become quite accustomed with them," X said, his ego seeking through. He was glad to see an old friend, but was eager to leave this planet.

"Well then sir, when will we able to leave?" X asked. Juraan had finished circling him, and he walked to the screen.

"Soon enough child, soon enough," he said, as he continued staring at the screen. X didn't want to argue with him, so he approached to stand by his side.

"Beautiful work, don't you think?" Juraan said, admiring the destruction they were causing to the city. X laughed with him, for he was the one Sam claimed that had brainwashed him to hate humans.

"Quite, I am impressed with the force field," X said. He then thought it over for a second. There have been dragons throughout the city, and they probably belonged to them. But…why did they attack him? X's face turned to one of confusion.

"Sir?" X asked. Juraan didn't look away from the screen, but he listened.

"Yes, child? Juraan asked.

"Those dragons. I'm assuming they are yours. On two occasions, they tried to kill me. Why?" X asked. Juraan didn't respond immediately, his expression was blank, then he chuckled, X turned to look at him.

"My apologies child. Some of them had…mind control issues. They had become feral again it, and they probably felt territorial against you," he explained, then turning back to the screen. X only shook his head in agreement.

"Well then, before we leave child. Your father, is he still alive?" Juraan asked him, as he started walking away. X didn't look away. He was thinking fast to see how he should answer. If it was true that what Sam said about the Council killing him if Sam didn't cooperate (he still never believed it, and still found it to be a false statement), he knew, however, Sam might be in trouble for it. He knew his father probably never wanted to through with the first invasion, so the tensions between him and Council members were high. He didn't want to risk his father's life.

"No he…he was dead when I woke up…old age had took him," X explained, trying to sound believable.

"Ah, what a shame. I am sorry for your lose child. But, now it is time to move on," Juraan said, and X turned around to face him with a smile. Before Juraan could say anything, a soldier walked in, and like the other soldiers, he had no emotion in his face.

"Sir, there are intruders below the ship," the solider said.

"Who? Is it those beasts?" Juraan spoke with frustration.

Before he could answer, a bright light appeared on the far side of the room. X shielded his eyes from the light, and when it disappeared, there stood Sam, outbreath, and leaning up against his cane. X had a face of pure consternation. Juraan at first looked at him with bewilderment, but then chuckled at his presence.

"I told you not to follow me," X said, now getting angry.

"How could I not? You were going to do something deliberately stupid! Please, don't do this," Sam pleaded.

"I get to go home now," X said, his face showing joy. "I get to go home,"

He was halted by Juraan, who began laughing, almost menacingly. X and Sam turned towards him.

"Yes well, to be honest child, you aren't going home," he said, clapping his hands together, looking at X with a smile. X looked back at him. He chuckled at him, thinking it was a joke.

"W-what do you mean? Of course I'm going home," X said. But Juraan's expression wasn't showing promise.

"Well, I can't lie child, you're performance 3 years ago, without your fathers aid, was, well how can I put lightly, humiliating to the Council, and disgraced us and your own people," Juraan didn't put this down lightly with X. He smirked at him, enjoying his reaction of shock.

"But sir, I've known you…You-you gave me my powers. I promise I can-"

"You would fail us again. You're not as strong as we hoped for. Your drake gifts were a waste on someone like you…you also lied to me about him," Juraan pointed to Sam. X looked at his father then back at Juraan.

"Now the one thing I hate more than failures, are liars," Juraan said, as X didn't know what to feel. Juraan then turned his attention to Sam.

"As for you, Sam. You also failed to participate in what was mandatory for your rank in our military force. And, I'm sure you remember what the consequence would be if you failed to do that," Juraan explained. Sam froze, for he didn't know what he was going to do. But he didn't see it coming, Juraan had pulled out his blaster from his hoister on his waist, and without looking away from Sam, he shot X in his stomach.

X grunted in pain, he hunched over, as he felt a stinging, burning sensation all over his stomach area. He had grabbed a hold of the wound and when he looked down, he was bleeding all over his hand, and onto the floor. He then collapsed onto the hard ground, landing on his back.

"No!" Sam hollered, as he pulled his own gun from his hoister, hooked to his waist, but on his back. Juraan pointed his at Sam, but Sam was able to shoot his blaster out of his hand. To his disappointment, he was aiming at him to kill him. The guards pulled their guns, but Sam was fueled by anger and adrenaline, and took out the three guards. He didn't worry about Juraan, he ran to X, and as soon as he grabbed a hold of his arm, he teleported from the room back to the building's roof. Juraan was furious, and called in more guards to stop them.

When Sam reappeared on the roof, he looked at X, and he was withering in pain, and was grunting and groaning from the burning. Sam then looked at the wound, and saw the blood was pouring from his charred skin. Sam didn't have anything to hold back the bleeding. He threw his cane down, and put his arms under X's shoulders and his knees, to get enough support to pick him up. He rushed to the door, but he realized that the run down to the bottom the building would take too much time, and he would die by the time they got back to the house. He summed up as much strength as he could, and teleported back to the bottom of the building where Miyuki and Ozaki were waiting where he told them to wait. Ozaki and Miyuki turned around, and their faces were filled with horror as they saw X's bloody wound, and Sam's exhausted state, Sam hurried back through traffic jam, almost running if he has the strength to do it. Miyuki and Ozaki close behind, and Ozaki made it to the driver seat, and Miyuki helped Sam with X by putting him in the car. She laid the seats down, so there was more room for Sam and X, so he could some medical attention, to keep him alive until they get back to the house.

"What happened?" Miyuki asked, she was keeping her cool, as she knew being in a panic would make matters worse.

"The council member, shot him. He'll send people after us, but they don't know what your car looks like, you have to head straight home, now hurry!" Sam said climbing into the back, as his son was almost yelling in pain, his blood staining onto the seats. Miyuki climbed into the front. Ozaki sped around and drove as fast as he could. Miyuki tried to help, by handing Sam some blankets, which were in the car currently, because Miyuki explained the heat didn't work, so she would keep them in there for the winter season. Sam pressed the blanket down on X's wound with force, causing X to howl in pain. Sam, pulled over the blanket to make more layer, and keep pressure on it. X's pain grunts didn't end. Ozaki occasionally looked back in the rear-view mirror, looking for anybody following them, but also looked at X when yelled from the continuing conflagrant wound. Sam was filled with fear, but kept the heavy pressure on the wound. He stared at his son with expression of trepidation. He looked up a Miyuki, had turned herself all the way around, and her face showed just as much worry.

"Do you have any medical supplies at your home?" Sam asked.

"Only a med kit, but it has enough to stich up his wound,"

"I'll have to do more than stich it. That blaster fires a laser, and it burns at 200 degrees Fahrenheit, and the force of the gun causes more damage. I need the coldest water you can get. I have to cool this down before stitching him up," Sam said. Miyuki nodded, and she looked as X was tossing from the agonizing sensation. Sam kept the pressure, but with is fear there was also rage.

"I need room, a bed, a table something!" Sam said, carrying X into the house, the blanket still lying on the wound. Miyuki escorted him to a separate room, which had a large bed, and a bathroom. Sam placed X gently on the bed. He had pulled off his cape, and his undershirt, so his wound was fully visible. When the blaster hit, it had stretched all across his torso, red markings that seemed to spread up to his chest, and to his sides. Miyuki had pulled out the medical kit, and placed it on the bed. Ozaki came into the room, seeking to give him help.

"What do I need to get?" He asked. Sam immediately pulled out an anti-biotic, and a needle, to inject pain killer.

"Yes, cold water. And I mean freezing, put ice in it," Sam said, as he injected X with the pain killer. X squirmed a bit, but the pain killer made an immediate effect, as he settled down a bit. Ozaki ran from the room to the kitchen. He pulled out a plastic Tupperware dish, and began putting water in it.

Miyuki changed out the bloody blanket with clean hand towels. She stacked the towels at the end of the bed. Sam noticed her as he continued removing supplies.

"Thank you, Ms. Otonashi," He said, and continued to wipe clean of the wound with blood, but the blood kept pouring out. Miyuki gazed for a minute and noticed that X as bleeding, but she also saw Xilian skin underneath, a burnt mark just as heavy, and it seemed to still be burning through.

"What's happening to him?" Miyuki asked.

"A blast from a gun like that is meant to have a lasting effect. It's almost working like acid, if not cooled down, the heat will keep burning through his entire stomach," Sam said. Miyuki watched as saw what he was talking about was true. His skin was slowly peeling away, almost like and acid. And with that, more blood starting to leak out. She covered her mouth in disgust, and had a doubtful feeling that he would live. Ozaki rushed in with a full tub of icy water, He set it on the night stand.

"Thank you. You two, I am going to need you to leave the room. I need to do this on my own," Sam said, dunking a towel into the water. Miyuki looked at him with surprise. "You really won't want to see this,"

"But we can help, we can-"

"Miyuki," Ozaki interrupted her, not wanting her to argue. Ozaki could have guessed, they wouldn't want to be present in the room while attending to him. Ozaki had grabbed a hold of her arm, and pulled her along. All while she kept her gaze on them as she was pulled from the room, and Ozaki shut the door behind him. Ozaki took her in closely trying to soothe her. Sam wringed out the cold cloth. Before he set it down, he let out a stuttered sigh.

"I'm sorry," He said, then pressed down the cold cloth on the burning wound. The icy water touching the burning flesh caused a sizzling noise, like water hitting a frying pan. Steam also arose from the acidic wound, and was instantly started to cool down the temperature, and stopped the acidic spread. Sam cringed from the horrendous howl his son made, combined with a human scream, and what could be made out to be a Xilian yell. Miyuki and Ozaki were surprised by the horrific and agonizing holler, and Miyuki covered her ears, trying to block out it out. Ozaki dragged her up to the bedroom, trying to get away from the pain echoing throughout the house.

The time was now early in the morning. The sun hasn't risen, and the noise in the city seemed to have calmed down. The yells from downstairs also had stopped. Miyuki and Ozaki had sat on their bed, having been very, very quiet, and holding each other close. Ozaki was actually scared. But he his fear came from ever harm coming to her. He didn't what he was going to do. He was a Kaiser, yes, but he couldn't take on a whole army by himself, and the two mighty Ghidorahs. He didn't know what else to do. He held her closer, just trying to flush it out. But he knew he wouldn't be able to keep ignoring it. Miyuki lifted her head from his shoulder, so she could meet his eye. He looked down at her, giving her a faint smile, rubbing her shoulder.

"I think we should go down and check to see of the he's okay…it's been awhile, and I haven't heard anything," Ozaki nodded and mumbled okay, and they both got up, his hand still on her shoulder. They made it down stairs, and approached the door, but didn't know if they should knock. Miyuki raised her hand in a fist to knock, but she stopped because she heard quiet mumbling in the room. She lowered her hand slowly and slowly pressed her ear against the door. Ozaki whispered what, but he hushed him by pressing her finger to her lips. She returned her ear to the door, and listen intimately. The words were blurred, almost auditable, but she couldn't form then to understand them. She focused her hearing, and she then could hear Sam speaking. And she also then heard X's voice, which she could barely hear, but she could understand him. And his voice was croaky, and very weak, and every time he would say something, it sounded like a sob.

"It's not your fault, this is all my fault. I was so…stupid to fall for it. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," X said, quietly, but his speech was filled with uncontrollable sobs, but he was quiet enough, trying to contain his emotion.

"X, it's alright. It's fine. I don't blame you for this, it's not you-"

"It is my fault! 7 years, I spent, consuming in lies, like I mattered to them, like I meant something to them. But it was all…lies! I took their power as if it was mine, but they used me, I am a disgrace, I don't deserve any of these gifts…" X said, as he lets out his anger and frustration, but also filled with so much so much grief. A moment of silence fell in the room, and Sam letting out a heavy sigh. Ozaki was now listening carefully after X's small speech. Miyuki waited for someone to say something.

"You are not a disgrace," Sam said, his voice was low, but calm. "You left because you thought that you would find your freedom there, and I don't blame you for that. You said you were trying to protect me. You did something I never thought you would do. You weren't just thinking of yourself. X, this was not your fault. All those years, it wasn't your fault, I was never there for you, and I never stopped you. Don't you dare sit here and say it' your fault, it isn't," Sam finished. The silence took over the room, and Miyuki and Ozaki were so quiet, they held their breath. They waited for X to reply. But Sam's statement seemed to convince them as well for X's actions. They understood X's decision, and can stand by the agreement of how he wasn't to blame for what they did to him. His young, ignorant, and gullible mind was taken over by the wicked men that seek out the power X possessed. Miyuki pulled her ear back, knowing they didn't need to hear anymore. Ozaki didn't need to either, though he was still doubtful of X's friendship with them, and his views towards humans, but at last they had someone on their side to help them try and end this nightmare. They retreated back to the living room, and laid down on the couch, seeing if the small moment of relief of X being alive, would let them sleep for the short amount of hours left in the day. Sam in the other room pulled a blanket up over X, all the way up to his neck. X's eyes were tied, and the exhaustion and pain kept pulling his eyelids shut. He slightly rolled to the side, his eyes completely shut, but his breathing was quiet and short, probably because it hurt for him to breathe, his diaphragm causing pain as he inhaled. Sam stood close by.

"Get your sleep now, you're going to need it," Sam said, and sat back down in the chair next to the bed, to see if he had any relief to get any sleep in the few, short hours before dawn.


	14. Forming A Plan

The night wasn't long enough. Miyuki felt fatigue when she woke up. Sleeping on the couch was never the most comfortable place to be. She slightly lifted herself up with her elbow, looking over her shoulder, seeing Ozaki still asleep. She smiled slightly, and turned her head back. She took a couple of minutes to take in, and remember all that is happening. She surprises herself that she's remained calm about all of this. She guesses that since she's already had experiences with an alien invasion, she really doesn't know what else to expect. She has a fear though, there might be more at risk this time.

She slowly pushes herself off the couch, trying not to wake Ozaki. She makes her way to the bedroom, wondering if the other two have woken yet. She puts her ear against the door, and did hear footsteps around the room, but no voices. She can hear some items being moved around, and quiet clatter. She removed her ear from the door, and went back to Ozaki, but found him awake, but still laying down. His faint smile lightened her spirits a bit.

"Morning," he muttered.

"Morning," she whispered back.

"Are they awake?" He asked.

"Well, one of them, it might be Sam, someone's walking around," She said, approaching him, then sitting back down.

"…Do you think he's still alive?" Ozaki asked, but he seemed hesitant to ask.

"He has to be, I just can't see him die like that," She said, continuing to whisper. "He's seen worse," She joked, as she was aiming to compliment Ozaki on his victory towards him years ago. Ozaki laughed a bit.

"Yeah, he is tougher than he looks," They went quiet, they held hands, but both seemed to hesitant to start talking again. With all the doors shut, the sound outside, had been muted, and the house a hauntingly quiet. The sound from the other room had ceased as well.

"He might not make it, you know. His wounds didn't look so good, he could-"Miyuki was quick to interrupt him.

"He's okay, he'll live…he has too," Ozaki looked at her, but she didn't look back, only grasped his hand more. He had a solicitous look, somewhat surprised in her confidence in his life, and a same time frustrated, that she cares if he does die or not. He still had so much resentment for him, and didn't care for his life.

"Why do you care about him so much?" Ozaki asked.

"Because if he does die, who else is going to save us from those invaders…"

"How do you know that he's our hope against them?"

"Who else do we have?"

Ozaki stopped and thought about it, and she did have a point. They could never do enough damage to the ship with those shield barriers still operating over the city. With no reinforcements or assistance from any earth kaiju, they were all that they had. And X had the only unique strength and useful knowledge to stop them. Even with Sam's help, he was too old to really fight. If they were going to stop them, they needed X to help them.

He didn't argue back. He pulled her in, and embraced her with a hug. He knows he has a job to do, but he is putting all of his effort towards protecting her. He had doubts this teamwork would work, but he cared about the safety of the people, and the safety of Miyuki. He still views X's life as an expandable one.

They were interrupted by the door opening, and slow footsteps came from it. Miyuki and Ozaki were quick to their feet, breaking from their embrace, and saw Sam step out from around the corner. His expression gave away he was enervated, and probably didn't get any sleep. Ozaki and Miyuki both stood when he entered the room.

"He is still sleeping, but his wound is already starting to heal," Sam said. Miyuki and Ozaki exchanged looks, rather surprised.

"How is that possible, it would take days or weeks to recover from that injury," Ozaki asked.

"The Council were not afraid to take risks with his added physical abilities. Part of his Kaiser DNA, and the added Dragon DNA, his healing ability is dramatically increased. He never told me much of it, but something about how the three phases of healing are dramatically quickened, so tissue repair and skin repair is almost immediate," Sam said, as he started taking a seat in a near chair, it the assist of his cane.

"So he can start walking again in a day?" Miyuki asked.

"He could start walking again in hours, he could start fighting again by tomorrow, but he really needs his rest," Sam said.

"That's incredible," Miyuki said.

"But we don't have until tomorrow. If he's going to help us, then we need him for today," Ozaki said. Miyuki gave him an irritated look, even though no one was looking.

"I know that time is not our ally at the moment, but he cannot fight, and pushing him to much will kill him. He might not be able to help us at the moment, but I still believe I can assist. We need to plan this out," Sam said.

"We're going onto the offensive?" Miyuki asked.

"They wouldn't have guessed it. After this recent incident, they would believe we would remain hiding. An aggressive and rapid strike in one of their most significant defense would be enough to turn the tide our way," Sam explained. He walked over the window and pulled back the blinds, and pointed up to the sky. Miyuki ad Ozaki walked over. At first they saw nothing but then noticed a distortion or hazy look to the sky.

"The Shield…" Ozaki said.

"We take that out, a large number of your reinforcements could be strong enough to take out the ship," Sam said. Miyuki looked back from the sky to Sam.

"What about the Ghidorahs? With those two under their control, they still have the upper hand, even if we get reinforcements," She asked. Sam let go of the blinds, letting them fall back over the windows. He placed a hand on his chin, thinking deeply, as he moved away from the window, pacing slightly around the room. Ozaki sat back down in the sofa.

"What about Godzilla? Or any of the other Earth kaiju?" Ozaki asked.

"If the shields were to be shutdown, they know about our offensive attacks, and they would immediately release the Ghidorahs for their last defense. The earth monsters wouldn't get here in time to the save the city, nor the stop the Ghidorahs from spreading to another. Their ability to fly makes their escape easy. Do the two of you know where any of the Earth kaiju are?" Sam asked.

"Well, Anguirus was sited somewhere off the coast of an island in the pacific two days ago, but we're unaware of his whereabouts now," Miyuki said. Sam placed his hand back over his chin again.

"Then they cannot be of aid for us," Sam said, he turned back around.

"What about a distraction? What is someone or something could distract them for a while for us to locate Godzilla or any kaiju for help," Miyuki asked.

"It would have to be a long distraction, and if we were to do that, I can't insure the safety of the city, or any of the people," Sam said, pointing a finger, but then he had realization, and his showed it. "If…"

"If what?" Ozaki asked.

"If I could get back inside mother ship, I might be able to grab a hold of the controls. I know where the control panel is, if I could send out the telepathic message to stop fighting, or even call them back, that might give your people enough time to destroy the ship," Sam explained.

"But you'll still be inside?" Miyuki said.

"That's a risk I'll have to take," Sam said. Miyuki feared for his decision. She knew that he knew what he was doing, but his old age, and the sickness taking a hold of his health might jeopardize the mission. But he was the only capable at the moment to infiltrate it, so they had no choice.

"I suppose it could work," Ozaki said, optimistically. "But who will be the distraction?"

"Well since none of you can fly…" They turned to voice that startled them. X had his arm up on the wall, holding him up, and the other wrapped around his severely bruised torso. His wound as wrapped with bandages that still had some stained blood from before.

"I guess I'm the one for that job," He said. He wasn't smiling, nor smirking, or saying it with a chuckle. His expression showed anger, and his eyes showed tiredness. He slowly stumbled his way in, not really directing his eye sight at anyone.

"You shouldn't be up, you should be resting. Go back in and lie down," Sam directed his finger back towards the direction in which he came from, but X didn't seem too eager to abide to his directions.

"I heard all you have a little chat about how we're going to attack, and didn't invite me. That was rather rude," X said, as he placed himself at opposite end of the couch from Ozaki. Miyuki shifted away from him, and to Ozaki's side.

"You are, in no way, in good physical condition to fight," Sam said.

"No, but I am in a condition to where I can help," X said, looking up at him. Even to Sam, his gaze seemed darkening. Sam was intimidated by X's look, but would hear out for what he had to say.

"I can't transform, not for a while. But I can help with taking out those shields," X said. Sam sighed, and placed himself in a nearby chair.

"From all the flying I've been doing, I've been able to get a good view of the shields, and where the power originates from. They have be using some sort of generators, or computer or something in four separate locations to generate the power to create large barrier. But we only need to take out one in order to shut the whole thing down," X explained. Sam was listening closely. X turned his gaze to Miyuki and Ozaki to make sure they were paying attention. His gaze made Miyuki uncomfortable, she knew he probably hated them more than ever.

"I guessing you know where one of these generators are?" Ozaki asked.

"No, I thought maybe we could grab a couple of shovels, go out digging and maybe with our luck pull it out of the ground. Of course I know where one is!" X sarcastically retorted.

"It was a simple question," Ozaki said, gritting his teeth.

"What's the matter, don't trust me?" X asked, seeing if he could push him enough.

"You wanted us to do that once, and now you have hole in your stomach," Ozaki growled back. Sam was quick to his feet to keep X back, even though his injuries hindered him from reacting fast enough. Miyuki grabbed Ozaki's arm as he stood up. They pulled each other away, as they continued to insult one another. Miyuki finally pulled Ozaki around to look him in the eyes. Ozaki stopped, has he has never seen her this angry before. Her grip on his arm was getting overly painful.

"You're not helping, all you're doing is throwing gas on the fire. I know you hate him, so do I. But I know we need to put up with him until this is all over with. Just keep a promise, that you will _not_ fight him anymore. No more bickering, no more insulting, just stop," Miyuki said, her voice was low like a whisper, but her voice was strong. Ozaki's mouth gaped slightly, but he closed it, and sighed. He knew his actions were immature, and he was only let X win by giving into his intimidations, and reacting to his remarks. He had to be the bigger person in these situations. Ozaki turned back around as Miyuki still held onto his arm, but with less force. Sam was holding X back, bickering at him in their native tongue. X just kept glaring at Ozaki, but Ozaki just stared back, with no expression. When Sam was done yelling at him, he let go of X. X turned his gaze away from Ozaki and sat back down on the couch. Ozaki looked up at Sam.

"I think his idea could work," He stated. X's slightly looked up, without moving his head. "We just need to go to the one that he found, and we could destroy it,"

"I agree, this is the best shot we have," Sam said, "So it's settled then.

Miyuki smiled slightly, happy that some progress was finally made, even though their distrust, and arguing. This joyful moment was disrupted at the sudden knocking at the front door in the other room.

They all seemed to freeze, as they all turned their heads to the door. Silence fell after the knock, and everyone didn't know what to do. Sam turned his head to Ozaki. Ozaki looked back at him with just as much as confusion and fear. Ozaki turned back, and then they heard a voice.

"Ozaki? Miyuki? Are guys in there?" It was Kazuki. Ozaki felt relieved, it wasn't Matthew, or any of his men. But then he turned back to X and Sam and remembered. Kazuki didn't know.

"Hello?" He asked again. Ozaki walked up to Sam and X.

"Who is that man?" Sam asked, whispering.  
"He's a friend of mine. He's works with me. Don't worry we can trust him," Ozaki said.

"I believe I've already met him," X said. Sam looked at X, slightly confused.

"He brought him to the barn when they still had me in their "hospitality", it's okay, he's safe," X whispered back. Sam looked back at Ozaki and nodded.

"We have to be sure we can trust him," Sam said. Kazuki knocked again. Ozaki was under pressure, he knew Kazuki would come in anyway if he didn't answer back, in fear is something to them.

"I'll talk to him, but he's going to have to know," Ozaki said. X stood up, but struggled to do so. Ozaki looked at Miyuki for her approval, and nodded her head slightly. Ozaki made his to front door that blocked off the living room with a wall. Ozaki opened door, to see Kazuki standing on the top step. He sighed with relief.

"What happened? You weren't answering your phone! I was worried, man" Kazuki said.

"Were okay, sorry, I forgot to check it. I was sleeping," Ozaki lied as best as he could.

"Is Miyuki alright? And the dragon? Do you still have it in the barn?" Kazuki asked. That's when it brought Ozaki back to reality. He sighed and looked down. He smeared his hand over his face, trying to figure out how he could say it.

"What's wrong?" Kazuki asked. Ozaki sighed again.

"You trust me right?" Ozaki asked.

"This again? I told you already, I already do man, why is this such-"

"Kazuki I mean, because this is a lot more than just the dragon. This is life threatening, and I need to know if you trust me, and you'll help me," Ozaki said, getting very serious. This caught Kazuki off guard.

"Ozaki, what's going on?"

"Do you trust me?" Ozaki asked again. Kazuki was silent for a second, but he knows in his mind Ozaki is a very close friend, and in this dark hour, he knows he'll need him more than ever.

"I trust you," Kazuki said. Ozaki nodded his head and looked back quickly then back at Kazuki. This was the difficult part.

"So what's going on?" Kazuki asked again.

"Kazuki, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ozaki said. Kazuki looked over Ozaki's shoulder slightly, knowing what it was, he was hiding in there.

"Well, after what's been going on, I think I could," Kazuki chuckled.

"Before I show you, you have to understand this and keep this in your head. They will not hurt you, they will not attack you. They're helping us, and I know it'll be hard for you to believe it when you see it but…" He stopped, and sighed deeply. He was now in doubt if this was a good idea. The dragon was one thing, but this could really be something Kazuki could not handle, and could threaten their friendship. But he would have to know sooner or later. "You just have to, trust me," Ozaki finished. Kazuki could see the seriousness in his eyes, but he could also see how he was scared. He felt everyone was scared at this point, no one knew who to turn to. He nodded his head, and will keep in mind what Ozaki just said.

Ozaki stepped back slightly and slowly made his way back to the living room entrance, and as he stood in the door, Kazuki was close behind him. Ozaki entered the room, and Kazuki followed. Sam and X were both sitting down, but both turned their heads in their direction as they entered the room. Miyuki was still at the opposite end of the couch, and turned her eyes to their direction as well. Ozaki was half way through the room, when he finally turned back and looked at Kazuki. He had stopped at the entrance, stiff with fear. The room was very quiet, even their breathing couldn't be heard. Sam and X were silent as well, but they continued to look at Kazuki. Kazuki's statue pose broke as he turned to Ozaki, his expression filled with fear more than disbelief.

"They're…" He spoke, but he trailed off before he could finish his sentence. Ozaki was praying he would keep, and hopefully wouldn't run away. Kazuki looked back at the Xiliens, as they continued to look at him, waiting for a response. Their long staring wasn't helping Kazuki's comfort level. He stumbled a bit before started backing up and headed towards the door.

"Kazuki," Ozaki said, he ran after him. "Kazuki, wait!" Miyuki watched as he ran out of the room. She could see movement through the blinds of the window, and pushed them back slightly, seeing Kazuki had ran out onto the front lawn, beginning to pace. Ozaki approached him. He was taking to him, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Kazuki turned to Ozaki, and seemed to be loudly talking to him, but his expressions showed he was doing it out of fear. Ozaki proceeded to talk, and Miyuki assumed he was explaining to him. She let go of the blinds, closing out their view. She turned back around to the other two, who had direct gaze to anyone but just seemed to be staring off into space.

"Well that went well," X commented. But nobody responded to his smart comment. Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair. Exhaustion was taking a hold both of them. Miyuki placed herself on the couch, away from X. She didn't feel like talking. She knew Ozaki would break it Kazuki, so they would have to wait until they were done, and Kazuki was ready to come back in.

"So…you know how to kill them?" Kazuki was sitting on the opposite side of the room, his voice was a bit shaky, and he had calm down, and was able to come in and listen too much of the vivid information they provided to Ozaki and Miyuki. They showed him they weren't his enemy. Miyuki had given him a glass of water. His hands were shaking as well, and holding the water made it noticeable.

"We have a plan, that could destroy the shield barrier around the city, and mutilate the mother ship," Sam explained as he has placed himself back down in the chair. X slouched back into the couch, not fully listening, and almost started dazing off.

"I would like the help in any way that I can…Is, there anything I can do?" Kazuki asked. Sam brought his hand to his chin, thinking where he would fit in to assist them.

"As of right now, the most important thing to do is to get that force-field barrier down, and X knows of the location of one of the main power sources," Sam said turning his head to X, only to find him snapping himself from his rest, as he heard his name in the conversation.

"What?" He asked, confused. Sam rolled his eyes slightly.

"You were going to show them where one of the generators are that powers the shield," Sam said again, miffed.

"Oh that's right," X said, rubbing his face as he sat up, trying to wake himself up a little bit more. Kazuki felt uncomfortable with him in the room. His bruised and scared face and body made him look more intimidating. And though he was slacking off, and not paying very much attention, he was still not in a joking mood. His expression dark, and barren of other emotion.

"I do recall, that there is one near the area of our downed mother ship, the area in which you uncovered me. I know it's underground, but I am unaware at the moment of how to get access to the underground tunnels. They are more than likely using your sewage drains as a hiding area, so that'll be on your part for navigation," X explained. Everybody nodded in unison, agreeing with the plan.

"So where will I be going?" Kazuki asked.

"You'll be coming with Miyuki and me for protection. I could hold my own, but just to insure Miyuki's protection as well," Sam said. X lifted his head and turned to his father objecting this idea. "X will be going with Ozaki to the shield."

"Why do I have to go with him? Why can't I go with you?" X asked, in a gripping tone.

"Because you know it better than him. And you know these soldiers better than he does, you know how the council's military works, so your strategy with come in handy," Sam explained back to him. X laid back in his seat again, sighing in frustration, like a whiny child.

"Also, if you needed a quick way to escape, can't you transform back into a dragon?" Kazuki asked almost confidently. X didn't go easy on him for his innocent question.

"As you can clearly see, I am severely injured, so a transformation could possibly kill me if I were to try. The only reason I'm going in with him, as my father said, you human are too stupid to figure it out, so I'll be leading at my own risk, while you he won't be very much of help," X retorted back at him. Ozaki feared this could scare Kazuki off, but when he looked back over, he had look of embarrassment, but also had a look of annoyance. He was starting to see X's true personality, and feel the angry at him like everybody else. And now like the others, it would only become an annoyance rather than intimidation.

"Don't be rude to him, he's trying to help us," Sam said to X, but he as starting to think why even bother, he wasn't going to stop anyway. He decided to move on.

"As I said, as you two proceed to the generator, and destroy it. Miyuki, Kazuki and I will make our way to the ship, but stay at a safe distance. When the shield is deactivated, the time for them to release the Ghidorahs will be short, and then I will board the ship, and hopefully make my way to the control room, to take control of the Ghidorahs. At that point, X will be the distraction for the Ghidorahs, and they will no doubt release some of their dragons as well. I also believe that the human military will take action when this fight commences, correct?" Sam turned his attention towards Ozaki, as he nodded in agreement. "Then, if the plan goes smoothly, I can set the Ghidorahs to destroy the ship. If I can also deactivate the ships shields, which I do correctly remember is in the same room, the ship would not be able to withstand the Ghidorahs' powers," He finished, observing everyone's reaction to this conclusion. He notice how most looked worried, especially X.

"But if they are going to destroy the ship… how will you get off?" Miyuki asked, her voice slow, and in a quiet tone.

"Well," Sam rubbed his hand over his bald head "I suppose I can find an escape pod, if I am not spotted by any soldiers. I will try my best to sneak by, or fight through any forces I come in contact with. I know that ship in and out. Every model is the same, so when I teleport in, I can teleport exactly where I need to. However, I will not be able to teleport out, because I would drained of some much energy, I could not do it again in such a short time, considering I did it twice yesterday. So my means of escape are limited," Sam said. This did not improve anybody's worried feelings. This only made X angrier.

"You can't do this, you'll die!" X argued. Sam close this eyes for a moment, trying to get through to his stubborn mind.

"I know, but this time, we don't have any alternate option. Time is of the essence, and we need to use it wisely. Now if we all know what we are doing, then we need to do this now. We won't get another chance," Sam said, standing up. Ozaki, Miyuki, and Kazuki all exchanged looks, all prepared to go through with this. X was still resentful to the idea, and even though he disagrees with his father about so many things, but he doesn't want him in harm's way. He could never live with himself if something were to happen to him, seeing he is in an ill state. But through all the worry, he remember in the back of his mind. Revenge. He was yearning to kill Juraan, and make him suffer through so much pain, as he had put many others through. For what stain he has now left on X's childhood, a once long cherished part of his life, now extirpated from the lies he has given him. X wanted to kill him so much, and he did not care who got in his way, or what it would take to get to him. He stood, and agreed to go through with it.

"As do we. We can leave now, and find that generator. Try and get this over with," Ozaki said as he and Kazuki stood. Sam nodded and looked around to see that though were once seen as enemies, now working as allies. Kazuki left the room, to go and start the car. Ozaki was saying his goodbyes to Miyuki, in case he wouldn't see her again. X pulled Sam aside, wanting to talk with him privately.

"You be careful, okay? I just found you again, so don't go getting yourself killed, alright?" Miyuki said, trying to lighten the situation. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed quietly, and he pressed his face against hers.

"I'll try my best, and don't go getting yourself kidnapped by a dragon again," He joked, and she couldn't help but to giggle, knowing he would always try and be comical to make her laugh, even in situations like this. He knew she needed some uplifting, making her feel better was what he does best.

"And that's why you're my bodyguard. You're that knight in shining armor that comes to the rescue, even when it was no longer your job," She gave him a lite kiss on the lips.

"And that is why I am your boyfriend. Too always be there for you, and you for me," Ozaki said, returning the kiss, as he embraced her in a hug. He still had fear for her safety, but he knew she was in good hands with Kazuki, and has gained enough trust with Sam to even keep her safe. They continued to say goodbye, as X had pulled Sam away from the room, and took him into the separate room where X had for the night. He shut the door behind him.

"I know that is important, and that we might only get one chance at this, but when you going up into that ship, you can die, and I won't let that happen," X protested. Sam was understandable of his argument, but he was now at this point irritated with his hypocrisy.

"I don't understand, how you act like you care about me, but at the same time, you mock me, back talk to me, and don't give me any respect for whatever reason. I am grateful for your assistance, but it's hard to give you any respect when all you do is act inconsiderate of me," Sam argued back, as X was pacing himself around. This hit him hard, but he wasn't willing to give up yet.

"Where were you when I had to go through all my hardships? I was an outcast as a child, and though I despise him now, Juraan was still there when I needed him. You weren't, I felt welcomed by the Council, they accepted me," X retorted back, angry and loud.

"They fed you lies just to get you too like them, I was always there, waiting for you, but you grew unattached from me, as you would always flee to them. I lost hope, I gave up, yes, but I never gave up on you," Sam said back, getting just as angry. X was infuriated with him, as if he had just met a complete stranger, and that he was someone he has never completely knew.

"I lost people, I lost so much, and they helped me. I hate them now, but I cannot deny they were there for me. You never cared about me, you don't care what happens to me, and you never have!" X said, his voice rising, but he didn't not want to attract the attention of the others outside. Sam was furious with him. He couldn't stand there anymore and take this from him.

"I have lost people too, too many to count, and they were all meaningful to me. I was always waiting you, I wanted to keep you safe. I would never, ever want anything to happen to you. So don't you dare stand there, and tell me that I never cared, because after what we lost, you were the only thing that was left that was important to me!" Sam snapped. X was taken aback by his outrage. He had lost, and he had nothing else to argue with. Sam sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh, and placed his hand over his face. Trying to collect himself.

"I know that you are hurt. You're still trying to get over all those who died, and I know it is hard, trust me I know," Sam said, his was voice quiet, and lower than before. X didn't say anything. Sudden guilt came over him, a realization of what he's done, and contrition for his actions and words he said to his father. He understands now that the Council was never there for him. They never meant any of it, it was all meaningless. X lowered his head in shame.

"But I need you to trust me. I'm not your enemy. I am your father. And right now, we are the only family that there is. I know you hate the humans. I would die of old age before I could hammer that hate out of your head, but they are helping us. We need all the help we can get. We're all alone here," Sam said as he looked up at X, but he didn't make eye contact. Sam looked away and sighed, not knowing what X was thinking. X looked back up, and sat down next him. He put his arm around him for comfort, knowing that he deeply wounded him, and that he was going to try everything to get rid of that guilt.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I'm arrogant, I don't listen, I…" He trailed of, knowing he could think of so many more insults. Sam glanced up at him. "You were always right. And I should have listened to you," X said. Sam regained hope in him once again, feeling confident in changing him for his old ways. X smiled slightly, as he embraced him in a hug. Now that they had worked out their problem, Sam was ready to move on.

"So, you'll be going with Ozaki. Lead the way," Sam said, confidently. X jokingly saluted with two fingers, and jumped up off the bed, and headed towards the door.

"You're the boss," X sarcastically said. Sam shook his head as he reached for his cane, and pushed himself up off the bed, as he slightly limped toward the door.

"I suppose I will never get rid of his sarcasm though," Sam whispered to himself as he exited the room.


	15. The Shield Generator

Ozaki and X have arrived at the top of a pothole in a barren street, littered with ruble, some collapsed buildings, and looted items that were left behind during the turmoil. X looked around making sure that no one saw them, or if any foes were in the area.

"Can you hurry it up a bit? I'm kind of bored," X said, his arms crossed as he circled around Ozaki, as he was struggling to unscrew the lid in the ground. They had to scramble to get tools before they left, and not all of them were of much use. Ozaki looked up at him as he unscrewing the last bolt.

"Well this could go much faster if you helped," Ozaki grunted has he struggled with the tough bolt. X tilted his head.

"Hmmm…Well, I can't do that, you told me to look out for anybody if they come," X said, still circling around him, twirling his pistol around his finger. Ozaki sighed in frustration, but remembered what Miyuki said, just stay cool.

"Ugh, never mind, I've got it now," Ozaki said. He pulled the heavy lid off, and moved it over. Ozaki pulled out the flashlight that he brought with him and shined it downed into the caliginous hole. X pulled his out as well, that Ozaki had given him. X shined his down, but his nose crinkled at the smell that met his nose. He moaned in disgust.

"On second thought, maybe digging it up doesn't sound that bad, you brought a shovel with you, right?" X turned and pointed back at the truck.

"Shut up, let's go, we're wasting time," Ozaki said, as he slid down into it, landing on the walking platform one side of the rushing stream a water. X sighed and jumped in, landing behind Ozaki, who had unclipped his pistol. X had his out, and looked over it, having never using a human weapon before.

"So does your weapons shoot compressed, highly thermo genic beams? Or is it those small things made of metal, and can be easily removed?" X said, still making pathetic attempts to anger Ozaki, but with the short time they have been around each other, Ozaki has already been numb to his annoying comments.

"Well I wouldn't say "easily removed", I could shoot you in the leg, and let you try and dig it out," Ozaki said, observing the path ahead of him, while aiming down the sights. X stayed behind him, not as alert as Ozaki was.

"Well you know where this thing is, lead the way," Ozaki said, looking back after he checked to see if the path was clear. X lazily stumbled ahead of him, too tired and bored to be alert and motivated to care.

"Well, I do believe, if we keep heading in this straight direction, we should get too it, or very close. But I think we'll know if we're getting closer if we spot any enemy patrols," X said, holding his pistol up as lead the way. Ozaki followed closely after.

Awhile after there was of silence, besides the loud stream next to them that carried God knows what. The smell was unbearable, but they quickly overcame it. Ozaki found their silence awkward, and he found this a perfect opportunity to ask him more questions that he needed more clarification on.

"So, if you knew, the three years ago that you could transform into a dragon, why didn't you? I mean you got those powers just for that sole purpose," Ozaki said, as they continued in a straight path.

"Well, I did not know at the time to be truthful. I thought it would automatically, but I guess it was something that I needed more practice with. I'm thinking the Council thought since it was bound to my DNA, I could just do it," X said, surprisingly, not be rude or being a smartass about it.

"Still, it's nice to have it now. I bet the Council weren't expecting their own creation to fight against them," X said. Ozaki chuckled for a moment.

"It's like Frankenstein gone wrong," He joked. X slowed down, and looked at him with a perplexed look.

"Oh it was movie, about a scientist who created a monster, and he…" Ozaki trailed knowing that he really didn't care. X turned back around and kept going. The short moment of silence followed, until Ozaki thought of another question, one that confused him the most.

"Hey, there's something else I don't get," Ozaki said.

"Is it going to be like this all the way over there? Why do you ask so many questions," X whined, but that didn't stop Ozaki.

"When we first found you, you didn't…act like you at all. I mean why did you act all nice and innocent when you were a dragon, then when we found out who you were, you start acting like this?" He asked, despite X complaint.

"Well, I thought you would be smart enough to put that puzzle together, but I guess you're as dumb as I think you are. Well if I acted like myself, you wouldn't have kept me, would you? I knew I had to play dumb like I was a lost, hurt animal that needed help,"

"Well, you kind of were," Ozaki interrupted.

"Whatever, anyway, my point is, I acted good so that you wouldn't suspect who I really was, but once you knew, and there really wasn't any point to it anymore. Seriously, you couldn't figure that?" X scoffed. Ozaki rolled his eyes at his insult, but he was glad that he now knew why he acted like a good person.

"Then again, it was hard to keep it a secret with you trying to dig around in my head," X said, looking slightly over his shoulder. Ozaki felt a tight knot in his stomach.

"So you were pushing me out, how do you do that?" Ozaki asked.

"Well, physic abilities are in and of them self for both humans and Xiliens, but Kaisers do have more advanced powers regarding telepathic reading. Reading someone's mind is basic, but blocking it is where the Kaiser powers come into play. It's hard to learn, but very useful," X finished, waving his hand about as he talked. Ozaki felt a little embarrassed by the lack of his knowledge on sch matters. He knew X would nag at him for it, since he must have better experience with his Kaiser power than Ozaki does. X made a sly smile out f he corner of his mouth.

"I might have to teach you some of these things, if you're capable of learning it in that case. Then again, I don't see why I would want to make you an equal to me. I learned the hard way, you might as well," X boasted.

" _Called it,"_ Ozaki thought, but he pushed by his insult. "What do you mean by the "hard" way?"

"Well there aren't any other Kaiser on Planet X, it's obvious it has to be self taught. Grant it, passed Kaisers have left information on their powers, but it's not easy to come by...or cheap," X said, looking back at him. Ozaki had caught up to him, enough so he was only a foot away. His kept his sly smile.

"Hmph, not everyone has as much privilege as you," Ozaki said. X looked back, but with a dark glare.

"I would be careful about what you say, you think you know me? You don't know a thing about me," X said with a hiss. Ozaki raised his hands up in sarcastic manner

"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you, your highness," Ozaki said, X's lips twitched in anger but he turned away and kept walking. Before the silence grew, X stopped in an abrupt manner.

"What is it?" he whispered. Despite that he whispered, X told him to shush. X peeked around the corner, and in sight, was the shield generator.

It was a metal structure, a bottom half that looked to be screwed into the ground, and the top half, reaching to the ceiling, where light was shining through. The tower reached the ceiling's hole, which fired the shield above ground. In between the top and bottom half of the structure, there was a glowing orb, held in by thick glass. The extension going up had see-through glass with metal enclosed around it. The power from the orb would send a burst of life up the shaft every 3 seconds. On the front of the generator, there was control panel. X looked around, and was baffled to see no guards or Xiliens patrolling.

"The generator?" Ozaki asked, still whispering.

"Yeah, but no guards. That's not good…" X said, looking around again, waiting for a second to see if any turn up. But without warning his voice returns to its normal volume, and walks out from hiding.

"Well, it looks clear to me," He started strolling, and Ozaki looked surprised and was delayed for a second, before going after him.

"Wait, it could be a trap!" Ozaki said, with a louder whisper. X approached the control panel, looking down the tunnels to the right and to the left of the generator. He then proceeded to press buttons, and sliding different levers. Ozaki stood behind him, looking around to make sure that no one was coming. He noticed that the buttons had foreign symbols on them, and when X pressed enough buttons, a holographic screen appeared, which he then would start clicking a sliding things around on the screen as well. Ozaki guessed that the strange symbols were their native language.

"Are you almost done?" Ozaki asked, still looking around.

"Yes, I'm almost, just keep looking, I don't want to get shot again," X said pushing in more buttons. Ozaki had his weapon at the ready, still looking.

X was almost done, then, after he pulled the last lever, the generator shut down. X smiled and crossed his arms trying to look impressive. Ozaki put his gun away, and walked to his side.

"That was easy!" X said. Ozaki scratched his chin.

"It seems…too easy though," They both seemed to listen closely, and could hear a faint beeping. Ozaki approached the machine, and walked around it until he reached the back, when he noticed an attached piece of equipment on it. A screen had more of the foreign symbols, but with every beep, it would change. Very quickly, the beeping sped up, and foreign symbols sped up as well. Ozaki didn't need to understand the symbols, he knew what is was. His face's expression turned to shock.

"Bomb, it's a bomb!" Ozaki yelled. He didn't have time to react, so all he could do was panic. He ran back at X, his expression surprised, and was about to move but before he could, Ozaki grabbed a hold of him, pulling him down into the stream, just as the generator exploded in a fierier spread. The flames stretched out, and the generator's ruble scattered everywhere, filling the tunnel with flames for a brief moment, then quickly retreating, as it skimmed the top of the water. Ozaki and X resurfaced from the murky stream, gasping for air, struggling to stay above water. Their adrenaline was high, and the shock through them off guard. Ozaki turned around, struggling to see the aftermath of the machine, due to his vision being to blurry from the water. It took him a second to realize that a piercing pain on his shoulder was from X gripping it so hard.

"After we get out of here, and kill all those bastards…I'm going to kill you!" He hollered after spewing out water. He was drenched in waste and now reeking of the worst smell. He would in some way get revenge for Ozaki's action, even if he did save his life. Ozaki couldn't help but chuckle a little as he crawled out of the rushing stream as he was satisfied with X being miserable. X jumped out as well, almost wanting to vomit in the sheer thought of what he was covered in. Ozaki was still recollecting the event but then heard footsteps coming from the opposite tunnel. He quickly pulled his gun, as did X as he heard the approaching sounds. They dove back behind of cover, just in time in time as a fierier beam goes flying by them, with a minor explosion on impact. X looks over and see's about 5 guards line up, and bombarded them with fire. Ozaki and X don't have much room to reach over and shoot them without getting shot themselves. They were pinned up against the wall, with small coverage.

Suddenly, 3 more soldiers came from the opposite tunnel, in open view of X and Ozaki. They had their weapons raised, but X beat them to it, shooting each one almost in the same spot each time, right in the chest. They all dropped dead, showing no signs of movement. The rain of fire still flied at them, whizzing as they went by. Ozaki looked over at X for a plan, but he just glared back at him, still fuming.

"So what now?" He said, loudly. Ozaki looked back, trying to formulate a plan. X leaned his head back, becoming impatient very quickly. He got tired of the amount of time Ozaki was taking, so he quickly aimed is gun out, and fired three times, before bringing it back. Ozaki was still this thinking, actually it looked more like he was concentrating, as his eyes were shut. X ignored him and repeated his shooting, and reloaded when his clip went empty. His spraying of bullets did nothing to the remaining Xiliens.

"You are pretty useless, you know that?" X said, firing some more. Then he looked back at Ozaki and he was clenching his fist, and it was shaking a bit. X raised an eyebrows, wondering what he was doing. Then suddenly, Ozaki's eyes shot open and jumped out from behind the hiding spot and held up his hand. X recognized this move all too well. The fire beams had stopped in thin air before Ozaki. A wall of them, stopped and suspended. The guards pulled their guns down slightly, be founded by what looked like magic to them. But they all became worried when X had stepped out from behind cover, smiling as he crossed his arms. Ozaki then extended his arm outward, sending the wall of fire back at the guards. They tried to move, but it was too late. The beams pierced their bodies, and their bodies fell to the floor. They all remained still, and gave the two reassurance that they were dead. Ozaki regained his posture, as X walked up next to him, his arms still crossed.

"I forgot you could do that, didn't think it would come in handy again," He said, almost looking impressed. Ozaki was still breathing heavily, regaining strength from releasing a large amount of his Kaiser powers. He looks up at X, who was still looking at the dead Xiliens.

"Still…I think my powers are better," He remarks. Ozaki changed the subject.

"Why would they strap a bomb to the generator? Did they know we were coming?" Ozaki asked. Even X had to think about it.

"They probably thought if you were going onto the offensive, they would arm the one thing you would aim at first. They probably wanted to kill you while doing," X said.

"What do you mean by 'me'?" Ozaki asked, looking back at him.

"Well, for the most part, I'm pretty sure they think I'm dead. It's very hard and very rare to live from a blow from that type of weapon. They obviously didn't do so well," X extended his hand, in the direction of dead bodies.

"Well, they're going to find out that they're wrong pretty soon," Ozaki said turning back, making sure there weren't any more. "We should probably get back,"

They have leaped back up through the same hole they went into, and everything was still calm. Of course they weren't expecting everything to happen at once, but very soon, many people would know what happened, and word would spread. They knew soon, the streets would be filled with thousands of people, now making their evacuations. Ozaki wondered if the EDF will stay and fight or help evacuate. It being under the leadership of Matthews made it questionable. Now it was up to Sam, Miyuki, and Kazuki to do their part, and hopefully they would all return back safely.

X was still shaking off the filth on his once shiny leather suit, now covered in a faint brown and grey color, like a dried mud. Some still stuck to him, like a paste. Soon he just gave up trying to shake it off. They both made their way back towards the truck, Ozaki in front of the driver's door, and X stops at the rear as they were both in site of the ship. It's metallic outside shining brightly through the ash and smoke. It' golden color appears more luminescent than usual. X scrunched his top lip towards his nose, now disgusted to even look at a vessel he once commanded. Ozaki just seemed to gaze at its enormous figure. He gazed back at X who was still looking up at it, but when he caught Ozaki's gaze, he turned away like he wasn't giving it much attention. X finally insisted on leaving again, but before he could walk to the opposite side of the truck, Ozaki interrupted him.

"This still seems too easy," Ozaki blurted. X looked up at him, not annoyed, but almost had an expression like he wanted to hear of what he had to say.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Even if the bomb was set there to kill you, or me, or anybody, it seems too odd they would risk the whole generator just to try and kill you," Ozaki question, backing away from the door, and stand directly opposite of X. X pondered for a moment, bring his hand to his chin, resting it on the side of the truck.

"What if they know our plan?" Ozaki asked. Before he could continue X turned to give him a look of annoyance as he lowered his head. Ozaki could tell he's sick of him asking so many questions.

"Hear me out, what if they are one step ahead of us? Like you said, they most likely put that there for us, if they did and it blows up, like it did, what did they plan next?" Ozaki asked. X smirked a little.

"I don't know, can we please go now? I hate this smell," X said moaned, crossing his arms.

"Come on, just listen. They put that there to try and kill you again, that has to mean they know you aren't dead. With their failed attempt, they must have some thought in mind that you aren't their ally anymore. That you'll want revenge for what they did. You don't think they would be scared of you?" Ozaki questioned, his arms animated while talking. X gave him another smirk, almost trying to ignore his reasonable questioning.

"Granted I am a Kaiser, why would they be scared of me? Small and singular me?" X said, his arms becoming uncrossed.

"Wouldn't you be?" Ozaki asked flatly.

X's smile and small chuckle faded away, and he thought about it for a moment. He felt like that for a while, but seemed not give it much thought. He was an experiment to them, their creation, their war machine, and he turned against them. A great creature that was praised and feared on Planet X, and they combined it with a being even more feared. They must have figured at some point if they were to cross this being, the consequences would be very unfortunate. If he was in their position, he would be cautious to not anger them. But were they that afraid of him? They wished to destroy him, but would risk their whole invasion by disabling the shield just to try and kill him again? This worried X, but what worried him even more now was what they would do next. What if Ozaki was right, what if they were one step ahead of them. What if they assumed what they're were going to do? Would there be an ambush waiting for them in the ship? Was he putting his father in grave danger? He suddenly came to realization to what Ozaki was asking about, but he still cared more about his pride. He understood, but would just keep it in the back of his mind. He tried to change to the subject.

"Look, we can't change the plan now. We thought it through, and we're sticking to it. If you have a better idea, I would love to hear it," X put back on his quirky smile, and folded his fingers together leaning fore ward against the truck. Ozaki opened open his mouth to protest, but closed it after a deep sigh. He couldn't argue with that. He knew they came too far to turn back. He saw the positive side of all of this still. The shield being disabled, the people, and themselves could now flee from the city. He could already hear distant chatter, or some sort of commotion. He saw this opportunity to get Miyuki to a safest place possible. And he was ready to ditch X and Sam as soon this is all done with. So, he no longer wanted to argue with him, he dropped the whole subject. He only replied with a short sigh.

"Let's just get back to the ship, they others will be there any minute," Ozaki said, grabbing the door handle, pulling it open and jumping in without saying anything else. X didn't argue as well and he jumped in. They raced off, before any Xilien reinforcements showed up if they were going to. The ride was quiet the rest of the way. X kept his eyes out the window, being observant of the sky. Ozaki kept his gaze straight, focusing on the road and the golden menace.


	16. Mayhem and Carnage

"We should be coming up on it soon, just keep a look out," Kazuki kept a steady speed at around 45 miles per hour. He didn't want to risk going to fast in case any civilian or civilians were to spring from an alley way. Sam sat next to him, being very observant of their surroundings, keeping watch for any other personal, and the razed buildings. Miyuki was still in the back, being very quiet, and thinking too much to even speak to the other two. Her heart and mind was set on Ozaki rather than the task at hand. She was solicitous, and had fear for cherished lover. This act they were committing was probably the most life threatening. Some or even all of them may not walk away from this. Her pondering was interrupted as she noticed a fuzzy and blurry haze in the distant seem to be retreating from the ground up.

"Look over there!" She quickly called. They both turned their heads, Kazuki slowing down just a bit in order to get a safer look. The dome shield began to move up from the ground, evaporating, and dissolving into the air like steam. Miyuki pressed her head closely to the window as she saw it quickly disappearing over their heads, until it reaches the center, and blows away in one last puff of steam.

"They did it then, right? The shield generators down?" Kazuki asked, knowing it was probably a stupid question, but wanted confirmation from the Xilien who had more knowledge about it than he did. Sam nodded his head as he gazed up out of his window as well.

"They did their part, now we just have to do ours," Sam said, pulling his head back.

"They're going to meet us there right? Will they be there before we get there?" Miyuki asked. Sam knew that she was asking out of fear, and he could only provide her with hope, even if had to give false promises.

"They'll most likely be there shorty after. We have a head start, so they might show up late, but they will be there," Sam confirmed. He realized he was trying to give her hope on Ozaki's return, but it also struck him had the same fear that she had.

"I think the hard part is getting anywhere near that thing. There has to be some soldiers down their patrolling, or keeping people back," Kazuki guessed, looking to and through.

"The Xiliens will most likely keep their infantry troops inside unless it is necessary" Sam corrected. Kazuki looked up at him for a moment.

"I meant our troops," Kazuki said, gazing back towards the road. Sam's eyebrows narrowed slightly, obviously puzzled.

"Why would your soldiers be guarding the ship?" Sam asked.

"Matthew has control over the EDF's infantry of our military faculty, and he dismissed all mutants until further notice. Until then, he's has US Marines as the military for this Tokyo. He probably doesn't want to fight the Xiliens, so he guards it from civilians probably trying to fight back against it, ridiculous as it may sound," Kazuki said. Sam's eyebrows didn't lighten up.

"That seems very peculiar," Sam stated. Kazuki nodded in agreement.

"Not many people had good feelings about him. Not only that, he had taken control over G.S.X.C here located in this city," Kazuki said.

"G.S.X.C?" Sam asked. Miyuki shook herself out of her worries to take advantage to answer Sam's question. She grasps the back of their seats to pull herself up, settling between the two.

"The G.S.X.C stands for Global Study of Xilien Culture. This foundation was quickly organized and funded after the events in 2004, and since then we've collected any technology from the mother ship or even files that were not destroyed. It's a worldwide industry, but it's strongest here," Miyuki said, as she studied his face, wondering he would feel about them doing this. For the most part, Sam rarely changed facial expressions, only the very few times he had reacted towards X in spite, and few kind glances towards Miyuki. She noticed that he was thoroughly thinking about this.

"What do you use the knowledge learned from our technology? Do you wish to use it as your own in wars?" Sam questioned, his voice in monotone.

"Oh no, anything learned we record and publish to the public, strictly for learning purposes. Any weapon or computer, even data files discovered that contain blueprints are kept safe and classified if G.S.X.C doesn't want the public knowing," Miyuki explained.

"How do you know about this so much?" Sam asked.

"I am a part of the program here in Tokyo, which is why I have a cold shoulder for Matthew. I'm one of the lead professors there," Miyuki said, almost with a sense of great pride.

"What of Xilien bodies? Dead or alive? Do you study or experiment on them?" Sam asked, almost in a dark tone this time. Miyuki could understand his anger towards something of that matter.

"No, any bodies found were disposed of properly. There were many who wanted to study them, but UN made a decision that no one was do anything to the bodies. Some well-respected Scientists were angered that they could not, auguring that they could learn so much, and further our knowledge of your kind due the short time you were on Earth before the invasion. The UN, however, persisted that bad things could arise from the study, and that some could take the study to the extreme, and try to clone or experiment on them," Miyuki finished, still eyeing his facial expressions closely. He thought heavily.

"And what of you?" Sam asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Miyuki asked, puzzled.

"Did you wish to study the Xilien corpses, or did you oppose the idea?" Sam asked.

Miyuki saw that he put her in a tough situations, especially when he puts it like that. She thought hard, she did not want to say the wrong thing to him, in fear of him losing respect for her. She understood why he would be upset by this, and agreeing to it would put her on his bad side. But if she were to lie, she had a sense he would know. She gulped as she was frozen for a minute.

"I…saw the benefits of the studies, as it would have given us much more knowledge of the anatomy of your people. But I also understand and agree that bad things would come from it, and that it's…morally wrong," Miyuki said cautiously. She did not get the response she was hoping for. He kept his blank expression, and slowly tilted his head up, as he turned it away from her. She made a very quiet sigh, and fell back in her seat, embarrassed and angry with herself. Kazuki stayed quiet in their conversation, not wanting to get on Sam's bad side either. His attention returns back to the front of the car, his speed increasing slightly. Through the ash cloud, Sam squinted his eyes, as he thought to have seen some sort of glimmer in the sky. The ochre cloud arose faster, and was receding into the sky. The shield no longer kept it captive under a dome. As it faded, the glimmer became clearer.

"Stop!" Sam said suddenly, scaring Kazuki as he slammed on the breaks. They jolted forward, as the car came to an abrupt halt. They all peered up through the glass to see the ship hovering silently above, but then their attention as drawn to the massive crowd a head of them. Their voices were muffled, but it was obvious they were shouting loudly, protesting to whoever was blocking them off. Sam seemed to drop low slightly, in fear if anyone saw him. He knows that many of the people probably couldn't seem him, and they probably don't remember his face, but he didn't want to risk it. Kazuki cut the engine, and pulled the keys out.

"We'll have to try find a way through. Most likely the soldiers have it barricaded off 360 degrees around the ship, so sneaking by won't be easy," Kazuki said.

"We have very little time. We must be hasty about this," Sam said, peering out his window. Starting to see some of the civilians moving away.

"They'll probably start retreating now that the shield is down. Even the soldiers might leave as well," Miyuki commented. Kazuki nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then," Kazuki hopped off the driver's seat, as Miyuki did as well. Sam removed himself from the car with caution. As soon as he was out of the car, they jogged to a nearby alley way, hiding from any passing civilian. Most of them were not taking interest in them, and continued on, either joining the crowd or leaving it. They made their way down to the other end, and as Kazuki peered over the corning, he saw soldiers now leading civilians, like an evacuation.

"You were right Miyuki, they're evacuating," Kazuki said. He looked back at the two.

"We'll have to wait until this street clears, then we can get closer to the building," Kazuki said. Sam shook his head as he looked out at the street for himself.

"We're running out of time. If the enemy is going to attack, they're going to do it very soon. We can't lose this opportunity," Sam insisted.

"If we make a run for it now, the soldiers will stop us and push back with the crowd," Kazuki argued.

"You are a part of the EDF, you explain to them you need to get closer, and we'll shadow you," Sam asked.

"My rank and military class doesn't mean shit to them. They're not mutants, they are the imported military from Matthew's group. They have more authority over me," Kazuki snapped back. Sam remained quiet as he could no longer argue and see no way around it. He felt greatly uncomfortable, as his relationship between Kazuki and Miyuki have depleted, or at least in his mind. He did not want to leave them like they were still stranger to one another, especially if Sam might not make it back. The people still rushed along, soldiers aiding them through. They remained hidden behind either a dumpster or any ruble lying about that granted cover from sight.

"I apologize. I do not mean to act like this. I don't mean to frighten you or make you more worried than you already are," Sam said quietly, trying to not to attract attention from the people rushing by. Miyuki and Kazuki gave him their full attention. They remained crouch as they turned to him. He didn't seem to make any eye contact with them.

"I am very, as a matter of fact, frightened. Of course, with what's going on that's seems to be normal," Sam said, slightly looking up at the two to them. He sighed once more.

"I did not tell X, because if I did, he would never had agreed to do this but…when I get on the ship…I will not be coming back," Sam said. Miyuki seemed the most the shocked compare to Kazuki. Her jaw hung, and stuttered as she wanted to respond, but he continued.

"I made up everything about the 'control panel'. What controls the Kaiju themselves is the controller of the ship, and that is Juraan. If I were to break the connection, I would have to kill him, and to ensure the safety of your people, and my son's life, I have self-destruct the ship," Sam explained. The further he got into it, the more shocked they became. Miyuki shook her head in disbelief.

"No, you promised, you said you there could be a way out!" Miyuki was almost outraged. She was also petrified, especially when they would have to tell X this. He would kill them for sure, just out of anger and overwhelming sorrow, and blame the humans for it.

"I did not promise anything, and I only made up those parts to give X hope on my return," Sam said.

"And for us too. What, do you think we don't care about you? You have helped us so much, and you have saved my life many times…you can't just die like this," Miyuki said. Sam was so puzzled on how she had formed a strong relationship with him, as friends. The have only known each other for a very short while, at yet Miyuki treats him like they have known each other their whole lives.

"Ms. Otonashi, we make good friends, but why are you so upset for my death?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to keep losing people!" She exclaimed. Sam was taken aback. Kazuki, however, knew why she was doing this, and could understand. Ozaki had told him everything about her, and felt a great amount of sympathy. She held back her tears, trying to choke out her reasoning for her behavior.

"After your invasion, 6 years ago, I had lost so many people…my friends and family. I hadn't realized it until shortly after that I was very alone, and I felt very alone. My sister the only remaining family I had left, and she could hardly make time to seem me, and even now she does. I was withdrawing from everyone, there just seemed to such an empty space, I was not who I used to be. But Ozaki was there, and he helped me back up on my feet. And now, I'm just afraid of losing more people. You are a friend of mine. We may not be overly close, but you have left an impact on me in this short while we've known each other. I just don't you go like this," Miyuki said, almost sobbing at points, and had difficulty making eye-contact with him. Kazuki had his head lowered, feeling sorry for Miyuki, and could relate to her pain. A lot of people lost significant others that day, and it's now become a scar to them.

Sam was starting to understand, and even though it was inevitable of how this plan would end, he felt bad for doing it. He hadn't taken into full consideration about everyone else, just how he would finally die, after suffering underground nearly choking to death. He only thought of himself in this decision, but there was no other way, but the least he could do now was give them some hope. He dragged out a heavy sigh. Miyuki finally looked up at him.

"I'm very sorry Miyuki. I truly am. Perhaps there could be some way to escape…possibly if I kill Juraan then escape-"Sam was cut off when Kazuki quickly turned his head around, peering over the top of the dumpster. He notice no one was running by anymore. He signaled the others to get up, and the remained hidden behind the brick building, and he peeked around the corner.

"There all gone, come on this is our window," Kazuki said darting out, as Miyuki and Sam didn't hesitate to follow. They made a quick jog, or in Sam's case, jog with a limp, to the EDF HQ building. They didn't bother with the front door, but headed straight for the staircase leading to the roof, with looked unsafe from a distance, being somewhat loose, and even wobbly if they were to rush up it. They all stopped at the bottom as Sam began to climb the first four stairs, but then stopped to turn to them. Miyuki could tell, he was very apprehensive. Sam bowed his head, giving her one last thanks for everything she has done for him, and X. Miyuki softly smiled back, returning the gesture. He began to climb again, when a noise struck the hot air.

They all froze, gazing up toward the golden ship, believing that's where it originated from. It was like a deep creaking, or sound of bending metal. Kazuki squinted his eyes, and as focused hard on the ship, he then noticed it.

"The ship is starting to move!" He exclaimed. Sam then kept moving as he stared up. He was then stopped again to the sight of a large truck approaching from the distance. He froze fearing it might have been EDF soldiers returning, and they might have spotted them. Miyuki and Kazuki then heard the car engine, and turned in fright. As the truck got closer, they were relieved to see it was Ozaki and X. Sam however wasn't as relieved. He didn't want X to be here when it happened, so he persisted to continue upward. The rush and pressure he was putting on himself made him ache, and cringe in pain, being of his poor condition. X quickly exited the car, seeing him run away.

"Father, wait!" He called, as then began to chase after him. Ozaki was quick to stop him, and so was Kazuki. But as soon as all that happened, the noise was heard again, except louder. Sam stopped and looked up again. He was now two stories up from the ground. He was puzzled of what the ship was doing, and thought maybe they were going to start t attack. He kept gazing up and he lowered his eyebrows, flummoxed. X kept yelling up at him front ground level, but Sam had almost muted him out. Then the ship made a new noise. A crackling and reviving electronic sound. It intensified fast, and in almost the blink of an eye, and blinding bright light, the ship vanished.

For a moment, Sam thought, but then his puzzled looked turned to one of concern. As fast as he tried to go up the steps, he went faster going down. The others below were too busy trying to figure out what had just happened to notice him coming down. X's stomach felt like it was twisting into knots. A terrible hunch came into his head, and he was greatly worried on what was going to happen next. He somewhat recognized this strategy, but was unsure if this was the same. Either way, this couldn't be good. He then tilted his head back down to see his father limping back as fast as possible.

"We need to leave, now," Sam said, almost out of breathe. Kazuki and Ozaki returned their gaze to him.

"Why? Didn't they just leave? Didn't we just-"Kazuki was quickly cut off.

"No, we need to get as far away from this city as possible," Sam persisted. X was following him back to the truck, obeying him. Kazuki was still addled, but closely followed. Ozaki grabbed a hold of Miyuki's arm and starting pulling her back. They all then made their way back. X and Sam get into the back seat, as Kazuki made it to the driver's seat. Before Miyuki or Ozaki entered the vehicle, they embraced in a hug. Miyuki dug her face into his shoulders, overwhelmed with relief that she finally saw him again, and he's completely safe. Their touching moment was interrupted by Sam persisted them to get in the car now. They did as he told. Miyuki climbed into the back, sitting next to Sam. X was far end sitting behind the drivers' seat, as they were all crammed inside, but the comfort didn't matter at the moment. Ozaki open the door, but he froze when he saw an EDF soldier approaching from not too far from the vehicle.

"Hey! You can't be here!" He called out, mistaking Ozaki as a citizen. Ozaki reached for his wallet, revealing his EDF/M-Organization badge to the oncoming soldier, like a police officer would to a civilian.

"Mr. Shin'ichi, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was just investigating the area before evacuation. I will be leaving now," Ozaki said. The EDF soldier acknowledged, but he was parallel to the back window of the truck. He moved his gaze over, just by mistake, but his look stuck. The two extraterrestrials and Miyuki kept their eye sights down. The EDF, with a moment of stalling then moved away. Ozaki then entered the car, and Kazuki didn't stall to speed off.

"Did he see us?" Sam asked, rather worried.

"I don't think he did, he didn't look long enough," Ozaki replied.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Kazuki asked, racing down a non-crowded street.

"Just keep going, we need to get out of this city as fast as possible," Sam said.

"Why? What's going to happen? What are they doing?!" Ozaki was scared, but was also getting frustrated with the lack of knowledge. Sam still didn't reply, he was gazing out the back window, and so as X. They were thrown forward due to the lack of seat belts, and that Kazuki slammed on the breaks. They turned back around.

"Oh crap," Miyuki said, staring at the long line of traffic, exiting on the thruway, and exiting the city itself.

"We cannot sit here, we have to find another route out," Sam said, returning his gaze to the back again. Kazuki quickly backed up, and took an exit off the thruway ramp. Miyuki want to see what Sam was waiting for, and she saw it.

"What is that?" Miyuki asks. Now everyone is looking out the back except Kazuki. Ozaki looked through his mirrors.

"What? What is it?" Kazuki asked.

"Drive faster," X finally said after being silent for a while.

Far out, and very high up, two petit objects began to descend from the sky, their figure getting larger, as they seemed to be falling faster. As they closed in, the horrid reality became real.

King Ghidorah was the first to touch down, crumbling the concrete beneath his behemoth feet. His heads uncoiled from his stomach, and immediately smashed into a nearby skyscraper with his wings, carelessly knocking it to the ground. He let out his mighty screech, filling the peoples' hearts with fear as it echoed for miles. Soon after, his dragon brother landed near him, his impact having more force. Kaiser Ghidorah, much larger in size, belched a mighty roar, mixed with high screech and bellow. He arched onto his hind legs, and slammed back down, like an angered bull. The Golden Dragons snarled, and even chuckled as they saw the city spread out in front of them. They didn't hesitate to start their mayhem. They split in two directions, making sure to wipe Tokyo from the face of the Earth. King Ghidorah unleashed his lightning bolts, striking the buildings with speed, and effective force. King Ghidorah then launched into the sky, taking an aerial strike onto anything that stood below.

Kaiser Ghidorah used his special abilities to his advantage. He remained grounded, but this didn't take away from his might. He eyed a large skyscraper to his left. With his left and right heads sneering, they launched their gravity beams, and with swift strength and snap of the neck, he dragged it along the ground, demolishing all in its way. And when he reached the end of his strike, he launched it into the air, and it landed far from him, but near Ozaki and the others, taking out citizens in the process. The fiery explosions of cars, collapsing highway, and screams of dying people could be seen and heard from Ozaki's truck. Miyuki cupped her hands over mouth, as tears swelled in her as she gazed out the window at the carnage next to them. She was appalled, but was mostly terrified. Ozaki, also surprised by the Ghidorahs mayhem, caught her look, and need to take action.

"We need to move! Take that route, we need to get out of this line" Ozaki ordered. Kazuki turned the steering wheel sharply, and accelerated down the barren route.

"Um, won't that take us back into the city?" X questioned, turning his head around, seeing that they were going towards the inner city again. Ozaki ignored him, and needed to know where the best place to go.

"Sam. If they're attacking, where would the best place to go?!" Ozaki hollered, as the destruction was getting louder outside. The truck shook violently as Kazuki tried to evade incoming cars, people running, and even some of King Ghidorah's mayhem.

"They'll focus on this city, is there any rural area nearby? They will not go there," Sam said loudly. Ozaki thought for a moment, then turned to Kazuki.

"Nishitama is nearest district we could go to, how long would it take?" Ozaki asked. Kazuki thought but shook his head.

"Man, that'll take at least 2 hours, maybe more! We can't go there, we'll never make it!" Kazuki said back worriedly.

"If you can make it to outer parts of this district, then you can be safe from the Ghidorahs. How far until the next district?" Sam asked.

"Well, we're in the city of Kodaira, the next city would be Akishima, if we just keep heading in this-"

"Can we just get away from the big goddamn kaiju please?! Just drive to anywhere but here it's not that hard of a concept!" X snapped back, out of both fear and hot-temper.

"Fine, Kazuki, just keep heading towards Nishitama!" Ozaki said.

"Not a problem," Kazuki stuttered, trying hard not to get hit or hit anyone. Ozaki looked back at Miyuki, who still had her mouth covered, but tears were streaming down her face. All Ozaki could do was hold her hand from behind his seat, hoping for her safety still.

Sam and X continued to stare out the back window, making sure the Ghidorahs were long behind them. Sam didn't know what to feel. He was relieved for X's return, but was almost overwhelmed in guilt and regret for he was going to do. He was just going to leave him behind, and he knew what pain he was going to put X through. He knew he could never do that again, but he never wants X to find out about it.

X however was too busy with his own anger to focus on Sam's action. He glared at the golden beasts, and even raised his teeth towards them. He was fueled and livid, but also frustrated. Everything was happening so fast, to everyone in the automobile. Fear, anger, sadness, they were all falling apart. Their failed plan has now left their home in devastation. They continued down the road, swerving, and eased their way out of the city. The car became quiet, as no one knew what to say. The noise outside had lessened, and the Ghidorahs roars and screech became inaudible. Everyone was still, and even seemed to drift as the sun began to retreat over the horizon. They were all lost, as they made their way to Nishitama.


	17. Sanctuary

Nearing 10 o'clock at night, the group tiredly, but persistently, drove to the district of Nishitama. They were all quiet, not a word said for the full 2 hours they've been driving. Kazuki lazily kept his eyes open to focus on the driving, as the others were pretty much half asleep. X, on the other hand, had actually fallen asleep. His head stooped down towards his chest, and it bobbed with the movements of the car.

Nishitama was mostly country, as it contained the lake of Oku-Tama. They had already passed the small town of Hara, and continued further down the highway. Not many cars passed by, most were driving in the same direction they were. They knew they wouldn't be able to go for much longer, they needed a place to stay. They discussed it as they had pulled over on a rest stop, to look over maps. They came to the conclusion that the best option was to take back roads, and see what houses laid in the low mountains. None of them bothered to wake X for this, as he would have been angered for disturbing him.

Another half hour dragged on, as they was still no sight for a place to stay. Less and less houses appeared, and they were now in thicker country. They were even lost as to where they were. The maps didn't show much of the dirt roads.

"What do we do?" Kazuki complained, for the millionth time. Kazuki was Ozaki's best friend, but his patience began to run thin.

"Keep driving," he mumbled. "We'll find something," He spoke like a broken record.

They drove another mile, until Sam broke the silence that almost made everyone jump.

"There," He pointed to Kazuki's left. His voice was low and powerful, but all contained in a whisper. Kazuki slowed down the car to see a lengthy driveway. At the end was a large wooden house, but no vehicles.

"That house is currently unoccupied," He spoke again. Kazuki and Ozaki wanted to argue that it could be unsafe, but neither of them could stand to do this much longer. Kazuki agreed, and pulled the car in slowly, his headlights on low. No vehicles were visible still as they approached. The car came to gentle halt, as they all gazed up at the front door, except X.

"I'll go check to see if it's clear," Ozaki whispered. He exited the vehicle, but didn't shut the door. He was nothing more than a dark figure in the night as he stepped onto the porch. He examined the door, and then did a quick search around the perimeter. When he finished, he returned to the car.

"This is probably the best luck we've had yet," Ozaki said, but was not enthusiastic when he said it.

"Why's that?" Kazuki asked.

"It's a summer home. Whoever owns it is not coming here until a couple of months," Ozaki responded.

"A summer home?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they're homes people can buy that they can come to during certain seasons. These people won't be coming until July, they left a notice on the door," Ozaki said.

"So it's safe?" Kazuki asked.

"We're not going to find anything better than this, let's just go," Miyuki said, tired and miserable, and didn't care to act kind. Everyone started to exit the car. Sam gently shook X awake. He didn't bicker or argue, he saw the house and got out of the car as well. With a picklock, Kazuki was able to get in, did a quick check around the house.

The house was as large as it looked. With one bathroom downstairs, and one upstairs. One master bedroom upstairs, a spare downstairs, and a guest room that had a bed. The kitchen had a dining room, and the living room was right across from it. On in the back there was glass doors, which lead out onto another porch, which overlooked the lake. The house was clean, and was kept in good condition.

"So, what now?" X grumbled, now upset that his peaceful sleep was disturbed.

"First," Miyuki cut in, before Ozaki or Sam could get a word out, "You two will shower. I don't know what happened, but I'm not smelling that anymore," She hissed. Ozaki didn't argue, and X was almost afraid to. But he agreed with her, it was repulsive. "Then, we'll decide bedrooms," Miyuki finished.

"What about the kaiju or Matthew's men?" Kazuki questioned. It slipped from his mouth. He was still afraid if they were still being perused.

"The kaiju are not a threat out here," Sam spoke, "And I doubt any of the other soldiers followed us."

"He's right. At this rate we're too tired to do anything. It's best we get our rest," Ozaki agreed.

"How long will we stay here for?" X asked. Ozaki has gotten nothing questions all night, and his temper was rising.

"We'll figure this out tomorrow morning," He said sternly as he clenched his fists, and it was clearly visible. X caught on to his attitude.

"What's your problem?" X asked in a snarky tone. Ozaki's eyebrows shot up.

"My problem? My problem is that I just saved your life getting you out of that city, which was destroyed, and leaving our home and belongings to do so. We've done nothing but stick our neck out for you, and you've been nothing but ungrateful!" Ozaki snapped back. X wasn't backing down from this.

"Ungrateful?! I've saved her life more than once you know, and if wasn't for me, we wouldn't be this far!" X growled back, pointing a finger at Miyuki.

"Guys, stop! Please, just stop arguing!" Kazuki's begging got him nowhere.

"No, Sam has been more help than you. You nearly got yourself killed! You're arrogant and undeniably foolish!" Ozaki hollered back. X backlashed, and they continued, as Sam, Miyuki, and Kazuki tried to calm them both down, but as they rose their voices, it got worse. Their patience fell through ice, as the now all seemed to be arguing amongst themselves. Their shouting continued until a piercing sound of thunder broke their fighting.

Lightning struck beyond the lake, and thunder immediately followed. They were tense, staring out the back door, frozen with fear. But it took them way too long to realize it was merely a thunderstorm, and not Ghidorah himself. Rain began to hit the glass windows, and the down pour began on the roof. Everyone relaxed as they turn back to one another.

"Miyuki and I will get the master bedroom. Kazuki gets the spare upstairs. Sam will get the guest room. X will sleep on the couch," Ozaki said. X's lip quivered in anger, but he was no longer in the mood for bickering. The group nodded in agreement and departed without another word. Ozaki and X both showered, and was given spare clothing found in the drawers. X never thanked Miyuki for finding it. He laid down on the couch and pulled a blanket over his head and quickly returned to his sleep.

Everyone else settled in, as the gentle storm passed over them. The soothing sound put them to sleep.

The storm passed, but the rain continued on into the morning. A faint mist formed, and the morning color was bright with a green hue in the woodland. The water bringing out the life in the country wilderness.

Sam forced himself over to see the clock that sat on the dresser. It read 8:35, which used to be considered sleeping in, but this long night's rest has replenished his energy. He steadily rose from his bed, using his cane for assistance.

His conscious was nagging at him to get everyone up and start planning again, but he knew how rude that would have been. They all deserved their rest, especially Ozaki and Miyuki, he thought to himself. They all lost so much, and one day of rest wouldn't hurt. He believes the reason why he's in such a rush is that he still has that military spirit. A hardened general and a natural at leading and giving orders. But he once too was a soldier, and knew the hardships the lower ranks faced. Fatigue and starvation were some of the worst conditions. He thought mainly of his son, and his deep wound he still had days prior. He knew that he needed rest as well. Though annoyed by his arrogance, as a father he always felt sympathy for him. He knew the hardships he faced as well, all such a torturing memory…

His train of thought was cut off as he noticed the back sliding doors were open. He cautiously approached as step into the doorway. He was relieved to find X sitting on the wooden flooring, his knees tucked back to his chest, while his arms rested onto of them. For a moment they were quiet, only to listen and watch the rain fall. X then admitted that this was the first time in over 10 years he's heard or even seen rain. The year they left for Earth was a year of drought. Then traveling to earth took 3 years. Upon arriving he never saw rain, then was buried under ground for 6 years. Sam agreed that was an accurate assumption, and yet thought it was such an odd observation.

It made X so calm, Sam hadn't seen him this calm since he woke from the crystal. He always had a look of anger or just plain disgust. But now, he looked so normal. They stood in silence until Sam departed him, leaving him to his thoughts.

It did not take long for the others to rise. Ozaki and Miyuki seemed shy towards Sam, and apologized for their actions from the night before. Sam didn't blame them, but knew X was not going to show pity. However, X never rose to speak with them, instead he stayed out on the back porch, until he was called in.

Kazuki volunteered to drive back to Hara to purchase a small bulk of food. They were hungry now instead of tired. Kazuki had some cash on hand, and would get as much as he can. They all agreed that a new plan had to be formed, but only when Kazuki returned.

"So…where should we start?" Ozaki chimed in. Kazuki had food in his mouth, so was unable to suggest ideas. He picked up soup and bread, and thankfully the owners of the house left behind cooking pots. Ozaki saw X take maybe one or two bites, but other than that, he barely touched it. Sam cleared his throat after a sip of water.

"Well, at this point Juraan is at limited options. He can use the Ghidorahs for massive destruction, but sooner or later, Earth Kaiju will fight back. They stand no chance against the numbers of your kaiju. So, they cannot use the Ghidorahs as a main weapon, at least for now. They do, however, have a large quantity of dragons. They will be the primary choice to defeat us," Sam explained. Kazuki had finished chewing to respond.

"Why the dragons? How are they stronger?" Kazuki asked.

"Not necessarily stronger, but smarter. Ghidorahs are intelligent, no doubt, but are mainly controlled for the main purpose to destroy. Dragons, however, are willing and loyal. They do not need mind control, and are very territorial against other dragons. Gaining trust of the Councilmen, these dragons are trained to do their bidding, and they will die doing so. They have a will power like no other kaiju, but have a keener mind, and can easily change the outcome in a battlefield," Sam said.

"Even against kaiju?" Miyuki inquired.

"Yes, if the numbers are right, dragons can overtake kaiju. It's only happened occasionally in nature. In battle, it's happened often, and is also embarrassing to those who lost the kaiju. It is strategic to bring a creature with that much significance to its doom," Sam answered.

"It just doesn't seem possible. Kaiju are so indestructible, unstoppable to almost anything. How can something as small as dragons kill them?" Kazuki asked, scratching the side of his face.

"You forget that kaiju are indestructible to weapons of men. However, dragons are merely lesser kaiju in a way, and share the same qualities. Dragons' natural weapons can penetrate the defenses of kaiju,"

"So if kaiju can't kill dragons, what can?" Ozaki asked. Abruptly, Sam was interrupted.

"He didn't say kaiju couldn't kill drakes, only that it difficult. Kaiju can kill drakes with ease, but it's also easy for drakes to kill kaiju. It's also twice as hard for Xiliens and humans to kill dragons due to their sizes and speed," X spoke up, growing impatient with so many questions as no plan was being made.

"That's a nice way to pat yourself on the back," Ozaki scoffed. X wasn't amused by his humor.

"If we are to win, the only option is for me to somehow lure Juraan back to the Earth's surface, while fighting through his hoard of dragons," X presumed.

"That's bold plan to make, and carry so much of the responsibility," Ozaki replied.

"Who else is going to do it, you? That's laughable," X snapped back. He ignored his comment and continued.

"How will you prepare to fight the dragons? Do you know how to use your powers?" Ozaki asked.

"No, not all. I have yet to even breathe fire without it knocking me out," X admitted. Sam scratched his chin, pondering for a moment.

"Training is the best option. I had it written down, and over the course of years recorded the anatomy of dragons species, how they live, and of course their defenses and offensives," Sam said.

"So you can teach him?" Miyuki asked with some perkiness to her voice.

"I am a very old man, I cannot remember much of any of it. The slight amnesia I had post the invasion has hindered my memory," Sam said. They all seemed to take on a look of disappointment.

"However, the written records are still an option," he continued, and their expressions changed.

"And, how is that?" Kazuki asked cautiously.

"I brought all of the data with me, as I knew I would need it for X, upon the time of the invasion. I might also add that I treasure the records and my life work, and I bring them with me on my travels,"

"But, the ship was destroyed, how could have the records survived?" Ozaki asked, fearing to where this might lead.

"In the events of disaster, we come prepared. Many valued information and belongings of the personal on the ship are kept in nearly indestructible crates, called Kamunes. Built to stand against about every explosion or high exposure to temperatures. The only way they can be opened is through the owner's passcode. The ship's destruction left it in ruins, but there are many Kamunes still remaining, I was able to get a glimpse of them before retreating to underground years ago," Sam finished.

"So…you're saying we have to go back to the city and retrieve it?" Kazuki asked, worryingly.

"Yes, if it's that hard to follow. Why do you humans ask so many questions?" X pipped in, his patience already wearing thin. Kazuki narrowed his eyes at him instead of cower in fear. He too was becoming use to X's snarky comments.

"It's possible that the EDF will return to the city if the Ghidorahs leave. However, maybe not for a while, due to possible radioactivity in the area. They'll have to prepare for it," Miyuki stated.

"Also, the EDF focuses on aiding the civilians who were evacuated. They know a lot of them will need help, so probably won't focus on the city quite yet," Kazuki contributed to their theory. Ozaki knew Kazuki is still new to the EDF and doesn't know it quite well. But at least he's trying to give everyone some hope.

"Or maybe it's just for publicity. I don't believe your military would set their priorities to that level," X smirked to himself. Kazuki narrowed his eyebrows again.

"Not everyone is as heartless as you," He replied. Before X could snap back, Sam quickly interrupted.

"If that is what you can confirm, then we'll take that advice," Sam said, gritting through his teeth at X. "I plan on to depart early tomorrow, and do this as fast as possible. I know where the Kamunes are located. The only issues we would encounter is on transferring the crate to the vehicle, all while not being caught or seen,"

"That sounds easier said than done," Ozaki said with some doubt. Sam nodded.

"Indeed, but with the few options that we have, we'll have to face some of the most difficult situations," Sam replied. They all nodded in agreement, excluding X, who seemed to be pouting.

"This location is perfect for training as well, its seclusion will keep us safe from the EDF and Juraan's forces," Sam continued. Small nods all around.

"Let's just hope this nightmare ends soon," Ozaki said.

An awkward silence fell over the room, as they took in the moment for their finished plan. However, X just huffed out sigh, and got up to leave from the table. Sam quickly intervened and began to speak to him in Xilian. X stopped and turned back, not looking at the others. Sam spoke again, which sounded more persistent. He mumbled something under his breathe to which no one could hear. Sam spoke again, which X huffed out another sigh, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Thank you, for the meal," X said with gritted teeth, "If that's what you would call it," then dispersed quickly, not wanting to hear their reply. His gratitude was desolate, and the others merely rolled their eyes. X was treading on thin ice with Ozaki, as he couldn't stand his arrogance anymore.

" _When this is all over, I hope he doesn't walk away from this,"_ Ozaki thought to himself. Everyone cleared the table, and cleaned up the dishes, the silence still hanged over them.

" _I hope I get to do it myself,"_ Ozaki thought again, his anger boiling in his blood. _"If it wasn't for him, this would never had happened. If he had just died back then none of this would had happened! Miyuki wouldn't be in danger, our city wouldn't be in shambles, and now working with the enemy, I could lose my job! My life is ruined all over again because of them!"_

His anger exploded in his head, through realization and stress. He continued to ramble through his head, when suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around, to see Miyuki. Kazuki and Sam had their backs turned, cleaning in a different area.

"Are you okay? You looked a little tense," She asked. Ozaki shook out of his angered state, not wanting to worry her.

"No, no I'm okay. I'm alright," He gave her a reassuring smile, but it quickly faded. She could only make a weak smile, knowing that something was wrong. She knew he had so much hatred for X, and maybe even Sam.

"We're making progress now. Doing a lot better than we were before," She said, standing side by side with him. Drying the rinsed dishes in the sink.

"I don't think we had a great start to begin with," He replied. Their voices were low, but Sam and Kazuki began to converse, so probably couldn't hear them.

"Well, poor progress is better than no progress at all," She chuckled. She looked at as he wasn't making eye contact. She could still sense his stress, and whatever anger that was inside.

"Ozaki, I know you can't trust either of them, but you can't lose hope in this. We have a chance with these two, and need to work with them. You can't let your anger-"She was interrupted by his hand holding onto hers, as he turned to her. He let out a small sigh as looked straight into her eyes.

"Miyuki you need to know this. No matter how much I have a grudge against them, no matter how much bad luck we have, and no matter how much of a hell we have to walk through…I will never give up hope," Ozaki said, his face inches from her. He placed his other hand on her cheek and slowly pulled her in, while placing a kiss on her forehead. She cherished these moments with him, hoping they won't be the last. They both departed with a small smiles, and finished cleaning up.

For the remainder of the day, X was nowhere to be seen until night fell. Sam would have pestered him for his disappearance, but knew this wasn't the best time to discipline him. He feared that X still wanted to distance himself from his own father. Despite Juraan's betrayal, X's insane mental state has possibly corroded away whatever chance of getting his old son back.


	18. Returning To Kodaira

Early next morning, the group was heading back to the city of Kodaira, driving on a highway with no traffic. The air was cool, and the skies were cloudy. The glum atmosphere along with the fog didn't make the group eager to talk to one another. Sam had gone over the looks of the Kamunes, where they are located, and so on. With Ozaki driving, he kept his eye on the road and the sky, to keep a lookout for any EDF activity. 

When they reached the outskirts of the city, the smoke and ash became denser. The looks of sadness crossed over the humans’ faces, seeing the demolished buildings, crushed homes, and even corpses became visible. Miyuki quickly averted her eyes, keeping her head low. Sam had a tight knot in his stomach, witnessing the destruction that was similar to the invasion from six years ago. X wasn’t phased by any of it, he kept a unfocused gaze out the window, thinking to himself than actually looking. 

The drive came to end as rubble laid in their path to the ship, which was remarkably still intact. They exited the vehicle, and began to climb and descend over the choppy and jagged buildings that lay in the way. When they reached the original entrance, the one in which the scientists used to go in and out, it was blocked by more rubble. 

“We’ll have to find a way through it, or climb over it,” Sam stated, looking over the smoldering mess. 

“It could take to long, plus, we don’t know how deep the rubble fell into it,” Ozaki said. Before the discussion could continue, X walked forward while his glowing essence suddenly appeared, and his drake form soon followed it. He grabbed a hold of a large piece with his talons, and tore it away with great strength. It popped out of place, and the rest of the rubble loosened and fell. X used his claws and tail to sweep the area clean. Once he was finished in a matter of minutes, he turned to the others with smug grin. 

“Yes, well done,” Sam said blantly, walking by him without further acknowledgement. As the others did so, his mohawk drooped to one side of his face, clearly disappointed by the lack of compliments. He quickly brushed it off, and followed them from behind.

The interior of the ship was barely touched by the destruction, and remained mostly the same. The group paused for a moment, as Sam and X seemed to be looking around, looking for the general direction of the Kumunes. 

“It’s a bit hard to recognize which sector is which,” Sam stated. X snorted in agreement. Suddenly Sam locked his gaze to one side, the tunnels and columns had all collapsed near it. 

“There, I’m almost certain,” Sam said, heading in that direction. The others didn’t argue and followed his lead. They began to climb, cautiously, up the vertical tunnels. X transformed back to his normal size to fit. He stumbled a moment as he was still getting used to doing a transformation in a short period of time. 

“Do you remember which room?” Miyuki asked. 

“I believe so. It’s hard to miss, it very large,” Sam said, reaching the top. He offered a hand to them as they climbed up to him. “It’s almost like a warehouse, with shelves stacked with them.”

“There must be a lot if almost every soldier had one,” Kazuki said, pulling himself up. Miyuki was right after him.

“Quite so, there might have to be some sorting we have to do, if they have fallen out of place. They could have stayed latched in place too, it all depends,” Sam said, X pulled himself up without the assistance.

“Enough guessing, let’s just get them already,” X said. Sam merely rolled his eyes, and pushed by him. 

The crooked and collapsed tunnels made it difficult to navigate, but they eventually lead them to a sealed door, the first they’ve seen. 

“They’re behind that door, I’m assuming,” Kazuki said. 

“You assume correctly. We had very few locked doors, this has to be it,” Sam said. He approached the door’s side panel, which appeared to have a hand reader. He hesitantly placed his hand onto it, but it immediately scanned it. The door slide open in creaking manner, dust clouding the air. They waved their hands to try and clear it. 

“I’m surprised there’s still even power. I thought it all would have drained,” X said.

“There might have been enough in the back generators, any in which that survived,” Sam said. They entered the room, but it was almost pure darkness, and they couldn’t see ten feet in front of them. Sam found another switch, which allowed him to turn on the remaining lights. Ozaki, Miyuki, Kazuki, and even X looked around in awe. 

The room was enormous like a warehouse, almost like the size of a super-center. The rows and rows and shelves the held the Kamunes, which were dark and dusty metallic crates. There was little to no space between them, and there were two to three dozens in one aisle. The crates on the higher shelves could only be reached if they climbed. 

The Kamunes were just a plain black metal crates, but had a button panel on the front, and noticeable latches on the top. The only other noticeable features was faded white lettering above the paneling.

“What are these symbols?” Miyuki asked. 

“They’re merely letters and numbers in our language, assigned to each personal on the ship,” Sam explained, looking around the room. “I just need to simply remember my code.” 

“So, you don’t remember you it?” Kazuki asked. Sam paused for a moment, and gave a small sigh.

“I, have some issues remembering so minor details prior the invasion. It might take me a moment, I-” 

Before he finished X spoke out in Xilien, while casually looking around. Sam looked back at him with raised eyebrows. 

“I remember, I remember a lot of people’s number. Even their passcodes,” X said, still in a casual way. 

“How did you get other people's’ passcodes?” Sam said, not completely surprised. 

“I had my ways, “ He said with my small smile. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go,” X said, beginning to walk forward. The others followed him, but Sam took a right, as X took a left. 

“Wrong way, X,” Sam said. He turned around a little baffled, but followed them.

“You can’t remember the number of your own Kamune, but you can remember where it is?” X said. 

“The general direction, not as much it’s specific location,” Sam said. The others didn’t intervene, and just kept following. Sam would stop on occasion and look down aisles to try and remember if it was there. But he would quickly move on to the next row. After a few minutes, he finally took a turn down an aisle, looking left and right at each Kamune. Ozaki wanted to persist to hurry to find it in fear that time was running short and the EDF would show up soon, but he knew it wouldn’t help them find it sooner. Sam ended up just turning out of the aisle to look for another, but they were met by a blockage of fallen Kamunes in there way. 

“It’s possible it could be in that mess,” Sam said with a frustrated sigh. Before the group could respond, there was faint sound from outside of the ship. At first, it could have been mistaken for a sound coming within the ship, like bending metal or falling rubble. But the sound became less faint, and became more apparent it was a helicopter circling or nearing the ship. 

“We better look fast,” Ozaki said, and Sam and X began digging into the pile, pulling them out to look at the label and tossing them away. It wasn’t easy to move them either, the material they were made out of made them extremely heavy. Sam had more trouble, but the fear of being discovered pushed him to act faster. The others wanted to help, but the alien language hindered them from finding the right one. All they could do was pull some out of the pile, trying to hand them new ones. The outside noise was getting louder, and they were beginning to panic. But one crate Sam picks up, he stops, and looked over it twice. 

“This is it, this is my Kamune,” Sam said, a tone of relief in his voice. The others dropped the any crate, and pushed over the large pile.

“Alright, then let’s go!” Ozaki said, and they started to leave, when Sam stopped to see X was holding onto another Kamune, staring at it.

“X, let’s go! What are you doing?” Sam said, motioning him to hurry. But X wiped off the dust covering the Kamune’s numbers and symbols. Once he sees the symbols in their fullest, he takes it and catches up with them. Sam didn’t have time to ask, and just kept going. They started to descend the narrow and tight pathways, hearing the ambient sounds of the helicopter only made them panic even more. 

“Hurry, they might not have seen the truck yet,” Kazuki said. 

“Yeah, or maybe they tracked us here!” X said. 

“Quiet! Just keep moving!” Sam said, shushing them. Ozaki helped Miyuki down steep steps and drop offs. Sam had some difficulty, but he still held some agility that allowed him to maneuver more swiftly. They reached the ground level, and stuck to the cover of the wall. When they reached the gaping entrance, the helicopter had passed by, and wasn’t turning back. There wasn’t any other vehicles approaching, or personal around. 

Ozaki was head of the group, and and had a raised hand to delay them for a moment. He looked up and around, listening intently. X was also focusing on the noise, and rolled his eyes when Ozaki still held his position. 

“Can we go now please? These aren’t light like feathers, and the vehicle is gone, I could hear it don’t worry,” X said with a huff. 

“Okay, let’s go,” Ozaki said, walking out into the open. “And don’t complain, you’re the one who brought an extra Kamune.”

They reached the truck, shoving the Kamunes in the truck bed, and covering it with the tarp. They all loaded into the truck, and took off without any hesitation. They all kept a lookout for any scouts or helicopters. Ozaki was driving, but in the back, for the first time, he saw a glowing smile on Sam’s face. 

“We aren’t out of the woods yet,” Ozaki commented. 

“I understand, but this went much smoother than I had predicted. I hope you all realize, that we are one step closer to winning this fight,” Sam said. The others felt, for the first time in awhile, a feeling of relief. The stressful tension that hung over them loosened for once. 

Kazuki sat in the back with the Xiliens, sitting directly next to Sam. He looked back at the Kamunes to ensure they were still there, and broke the silence. 

“So why did you bring one?” Kazuki asked, leaning forward to look at him. Sam merely averted his eyes towards him. X didn’t even look at them, he stared out the window. 

“It’s mine,” He said blankly. Kazuki leaned back in his seat. The others didn’t say anything, there wasn’t anything else they needed to know.

The same way coming down was the same way coming up, silence. The sun had come out after the dewy morning had passed, making the mountainous landscape shine. However, they had run into quite a few problems along the way, as roads were beginning to have more traffic, but it became more of a struggle when they began spotting EDF trucks. 

“Did they see us?” Kazuki asked, ducking slightly. 

“I don’t think so, they don’t seem to be paying any attention to us,” Ozaki said, as another had passed by them. X and Sam were ducking somewhat, but the tinted windows made them practically impossible to detect. 

“We should start taking back roads, they might not be up in that direction,” Miyuki stated. 

“I agree, It’s best we avoid them, they might be familiar with your vehicle,” Sam said. Ozaki nodded in agreement, and started looking for an exit off the thruway. X kept his eyes on the sky, but he most often would look back at the Kamunes. 

They had to reroute multiple times, finding the right back roads. The afternoon was almost to an end when they finally arrived to the summer home again. TIt still remained unoccupied, and by the looks of it, no one had been there since then. The sun began to set, leaving an orange ue over the land. When they took the Kamunes inside, they placed Sam’s on the kitchen table. 

“Now, do you remember your passcode?” Ozaki asked, looking over the dusty Kamune. Sam placed his fingers over the buttons, feeling the familiar touch. 

“I remember it, if you need-” X started, but Sam waved a hand in his direction. 

“No, I remember it. May it be hard to believe, but I remember it,” Sam said, looking over the crate once more. 

“Well, let’s not waste anymore time. Time is of the essence,” Miyuki said with a small smile. The others gathered closer to the box, except X who was still holding onto his Kamune. Sam began with the first two symbols, when he stopped, perking up as if he was listening. They all looked at him with a puzzled look. 

“What is it?” Miyuki asked. X seemed to have his ears perked to, placing his Kamune on the floor. 

“I hear a helicopter,” Sams said in a worried tone. They backed away from the table, listening intently for any outside noise. They soon heard it, it as coming from across the lake.

“Stay calm, they might just be passing by. Quick! Shut off the lights!” Ozaki said, hurry out of the kitchen, going to any rooms with lights on. Kazuki soon followed to help him, and shut off the kitchen lights. Sam put his Kamune on the floor, and closed any curtain in the kitchen. 

The other two made it back to the kitchen, staying quiet. The sound became louder, and was approaching fast. 

“What about the truck? What if they see a vehicle in the driveway?” Kazuki asked. 

“They might not be looking for anything specific, good chance they'll pass over,” Ozaki said, now in a whisper. They stayed quiet as the chopper got closer, but as it did, X turned in a panic towards the door. 

“There are cars approaching,” He said. 

“Do you have supersonic hearing or something?” Kazuki asked in a confused craze. 

“Quiet, I hear it as well,” Sam said, looking towards the door. They were dead silent, and then the rest of them heard cars, and there was no doubt they were heading towards the cabin. The helicopter had flown over the house, but was circling around it. Their hearts raced, almost pounding out of their chests. Miyuki held onto Ozaki’s hand tightly, standing close to him. Ozaki kept his eyes on the door but he turned to see X scrambling over to another table, going for his gun. 

“No! You’ll only make it worse! They’ll never trust you after this!” Ozaki said in a loud whisper. 

“They wouldn’t trust us now! They’re going to kill us,” X said, picking it up. Sam raised his hand up in refute. 

“No, you don’t need to kill anyone, just put it down,” Sam said. 

“But-” 

“Put it down!” Sam hollered. X curled his lips in anger, but slammed it back on the table. As he did, the sound of car doors were slamming, and chatter of men got closer to the door. There was amount again of silence, and faint of creaking of the floorboards on the porch. Before they could move, the door was busted down, and a SWAT team entered the house. One yelling in japanese and the other in english, they were commanding them to put there hands up, and get on their knees. With guns raised, they kept a firm aim at the group. They obeyed, and got on their knees, Sam having more trouble than the others. X had an awful look of disdain on his face, looking up at them. 

They looked them over, some even were sacred to approach the Xiliens, but they made sure they weren’t armed. When they were done being searched over, they forced them out of the house, the headlights and searchlight from the helicopter was blinding. 

“Go, now!” One hollered, almost shoving them over. When they were all out in the open, they kept them grouped together, their guns still aimed them. But through the noise of the buzzing helicopter and mass group of soldiers, a voice rang out. 

“This is a surprise,” A man hollered, walking in front of the lights. They squinted through the lights, and saw Matthew Reeds. 

“This...this is not what I suspected,” Matthew said. 

“Matthew, how did you-” Ozaki started.

“That’s Mr. Reeds to you, soldier,” Matthew said with an angered face. Ozaki wasn’t going to deal with his attitude. 

“Sir, this can all be explain. We know what-” Ozaki started again, but Matthew was up in his face.

“You don’t get to say anything until we get back base. You’re traitorous actions will not go without punishment! You’re running with murderers, and you’re a murderer yourself! Put them in cuffs, we’re returning to base!” Matthew hollered, pointing to an armored vehicle. Ozaki looked around at the soldiers in a panic, in disbelief. The soldiers began to cuff them. Sam was the only one who was completely calm, he only had a slightly dark look. X grimaced at the soldier who put cuffs on him, nearly baring his teeth. The soldier quickly backed away when he got him in restraints.

“Mr. Reeds, this is complete misunderstand! He didn’t kill those soldiers!” Miyuki said, being shoved towards the truck. 

“Shut it! Get them in, now!” He said. They were getting pulled harshly towards the back of the vehicle, and as they did, they looked over to see an EDF soldier, who looked familiar. 

He was the one they saw in the city before they left, who had done a perimeter check. When They were put into the truck, they were placed on the seating benches, all in a single row. Soldiers sat on the other side to keep watch of them. 

The group exchanged looks, as they knew they were discovered a while ago, and they finally found them. This whole time they were looking for them. Before the doors shut, X and Sam saw their Kamunes being carried away into another vehicle. X didn’t try to get up, his angry look only got darker.

The doors slammed shut, and the light as cut off. They began driving, and it was all a mystery to where they were going. They kept their heads low, keeping to themselves. 


	19. Captured

The tug of the truck rocked them back and forth, as their heads hung down with their chins tucked towards their chest. Occasionally, Sam or Ozaki would look up at the soldiers opposite of them, and they were constantly gazing at them. Their resentful stares were always on the Xiliens. Sam was understanding of this, he would not expect forgiveness from any soul they came across. He only hopes that this situation can be sorted out peacefully, if it’s even possible. 

The truck came to an abrupt halt, and noises were stirring outside. They raised their heads in alarm. They looked about themselves, but before they could ask a question, the soldiers stood up with their guns at the ready.

“Stand, now,” One said forcefully. The group obeyed and immediately stood up. The doors swung open, and more soldiers were waiting for them outside, their automatic weapons ready as well. The night had fallen over them, with starlight and a crescent moon to light it. They were pulled out onto a paved road, with other cars parked next to them. With further observation, they realized it was a parking lot. They quickly then laid their eyes onto a mass building. There was also an abundant amount of soldiers, running around, appearing to be doing different tasks. Before they could completely take in the sight, they were being pushed further, as Matthew lead the group towards the building barking orders left and right. The cuffs had their hands bound tightly behind their backs, it made it difficult to maneuver with the soldiers shoving them along. 

They reached the doorway, which was opened by a passcode input by Matthew. They entered the brightly lit lobby-like entrance, with more soldiers and personal running about. 

The building was large as its ceiling reached up to two stories, the stairs winding up and the hallway that disappeared from site. There was a main hall in the far end which branched off into different halls, with different doors to the left and right. The wide area was clustered with tables and stacks of different items. Computers in one area, there were weapon loadouts where new weapons were being assembled. Military personnel to regular EDF workers were running around. 

Some were carrying papers, others were transporting supplies. However they began to slow down to a halt as they stopped to stare at the group that had entered, specially at the Xiliens. They began to murmur, their faces contorting into a confused and angered way. The group kept their heads low and tried not to make eye contact. They approached the center of the open lobby, and everyone at the point had stopped completely. Matthew had stopped, and as the group came to a halt, they looked up to see the EDF leaders were walking towards them, along with Captain Gordon and Major Kumoro. 

They first had a look of relief to see their missing comrades again, but as X and Sam turned to look at them, they stopped dead in their tracks. Gordan even placed a hand on his katana for warning. The room had become quiet with only small murmurs coming from different sides of the room. Matthew raised a hand to assure the leaders of their safety. 

“We found them in a cabin hidden in the woods, our soldiers also tracked them back as they had returned to Kodaira. We immediately placed them in cuffs, and my men compensated these two crates,” Matthew said as two of his soldiers placed the Kamunes on the table near them. The leaders seemed less concerned about Matthew's success, and were looking between everyone in the group. Namikawa began slowly walk towards them, and the others followed. Before Matthew could anything else, Ozaki moved up, but was immediately pulled back. 

“Commander Namikawa, please, we can explain all of this! I know this doesn’t look right, and it doesn’t make sense, but we can tell you everything,” Ozaki begged. They stopped just feet from the group. She too had formed an expression of contempt. 

“Shinichi Ozaki, what is this? Have you lost your mind? How...how is this even possible?” She asked in disbelief. 

“Mam, they’re here to help us, there are on the same side as us,” Kazuki tried to help Ozaki, but Matthew quickly shot him down.

“They are not on the same side! They’re the enemy! Because of you, everything has fallen apart! You dare call yourself solider of the M-Organization, and yet you help them!” Matthew yelled, pointing an angry finger at the two extraterrestrials. 

“No, they aren’t with them! They were attacked just as we were,” Miyuki spoke up, getting tired of Matthew’s hollering. 

“Commander, they could be Xilien in disguise, we should take caution to how we approach this,” Matthew had leaned to whisper to Namikawa, trying to keep the conversation between them, but Sam had a keen ear, and decided to speak up. 

“I can assure you, if it is possible, that we are no longer your enemies, and we’re going aid you in defeating this new invasion,” Sam tried to get his words out in rush, before he felt a rough tug on his cuffs that pulled him back. 

“Quiet! And rest assured, you most likely won’t make it out of here alive,” X moved forward in an offensive maneuver, but the soldiers contained him. Sam was beginning worry if X would transform. He gave him certain looks to stand down.

“I agree with Mr. Reeds, that you are still enemies to this organization, and to the people of this planet,” Namikawa warned.

“Mr. Reeds, perhaps an explanation would help clear the air on this situation. Besides, we have them in chains, there aren’t going anywhere,” Daigo, sharing an equal disgusted look. X snuck in a sneer at their gazes. 

“You’re right, we should take these two in for interrogation, we’ll see what they know,” Matthew said. Sam raised his head in alarm after being moderately calm since they entered the building. 

“No, you don’t have to, we can tell you everything you need to know. We aren’t going to win this fight without them,” Ozaki said.

“You have been told to remain quiet, soldier, and given the fact you aided these murders, you’re more than likely to be one of them in disguise,” Matthew said. 

“Mr. Reed, we shouldn’t jump to conclusions quite yet ,” Namikawa argued. 

“You’re siding with them?” He asked, turning towards them. 

“We aren’t siding with anyone until we get an answer,” Major Kita said. 

“They aren’t clones,” Gordon spoke up. They turned to him, Matthew with a frustrated look. 

“And how would you know?” Matthew asked. 

“The ones we saw from way back, couldn’t blink but Ozaki has blinked about hundreds times since he got here. Besides, I’ve known these people for years, I could tell if it wasn't them,” Gordon said. 

“I’m sorry captain, but we can't just go with ‘gut instinct’. They could have more advance fraudulents. Have them blood tested to make sure,” Matthew said. 

“Very well, give them some medical examinations to make sure. And send those to in for integration,” Daigo ordered. The soldiers pulled Ozaki and the other humans to the side, as two more began to move the Xiliens in the opposite direction. 

“This isn’t necessary, we can tell you everything you need to know, and no one needs to get hurt,” Sam begged as well. The leaders didn’t reply, only held cold-stone faces. The soldier dragging Sam shoved him again to shut him up, and to move him along faster. X’s blood was boiling, and began to struggle.

Sam began to cough in a sickly manner, unable to control it. The soldier was becoming impatient with his delay. 

“Come on, move!” He barked, shoving them along. Sam hoarse cough was forcing him to slow down. The soldier had enough, and raised the butt of the gun over his head. The other group yelled for him to stop, but the butt came down hard enough Sam hit the floor with a thud, face first. 

A hissing roar cracked the air like thunder. 

“X, no!” Sam hollered through his weak voice, but X was already in mid-transformation. He shoved away the soldier and broke through his cuffs with his growing wrists. In full drake form, he stood up on two legs over Sam, and the soldier instinctively dove out of the way as he slammed his front legs back down. He stood over Sam in a protective manner, barring his teeth to everyone who laid eyes on him. A low growl bellowed in his stomach all the up his throat. 

The EDF leaders were pulled back, gazing at the drake in horror and astonishment. Matthew, in a moment of panic, ordered his soldiers ready their aim. They raised their weapons as a warning, full magazines and safeties switched off. X only roared even louder, his wings outstretched in defiance. The group was ordering everyone to stand down, as everyone was yelling at once. The other bystanders had fled in fear. 

“It-it can’t be! It was you!” Matthew said, pulled his own pistol. 

X never advanced, only remained over Sam. Some soldiers barely approached him, but he only snapped his jaw as a threat. They would immediately back up. Namikawa saw, he was only threatening them, but wasn’t attacking. 

“Stand down! Tell your men to hold their fire!” She ordered, hoping they would hear over the yelling and roaring. Matthew caught her message and looked at her with bewilderment. 

“Are you crazy? Do you see what-” 

“That’s an order, Mr. Reeds! Now!” She said again. His cheeks quivered, and ordered everyone to lower their weapons. They did so, and backed away from the reptile. He was hunched low to the ground, his belly and chest nearly laying on Sam. He slowly back up, as Sam began to stand up. He helped him as he lifted him with his neck, since he couldn’t use his hands. 

As he stood, there was a moment of peace, X was breathing in long, deep breathes, his eye darting between soldiers. The cat-like pupils dilating and flexing. They all stared at one another. X pried off Sam’s cuffs with his talon. He rubbed his wrists from the soreness, then looked back up them. 

“We are not your enemy. If placing us in a cell makes you feel better, then so be it. But Ozaki, Miyuki, and Kazuki will say to you the same thing we have said to you. They will prove it,” Sam said, raising his hands up into the air. The EDF leaders looked between themselves, then looked at Matthew, who was still in a panicked state. 

“We can’t take the risk, we should-” Matthew started. 

“Mr. Reeds, have them escorted to a prison cell. No interrogation will be necessary,” Namikawa said. Matthew gestured his hand in a notion as to refute their order. 

“Just do it,” Kita said, his patience running thin. Matthew grimaced look turned back to the Xiliens.

“Can he...transform back?” Matthew asked. Sam looked up at X, who remained there with a fixed stare on Matthew. Sam mumbled something in Xilien, and he eventually obeyed. His golden aura began to lessen with every transformation, and it became more instant. His skin and structure just formed between masses, with little disfigurations in between. He stood straight when he returned to his normal form. The soldiers looked in awe, and were still hesitant to approach them, but Matthew barking orders, forced them to cuff them up, and drag them off to a cell. The others watched until they were no longer in site. Their cuffs were removed, and were taken to a separate room. 

“What is taking them so long?” X asked, pacing around the cell. Sam had placed himself onto the single-bunk bed, leaning against wall for rest. His eyes were struggling to stay open as fatigue began to take over him. 

“They might not come until morning,” She said, speaking to him like he had answered him a hundred times. “Sit and rest yourself. You’ll need the energy for the tomorrow.”

“This is ridiculous,” X continued to pace around the cell. Sam ignored him, seeing he wasn’t going to listen. 

“I’m curious, considering your technique to engage in combat, why didn’t you attack Matthew’s men, or Matthew himself?” Sam asked. X stopped himself, forming a small, but noticeable smug grin. 

“I knew that if I did, he would have every reason to shoot at us. Now, those weapons wouldn’t really have done much harm, to me anyways. But I knew that if I had snagged a hold of one, or two of those humans, they would never trust us. And quite frankly I’m getting little annoyed with all of these interruptions and delays,” X said, finally seating himself against the wall, opposite of his father. 

“I see, well I’m glad you took that into consideration,” Sam said, widening his eyes to try and keep himself awake. X took the gesture in the wrong way, giving him a slanted smile. 

“Well, I don’t screw up every encounter we have, I just might be too… intimidating,” He chuckled. Sam could barely stay awake to return a full smile. X leaned his head against the wall, feeling the fatigue take him as well. A silent moment went in the dark cell. A light from the hallway was the only source of luminance. 

“Tell me, after all of this time, do you still think of humans the same way as you did before?” Sam asked cautiously. X’s eyes narrowed, to tired to get into this type of discussion.

“Why do you ask?” He mumbled. 

“I wondered if your alliance with Ozaki and the others would have changed your views on them,” X thought about it for a moment, but the same grin was plastered against his face.

“I will hate Juraan for the rest of my life. I will hate the council for rest of my life, but, if they were right about one thing, it was about the humans,” X said. Sam could only sigh deeply.

“How can you still say that, despite everything they’ve done, how they’ve helped us, and even now they still stick up for us,” Sam asked.

“Because they are dangerous creatures. They brought the kaiju upon themselves through their own weapons. They’re murderous and reckless and they are no different than those animals on Planet X. Cattle rushing about with no purpose,” He mumbled on, turning his head towards the cell’s small window, high up near the ceiling. Sam narrowed his eyes, his gut churning in discomfort. 

“Is that true? All of them?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, all of them,” X said, still looking away. 

“All of them?” Sam asked again. X finally turned his head towards him, his eyes narrowing as well. 

“I don’t mean that-” 

“I know exactly what you mean. You have made it perfectly clear of what you mean. You should be ashamed about this. She would be disappointed in you,” Sam said, taking heavy offensive to his choice of words. X had trouble swallowing the lump in his throat, but he was too tired to fight. In fact, he didn’t really want to. Sam waited for him to respond, but he only looked away. He sighed in a frustrated tone, and looked away from his as well. It was quiet in the room, with some stirring noise outside the cell. 

“I’m sorry,” X mumbled. Sam could barely hear him. 

“What?” Sam asked, rather surprised. 

“I said I’m sorry, I...I didn’t mean to compare her to...you know, what I said,” X said, still mumbling. Sam sat up a little bit more, as is he couldn’t believe what he said. 

“She wasn’t...like the rest of them,” X said. Sam started to see his regret coming through, but it didn’t last long. 

“I don’t like any of them, from either planet. They’re horrible, but...she wasn’t like that,” X said, his eyes narrowed again. Sam had a blank expression again, staring at him with a stoned face. His face distorted to looking rather sad. 

“You grew up with your mother your whole life, she was the only human you ever really knew. You were with her for so long...perhaps time is the only thing that can change your mind, and not wasting my time trying to persuade you,” Sam said. X looked at him in a perplexed expression, but he didn’t fail to chuckle. 

“Well, good luck with that,” X said, looking back at the window. 

“I can’t do anymore for you, unless you do something for yourself,” Sam said. X hid it in the dark, but he rolled his eyes at his elder, Turning over and curling up on the hard floor. 

“Beautiful words of wisdom, now I’m going to get some rest now, goodnight,” X said, his back turned. Sam let out a heavy sigh and placed himself down onto the shelf. He thought the uncomfortableness would make it hard to sleep, but his fatigue proved him wrong. Within minutes, he was out, as well as X. 

They awoke the next morning with sound of the cell door opening, creaking at the hinges. Sam and X shot up in alarm by the sudden disturbance, X being more defensive with the approaching guards. The soldier held an automatic weapon, resting to his side just in case. His face was emotionless, but he spoke with spite. 

“Mr. Reeds and the EDF leaders are ready to see you now. Follow me,” He said, motioning them out of the cell. As they stood up, they could see other guards waiting outside. They cautiously moved towards the door, and followed behind the marine. The others closed off them off by following behind them. Their sudden wake up call made them appear drowsy and half-awake. They weren’t completely aware of their surroundings. X rubbed his eyes with his wrist, trying to clear his fuzzy vision.

They didn’t travel far, only down a few hallways, taking three turns around a corner. They approached a doorway which had two guards that stood at post. When the front marine arrived, they moved aside and allowed access. The doors slide open horizontally. When they piled into the room, which only had one large conference table, and a few monitors on two walls, opposite of each other. The table was occupied by the EDF leaders, with Matthew next to them, and was also accompanied by Captain Gordon and Kumoro. Ozaki, Miyuki, and Kazuki were also there, looking more well rested the Xiliens. 

They were seated at the opposite end of the table, the guards standing at their back side. The EDF leaders kept a look of disdain, narrow eyes converged on the Xiliens. Sam paid no attention to their glares, however X shot glares straight back at them. 

They looked at one another for a moment, the silence was creating a tense atmosphere. Commander Namikawa broke it with a heavy sigh. 

“Ozaki, Miyuki, and Kazuki both passed the medical tests, they are not Xilien clones,” She started. Sam slightly looked over at them, trying to get a read off of them, if they knew what was going to happen. They all had blank expressions, staring back at them. 

“They also explained to us to situation at hand, from the very beginning to what is going on now. So, that just leaves us with you,” Namikawa said. “I hope you do take into consideration why we might not have strong trust with you,” Namikawa said.

“We do,” Sam said blankly. 

“But to our understanding, you are suppose to be the only one’s who can help us. We are in a rather tight situation, but we can think of more viable options than turning to you…” She said. Sam’s expression, he kept his emotions buried. X kept on glaring, his baggy eyes made him look more intimidating. 

“What would those options be?” X spoke up. Sam cringed on the inside, not wanting his younger accomplice to speak now. They leaders turned their attention to him, and Matthew, who was ready to take him on.

“Since the first invasion, we have researched and studied everything that could be found on that ship. Weapons, energy sources, communications, ship components. We understand the strength and weaknesses of these things, and we know how to take them down. We are also very profound at eliminating kaiju,” Matthew said, almost boasting to them. 

“What about the drakes?” X asked, his sly grin sneaking back onto his face. 

“What?” Matthew asked. 

“Did any of the information you found on that ship tell you about the dragons?” X asked, raising an eyebrow. Matthew’s eyes narrowed 

“No, but what do dragons matter? Their practically smaller kaiju,” Matthew said. 

“It’s not a matter of  _ what _ can kill them, it’s  _ how  _ you kill them. Better yet, how to stay alive against them,” X said. Matthew was about to refute but X sat up in his seat.

“Dragons are kaiju, yes, but they are more or less smarter. They know tactics, how to hunt, how use their advantages over their prey, they have abilities some kaju could never have. They aren’t easy to kill, and certainly won’t be killed by some worthless humans,” X splurted. Sam pulled him back with a hand before he spewed anymore insults. 

“That’s enough!” Major Kita exclaimed. X sat back, only smiling after his little argument. 

“What do you have then?” Namikawa asked. 

“X is a dragon, in one form. He can fight the dragons on equal grounds. The Kamunes, the crates that came with us, contain the information that I need to train X. He needs to hone his skills before he even attempts to fight them,” Sam explained. The others looked amongst themselves, confirming his information to be right from how the others had told it. 

“To our understanding you have a more...personal connection with this new fleet. Juraan, is that his name?” Daigo asked. X’s smiled faded from the mention of his name. 

“Yes, he’s a Council member, a high government official from our world,” Sam confirmed. 

“And he had enacted violence towards you, you were...shot?” Daigo continued. X didn’t reply, so Sam confirmed his question.

“From what we can take from this, you're combating this new invasion force out of revenge?” Daigo asked. 

“More or less, has more of a tie with Juraan than I do. But I do wish to see him dead,” Sam said, his tone rather dark. 

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend,” Gordon said, looking over at the officials. 

“I wouldn’t say ‘friends’ Captain...” Namikawa notioned. 

“I understand, and I’ll be honest like the rest, I hate them more than anything. But in this current state, we could use some help. And if they are willing to fight, then I’m willing to fight with them,” Gordon said, looking between the two. Sam bowed his slightly, being it was the closest to an agreement that they’ve had so far. Kumoro second the statement, willing to fight with them. Ozaki and the others were already on their side and didn’t speak up. They looked between the two groups. 

“If there is going to be an alliance between us, there will be rules that you must follow,” Namikawa said. Sam kept a stone face, X tilted his head back in a frustrated sigh. Namikawa ignored him and continued. 

“One, you are not permitted to leave this facility without an escort, that included outside grounds. You will not be escorted everywhere you go, we have surveillance practically everywhere. If you try to escape or try anything such, we won’t hesitate to kill you,” She said. X slumped down in his chair, not seeming to care that much.

“Second, since he requires training, we have areas in this base where you can teach him, under supervision. He is only to… ‘transform’ in these areas and nowhere else. Understood?” She asked. Sam nodded in agreement, X sat back up also nodding in agreement. 

“Your cell will remain as your housing, and must report there at a certain time,” She continued. She rolled off more rules like where they will eat and when, parts of the building that was cut off to them and so on. She was abruptly interrupted by Sam coughing harshly. He apologized to her and she continued. X gave him a weary look, and began to wait for Namikawa to stop talking. 

“So, are we in an agreement?” She asked, after the others gave input, or altered rules. Sam nodded to this, but X wasn’t done. 

“Not quite,” X said. They looked over at him with aggravated looks. Even Miyuki and Ozaki rolled their eyes. 

“Just one requirement on our end,” X said. Sam looked at him with disbelief. He mumbled to him in Xilien, “What are you doing?” Worried they would lose the progress they had finally made. 

“You can’t be serious,” Kita sighed. 

“Just one,” X promised, no smile stretched across his face. He looked very serious. 

“Well what is it then?” Matthew asked. 

“My father has been living under ground in those caverns for six years, barely resurfacing in that time. Living down there for so long isn’t a good thing. All I ask is that, if you would even call it, give him ‘medical attention’ to make sure he’s not extremely ill. Give him anything he needs, and when he asks for it,” X said, never taking his eyes off the leaders. Sam was shocked, he looked at him with widened eyes. Ozaki, Miyuki, and Kazuki even looked amongst themselves. X started to take offense from the surprised looks. 

“I’m not completely heartless…” He mumbled, leaning back in his chair. The others conversed quietly, debating amongst themselves. They finally turned back to them.

“Very well, he will get his medical attention. And we promise to give him whatever he needs,” Namikawa said. X for the first time bowed his head towards them, but only slightly. They took this as a tremendous step. They all stood up, motioning them to following Ozaki and the others so they can eat, since they haven’t eaten for a whole day. As they exited the room, X looked back to see Matthew still glaring at them, turning his back on them to leave out the other exits with his soldiers. X made a low grumble in his throat. X was about to the leave the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Sam, looking at him with a full grin, something he usually never sees. 

“Thank you,” He whispered in their native tongue. 

X returned the gesture with a grin, not a sly or devious grin, but a genuine smile. Something Sam hasn’t seen in awhile either. 


	20. Mentor Once More

Sam placed his Kamune on a small table, centered near the center of the large room. The low-light bulbs barely illuminated the lights. He made a gestured to a by-standing guard stationed up on a second-story walkway. He nodded in confirmation and flipped on the remaining lights. The room itself was bland, like most training areas. It offered a vast amounts of space, like a high-ceiling gymnasium. It was empty besides the aluminum table they had dragged out to the middle. The room’s doors and walkways were guarded by EDF infantry and Matthew’s men alike. Ozaki, Kazuki, Miyuki, and even Gordon accompanied the two Xiliens for X’s first training day. They leaned against the metal railing, looking down from the top walkway. 

X was already in drake form, waiting patiently opposite of the table by a couple of feet. He sat upright like a dog, his tail slightly swaying back and forth. His rough scales swept the hard floor, making an audible scraping sound every time he did. On occasion, he would flick it, and it would hit the floor with a thud. His mohawk webbing was bent down in a calm manner, and the one’s on his cheek were held tight to his face. 

Sam completed putting in his code and the seam the separated the top from the bottom had illuminated in soft yellow glow, which traveled from the codes panel all the way around the Kamune to meet at the console again. Though the others couldn’t hear it all the way up on the walkway, it made a ticking sound, as it began to remove it’s safety mechanism. When it was completed, the top popped up suddenly. Sam slowly pushed it all the way open, revealing his long lost items. The others, even the guards, leaned in unison trying to look into the box. X sat up and slowly moved closer to the table, his noise inflating to get a scent of the box. He was practically standing over the table, but his long neck allowed to arch to over the vertical top, and see what it contained. 

It looked more like a junk drawer than anything else. Its components were mixed in an unorganized fashion, small circular electronic devices, to even paper scrolls, and thin glass tablets. Sam scoffed to himself as he looked over it. X’s eyes looked over to him. He made a small grumble in his throat. 

“What a mess,” He mumbled in Xilien as he began to remove the paper scrolls and glass tablets. They were thin like clipboards, but barely had any body to screen ratio, it was almost entirely a glass screen. He was hesitant to try it, and then slid his finger down the right side. The screen flickered then lit up onto a sign-in screen, entirely in Xilien. Sam input his code, hesitating for a moment as he tried to remember it. It allowed him access and he began to slide through it’s contents. X sniffed his nose, but by mistake sucked in dust from the tablet, and shook his head with grunt. Sam merely smiled as he continued looking through his files. He eventually placed it down, and began to look through the scrolls. Pulling them out one by one, he skimmed through them. It took several more minutes until Sam had them neatly placed on the table. The others up top were squinting to try and make out the scrolls or his tablet. Kazuki was bent over the railing, looking bored. He sighed every minute or so in impatience. 

“What?” Ozaki asked, looking over at him. 

“What’s taking them so long?” He grumbled looking down. 

“He’s probably trying to find a place to start. He has a lot to look through,” Miyuki said, but she was beginning to look bored as well.

Sam began to read through one particular scroll, under his breathe he mumbled the words. He nodded to himself and he approached X with it. X backed up a ways from the table, and stood up straight and attentive. 

“This maybe a good place to start,” He said, skimming it one last time. His voice was loud, and struck everyone to a more awake state. Kazuki bolted up from his slanted pose as the deep voice rang through the large room. X arched his neck back, ready for his first lesson.

“Fire, is a drake’s main weapon. It also takes most of your energy, and if you’re not prepared for it, it can drain you of your life,” Sam cautioned as he walked around him. X’s tail flickered slightly, and rotated his head on a swivel to follow Sam’s movements. 

“Some hatchlings are known to die because they try it to early. You were lucky your first attempt didn’t kill you. But, that could be a sign that you are more prepared,” He said as he made stood in front of him again. “But before you even try to master offensive behavior, defensive behavior serves you more of a purpose. Your breed of dragon,  _ Dracorexus Idraiagoxus _ , or commonly known as the Blood Dragons, has unique forms of defense. Granted, their blue flames are one of the hottest of any species, your talons wouldn’t hold up against more heavily-armored dragons. Blood Dragon scales are much smoother and less thick, but that is what fools the attacker,” 

X looked at him with raised eyebrows. The others kept looking on, intrigued by Sam’s information. 

“You have already demonstrated your defensive behavior, with your crystal formation. Though that was a bit extreme, you can form a crystal layer on your skin, acting as extra armour. Your crystal formation has actually never happened before to Blood Dragon. Your first time transforming was struck out of an immediate instinct reaction, your Kaiser powers overpowered it and engulfed you. Luckily, that didn’t kill you either,” Sam finished. 

“That kid’s going to die by his own abilities before he actually faces another dragon,” Gordon mumbled from up top. Kazuki couldn’t help but to snicker. X shot and angry eye up at Gordon upon hearing his comment. Gordon dropped his smile in disappointment. 

“Now, I think we should start with that, bring out your crystal skin, but carefully,” Sam motioned his hand over to three standing machines, which looked like skeet shooters. X turned around to face them, now on all fours. 

“The best way to initiate it is to test your reflexes,” Sam said, motioning towards the shooters. X’s brows shifted in puzzled way, looking back at Sam. 

“It’s the only machine that had that could be used for a more… ‘safer’ training,” Sam said as he slightly shrugged. “Now, the best way to do this is to try and get you off guard, you could actually-”

Before he finished, a disc was fired from the middle machine. X swung his head around to the sound, but wasn’t fast enough to raise his arm or wing, and it smashed right against his forehead. He shook his head furiously, hissing as he did. In unison, the group above chuckled as quietly as they could. X rubbed the debris off his face. He turned to Sam with a glare. Sam had the remote hidden in his left hand. 

“Well that didn’t work, perhaps it we-” Cutting off again, Sam fired the machine of the left. X was smarter this time, and raised his right arm, but to his surprise, he didn’t feel anything when it hit. It shattered against his scales, but they were his scales. He had formed the small layer of crystals on his arm. His orange color was covered in sky blue crystals, which looked like a layer of ice. They slowly sink away into his skin after he looked at them. X raised his eyebrows and looked back at Sam with beaming eyes. Sam smiled with satisfaction. 

“We’re off to a good start,” Sam said. 

From minutes to hours, from hours to days, X trained everyday in the gymnasium. He mastered his crystal skin by the end of day one. He was capable of creating crystals a foot thick. He could withstand bullets and even flames with his new skin, and not feel a thing. The only downside is they they could shatter if they hit enough by dragon talons, or melt from the heat of fire. It was only meant as a temporary defense, considering it made him heavier and less mobile. The next day was all about fighting posture. Considering X was used to fighting in a humanoid form, he was clumsy as a drake fighter. He had to work on moving his body in the right direction in order to react in time to an attack. It would mostly result in him getting twisted in his own tail, and the others laughing at him as he did. 

He learned how to balance on his two back legs, and built his strength by jumping and pouncing on targets afar. Like a cat onto a mouse, except there were other obstacles he had to get through to reach the target. The skeet shooters were replaced with real guns and flamethrowers were even used to try and represent drake flames. 

Every morning, he would do this, and the others would always accompany them. Kumoro came around and even watched every now and then. Some of Matthew’s men even came around and didn’t treat them as rough. They enjoyed the show as much as anyone else. 

With whatever equipment they could find, X smashed through it one way or another. Whether it be from completely a lesson, or slashing with anger out impatience and failure. Even as a drake, he had the same personality as the stuck-up whiner that he usually acts like. Sam would merely roll his eyes or keep reading through his notes. On occasion, smack him on the nose with his cane.

When he wasn’t busy training, Sam had given him scrolls and tablets to read from. X would usually fall asleep from boredom, but Sam was persistent about him to keep studying. X would usually do it at night in their cell. He read over the various bios of dragons, weaknesses and strengths they have, and which type Juraan mostly likely brought with him to fight. 

During the day, Sam would often go for medically check ups and treatment. He lacked a large amount of vitamin D due to the lack of sunlight, but Xiliens never required that much of the vitamin to begin with. His human skin was never fully affected by the lack of sun, and wasn’t complete pale like a ghost. However for his respiratory state, his lungs were negatively affected by the dust and dirt that he dwelled in for so long. The only best option they could provide for him were inhalers, which were actually working better than expected. Only after two days after using it, Sam was noticeably more active and alert. His coughing was cut down to a minimum. With more proper rest, and a sustainable diet, he no longer required his cane for support.

All the while, the EDF leaders and Matthew kept a close eye on them. Matthew always tried to evade them when he could. If they say them in the hallway, he would turn down into another. He would only be near them when X trained. The leaders would be seated in an observation room, just above the gymnasium. With tinted windows, they never knew if they were up there or not. Namikawa and Kita were slowly coming around to trusting them more, however Daigo was still skeptical. Matthew didn’t bother to hide his disdain for them. 

A couple of days later, the group met to eat breakfast, which consisted of tasteless oatmeal and fruit.

“So, if all goes according to plan, and we beat this new invasion force, what do you plan on doing after that?” Gordon asked the extraterrestrials. The group was seated in an empty cafeteria, the lights gave off a dim-fluorescent shine.

“I suppose the best option would be too take a spare ship on their mothership for journey back to Planet X. That is, if we don’t destroy it in the process,” Sam said, saying like it was the first time he gave it thought. Gordon’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

“You mean you’ll just pack up and head home? You think it’ll be that easy?” He asked, waving his spoon as he did. 

“Would you rather have us stay here?” X said, looking up from food. He been poking at it for a minute or so. Despite being hungry, he never came to enjoy the food they served there. 

“I don’t think it’ll be that easy for you to leave afterwards,” Ozaki chimed in. “The EDF leaders probably wouldn’t agree with that idea.”

“True, but I believe it would be a more simpler solution for the both of us,” Sam said. 

“I don’t know if they’ll see it that way. They don’t quite…” Kazuki trailed off. 

“Trust us? Isn’t that shocking,” X said as he raised his eyes back up from his food to him. Kazuki only nodded. 

“It’s understandable as to why they don’t trust us still, and why it seems risky to let us go,” Sam paused, looking for words to say, “I just hope that this alliance we have now will be more than enough to prove we aren’t your enemy anymore.” 

They were all silent for a moment, looking between themselves. X continued to poke his spoon into the pasty food. Ozaki didn’t acknowledge him and returned to his food as well. 

“All I can say is that Matthew will be your biggest obstacle,” Gordon said, chewing down on his bite. “The Commander, the Major, and even the Secretary-General would probably give in, but Matthew has a tight leash now on Japan’s EDF governing body, and it’ll be impossible to convince him.”

“How about we don’t convince anyone here, we just take the ship and leave and we’ll never have to see or talk to each other ever again,” X said in an impatient voice, jabbing his food before finally taking a mouth full of it. The group fell silent again, losing the interest to talk with X’s rude interruptions. 

Ozaki mumbled something under his breath, but X couldn’t make out what he said, even Miyuki couldn't hear him. But X did hear enough to know he said something rude. His dark eyes shot up at him. 

“You wanna say that again a little louder?” X said, almost immediately Ozaki looked up at him, straight into his eyes.

“I said you couldn’t do it any sooner,” His tone was just as angry as X’s. Miyuki looked at him shocked with his sudden outburst. 

“I bet you would like wouldn’t you?” X said, toying with him some more as the sly grin slid back onto his face. 

“I would rather see you dead, like you should have been six years ago!” Ozaki’s out cry made X jump from his seat, but Sam was quick enough to restrain him. Ozaki also sprung up, but Miyuki couldn’t hold him back, he pulled his arm out of her grasp. The other two stood up instinctively. 

“It’s not my fault, you just didn’t do that good of job,” X kept going, pressuring Ozaki more into anger. Sam was pulling him back, but X only wanted to spout words. Despite trying to hold X back, Sam was beginning to look grimmly at Ozaki. 

“To hell with both of you, I hope that ship falls from the sky in a fiery blaze and it takes it with you. You don’t deserve to go home!” Before X, or anyone could reply, Ozaki stormed out, with Miyuki chasing him down. Kazuki and Gordon looked back at the two. X only fuming with anger, but Sam took it more to heart, his face full of disappointment. They didn’t make eye contact, as X walked out with Sam. Gordon and Kazuki were left standing in the middle of the empty cafeteria. Gordon only let out a sigh, as they’ve lost their appetite. 

The outburst between Ozaki and X set them further apart. Ozaki stopped showing up to the training sessions, and wouldn’t even approach him in person. Despite Miyuki trying to encourage him to apologize or at least talk to them, he wouldn’t budge. Not only did X become mute to the others, but Sam was less more approaching to Ozaki. He still communicated with Miyuki and the others, but with Ozaki he didn’t seem as light hearted, his words caused great offense, despite Sam having a forgiving nature. The EDF leaders saw this tension as way to distrust the Xiliens even more. X at times was caught harassing and insulting EDF members or Matthew’s soldiers out of spite or just plain enjoyment. He continued to worsen their alliance as he lacked respect for the authority of the EDF leaders. 

But despite the harsh relationship, X was improving with his training, and was mastering all of the basic offensive and defensive measures, but breathing fire was still a difficulty.

After another two days of training, X and Sam sat in their locked cell at night, as they studied and looked over more scrolls. Small candles in the corner of the room helped them see, considering the cell didn’t have any light fixtures to begin with. X was propped up against the wall as he read over the scroll. He sighed heavily and dropped it on the ground, and picked up another one. 

“Some of these scrolls either repeat themselves or just plain nonsense. How am I supposed to do any of this?” X said in frustration, pulling another scroll open. 

“You’ve done very well so far. You're crystal defenses, controlling your tail and talon retractions, and even your reflexes,” Sam said not looking up. 

“Yes, but even you have mention, fire is my main weapon, and I can only cough up sparks or smoke,” X said in frustration. 

“You did it once before,” Sam said. 

“Yes, and I nearly died. I was unconscious for almost a day,” X grumbled. 

“You just have to dig deeper. It’s like discovering your Kaiser powers, you just need to practice, and instinct will kick in,” Sam said in a monotone voice. 

“Thank you ‘oh wise one’ for that rehash advice. At least my Kaiser powers were easier to learn. I’ve been half a drake for quite a while and it still feels…foreign,” X said.

“It should, it’s not normal, in all honesty, it should have never have happened. But it’s apart of you now,” Sam said. X looked up silently, then rolled up his scroll again. 

“They made me more of an abomination than I already was,” X said, picking up a tablet. 

“You are not an abomination,” Sam said, also looking up. 

“Half of Planet X would disagree with you,” He mumbled. 

“Too hell with them, they are fools who follow people like Juraan, and the corrupt council. They don’t know who you are,” Sam said, his voice more serious tone. X merely rolled his eyes. 

“Well I’ll keep that in mind when they put us in chains when we go back.  _ If  _ we even go back,” X said, looking through the tablet. Sam remained silent, turning back to his own scrolls. The rustling of papers and X tapping on his glass screen was the only thing to be heard. 

“I want you to apologize to Ozaki,” Sam said. X looked up at him again, his eyebrows narrowed with a stern gaze. 

“What?” He asked. 

“You know what I said, you will apologize for your actions two days ago, and will make amends for it,” Sam said, still not looking at him. 

“And why should I bother to try and rationalize with-”

“Because I know you are smart enough to know that without their trust and allegiance, we will lose. If we don’t, if the Juraan doesn’t burn this world first, the EDF will lock us up in a cell and we will never see the light a day again,” Sam looked him straight in the eyes, “They will torture us, experiment on us, or probably just kill us. You do not have the power anymore. You’re almighty Kaiser strength is miniscule compared to size and strength of the EDF now, or just the species in general.”

X looked down, his grim look slowly slid from his face, and was left in tight spot. 

“This is their world, we do not have control of it. You and I are the only kin that’s left, so you better start giving more respect to these people. I don’t care how much you hate them, either you start to act like leveled-headed leader or you’ll be the only to blame for what comes afterward,” Sam finished, turning his entire being towards X. He keep his eyes down, not looking at the tablet, but pondering on Sam’s words. Sam stared him down as he thought, but X finally let out a heavy sigh, placing the tablet down gently on the floor. 

“Okay,” He said in a quiet whisper. Sam kept his stare, which pressured X to continue. 

“I don’t want anything bad to happen...and I certainly don’t want to get my as kicked by a human again,” He sighed again, but Sam was still watching. 

“And I don’t want anything happening to you,” X mumbled out, “I will apologize, and I swear that I will...try to stay under control when it comes to the humans,” 

Sam gave a soft smile, relieved by the small, but impactful progress what he made. But this small triumph was soon interrupted by the sound of a piercing alarm. It rang through the hallways, and was muffled against the metal door. 

X and Sam shot up and ran to the door too see what was going on, but it was locked. They banged on it to try and get someone to open, but no one did. They could hear the sounds of running footsteps going by. When the banging became useless, X used of his strength and kicked the door. He hit it enough to where it broke the lock, and the door slide open in a bent manner. X and Sam exit to find the cell guards gone. They ran u the hallway to find some of the running soldiers. 

“You there! What’s going on?” Sam yelled over the loud siren. A stray guard stopped to answer. 

“The Xiliens, they’re coming! They said there’s thousands of fighter ships, and thousands of dragons! They’re coming right for us!” The guard yelled back, then continued down the hall. X and Sam exchanged worried looks and hurried off to find the EDF leaders and the others. 

  
  



	21. Ambush

Sam and X ran into the control room, where the EDF leaders and the other group had their back turned. Matthew turned to see them and began to glare.

“How did you get out? Your cell was locked,” He said in a stern tone. The others turned to see them approaching. 

“You would think that with a situation like this you would want us out,” X said back, but kept his tone dialed down.

“Explain the situation,” Sam asked.

“We don’t have an approximate number, but a huge wave of dragons are seen flying in by the mountains towards our base, along with a similar amount of Xilien fighters, and what seems to be a larger ship. One of three that were attached to the mothership,” Namikawa said as they turned back to the screen, showing the footage of the incoming wave. It looked like golden cloud, mixed with red, black, and green drakes. The larger ship was held in the back of the wave. 

“It’s a carrier ship, most likely the Omega based on its shape and symbols,” Sam studied as he got closer. 

“Juraan wouldn’t bring Kaiser Ghidorah would he?” X asked. 

“No, he mostly likely dispatched it for extra fire power, and it might also be carrying infantry troops. It’s also the only one that has a barrier shield, but it can be taken out if fired upon enough. It’s capable to perform extreme firepower, so you better have anti-aircraft weaponry available,” Sam said. 

“We do, but probably not enough. Infantry units could use missile launchers but it might do little. We Have the Gotengo docked in the launch bay near by, but it’s across the compound. Besides you’re lizard kid, that’s the only other help we have,” Gordon said. X glared at him, but he bit his tongue. Gordon and the others were rather surprised. 

“Just get me out there, I can pick off those dragons. Most of them are Blind Dragons, the ones with no eyes. Remember the one from the cavern? They are very fragile and weak. But those red and green ones, Copper Wings, might be a little tougher. Tougher scales and a little more brutal,” X said pointing the out the dragons. 

“Captain, take your crew to the launch bay and ready the Gotengo. Ozaki and Kazuki, go with Kumoro to read the M-Organization’s unit, you’ll provide cover fire and use missile launchers to take those fighters,” Namikawa ordered. They bowed and dispatched from the room. Miyuki gave him one last hug before he left. 

“X, go with them, and take those dragons head on. I am leaving it to you how you want to approach this,” Namikawa said. X nodded, bringing back his sly grin. 

“Sam, you and Miyuki will stay here, we’ll need you here for advice and strategy,” Sam and Miyuki both nodded in agreement.

“And Matthew, take your troops to man the anti-aircraft missiles, and prepare your infantry troops incase any Xiliens land,” Namikawa said. He nodded as well and quickly dispatched the room. 

“If the situation becomes too risky, we have extraction helicopters available,” Kita said. 

“Let’s hope if it comes to that, we’ll have enough firepower to get us out,” Sam said with a stone face. The small amount of hope drained from the EDF leader’s faces. 

“How did they find us?” Miyuki asked. 

“Juraan is smart, and so are his dragons. All it takes is a scent or a drop of blood, and they would have found us sooner or later,” Sam said. 

“I hope your son is ready,” Daigo said, and looked back to the screen. 

“I believe he is,” Sam said.

“Do you?” Daigo asked, turning back to him. Sam didn’t reply, but merely looked back up at the screen. 

“Get the engines up and running!” Gordon bellowed as he entered the launch bay. The crew was scrambling, as the Gotengo was being repared for it’s launch. The Captain walks up and puts a hand on the cold steel. 

“Don’t fail me girl,” He whispered. Ozaki came up behind him, bowing slightly as he did. 

“You don’t have don’t have to do that for me, kid,” Gordon said. 

“You ready for this, sir?” Ozaki asked. 

“Yeah, I’m always ready to take on a wave of fire-breathing alien dragons,” Gordon said, and Ozaki laughed with him. The small talk was interrupted by the shaking of the base, and the noise of far-off explosions. From a far, Kumoro hollered to him from the launch bay’s exit. 

“Ozaki, we need you up here!” Ozaki nodded and turned back to Gordon. He outstretched a hand. 

“Instead of a bow,” He said. Gordon grasped his hand firmly and shook. 

“Good luck kid. Come back alive, there aren’t a lot of likeable people like you in this this Organization anymore,” He laughed. Ozaki nodded and headed off. Picking up his Maser Rifles, and he accompanied Kazuki and his fellow mutants to the outside, where hell had unleashed. 

Ozaki saw X dash across the base’s open area, and with the flash of gold, he transformed. He flared his webbings upward and shook it a mighty way. He leaped from the sky and outstretched his wings. The other drakes were coming down in nose dive, hissing and roaring as they did. X flapped his wings furiously, and gained altitude. Within feet he outstretched his talons, and formed crystals on his arm. The first dragon they came down had it’s throat cut out and fell to the ground. 

X tore through the Blind Dragons left and right. Their dim-witted minds couldn’t respond fast enough to X’s furious claws. He tore out the throats and jugulars and killed them instantly. Sam and Miyuki watched from the control room as he tore through the black dragons. Sam nodded in approval, but he didn’t feel too over confident.

“Fighters coming in!” A EDF member shouted from a far computer. 

“Notify Kumoro to commence firing,” Kita ordered, through radio connection the order was transferred.

“Commence firing and take cover!” Kumoro barked. WIth weapons raised, they began to launch missiles and maser rifles up at the nose-diving fighters. The ships began to catch and fire and crashed into the ground in a fiery explosions. The ones that did make it pulled up and began to fire themselves, aiming for the buildings. The mutants moved across the compound to a new cover point and began to fire again, taking out more of the wave. 

The anti-aircraft missiles began to fire on the far end of the compound. Matthew’s men flooded out of base, weapons ready. The Omega ship was preparing to land, despite taking fire. The shield was holding up to the missiles, and it wouldn’t be long until it touched down and unload and infantry. 

“We killed these son of bitches before, and we can do it again!” The captain said as the Gotengo launched from the bay, driving right into fighters and dragons with the drill on full spin. Whatever dragons who were unlucky to get out of the way were torn to pieces. X watched from high up, and smiled to see backup was ready. The Gotengo firepower focused on the ships that flew by, but it headed towards the Omega ship. 

It was close to landing, but the anti-aircraft missiles were holding it back long enough. But then an opening formed near the end of the ship, and a small golden light began to form.

“The Omega ship is preparing to fire!” Sam warned. But before Kita could order the men to retreat from anti-aircraft stations, it was obliterated with a two laser strikes. The whole area was up in flames, and the explosion could be felt all the way to the control room. With a heavy sigh, Namikawa swallowed hard and pressed on. 

“Order the Gotengo to focus all firepower onto the Omega ship. Keep Kumoro’s and Matthew’s men on the ships,” Namikawa said. With a nod, Kita sent out the order. 

“Affirmative. Focus all maser fires on the Omega ship, keep smaller guns on the fighters. Ready the primary maser to fire!” Captain ordered as the ship as it rammed towards the ship. 

“Aye sir!” The crew responded with enthused tones. 

The ship let hell loose onto the Omega ship, and began to weaken the shield. The ship was close to landing, but now it began to turn towards the Gotengo, but slowly due to size. 

“Keep the Gotengo away from the front of the Omega. As long as it stays behind it, it cannot fire,” Sam said. Kita relayed the information, and the Gotengo began to maneuver around it, still firing. 

X was tearing the Blind Dragons left in right, laughing all the while. Their numbers began to dwindle, and then retreated back, but they were replaced by the Copper Wings. There weren’t as many of them, but their thicker armor and bulky stature proved them to be more of a fight. But X hissed in defiance, and swing his webbing back and forth. One of them growled back and nose dived at him. X thrusted his wings upward and began to form his crystals on his arms. When they were going to clash. The Red Copper Wing ducked X’s talons and pressed his class into X’s stomach. X screeched in surprise and in pain. They began to fall to the ground, and the others followed after them. Before it could pin X down into the Earth, he slashed it with his tail across it’s face and it let go. X collided with the ground hard on his side, but weakly stood back up to face off. The others land, a total of fifteen. X shook the dirt of his neck and roar furiously, his fangs barring from his mouth. The Red Copperwing hissed and smacked it’s tail on the ground. Before they started, ten of the Copper Wings looked up to see the Omega in trouble and flew after the Gotengo. X snarled, knowing he had to make this quick. 

He lunged forward, hoisted on his hind legs with his claws out, but the dragon saw his sloppiness and headed for his belly again. He tackled X to the ground and began to slash at his face and chest. X tried to form crystals there, but they would instantly be crushed under the force of his enemy’s talons. He was lucky enough to kick it off of him and rolled over fast enough to take on the offensive. He began to swing his tail around at it, but it ducked at every move. When X was able to hit it in the face, he went for it’s throat. Before the Copper Wing could get’s guard up, and bite down onto it’s throat. The thicker armor made it harder to rip, but he was able to rip enough of out to cause it to bleed. It staggered back, as the others kept their distance from the fight. X pushed it to the ground and bit out the rest of it’s throat all the while it screeched. X looked back up at the others with another roar, challenging the next one. 

“I don’t understand, why are they just standing there?” Miyuki asked. Sam looked carefully at the Copper Wings. They slowly began to move towards X, all at once, and then circled him.

“I believe they let the first one die, so they can predict X’s fighting style,” Sam said. The dragon’s continued to circle him. X kept a wary eye, and kept his head a swivel. Two of the smaller ones pounced on him at once, slashing and tearing into this back. X put all his energy into his crystal skin to protect his back, and was able to throw them off. But blood still trickled from his spinal area. The two began to advance again, and he charged them head on.

“Sir, multiple bogies incoming!” A crew member shouted from the right of Gordon. 

“Kumoro, tell some of the mutants to aim for the oncoming dragons. And where are Matthew’s men?” Gordon hollered through his radio feed. 

“A good half of them were taken out in the explosion, and the others are defending the entrance way incase of infantrymen,” Kumoro responded. 

“We could use more firepower right now, there’s too many of them,” Gordon said. 

Half of the attacking mutants turned and starting firing on the Copper Wings attacking the dragons. But as soon as they did, they turned their attention to the ground troops. They began to nose dive towards the base. 

“Bad idea,” Ozaki said.

“Move out and take cover!” Kumoro yelled, and the soldiers began to retreat back to the nearby buildings. Some turned and fired upon them, but it didn’t injure them enough. One mutant was lucky enough to hit one in the head, killing it instantly. They piled into a garage size doorway, but one mutant was snatched by the dragon’s claws and was taken out of site. 

“Move inward, find a different exit. Stay beneath a shelter so they can’t grab you,” Kumoro said. 

“You heard what he said, let’s go,” Ozaki said, running back to the other end of the building. 

“It might not be enough,” Kita said. 

“Don’t lose hope now, they’ve almost broken through the shield,” Daigo said. 

“It’s going to land, once it does, you’ll to focus everything onto the infantry troops,” Sam said. 

“Matthew’s men are standing by, we’ll pull the mutants over as well,” Namikawa said. 

The Omega’s shield was faltering but it was closer to landing. It was hindered so much due to the overwhelming amount of firepower, and the tight spaces beneath it. The pilot couldn’t land it safely and take on the Gotengo. 

X killed off the two smaller drakes, and went after the remaining three. He used his crystal skin more effectively than before, and actually covered his claws with it and would smash it against a drake’s face, blinding them. He finished one off by snapping it’s neck and the other by stabbing it in the gut with it’s tail over and over. 

The remaining Copper Wing was largest of them all, and had the thickest skin. There was a branding on his shoulders that indicated the Council’s emblem. 

_ “A true loyalist _ ,” X thought as he hissed at him. It didn’t even hiss back, it lowered its head as it’s eyes turned to black. It jumped at him without warning but he grabbed it and threw it in the other direction. When it got up, it it arched its neck, intaking a lot of breathe. X’s eyes widen and tried to raise his wings up with crystal skin, but it came earlier then expected. Red hot flames spewed from it’s mouth, engulfing X. He could feel the extreme heat against the crystals, and even felt them faltering, like melting candle wax. When the dragon stopped, X opened his wings through a cloud of smoke and lunged. But the drake expected it, and grabbed him by the throat. The claw grasped just below the chin and it squeezed hard. X squirmed like an earthworm being set on a hook. Sam watched with horror as he suffocating him, there was nothing he could for him. 

The drake stared into his eyes with a gleaming smile. X began to squirm less and was his eyes rolled back into his skull. But while the drake was too distracted with his winning streak, X stuck his tail in it’s gut. It wrenched back in a screech and threw X away. It’s blood poured from it’s belly, and tried to grasp onto it. With one fluid swing, X decapitated the drake’s head from it’s body. It disconnected in a sloppy and gorey manner, and it’s body fell over in a slump. 

_ “I was cocky once, didn’t work out for me _ ,” X thought as he flicked his tail. Puddles of blood surrounded X has won over the Copper Wings. With a victorious roar, he took off towards the other attacking Copper Wings.

“The dragons are becoming less of an issue, we just need to keep the Omega at bay,” Miyuki said. 

Ozaki and the mutants were held up in the other end of the storage building, the dragons bombarding it with fireballs and could swoop down and grab them if they treaded too far from the door. They could only get a few shots out, but they were always misses. 

“Damn it we’re wasting ammo, we can’t stay here,” Ozaki said. 

“Command, this Kumoro, we are pinned down by the dragons, we could use-” Before Kumoro could finish, a Copper Wing was slammed into the pavement in front of them, it’s body disfigured from the hard impact. They looked up to see X swooping by, pursuing the other Copper Wings. 

“Nevermind, Kumoro out,” He said putting his radio back down. 

“We’re clear, head back to the bas and return fire to dragons. Kazuki and I will take out any remaining fighters,” Ozaki said. In a made rush, the mutants sprinted across the no-man’s-land area. The dragons we’re too distracted with X to attack them. Only the stray fighters that were left were attacking. With the Omega ship being the only force left, the invasion force was losing. 

“We almost have it!” Daigo said triumphantly. 

“Close, but that Omega ship’s shields are still standing,” Sam said. The ship had been circling for minutes, trying to get a shot of the Gotengo, but it was too fast and agile. But it stopped spinning, only hovered. It let the Gotengo hit with it’s weapons. 

“Primary Maser ready sir!” The attacker said in the front seat. 

“Fire maser!” The Captain ordered. As the maser charged up and began to fire, the shield on the ship began to alter. It’s transparent glittering barrier began to focus on one side of the ship. The barrier seemed less transparent. Sam and the others could see in the control room that there were no shields up on the other side of the ship. 

“Why is it concentrating it on one side?” Namikawa asked. Sam thought for a moment, but it hit him with a look of panic. The Captain was perplexed as well, but when he realized what was going on, it was too late.

“Hold fire!” He barked, but the crew member fired the maser. The orange laser stretched all the way to the ship, but upon impact, it didn’t stop the maser, it  _ reflected _ it. The maser came bouncing back at the ship. 

“Take evasive action!” The Captain ordered, but the maser hit the bottom hull of the ship, sending it spinning out of control. 

“Gotengo is going down! I repeat, we’re going down!” He sounded off to the control room. They watched in horror as the ship crashed hard, tipping sideways and sliding all the way into another building. The Omega didn’t even bother with it, it prepared to land, as it began fire below to clear rubble.

“Kumoro, Reeds, the Gotengo is down, bring all forces back to the front and prepare for infantry forces!” Kita ordered. The mutants looked amongst themselves with worried looks. They couldn’t worry about them right now, they had to make it back to the main base. 

“Let’s go, on me!” Ozaki ordered, notioning them forward. 

“We can get you too out of here, we have helicopters ready,” Namikawa said, looking back at Sam and Miyuki. 

“I’m not leaving, I will stay and help,” Sam said. 

“I’m not going anywhere either,” Miyuki said. 

“Ms. Otonashi-” Daigo started. 

“I’ve been through worse than this, I’m not going anywhere,” She replied. They nodded to their choice and stood their ground. 

“My men are ready at the gates,” Matthew responded from one end, all suited up. “They’re clearing a place to land. Where’s that dragon of ours?” 

X finished off the last dragon by snapping its jaw. Coming back to the his senses, he observed the battle around him. He finally noticed The Gotengo’s crashing, and the Omega beginning to land. He saw Ozaki running by, who waved him to follow. He landed on the hot cement and galloped along side them, all the way to the Matthew’s garrisons. 

“Are you ready?” Matthew asked. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Ozaki replied, his weapon already raised. 

“I hope this works,” Matthew said. 

“Shouldn’t you be back with the EDF leaders?” Ozaki asked. Matthew raised his own weapon. 

“Trust me, I can handle myself,” He said. Ozaki shrugged it off and returned to his aim. X was all the at the end, wings raised high and his neck slumped low. With a low grumble echoing in his throat, he was ready. 

The Omega ceased firing, and successfully landed. But the smoke covered it up, so the control room couldn’t see any of the troops exciting. The gate was locked shut, and was layers upon layers of steel. But then began a pounding noise. Something was trying to break it’s way through. The soldiers readied their stances, and held their firearms steady. The pounding continued, and a dent was made as whatever it was was making it’s way through. X’s tail was swaying back and forth nervously, but also because of an adrenaline rush. His claws scratched the earth beneath him. 

Then a roar cracked the air, and a final blow smashed through the gates. Inward came a lumbering, massive dragon. It’s torso size was huge, and it had huge wingspan. It’s colors were grey and black, but from its feet, a blood red gradient rose up it’s legs from more florcusent to a faded color. It’s body was thick with scale armor, but also additional Xilien-metal armor, all branded with the Council sigma. It opened its jaw, which unhinged disturbingly like a snakes, and let out a ear-piercing screech. So loud, the men flinched from it’s terrible ringing. 

“Fire, open fire!” Ozaki ordered. They all let loose, every bullet they had. But it did nothing. Against the scale and metal armor, it didn’t even make it flinch. With a huge intake of air, it unleashed a deadly napalm upon the troops, a blue flame. 

“Move back!” Matthew ordered. Everyone backed up, still firing, but was were trying to evade the flames. While it was busy breathing fire, X charged it with a mighty roar. The dragon stopped midstream and turned towards X. It’s bulky tail came swinging out of nowhere, and hit X so hard he collided with the base’s steel wall. Almost unconscious, X struggled to get up. The massive beast ignored him and continued to charge the remaining forces. Behind it, the Xilien infantry poured in. Armed with laser pistols, rifles, and even laser missile launchers, they rained hell down on the soldiers. They were getting pushed further and further back. 

“There’s too many of them,” Kita said. 

_ “Get up X,”  _ Sam mumbled in Xilien. 

X shook his head, his vision was dazed and blurry. He finally stood up, only to be shot at by the Xilien troops. The lasers hardly did anything to him, except make him angry. X’s jaw unhinged and grabbed a hold of nearby soldier, tearing him apart. The Xiliens stepped back, their expressions completely emotionless. X hissed and swung his tail around, wiping more out. They began to duck and run for cover, but X pounced on them like a person squashing bugs. He slashed and tore through them, eating and shaking them wildly. Some retreated back to the Omega ship if they were on the right side, but the others advanced forward to the building. Before X’s mayhem could go on any longer, the black drake grab him by the tail and beat him senseless. 

X was merely a ragdoll to him, he swung him back and forth on the pavement with ease. Sam wanted to look away, to horrified by it. It then threw him across the compound. Instead of going back to the mutants, he kept his attention on X. Stomping towards him, he get a low growl in his throat. X tried to get up but couldn’t stand, his legs shook at the pain and collapsed again. His snake eyes looked over at the oncoming drake. He could finish him here and now. X tried to get up, he tried focusing his Kaiser energy, but nothing worked. He felt his broken bones, and the taste of blood in his mouth. 

The black drake was on top of him, his claw raised, but before it came down, and sharp piece of rubble caught it in the eye. It jumped back in pain, scratching at the metal protruding from his face. He looked around angrily, and saw Ozaki. Using his telekinesis, he was lifting up sharp objects and using them as projectiles. 

“Let’s go X, I can’t kill you if he does it,” Ozaki joked with a smile. X didn’t have the strength to respond, he was trying to get back up. Like a brute, the drake then only focused on Ozaki. 

“You’re an ugly piece of shit,” Ozaki said. It roared at him, expanding his wings as he did. 

“Smart enough to understand me? Guess that’s all I can say that impresses me,” Ozaki said. Getting annoyed with his bashing, the drake charged at him like rhino. Ozaki stood ready, keeping a grasp on his spear-like rubble. Right before it hit him, Ozaki leaped over him, and used his telekinesis to shove the spear into it’s back. The dragon squirmed in pain, as the piece went almost all the way through.

“That’s it’s weak spot, go for it’s back!” Ozaki hollered over to X. X finally stood, and shook his head angrily. 

“Come on, I thought you were some great Kaiser drake!” Ozaki angered him on purpose to get his blood flowing again. X roared and leaped in the air onto the squirming drake, tearing into his back. Ozaki picked up more rubble spears, and kept firing. 

“Mam, too many have entered the compound, Matthew’s men and Kumoro’s men cannot hold them back,” An EDF member said. Namikawa thought for a moment, looking up at the waves of forces coming in. 

“Call out a retreat, we’re leaving now,” Namikawa said. Kita nodded and gave out the orders. 

“We were close, but Juraan will see this as a victory,” Sam said.

“I don’t see it like that. I see it as proof that we have what we need to fight him, now we just need more soldiers,” She looked up at X fighting the drake. “Get the helicopters ready as soon as possible, we need to hold them off until then”

X was thrown off the dragon, who was only getting more angry the more weakened it got. Ozaki kept throwing metal spears into it’s back, which caused it to turn his attention towards him. Ozaki froze as he was out of ammo. The dragon charged his breathe, causing Ozaki to jump out of the way. The dragon’s stream followed him like a flamethrower. Before it got to Ozaki, X grabbed it by the mouth and began to pull. It stopped it’s flames, but it’s jaw was to powerful for X. It clamped its mouth shut, locking onto X’s claws. He roared in pain as the couldn’t break free. He tried biting at it’s face, but it’s armor made it impossible to grasp. It bite harder, almost ripping his fingers off when Ozaki jumps up onto his back and stabs on in between it’s shoulder blades. It let go to roar, which gave X and opportunity. Ozaki jumped off just as X grabbed it by the horns and threw it into a nearby building. Finishing it off, Ozaki pulled the rest of the structure down with his powers, burying the beast in rubble. X and Ozaki panted, catching their breathe from the overuse of energy. Before Ozaki could say anything, Xilien troops began to fire at them. Ozaki took cover behind X as he lead him back into the main base. He found his troops lined up in a defensive line, firing at the waves of Xiliens soldiers pouring in. X cleared the way to get Ozaki through, and stayed to help clean out the troops, but the missile launchers were too much for him to stay on the front lines. Kumoro found Ozaki and grabbed him by the shoulder. 

“Orders are to retreat once the helicopters are ready,” Kumoro said. 

“What about Gordon?” He asked. 

“They got him, and any other surviving crew member, but he’s not in good shape. We need to get everyone out of here,” 

“Do we have enough aircraft for that?” Ozaki asked looking back at him.

“Helicopters and a cargo plane, big enough to carry who’s ever left,” Kumoro said. 

“Okay, we’ll hold them back for as long as possible,” Ozaki looked over at X. 

“Now would be a good time to breathe fire,” Ozaki said, but X merely shook his head, he was too weak to even attempt. He kept grabbing nearby rubble and hurled it at them, mainly at the entrance. 

The others watched on in the control room, and the Xilien infantry was pushing the line back more and more, with the missile launchers clearing out most of their troops. 

“Tell them to focus their fire on the missile launchers, we can’t let them get through,” Sam said.

“We barely have enough people now hold them back, we need to leave now,” Kita said. 

“The  Antonov An-124 cargo plane is almost ready, we have attack choppers on standby,” An EDF member reported. 

“Commander, go with Daigo and the others, I can stay until the troops are ready to pull out,” Kita said. 

“No, we’ll leave when we are ready, I’m not leaving them behind,” Namikawa protested. Kita looked at Daigo and he’s refused the offer. 

X kept throwing rubble, but in return kept getting hit with the missiles. His open wounds were exposed to them, and finally had to move back away from the fight. His crystal skin was becoming useless, he didn’t have the strength to even form enough for his arms. He limped back, blood sliding down his back and neck.

“Cargo plane ready!” A member shouted. 

“All troops and personal retreat to the landing strips and launch area. Keep up defensive lines, but pull back!” Kita ordered. Kumoro relayed the order and the troops backed in further into the building. The Xiliens kept pouring in, showering the rooms with lasers. 

“Ms. Otonashi, you and Sam will be boarding a helicopter, follow us,” A member notioned them to follow. The EDF leaders left the room, as the members prepared to leave. 

“Everyone pull back!” Ozaki yelled as they ran through the hallways, the sound of oncoming lasers could be heard echoing behind them. 

When the reached the outside, they could see the cargo ship ready on the landing strip, all the engines fired up. And dozens of attack helicopters ready. Ozaki looked over to see Miyuki and the others coming out.

“Protect the Commander and Secretary General, lead them to the plane!” Ozaki ordered. The mutants followed him over and formed a barrier around them. What remained of Matthew’s men barred the doors to delay the Xiliens even more. X was galloping over, when a familiar ear-piercing roar ripped through the air. 

They looked up to see the Black Drake coming down in a nose dive, visible rubble was sticking from it’s body. Before X could turn around, the dragon pinned him down on his back, and clamped his jaw on the back of his neck. X roared in pain, struggling to get him off. The Black Drake tore through his back, tearing his flesh and scales. X cried in agony, as the the teeth dug into his neck.

“No!” Sam hollered, instinctively trying to to him, but mutants held him back. Ozaki and Kazuki fired their masers, aiming directly in the face. It flinched enough where it’s mouth let go, but X was to weak to throw him off. His talons still dug deep into his back. Ozaki and Kazuki kept firing, whent hey drake finally looked over at them and roared, mostly annoyed that hurt by their guns. The Black drake jumped off X, and slowly stomped over to them. 

“Move, get them to the ship!” Ozaki ordered. 

“I’m not leaving-” Sam tried to get out, but Ozaki grabbed him.

“We can’t wait, let’s go,” He barked. They ran with all their might, which only enraged the drake, and he started to gallop. It was almost on top of them, when missile launcher hit in it’s feet, causing it topple over. The impact sent the group falling to the ground. They scrambled to get up, but Miyuki got her leg stuck under a fallen rubble. The dragon shook as it stood up. Ozaki looked back to see Miyuki wasn’t there and ran to her side, trying to pry the rubble off. With the panic of the dragon looming over them, he struggled to get her out. 

“Ozaki!” Kazuki hollered to him. Miyuki and Ozaki looked up at the drake now standing over them, hissing violently. It raised it’s head with it’s jaw unhinged and teeth bared. Ozaki held onto Miyuki, and held her close. They both closed their eyes as they accepted their fate. 

Suddenly, two claws gasped around the dragon's jaw, and pulled it down. X brought it to it’s knees, but before it could bite or attack him, X let out a powerful blue stream of flames down into it’s mouth. The fire dissolved it’s throat and melted it’s face off. The dragon slumped over dead, it’s head detaching from it’s body. 

X didn’t roar in victory, or snicker. He fell to the ground in exhaustion and pain, he struggled to get up. The sound of the door being broken down rung in his ears, so did the faint echo of Sam telling him to get up, and calling out his name. X looked back to see the Xiliens were coming. He stood up and picked up the rubble off of Miyuki. Ozaki pulled her out and got her back on her feet. They turned to run, and X started to follow, when he felt something sharp grab onto his leg, and he yelped. 

He looked back to see a metal clamp and wire attached to it was fired from a Xilien soldier, who planted a spike in the ground, immobilizing X. More and more shot these clamps onto X, some wrapping around his neck. The bolted it into the ground, make sure he couldn’t get out. Sam and the others looked back, as the Xiliens no longer fired upon them. Sam began to head back in the other direction, but Ozaki and Kazuki held him back, dragging him back to the helicopter. 

“We can’t leave him! I won’t leave him!” He protested, watching X try to escape, but only more wires wrapped around him and pin him down. 

“We don’t have time, or the firepower. Sam we have to go!” Ozaki said. Kazuki helped him pull him up into the aircraft. When they were all aboard, they took off. The cargo plane was filled up with the remaining soldiers and began its course down the runway. The other helicopters took off as well, clouding the sky with overwhelming amount of buzzing. Sam looked back down at X, screeching in pain. The wires then produced electric shocks, which caused X to topple over. He looked up at their helicopter, watching as they all flew away. X cried in pain, watching them leave him behind. Sam looked away, sheds of tears rolled down his cheek. Ozaki held onto Miyuki, who also didn’t hold back the tears. Ozaki looked back out to see X tied down, defeated. He looked away from him, holding Miyuki tighter. Gordon and the remaining soldiers in the cargo ship watched the dragons suffer under the wires. 

The plane and helicopter disappeared into the distant, beyond the mountains. Once they were gone, something else came into the view. From the distant forest, and smaller Xilien vessel came flying towards the base. Larger than most fighters, but still much smaller than the Omega. It landed in the barren launch area. X was surrounded by Xilien soldiers, their weapons locked onto them. He laid tied down to the ground, and even a wire was wrapped around his mouth, working like a muzzle. From the ship came an opening hatch to let the passengers off. The hiss of the door pushed open, and a group of Xiliens came out. The Xiliens who weren’t aiming at X stood to attention to the oncoming group. X looked up with a hazy vision to see who was approaching. When they got close enough, his vision became clear.

It was Juraan. 


	22. Turning The Tide

“Well, this truly is an embarrassment,” Juraan smirked as he approached X. X clutched his claws in and out of the ground. Sneering at him as he came within five feet of him. X was tied down enough to where he couldn’t move any limb. His mouth was wrapped shut, and his head pinned down sideways, only one eye could look up at him.

“It was fierce fight, I must say. But I knew you weren’t ready for it,” Juraan continued, as he began to circle X. “I knew all I had to do is wait, have patience. Something you obviously don’t have.”

X hissed through his wire muzzle, and the Xilien soldiers raised their weapons to a more ready position. 

“At ease, he can’t do anything,” Juraan said while he raised his hand. “I must admire though, your father’s bravery in the first attempt of destroying my ship. Going out like a hero, but I had that planned as well. Didn’t take long to figure out once you destroyed the shield generator,” Juraan said, coming full circle in front of X. His brow was lowered, but in a more confusing manner. Juraan looked at him for a moment, before a smile crawled onto his face. 

“Oh, he didn’t tell you? Are you that half-witted that you couldn’t figure it out? Sam knew there was only one way to succeed and that’s to self destruct the ship. I can see why he didn’t tell you,” Juraan kept smiling. X’s breathing became heavy, becoming angry as he didn’t want to believe it, but the more he thought about it, he came to the realization. He dropped his eyes, not looking at Juraan anymore. He could see the sadness now in the drake’s eyes. He merely scoffed. 

“You’re weak, it was such a waste of a gift to give it you. I should have waited for another Kaiser, a more perfect specimen, unlike the abomination you are,” Juraan hissed. X still didn’t look up. 

“But I’m not done yet. Considering I had plenty of time over the course of six years, I’ve made a solution,” Juraan paused, waiting for X to look at him. X was to curious not to, and his green pupil looked back up at Juraan. 

“Your blood makes it almost impossible for any Xilien to telepathically control, which is why I’m going to alter your DNA. A vaccine that will allow us to change your very being and control you just like the kaiju,” Juraan said. X’s pupil shrunk, his heart began to race.

“It would have been impossible with just your sapien form, but with your drake blood, being similar to Kaiju, it allowed my scientists to create this ‘loophole’ in your DNA. I still have Kaiser Ghidorah, which has been a marvelous help in destroying these cities. But, I lost a good number of my drakes, and my Alpha. So, I’m going to use you,” Juraan said with a smile. X’s breathing began to rise again. 

“First person I’m going to have you to kill is your father, and it will be slow, and painful. And you will watch it,” Juraan continued. X began to tug and pull on his wires again, but failed again to break free. 

“Take him back to the Omega and prepare the serum for injection. Let me know when it is complete, then return him to the Mothership,” Juraan said in his native tongue to the other Xiliens. They all bowed to him in silence. Juraan turned and walked back to his own ship. X hissed and growled as he walked away. 

“I would savor these last moments, child. You will never have free will again. No more memories or emotions. Controlled and dominated just like the beast you are,” Juraan said, and teleported back into the ship with his guards. 

X continued to growl as the soldiers began to move him. The Omega moved over their position to teleport them up. The ground shook from the very vibrations of the floating ship. X looked up to see a s bright light extend down to the large group, and was teleported inside. His eyes adjusted to bright orange lights, as the silhouettes and shadows of the Xiliens sped past him. His pupils flexed inward and outward, and he finally came too. He was still tied down in the wires, the tethers were reattached to the floor. X tried to look around to see what room he was in. It was obvious it was a laboratory, with various machines and plugged in. As he looked around, the Xilien soldiers stood closer to the walls, and new Xiliens came in. Based on their dress attire, X could assume they were the scientists. They were mumbling and whispering in their language. X could barely hear them, but they were discussing the process. X couldn’t understand most of it, but it had to do with his DNA and vaccine’s properties. As they entered the room, X hissed at them which caused them to stop abruptly. A soldier called from the side of the room that it was safe. 

“Remain still and this procedure will not be painful,” A scientists said in english, and in a very monotone voice. They started to move away the wires near his neck. X could feel their gloved hands feeling around his throat. X gave off a low growl in his throat, causing obvious vibrations. The scientists wasn’t intimidated anymore, and kept feeling around. He mumbled something again, and another scientists approached. X’s heart was pumping out a shear fear. He hissed and growled to be intimidating, but he was panicking on the inside. His breathing was beyond control, his nostrils were flaring wildly. 

He felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck, the needle pierced his smooth scales. The needle was thick, and easily slid through his skin. X remained still now that the needle was in a delicate spot, but he visibly shaking. 

_ “What do I do? I don’t know what to do!”  _ X panicked in his head. He was trying to formulate a plan, but he was still too weak to break free, and now he had a needle stuck into his neck. 

_“Maybe I could trick them? Get into their minds?”_ X looked over to one of the scientists and began to focus his telepathic powers. He first could feel it’s life presence, and sense his heartbeat and his lungs breathing. But he tried to get into his memories and knowledge, but he was losing strength. He pushed harder and started to peer into his memories. Blurry and hazy memories, that were merely flashes of lights. A machine started to beep next to X, and was suddenly broken out his concentration with a quick shock to his side. He yelped by the electric current that coursed quickly through his belly. He lost his strength to even focus his energy. He knows now that they are monitoring his mental capabilities. 

X slumped his head back down in defeat. Whatever idea he had, he didn’t have the strength to do it. He could still feel blood pour from his wounds. The scientists were still muttering to themselves, now preparing the serum. X didn’t care at this point, he was overwhelmed with guilt, anger, but mostly sorrow. He thought more on the words Juraan said about Sam and his suicidal plan. He didn't want to believe it, but he now understands. His last thoughts were going to be about how will kill the last of his family. He didn’t even care about Ozaki, Miyuki and the others.

He heard a machine kick on, and the scientists mumble some more. His lone eye looked over and saw the bright blue fluid flow down the tube towards the inserted needle. X feeble body couldn’t do anything at this point. Laying under a bright orange light, with emotionless faces staring at him, he felt the serum seep into blood. It was freezing cold, and quickly spread. The further it got into his body, X felt more and more light headed. The serum spread like venom from a snake bite. He felt it getting closer to his head, and he felt himself slip into sleep. His mind became clouded and was becoming blank. His eyes rolled back up into his head, and he fell into darkness. 

But within seconds, his blood began to burn. Like a wildfire spreading through a forest. His blood pumped through his veins with vigours speeds. He felt his wounds closing up, like there was invisible stitches tying them shut, stopping the blood from pouring out. Machines left and right were beeping and the scientists began to dash around in crazed stir. They were yelling back and forth, and the soldiers raised their weapons at the drake. X’s eyes shot open, which had turned pitch black, the orange lights reflecting off of them. 

_ “What is this?”  _ X thought to himself, still in a daze, But his racing heart and pumping blood pushed his adrenaline to the limit. With his healing wounds, he felt his strength returning, and his pain began to numb itself. Considering it might be his only opportunity, he began to tug at the wires. 

With rejuvenated strength, he was able to rip through the tethers like swatting a hand through a spider’s web. He opened his mouth to tear apart the muzzle and out came a mighty roar when he was ripped free. The panicking scientists try and hold him down or reverse what they had just done. They ran to exits, sounding out warning cries to any close to the lab. The soldiers had their guns at the ready, but X was too quick. When they fired his crystal skin spiked up and deflected the lasers like a shield. They repelled back and ending up killing the soldiers before they could move. Any survivor didn’t have time to react as X lunged out the door, crashing through the small door frame. 

Sliding out into the hallway while scratching his claws on the floor, he began to smell the various scents clouded within the ship. He didn’t detect any other dragons, so he only had to worry about the infantry, which wasn’t much of an issue anyway. He began to gallop down the hallway with helpful bounds, trying to find the engine room. 

His adrenalin wasn’t slowing down, his heart beat loudly in his ears. He could see clearly, but his whole body began to feel...different. He no longer felt pain, in fact he almost felt invincible, but his body felt like it was shifting or morphing. Like there were invisible limbs beginning to sprout. 

_ “I hope whatever they put in me doesn’t kill me!” _ X thought to himself, sprinting through the tight hallways. He looked about, getting closer to the room based off of the memory he had of the other Omega ship in the previous attack. As he turned the corner, he came across a platoon of soldiers running towards him. Instead of their normal emotionless statures, they looked up at the red dragon horrified. X drew an evil grin across his scaly face revealing his long fangs. He bounded towards them before they could turn and flee, claws outstretched. 

After finishing off the small group of soldiers, he entered the engine room by squeezing through the small doorway. Three engineer Xiliens looked back at him and quickly away in terror as he approached the control panel. Through the thick glass windows, X could see the large turbine engines, brightly glowing in its usual orange glow, with visible electric currents. X looked around the control panel to find an immediate off switch, but it was different the previous. Frustrated, he slashed the through the machines. Sparks flew up as the control panel shut down. The engines immediately stopped, and the malfunction set a domino effect to the rest of the ship. Warning sirens blared off in the hallways, as the orange lights began to dim and brighten to the rhythm of the siren. X smiled as his handy work was done, and now needed to escape the ship. 

As he made his way through the hallways, any soldier he came across either fled or didn’t last long against the drake. X slashed and stomped his way through the infantry forces. His indestructible rush wasn’t letting up. He could feel his body deforming even more. He stopped in the hallway in stagger, as he began to feel literal deformation. He looked up at his shoulders to see spikes growing, curling back like a duck's tail. He began to sprout more webbing mohawks parallel to his original. Horns began to poke through his chin and cheeks. His legs and arms were getting larger and longer. He was growing in size. 

_ “What is this? What have they done?!”  _ X thought in a panic. He continued on to the back of the ship. 

He came to the last wall of the ship, which was found in a storage room. He stepped back a bit to a safe distance. He charged up his fire, and released his most powerful attack yet, a bright blue fire bolt, that cleared a hole straight through the wall. The suction of air pulled X towards it, but he squeezed through the opening with ease and began to take flight. He looked back to see the Omega ship descend downwards towards a mountain side. It’s impact caused a fiery explosion. X gleamed down at its destruction, but was interrupted as more of his body began to grow, He nearly crashed into the ground when he landed. His body twisted and churned as the deformation was getting stronger. It didn’t essentially hurt him, but the amount of discomfort caused him to twist in way if he was having a seizure. 

He felt his limbs grow longer and the new ones kept extending. His body was becoming overwhelmed, but then he began to glow like he was going to transform. He was covered in the golden aura, but his body still grew, and continued to grow as the light began to exceed the trees, and his drake’s roar began to turn into a much deeper and menacing growl. An echo which shattered the silence in mountainous valley and sent the birds fleeing.

Further north, in the region of Saitama, the helicopters and cargo jet made their landing at another hidden EDF base. The EDF leaders instructed the pilot to take the their helicopter to a more remote section of the base as an attempt to hinder more people from seeing Sam. When they landed they rushed Ozaki, Miyuki, Kazuki, Sam, Kumoro and even Gordon into a building meant as a bunker. It was completely empty, and only had a couple of rooms. One holding a food supply and another as a sick bay. The EDF leaders stated they have to enter main facility to sort out the situation with the current overseeing officer. As they departed, Sam found a spare bench to sit on in the sick bay. The others, not knowing what to say, still followed him to his spot. 

Miyuki took a spot next to him, still remaining quiet. Gordon and Kumoro drifted into a different room, and Kazuki followed. Their conversation couldn’t be heard, as it was being blocked by the closed automatic doors. 

Ozaki stood in the doorway of the sick bay, watching as Miyuki tried to comfort Sam. Despite giving words of encouragement, Sam stared off has he held his sorrow-full expression. Ozaki wasn’t used to seeing him look hopeless and torn apart. It made Ozaki feel that if Sam has given up, then there’s nothing left to do. Their last chance was with X, and now they have so little resources, they couldn’t fight off even a kaiju if they tried. The lack of communication to the rest of the world has left them stranded, and they don’t even know if everyone else is okay. 

But Ozaki wasn’t going to give in, he’s come too far to let it all go. He wasn’t going to let this happen all over again. Just has he was about to approach Sam, the EDF leaders and Matthew Reeds entered the building. The others emerged from the other room and gave respected bows. 

Namikawa approached Sam, her expression sunken as she gave Sam a small bow. 

“We are deeply sorry for your loss, Samuel. Truly we are, we did not wish to leave him behind. I hope you understand that it was a desire situation, and more people could have died,” Namikawa explained, but Sam didn’t look up at any other them, he continued to stare off. An awkward silence fell over the room as the EDF leaders exchanged looks to find the right words to say. 

“Sam, we still need your help in this. We need it more than ever, there has to be something we can do, something to fight back against Juraan,” Daigo encouraged, his extended out in a desperate manner. Sam eyes traveled upward to look at them. 

“There’s nothing left that I can help you with. I’m sorry. He was our best chance in stopping Juraan, and now they have him, or he’s mostly likely dead,” Sam said, his deep voice could barely be heard. 

“Have him? So there’s a chance they captured him? He could be alive, yes?” Matthew asked, perking up. 

“Mostly likely he’ll chain him up, try and rework his DNA if that’s even possible. Whatever he has planned for X, he won’t make it out alive,” Sam said. Matthew shrunk back, pondering on different ideas.

“We had a couple of choppers make it over to China during the attack, but they haven't returned since. Is it possible that he destroyed the other cities has well?” Kita spoke up.

“No, Juraan wouldn’t bring that large of invasion with him. He only has enough for what he needs. He mostly has been playing a hostile situation with the rest of the world, threatening to destroy more cities if the other governments don’t comply,” Sam said. 

“But why? What would he want from them?” Ozaki asked. 

“Time. He would never be able to gather a fleet as strong as ours to invade a second time, especially in such a short time frame. He only came because of X’s signal. The rest of Planet X probably saw this as a rescue mission. Juraan just needed enough time to get X back or kill him, then would return home,” Sam continued, looking between them as he still held a mournful expression. 

“This guy doesn’t sound much like a military leader or general, just a politician pretending to be, no offense Reeds,” Gordon said as he glanced over to Matthew, who gave him a fuming look. 

“You are correct, he’s no expert on fighting or leading soldiers, but he is good at one thing. Manipulation. If he could poison my son’s mind for over a decade to come to have an entire species he’s a part, then he can certainly keep the other countries at bay just by talking,” Sam said, the hopeless returning to his voice. 

“Godzilla and the other Earth kaiju, they could helps us couldn’t they?” Kumoro questioned. 

“If we found them, and if they would even follow,” Miyuki stepped in. “Wouldn’t Juraan just gain control over them? Except Godzilla?”

“Unfortunately yes, he does hold that power,” Sam said, “He would only need to repeat what my son did six years ago…”

“Then the only lead we have now is to find your son. If he is alive, we could follow their ships, track them down, we can return to the base and look for him,” Kazuki said, looking between all of them. Sam shook his head slightly, drooping his head.

“It’s too late, if they have him, he’s already gone…” Sam said. 

“So you’re just giving up, just like that? What sort of leader does that?” Matthew scorned, pushing his way to the front to see him face-to-face. “He’s your son and you're just going to abandon him?”

Sam looked up at him with blazing eyes, and stood up to face him. Matthew was taken back by his sudden behavior. 

“Don’t talk to me about abandoning him! I stayed with him for six years straight in those cold, pitch-dark caverns, never knowing if he was even alive or not! I looked after him! I protected him! I didn’t leave him behind, you did! You left him to die” Sam burst out, pointing a stern finger at Matthew as he pushed him further and further back. Miyuki got and quickly pulled him back to avoid any more conflict. 

“Enough! What is done is done!” Namikawa broke out as she pulled Matthew back away from Sam. “We will work this out, I am not giving up on this, we are not giving up on your son. I’ll be honest, we could use a miracle, but I doubt that we’re lucky enough for that,” 

Just as she finished her sentence, there was a knock on the door to the exit to the building. They all twisted their heads in unison to the ongoing knocking. The EDF leaders quickly converged to the doorway to see what they wanted. The others could over hear a chatter in japanese, a tone that sounded panicked and in a hurry. As the soldier scurried off, Namikawa turned back to the group as Kita and Daigo departed with soldier. 

“Some of the helicopters have returned. They said they saw the Omega ship go done near the base. There’s also word of another ship passing by returning to Kodaira,” Namikawa said, which immediately caused Sam to stand up, his cane by his side. 

“That must have been X. He could have made it out!” A sudden burst of hope returning to the elder’s tone. “That other ship, how large was it?” 

“I do not know, they were not specific,” Namikawa said. Sam began to pass by them to the door. Namikawa stopped him before he reached the doorway. 

“You can’t go out there, they’ll see you,” She protested. Gordon began to pass by the others and came to Sam’s help. 

“Guess you’ll have to give them a raise too keep ‘em quiet. A little doesn’t hurt anybody,” Gordon crossed his arms with a grin stretched across his face. Sam merely looked back at Namikawa for a reply. She sighed heavily and moved aside.

“Very well, time is of the essence,” She moved aside and let them pass. 

Within the base, it didn’t take long for people to start staring, but Sam could care less about them, as he was rushed to the control room to see the sightings of the ships. 

“It looks a small enough, it must be Juraan's personal ship. He must have flown out to get X,” Sam confirmed, looking it over. 

“The Omega, could X have done that himself?” Miyuki asked. 

“He was strained, but he could have managed to get out and sabotage it from the inside. But this isn’t good, if Juraan makes it back to the Mothership and the Omega isn’t there, it’ll be a cycle all over again. He’ll go back into hiding, unleash Kaiser Ghidorah and whatever dragons he has left until X shows up. Knowing my son, he won’t evade confrontation,” Sam said. 

“We need to stop him before he get’s back to the ship. How many aerial ships do we have left?” Daigo asked. 

“Counting the attack helicopters he had from the escape, about thirty-five sir. And an additional 15 fighter jets,” The base commander said, having gotten past the fact Sam was in the room. 

“It won’t be enough to take down his ship. He’ll have shields and plenty of fighters, so you wouldn’t be able to get close to him,” Sam said. He looked over the map, and trajectory of Juraan’s ship. Rubbing his chin, he noticed something. 

“What about naval forces?” Sam questioned. Giving him a peculiar look, the base commander looked up from the map. 

“We do have a fleet positioned in Tokyo Bay, why?” He asked. The others leaned in further to look closer at the map.

“Juraan is heading towards Kodaira, yes, but there’s a chance he’ll continue and fly right to the heart of Tokyo, in sight of Tokyo Bay,” Sam said. “If word has gotten to him the Omega is destroyed and it is X’s doing, then he’s going to run. He’ll want to get as far away from land as possible before ascending to space. Ships are vulnerable when trying to ascend, they cannot fire back,” Sam explained. 

“We can flush him towards the naval ships with our jets and helicopters. If it’ll do any good,” Gordon said. “Do you think the naval ships will be enough?” 

“With the firepower of both aerial attacks and grounded attacks, it could overwhelm his ship, and eventually shut down his shields. They are not nearly as strong as the Mothership,” Sam stated. Namikawa nodded and looked at the base commander. 

“Gather your best pilots and start to move out to Kodaira. Once you get close enough, make contact to the naval ships and tell them what we have planned. We’ll try to work it out on this end,” She said. The base commander gave a bow before departing the room. 

“Maam! Kaiser Ghidorah has been spotted!” A soldier called out, “One of our drones has picked up video surveillance!”

“Put it up on the screen!” She replied as they all turned. The video showed it flying over the pacific ocean, rather casually, and in no rush. It’s huge wings flapped and beaten against the water’s waves, pushing them up and down. 

“Our drone was heading back from Australia, it just appeared out no where!”

“That’s going to give our naval fleet some trouble,” Kita said, looking back at the map. 

“No, it’s going to obliterate your fleet. Only another kaiju could draw it away long enough or even fight back,” Sam said. 

“We have to get in contact with them, we could move the fleet out of the harbor to a safer location,” Kita suggested. 

“By the time the aerial units get there, it would be too late. Even so, if we move the fleet, we may lose out chance against Juraan,” Namikawa said. “Without any other monster we’re helpless,”

With a look of sorrow and hopelessness in his her voice, Namikawa slammed her fist down on the table as their options dwindled to nothing. 

“Another kaiju spotted! It’s tailing Kaiser Ghidorah!” The same soldier called out, clicking away on his computer. The others spun their attention back to the screen.

The live surveillance showed a giant figure, about one hundred meters long tailing Ghidorah. He was unaware of it’s presence and continued flying, but the figure was closing in. Dorsal fins began to emerge from the water as it sped closer to the golden dragon.

“Sir! Maam! It’s surfacing!” 

The kaiju emerged from the water, it’s head breaking the surface with a ferocious roar, an all-too familiar “skreonk”. With a yellow-stained teeth and claws, and a thick crested neck. With a whipping tail, the King of the Monsters got Ghidorah’s attention.

“Never thought I would be happy to see Big G,” Gordon said, shaking his head with a smile. 

“Guess we got a miracle after all,” Ozaki said as they were all beaming with joy to actually see the king of the monsters. Ghidorah’s left head swung around and saw the gojiran beast threaten and intimidate with deep roars and twirling his body about in the water. Ghidorah turned around and began to fly towards him, screeching and bobbing his heads while he did. 

“If he can hold him off long enough, we can get too Juraan ships before Kaiser Ghidorah lands in Tokyo,” Kita said. 

“We need to get down there, I’m not just sitting around up here and wait to see what happens,” Gordon said who began to walk to the door.

“Captain, I did not give authorization-” Namikawa turned in anger. 

“I’m going down there to help them, if you don’t like it, throw me in cell if you like. Ozaki can just bust me out again,” He smirked as he kept walking. Namikawa clenched her fist but shortly let it go. 

“I’m going with him,” Kazuki spoke up, and trailed after him. 

“So am I,” Ozaki said. Just as Miyuki turned to protest, he placed his hand on her arm.

“My job remember?” He said with faint smile. She returned it with a hug, and whispered in his ear “make sure you come back”. 

“When don’t I?” He chuckled and began to head to the door. 

“I will also accompany them,” Sam said, that’s when EDF leaders turned towards him with widen eyes. 

“No, this is too dangerous-” Namikawa started. 

“I know danger, Miss Namikawa, I have seen worse than this. I have enough military experience to lead an attack like this with my eyes closed. I want to be there when that ship goes down. I don’t want to stand idle in my own fight,” He said. Namikawa opened to say something, but only turned back around, even more frustrated. Miyuki looked over at Sam with a worried look. 

“Don’t worry, I will look after Ozaki,” He smiled. She smiled back before giving him a small hug. 

“You come back too,” She said. He bowed as he exited the room, as the sound of Godzilla and Kaiser Ghidorah fighting commenced. 

“Approaching target! Has any contact made to the fleet?” Gordon called out on the radio to a near helicopter. 

“Affirmative, they are on standby waiting for our signal,” The passing pilot said. 

“Prepare all firepower, stationaries be ready,” Gordon’s co-pilot said. 

Ozaki and Kazuki were stationed in the back with readied stationary turrets on either side of the chopper. Sam, however, was manning the rear turret. With their radio headsets on and ready, they were prepared for what was coming. Sam was able to get a view of the front of the chopper through a video feed. Juraan’s ship came around the mountain said and into view, as well as a clouded figure that followed behind. 

“See that swarm? Those are the fighters, be ready for evasive maneuvers when they charge,” Sam said, pointing to the bee-like formation coming into view with the ship.

“Any dragons?” Gordon asked.

“I predict not, most of them died in the attack on the base. Only gives us more of a upper hand,” Sam said. 

“Alright, we’re closing in, try and get on all sides of the ship to push it back. Do not fire your missiles unless you know you have a clean shot of the ship. Turrets should be used to take those fighters. Delta Ten jet unit, take front and clear a path for the choppers,” Gordon relayed to the surrounding forces. With affirmative responses, they all switched and readied their guns. 

As the aerial units got closer and closer to the Xilien ship, the fighters began to turn their attention to them, and broke formation. 

“Here they come!” Gordon said. “Let ‘em have it!” 

In a split second, all ships commenced firing. It was like a light show in the early morning sky. Bullets rained down on the golden swarm, they zig-zagged left and right, and returned fire with bright lasers. 

“Evade! Break formation!” Sam commanded with a thundering voice. The units broke off, but kept their route. The outer units began to fly closer to the mountain walls. Some dipped low into the valley below them. Gordon’s chopper swung left, causing Ozaki and Kazuki to cling on, despite having safety harnesses. 

“You ladies awake? Firing at them, God damn it!” Gordon hollered. The turrets lite up with an onslaught of bullets. Sam got his first targets as the they flew deeper into the hoards. As the foolish began to tail them, Sam cut them down with ease. He watched as he saw three helicopters go down, and blew their shooters down. He looked at the screen and saw they had an opening. 

“Captain, fire missiles!” Sam said. Without question, Gordon let loose two missiles with a press of a button. They missiles barely evaded a unit of fighters and hit the side of Juraan’s ship, but was blocked by his shield. 

“Is there an easier way to get rid of those shields?” Gordon asked. 

“With what we have, we can only use the missiles to weaken and eventually destroy the shields,” Sam said. 

“We do that we might not have any left to take it down with! That or we might not have any choppers left!” Kazuki said. 

Sam grimaced at the thought the thought that it might be true, but he couldn’t think of any other option. Until he saw fighter ships down below tailing a chopper, but as it took a sharp turn to evade a boulder, the fighters couldn’t move fast enough and flew right into the rock. Sam looked over to also see some fighters attempting to fly into the choppers in suicidal blow. 

“I have an idea,” Sam said. 

“Is it crazy?” Ozaki said. 

“Quite possibly, but I have a feeling it should work,” Sam said. “We need to fly towards Juraan’s ship while keeping fighters on our tail. Take tight turns and dips so the fighters will collide with the ship’s shield,” Sam said. 

“You just don’t feel like shooting back there do you?” Gordon said. “What happens if we collide with the shield, it’s not exactly flashing with pretty colors.”

“Fire your turrets at it so you can pinpoint it’s ‘rippling’ effect, and evade at the last second. It’s the best way we’ll conserve ammunition for the final blow,” Sam said. Gordon sighed heavily as he looked on at the ship. 

“If we get through this, you’re going to have to tell some of your war stories, because I don’t think I would qualify this as strategy,” Gordon said. 

“You’re telling me you’ve never done anything crazy, Captain?” Sam said with a small smile.

“Not as crazy as this, let's not tell this too Namikawa. She wouldn’t want me getting the wrong ideas,” Gordon said with a grin. He relayed the to the other units, and with sceptical affirmatives, they began to fly towards the ship with the tailing fighters.

Gordon got closer and closer to the ship, with two fighters on his tail. Sam only fired to keep them from getting a clean shot, forcing them to move left and right. When he was within meters of the ship, Ozaki and Kazuki turned their guns the furthest it could go and fired at the ship’s shield. Upon impact it began to illuminate with every bullet hitting it. Gordon was at ramming speed, and wasn’t letting up. His co-pilot began to sweat in fear. With a look of determination, Gordon sped closer and closer, still being followed by the fighters. 

“Captain!” Ozaki said in worried tone. Just before they reached it, Gordon snapped the joystick forward. 

“Hold on!” He called out. The chopper took a sudden dive, skimming just below the shields. One fighter wasn’t quick enough and slammed into the side, exploding on impact. The other still trailed behind, but soon got caught by the shield as it skimmed too close. A cheer could be heard throughout the radio transmission. 

“All units, forward to the ship,” Gordon called out. And one by one, choppers drew in fighters and lost them too the shield. 

“Won’t they catch onto this?” A near pilot asked.

“They’re machines, they don’t have any pilots in them. The only thing they are programmed to do is track and kill targets,” Sam said. 

Godzilla had engaged Kaiser Ghidorah with an array of atomic breathe attacks. Whenever Ghidorah would swoop down to kick Godzilla, he would dive under the water and attack where he was vulnerable. Ghidorah was able to land a few hits with his electric beams, but wasn’t getting anywhere. Getting frustrated the Ghidorah swung its head around in anger, while Godzilla tormented it from below with more bellowing roars. Without warning, Ghidorah fired his gravity beams and grabbed a hold of Godzilla. Unable to hold onto anything, Kaiser Ghidorah lifted him from the water and threw him a great distance. Skidding across the water like pavement, Godzilla plummeted down into the water’s depths, shaken from the sudden blow. Swinging his body around, and began to ascend to the surface. 

When he emerged he saw Ghidorah flying away again towards the city. With a few shots of his atomic breathes he was able to throw him off balance. But it kept flying to it’s destination, and not letting Godzilla stop it. Angered by his lack of confrontation, Godzilla quickly began to pursue his for again. 

“Kaiser Ghidorah is back on track to the city, but Godzilla is still following!” 

“We are running out time,” Namikawa turned on her microphone in front of her, connecting to Gordon’s radio. 

“Kaiser Ghidorah is heading back to the city, you need to hurry and take down that ship!” She ordered.

“We’re almost there, just give us a few more minutes!” Gordon said. 

“It’s not up to us Captain. Unless Godzilla can slow him down again, Ghidorah will be upon that fleet soon,” Namikawa said. 

“We’re almost there! It has to cave soon,” Ozaki said. 

“It is, the shield is faltering in certain spots, look!” Sam said. When their turret’s bullets hit the shield, the rippling effect was choppy, and there were several disconnected spots. Like raindrops hitting water they were scattered, but they also began to grow with every fighter that collided with the ship. 

“Ready on my mark to fire missiles. How close are we to the fleet?” Sam asked. 

“About five minutes out. If we get this shield down faster, we could flush him out faster. The fleet is on stand by, and Ghidorah is closing fast,” Gordon replied. 

With the swarm dwindling to less and less fighters, the shield finally collapsed as the two more collided with it. 

“It’s down!” Kazuki proclaimed. 

“Commence all missile fire on the ship!” Sam bellowed. As the units got back into formation, they simultaneously fired off missiles and rockets. Juraan’s ship was picking up speed trying to evade the missiles, but a good number of them hit. But it looked as if had no damage. 

“Keep firing, drive him closer to the fleet!” Sam said. More missiles were launched and more hit this time. The back side of the ship was beginning to smoke, but it kept its pace. 

“Contact the fleet, we’ll be over them soon!” Gordon said to his co-pilot has fire off more missiles. The aerial battle was now taking place over the outstretched destroyed city of Tokyo. Ghidorah’s destruction didn’t stop in Kodaira. The fleet’s weapons were armed and primed, with battleships lined up. But also in these sites was Ghidorah, quickly approaching the city. 

“Ghidorah in sight!” Ozaki said. 

“Tell the fleet they have to start firing!” Sam said. 

“They aren’t in range yet, none of their shots will land. If they fire now, Juraan will be aware of their presence and evade, we have to wait,” Gordon said back. The units kept pushing Juraan’s ship forward, but Ghidorah was picking his pace as well, as if it was distressed. 

“He’s calling to Ghidorah for aid, he’ll be before the fleet can reach!” Sam said. 

“They’re still not in range!” Gordon said. Juraan’s ship was still smoking, but it still remained undamaged. Ghidorah’s flapped his wings furiously, his roar echoing for miles. 

“Fleet’s in range, commence all fire power!” Gordon hollered. 

Just as the fleet began to fire upon Juraan’s ship, Ghidorah landed in the bay.

“Look out! Ghidorah!” Gordon’s co-pilot warned the fleet. They fired as much as they could before Kaiser Ghidorah stomped and smashed the fleet to nothing. The ships went radio silent, and sunk to the bottom of the bay. The units stopped in their tracks and Juraan’s ship flew off past Ghidorah. But quickly made a hard right as Godzilla emerged from the waters, firing an atomic beam at Ghidorah. Catching him off guard, he fell to the ground. Despite firing the rest of their missiles, the ship remained intact enough for it to ascend to space. It began it’s upwards travel, when suddenly the units’ radios began to buzz.

“Incoming kaiju! It’s coming from behind!” A soldier called out from the base.

“Which one is it?” Gordon asked as they took evasive maneuver. 

“We...don’t know. We’ve never seen it before!” Just as he finished his sentence, a sudden sapphire colored beam stretched out from behind the choppers and hit the back of Juraan’s ship. Completely destroying the engines, his ship spiraled out of control and landed further away from the bay, sliding across the pavement and smashing through buildings. Sam looked in disbelief at the sudden crash, but they were all scrambling to turn around to see the origin of the attack. Within the ash and smoke of the city, came a bellowing roar. Godzilla stopped just before reaching Kaiser Ghidorah. One of Ghidorah’s heads perked up from the sound as well, still dazed by Godzilla’s shot.

Within the smoke and tall skyscrapers came a large figure. When it emerged the light of the morning sun shined down upon it. The kaiju had more humanoid figure, similar to Monster X from the previous attack. It took a moment for the others to realize that they knew who it was. 

With giant webbing stretching down his head and spine. His chin and neck were thick with crested thorns, which stopped at his chest. His hands and elbows ha protruding horns as well. His tail end had curved talons, growing in length as it reached the tip. It was similar to a scorpion’s tail, used for striking overhead. The beast curled back its lips as smoke leaked from it’s mouth. It covered in thick scaly armor, and on it’s back, a set of four wings tucked in and ‘fused’ into his skin. It swung its head back to let out another low, bellowing roar, meant to intimidate Kaiser Ghidorah. As he did, the wings outstretched, the top wings being the largest, and the lower set being smaller. 

His body was almost identical to everything from his drake form. Breathing heavily, he stood ready to face off Ghidorah. 

“All units pull back to a safer location!” The based called out. Gordon confirmed and the aerial units quickly turned and flew away from the kaiju confrontation. Sam watched on as he saw his son make one last roar before charging head on towards the golden dragon. 

  
  
  
  



	23. Dark Kaiser

Kaiser Ghidorah completely ignored Godzilla and prepared for the offensive attack. X continued to charge, unleashing another deep roar which also had a high pitch dual. Ghidorah began to charge towards him also well, galloping like a horse and lowering its head in ramming formation. Before impact, X leaped over Ghidorah by jumping off its middle head. But he also hooked his tail onto its scales and scratched it along its back side, leaving a visible wound. Letting out a painful growl, Ghidorah stopped in its tracks. 

Landing some distance away from Godzilla, X looked up wearily at the gojiran monster. Standing up straight, he tried to show he wasn’t his enemy. Godzilla sneered as he lifted his lip in anger. X hesitated if he was willing to have fought alongside Godzilla, considering he was very alien to him. The crimson kaiju approached Godzilla in a slow manner but was greeted with a blow to the chest with an atomic beam. 

The fleeing helicopters watched the fight commence, and many of them cringed as X fell to the ground hard. Godzilla turned his attention back to Ghidorah who was standing back up and turning around. It was clear Godzilla wished to destroy Kaiser Ghidorah himself. X sneered as he struggled to try and get back up. Ghidorah snarled as he let out sudden rows of electric beams aiming at Godzilla. Before Godzilla was hit, X stood up to block to the blow, taking the hit in the back. Sam shifted in his seat as if he was going to do something, but he knew he couldn’t anything from there. 

Godzilla’s eyebrows rose slightly in surprise to see X determination to help. Still snarling, he backed away from X’s body on the ground. The two blows weakened X as he his lack of experience in fighting Kaiju in this manner left him struggling to take the blows very well. 

Kaiser Ghidorah charged another blast, but Godzilla fired a quick atomic stream and canceled his attack, and sent Ghidorah stumbling. Godzilla quickly grabbed a hold of X’s heavily armored shoulders and pulled him up. He growled and snarled has he stood him upright. X snapped out his daze and gave a quick nod to Godzilla. Now that they are on mutual grounds, they turned back towards Ghidorah. 

The golden dragon stood again in an angered state. Growing tired of these weak blows, he began to glow underneath his semi-covering armor. Golden lights surrounded his body like his veins were filled with luminescent blood. X and Godzilla unleashed their ranged firepower, but it reflected off Ghidorah’s body like a bullet off of steel. X’s eyes widen to see Ghidorah was covered in miniature golden crystals, just like his defense mechanism. Juraan had mutated this Ghidorah’s blood with the same drake blood X possess. Godzilla reared his head back in frustration as his atomic breath was now rendered useless. Ghidorah relentlessly unleashed more electric beams, and the other kaiju dove out of the way to evade its path. X began to flank Ghidorah on the right side as he began to charge with great speed, and Godzilla stood up to use his atomic breath as a distraction. The Ghidorah's heads split in both directions to fire upon Godzilla to cancel his attack and hammered X with more electric beams. 

The two kaiju tried to stand back up, but Ghidorah unleashed his gravity beams to grab a hold of them and now pull them up into the sky. With sudden jerks of the left and right head, Godzilla and X were smashed together and then fell to the ground in a heap. Ghidorah took advantage of his high ground and continued to fire electric beams, keeping them down. When Godzilla began to stand back up, Kaiser Ghidorah either blasted him back down or threw a hefty building at him. 

X would also attempt to stand back up and turn to fire, but was met with a skyscraper to the face. Collapsing back down into the rubble in a giant heap, Ghidorah screeched in a victorious tone and kicked and slammed his mammoth feet down into the kaiju. 

“We have to do something!” Kazuki said, but the chopper remained quiet. “Captain?” 

“Command, this isn’t looking good on our end. Do we have permission to engage?” 

“Negative Captain. Getting too close is too risky,” Namikawa responded. 

“Ozaki, do you think you can give them a boost, like last time?” Kazuki suggested. 

“Godzilla nearly drained everything I had, but two kaiju? I don’t know if I could,” Ozaki said hopelessly.

“No, to try and give two kaiju power would be suicide, it would be too much,” Sam confirmed. 

“So there’s nothing we can do?” Kazuki said rather irritated. Sam continued to stare at the ongoing fight, or slaughter at this point. He saw Ghidorah’s massive armor of golden crystals remained outstretched, but he started to notice that every time he charged his electric or gravity beams, the crystals would shrink to the point they were complete retracted.

“Do you see that?” Sam said moving closer to the screen, the other drew the attention towards it. They were still moving away from the fight, so the visual was getting harder to see. 

“His crystals retract when he charges his weapon. If the other two could see this, they could break his advantage,” Sam said with some hope in his voice.

“And how do we do that?” Ozaki asked. Sam looked over his shoulder, his attention drawing to Gordon. The others also turned to look at him. Pondering on the idea, Gordon shook his head with a heavy sigh. 

“If we don’t die from this, the Commander will defiantly fire me,” Gordon said, and with a quick jerk of the stick, their helicopter broke formation and headed back towards the fight. It didn’t take long for their radio to start buzzing. 

“Captain, what do you think you’re doing?” Namikawa said angrily but almost said it in a way that she was expecting him to do something like this. 

“We might be able to help them get back on their feet, we just need to distract it,” The captain replied. Before Namikawa could reply, Miyuki had grabbed a hold of the radio. 

“Ozaki, you-” Miyuki said rather loudly.

“Don’t try and stop us Miyuki, we have to do this-”

“I was just going to tell you to aim for its heads, there’s a chance you can briefly blind it so it can’t return fire,” Miyuki said flatly.

“Oh,” Ozaki said, a little embarrassed. 

“Commander, I know we haven’t had the best options these past twenty-four hours, but we can’t sit by and not do anything, I didn’t become Captain by doing nothing,” Gordon urged. With a defeated sigh, the Commander gave in. 

“Tell all the units to turn around, if you’re going to do this, do it with whatever you have left,” Namikawa said. 

“Copy, all units! Fall into formation!” The Captain ordered as the helicopters began to trail behind them. 

X and Godzilla were thrown into a crumbling skyscraper, as Kaiser Ghidorah continued to bellow in a victorious manner. Bobbing its heads around, it was a light show of electric sparks, flinging the two helpless kaiju as if they were weightless. 

The choppers, now in a V-formation, closed in the clueless Ghidorah. With its back turned, the aerial units cautiously approached in case it decided to turn around. Out of the corner of his, X could see the blur of the approaching choppers. He raised his head further to see, but Kaiser Ghidorah had grabbed a hold of them again and swung a full 180 degrees. Now in their sight, the choppers locked and aimed directly for the bobbing heads. He began to charge his beam again, and his spikes retracted. Even the few that stuck out on his face were no longer visible.

“Fire all missiles!” Gordon bellowed. Before the Ghidorah could fully unleash his beams, the missiles made an impact, causing the creature to step back in a jolt. The smoke left behind caused the kaiju to shake his head furiously, leaving him defenseless for a brief moment. It wasn’t without consequence, as its shaking heads took out of few choppers. X looked up to see his crystals had retracted, though were beginning to regrow. In a burst anger and energy, he unleashed a powerful sapphire beam, causing the dragon to fall down. The choppers quickly made their exit and circled back around away from the battle. 

“We did it!” Kazuki said. 

“Don’t get your hopes up, kid, it ain’t over yet,” Gordon said. 

Grabbing Godzilla by the arm, he pulled his comrade up and weakly charged the fallen dragon. Fueled by anger, the two were the dragon before he could stand. Now that they were in close range, his gravity beams would be rendered useless. 

Grabbing him by the tail, X hurled through the air and smashed him down into the ground. He went to do it again but was met with a mammoth-like foot to the face, falling onto his back. Godzilla quickly stomped his foot onto the dragon's chest, and repeatedly beat him and kicked him. The dragon squirmed and writhed like an angered snake. His front legs kicking about as he tried to push Godzilla off. Gathering enough energy, he shot Godzilla off with his electric beams. He rolled over and stood again, his heads snarling and snapping at Godzilla, but their eyes widen as they saw X was gone. Looking about in frustration, it was met with a tremendous force on it’s back, as X made a crash landing. Retracting his wings, he began to beat and slash at the Ghidorah heads. 

Taking aim, Godzilla shot off the right head. Blood poured from its neck, and it’s decapitated head twitched on the ground. X’s fury grew as he continued to punch and rip at the other two heads. He bent down and grabbed the left head with the throat. Tearing and tugging like a wild animal, he finally pulled the head off with a spray a blood. The head made a horrific screech before it was torn away from its body. X hopped off its head, both kaiju looking down at the nearly-defeated Dragon. X stepped forward to continue his beating, but Godzilla pulled him back with a heavy snarl. Grabbing Ghidorah by his last head, he pulled him out of the crater X pushed him into. Walking behind it, he grabbed it wings and began to pull. The middle head screeched in agony, it’s golden wings pulled out of their sockets, covered in blood. Toppling over, the beast had given up. Godzilla looked over at X, in a way he could only assume he wanted him to make the final move. X walked over to the front the dragon and grabbed a hold of its head. Pulling it up to look at him in the eyes, his devastating eyes. The dragon squirmed in pain and even fear as held it in a vice grip. Lifting up his other hand, just above the top of his wrist, a bony, organic blade erupted. With a swift swipe, he decapitated the dragon in one clean blow. Looking back at his blade in awe and astonishment in his new ability, he let out his victory roar. His head reared back and flicking his tail left and right. Godzilla joined him as the Ghidorah laid on destroyed rubble dead, enough blood pouring out to form a lake. 

The base and helicopters were filled with the sound of cheering. News would eventually spread to the other countries, as they once again halted an Xilien invasion. Filled with hugs and handshakes the staff of the base ran a muck. Matthew however watched in anger at X’s new form. Standing quietly in the back of the room with his arms crossed, he held only contempt for him. 

Godzilla looked up from the dead body to X, still eyeing him wearily. Godzilla growled and snarled as usual, but X couldn’t understand him. The only thing he could do was outstretched a hand, in hopes he would understand the gesture. Godzilla looked down at the hand quizzically, and then back up at X. His angered look turned to one of calm. He left out another low grumble, and merely bowed his head towards X before departing back into the sea. 

Letting out a deep, kaiju-like sigh, X turned his head towards the down Xilien vessel, smoldering in the distance near the sea shore. With raised lips, X broke in a dead sprint towards the ship, and in mid-run was consumed by lights, golden likes like before. Instead, his body looked like it was disintegrating in burned paper flakes. Surprised by the odd transformation, he stopped running to look at himself fade. It didn’t hurt, it felt odd as his skin fell off like it was nothing. He began to shrink in size and could feel himself return to his drake form. In the destroyed city, it was doubtful anyone saw him do it. 

Falling to the ground in an exhausted heap, X heaved heavily as the transformation took its toll. But with the amount of determination he had, he stuck his head and continued his sprint towards the downed ship.

“Sir, should we follow him?” Kazuki asked. 

“Commander?” Gordon asked, knowing she seeing the same thing they did. 

“Follow him, he’s heading towards Juraan’s ship,” She said. 

“What do we do?” Kazuki asked, looking around the chopper. Ozaki looked over at Sam, who had remained quiet. 

“Sam?” He asked in a calm tone. He was silent for a moment, taking in everything that has happened. 

“You know what he has to do,” He said in a heavy tone. He didn’t show any emotion of happiness or relief of their victory. His expression said otherwise. 

Ozaki and Kazuki didn’t question any further, as the aerial units began to head back into the city once again, following X as he neared the downed ship. The purple glow in the sky began to brighten as dawn was upon them. 

  
  



	24. You're Not A Hero

Sprinting through the smoke-filled air, X was closing in the ship. Leaping over fallen rubble and destroyed cars, he swiftly avoided any obstacle he came across. The ship’s size became more vast as X approached it. Tilted on it’s side, it loomed over him. It was the length of the Gotengo, but it’s height was much greater. Up close, it could have been mistaken as the Omega.

Now within yards of the smoldering wreck, X slowed down to a trot. The hatch on the back end of the ship was sealed shut, but he knew there were other exits. Cautiously approaching, he held his head low, sniffing for any live scent. With no visible door on the right side, he walked around to the opposite side, which faced the ocean. It’s other side had sunk deep into the sand on impact. X scanned up and down the beach just in case, but didn’t see anyone. But as he began to turn back to ship, a red laser hit the side of his face. 

Shaking his head furiously, he tried to look to see who shot him with one temporarily blind eye. An Xilien soldier stood in a doorway, holding a pistol. Just as X looked up he fired again. His aim was less accurate the second time and only skimmed his shoulder. Roaring up at the terror-stricken soldier, he saw more soldiers emerge from the door, relentlessly firing at the dragon even though they knew it was pointless. X raised his wing as a shield, and the red lasers just bounced off. He looked through the wave of fire to see Juraan making a run for it with armed guards behind the blockade. Lifting his top lip in a quiver of anger, he charged up his fire ability and unleashed his blue napalm on the platoon. Unable to evade it fast enough, the Xiliens burst into flames, and for their last moments, screamed and yelled in agony as they were burned alive. Leaping over the sand hill they stood on, X peered over to see Juraan weakly limping away as his guards held him up. 

Two of them that were of the rear turned to see X climbing over. X could see it in their eyes, that firing would be hopeless but did so anyway, out of loyalty to Juraan. X plundered through with a charging roar. His claws outstretched as he slashed through the first soldier, pinning him into the sand which became stained with his blood. Turning to the other one, who had fell to the ground in horror, X retracted his claws from the man’s belly, pulling intestines with it. Despite the outstretched hand and beg for mercy, X slew the soldier in two. 

Lowering his head and arching his neck, X let loose a terrifying hiss. The anger boiling up in his could not be measured. The other two soldiers kept pulling Juraan along in a haste, but his limp was getting loose. X could see the blood trail all the way from the door. He pounced forward in a powerful bound, and with another leap he was upon them. 

He landed on all four feet, and with a clean turn he whipped the three Xiliens with his, sending them flying to nearby boulders. Juraan landing stomach down, injuring him even more. Before the others could stand, X tore them apart. He bite down onto one and shook him until his screams were silenced. He threw him aside as he pinned the other soldier with his tail, digging deep into the sand. With his guards dead, Juraan began to crawl helplessly away from the red drake. Narrowing his eyes, X slowly walked towards him. He engulfed himself in the golden light before transforming back to his humanoid form. 

With the sun rising, he casted a shadow down upon Juraan. His face was dark like a silhouette, but a shimmer could be seen in his nebulous eyes. Juraan attempted to look ove rhis shoulder, grunting in pain as he did. He saw X slowly walking towards him. Well aware of his fate, he gave up on crawling and laid on his back, and even raised his hand up in fear. Peering up at X as he came to a halt at his feet, the two stared in silence. X’s heart pumping with so much adrenaline. He was thinking of different ways for this man to die, but he was taken back when Juraan began to laugh. Slow as a chuckle at first, then it grew into a louder and maniacal laugh. X’s glare slightly shifted to an expression of concern. 

“You, even after all that has happened, never cease to amaze me,” He said, blood beginning to drip from his bottom lip. X returned to his irated look, he was about to step forward when Juraan raised his hand again, shaking as he did. 

“You dare think I would show you mercy? After everything you have done?” He said a low tone. 

“All of this, is because of you,” He said, a smile creeping through. X snapped at him. 

“You came to Earth in the hopes to kill me, and kill my father. You even try to use me again! How could you say this is my fault?” X hollered. 

“You burned this world six years ago. We sent you with the orders to invade Earth and bring back humans, and you destroyed it all. An ignorant, self-centered, power-hungry boy who sought only domination and control. You let your own people burn because you could not win yourself,” Juraan said, gleaming up at him. X tried to ignore his words. 

“It was a mistake. I thought with you being a Kaiser, and a child born from a well-respected military leader, you could learn control and use your powers for sake of our council. I see now, that a mutt like you should never be given abilities like that,” He said sternly.

“Hypocritical, coming from a power-hungry councilman,” X snapped back, ignoring everything Juraan was saying. Juraan laughed for a second, and more blood dripped down his lips. 

“I guess that’s true, but nevertheless, I will succeed in what I set out to do, unlike what you did,” Juraan said. 

“You’ll be exposed Juraan! You were the one behind this! The Council’s plans will be revealed-” X was interrupted by more of Juraan’s laughter. 

“I don’t know what’s funnier, that fact you think you’re going home, or to think the people actually believe you,” He said. X narrowed his eyes. 

“You’re not a hero, child. On Planet X, the people see you as someone who has committed mass genocide on defenseless race. Nick-named you Dark Kaiser if I recall it correctly, or as it roughly translates. If you ever make it back home, do you think they will welcome you with open arms? They’ll lock you up or kill you for what you did,” Juraan said. X’s glare began to fade, not sure if he was to believe him or not. 

“You don’t think I had a fail safe incase this had happened? If something went wrong, someone had to be blame for it. And you know very well it’s never the Council,” He said. X’s face turned to one of worry, his state of anger began to sink.

“And these humans? You think they will ever forgive you for what you did? Never. They’ll turn their back on you, they don’t trust you and they never will,” He said, his voice reducing in humor, and became more serious. X merely stared back at him, at loss as what to say back. 

In the distance Sam, Ozaki, Kazuki, and Gordon made it to the ship’s side, visibly watching X and Juraan. Sam stopped them in their tracks, knowing X could handle the situation. They two failed to see them standing there watching them. 

“And what will killing me give you? Relief? The feeling of justice? Heal of wound that I casted upon you? No, it will only be seen as murder to your own people, and will mean nothing to these humans. They won’t even know what happened here, their government will surely cover it up, They say that they did it,” He said, spitting blood as he forced out his sentences. Tears began to well in X’s eyes, his lips quivered as he began to feel the anger return. The truth was beginning to pierce him like knife in his heart. 

“The creation kills it’s creator, I couldn’t write a more flawless story,” Juraan continued. “The man that practically raised you, and gave you everything, and you’re just going to erase it all,”

X was still hesitating, the anger was building but there some was still some sort of  _ guilt  _ that was holding him back. He looked at Juraan, smiling in his puddle of blood, lying in the sand in defeat and he was happy. He saw now that this is what he wanted.

“It was your fault, child, for losing everything you cared about,” Juraan said. X’s face dropped from an angered look to one of forlorn. He wanted to deny everything Juraan had told, but it was the situation that was most logical, one that the Council and Juraan would do. His clenched fists began to shake, gritting his teeth.

Juraan began to smile again, looking up at X without any fear or pain. 

“You know what this means, child?” Juraan asked. Before X could say or do anything, a thundering explosion could heard in the distance. X and the others in the distance veered around to see a golden light, like a star just above the Earth’s atmosphere. But it wasn’t a star, it the was the Xilien mothership descending down in fiery blaze. It broke through the atmosphere and was heading off shore towards the ocean, in a complete vertical decline. 

“I win,” Juraan proclaimed, still smiling at X. Tears began trickling down his face, X swung back around, quickly turning into his drake form. Juraan didn’t flinch, he closed his eyes and embraced his inevitable death. The drake brought down his teeth and grabbed a hold of him. He swung him and thrusted him against a hard boulder. Fuming and roaring in anger he tore into Juraan. His screams were disturbing to listen to, as his body was being shredded by the drakes teeth, still alive as his insides were torn out. Ripping his body in half and completely dismembering him, X kept slashing at such a rapid speed. Sam and the others took a step back as the sudden brutality left them terrified. Sam watched in horror as X kept destroying the corpse, blood spraying left and right, and the horrible screams were dwindled to gurgling coughs of blood, and then too nothing.

Juraan’s mutilated and horrid body laid in the sand, his blood splattered all over the rocks and surrounding boulders. X breathed heavily in panicked fashion, grunting before unleashing a powerful napalm onto whatever was left. He kept charging and blasting his fire until he had no more energy to do so. The body was nothing more than black ashes, but even then X smashed his fists into the sand in anguish, bearing the ashes with it. Sam began to descend the sandy slope as the others didn’t dare follow. He stepped cautiously as he made his way past the other dead troops.

X eventually stopped as he watched the descending mothership. Crumbling and breaking into different pieces, it fell to the sea. It had been self-destructed. With no ships remaining, X and Sam were now stuck on Earth. 

Instead of a victorious roar, he let an agonized, sorrowful screech. Slashing his claws through the sand he roared out in front of him.His mohawk dropped off on side of his neck, and wings slumped to the ground. Sam cautiously approached from behind, a hand slightly outstretched. X’s head dipped before he became engulfed in the familiar glow and returned to his human form. On his knees in the blood-soaked sand, he sobbed. There was little feeling of relief or righteousness, only agony as Juraan’s words rung in his mind. The reality hit him that he will never escape this. Clenching the red sand he remained hunched over, his sobbing continuing. 

He flinched slightly as he felt a hand settle onto his back. He knew it was Sam, but he didn’t look at him. Tears kept pouring down his face as the ship crashed in the distance like orange meteors. Smoke rising from the ocean surfacing, reaching heights that almost blocked the sunrises’ light. Sam knelt beside him, an arm stretched out around his back and gripping his shoulder. The gore and blood didn’t faze Sam, he had seen enough of it before. But he could never his son in such a hurt state. 

“X?” He asked in such a quiet voice, X could barely hear him through his sobbing. So much was rushing through his mind. Trying to determine if everything was real or not. Was Juraan telling the truth or just making up lies to haunt beyond the grave. X couldn’t muster up an rational thought, he couldn’t think of anything to say that could even start to explain what Juraan had told him. Or how any of it could be his fault. 

“I’m sorry,” is all X could say to his father. Sam pulled him in and placed his forehead onto his. With his arm wrapped around tightly, he didn’t want to let go. He felt so much relief just to see him again, alive. Sam’s eyes veered over to the fallen ship, taken back that Juraan even went to that measure. Thankful that Juraan was finally dead, and that this fight was over. 

“It’s over,” Sam said in Xilien, but he was taken back when X pulled himself out of his arms fiercely to kick the sand and the rubble. Bringing his hands up, he clenched and unclenched in a frustrating manner, like he was going squeeze his head. Swinging his right arm he sent rubble flying, yelling loud enough the whole city could have heard him. Sam stood behind him quietly not interfering. X leaned against a metal frame that used to be a foundation to building and stooped his head. Sam could hear him mumbling in their native tongue. He stepped forward and put his hand on his shoulder, feeling him shake and tremble. 

The other three watched in silence from the hill. Gordon heard a buzz from his coat pocket, but he was slow to pull it up. 

“Is it done?” Namikawa questioned, in a curious way. Gordon hesitated for a second has he stared at the mess X had made, and a scene he was putting on. 

“Yeah, it’s done,” Gordon mustered up, and quickly put the radio back in his pocket. Ozaki had been watching the ship sunk into the water, regretting the choice of words from a couple days past. He didn’t want to look back at the two Xiliens. He just kept looking looking at the sinking golden orb. A look of regret forming on his face.

Besides the distance thundering explosions, the sound of helicopter approaching was getting louder. The chopper landed in clear spot near the rear of the ship. Sam looked back slightly over his shoulder too see the aerial unit perched, and the other three waiting patiently. They watched as Sam spoke for a moment in before X turned to walk with Sam back up the hill. His eyes were dark, empty, but also had a flare to them, like a small flame glimmering off of glass. Ozaki has seen them before, and didn’t look up as the exasperated Xilien passed by him. His fists still clenched. 

They were all loaded up into the chopper. They took off and made their final exit out of the city for good. The bright orange sunlight casting through the smoke as the collapsed skyscrapers lay in waste. The smoldering splotch on the side of the planet disappeared into the distance. Suburbs and small towns came into view and faded as well. The trees and the mountains eventually came into view, engulfing them in a scene as if nothing bad had ever happened. 

X kept his gaze directed out the narrow window, not fully paying attention to his surroundings. The loud chopper noises seemed to be droned out. He was overcome with mixed emotions, and felt sick to his stomach. In some way he had begun to progressively feel relief. The feeling of victory wasn’t completely pushed away, but he mostly felt uncertainty. He never looked up at Ozaki or the others, he kept his gaze out the window. The ride was completely silent on the return back. 

The satellites had been rerouted and returned long-distance communication. The base was able to establish a connection to news channels as well and could see what other countries and even some few Japanese stations were broadcasting. The EDF leaders were hard at work relaying information back to other government officials, domestic and international alike. The cheers, congratulating remarks and thanks could be heard throughout the different radio waves. 

The main room was filled with celebrating staff members. Shaking hands and giving hugs, the room was ecstatic with enthusiastic energy. All the while, Matthew Reeds watched from the back as the helicopter approached, carrying the two Xiliens. He wasn’t overjoyed like his fellow comrades. He held a look of contempt at the satellite footage of the chopper. He watched the repeating footage of the ship detonating and falling to the sky. Shrouded in shadow, he stood still as the people leaped around him. Crossing his arms, he continued to watch the ship explode on repeat. Enough to where he found joy out of it.

As the chopper touched down, X was hurried to the sick bay, despite him telling them he was alright. Entering the main building, it was clear there was still no rest for the staff as everyone was still rushing about as they began making connections to other bases. Any television that was available was turned on and tuning in to an available news network. The busy bees didn’t even stop to notice the Xiliens were passing by. Ozaki and others departed to go and find the EDF leaders and would meet back with them at the sick bay. With only a nod for agreement, the two split. 

Pulling him into a room, X placed himself down onto the bed as the medical assistance began to pester him with questions. He repeatedly, and sternly refuted their aid as he insisted he wasn’t injured and didn’t any help. He was beginning to raise his voice, as he held a look of contempt between the nurse and the doctor. Sam finally vouched for him and told him to leave. They both waited in the room in silence, except for the TV and the news anchor reporting. 

X hadn’t been listening the news reporter and had zoned out. But it caught his attention when he they began to report newer information. Information about how the invasion force was stopped. The female news reporter stated that it was Godzilla that destroyed Ghidorah, and also helped defeat the remaining Xilien force. The new kaiju was ‘driven’ away as well by Godzilla and his whereabouts are unknown.The EDF was also given praise for their valiant defense against them in the base near  Nishitama. They also stated their ship had self-destructed as they ‘assumed’ the remaining forces gave up, and went out like the original force. X watched with a blank expression on his face, but in his mind, he could see some of Juraan’s truth coming through. 

Sam had noticed it as well, and could tell X thinking the same thing. 

“They could never tell them about us,” He said as reassurance, but it didn’t help any. He watched as X returned his gaze back to the floor in an unfocused state. His eyebrows raised in worry.

“X...what did he tell you?” Sam asked cautiously. X was quiet for a second, and then looked up at him. He told him every Juraan had spilled. How he tried to control him, the situation at home, the inevitable truth about never leaving Earth, and how the humans would treat them. Seen now has an enemy to both humans and his own kind, they weren’t safe anywhere. 

Sam was surprised by Juraan’s actions to sacrifice himself just to keep X’s infamous status intact. Juraan and Council altogether were a cowardly political force. Always behind someone else to avoid blame or responsibility in order to keep their dictatorship. X’s actions carried enough weight to keep the people’s favor toward the Council. He knew now there is something much bigger going on on Planet X, but could forever remain a mystery to him. X didn't show signs of wanting to continue talking about and returned to his blank stare, his fiery eyes still blazing. 

Sam stood and told him to get some rest, he’ll go and regroup with the others. He emphasized that X should be alone for a bit to recollect himself. Without an answer from his son he closed the door and departed done the hallway. Even with the television still rambling, X could hear the clanking of his boots against the hallway floors and as they faded away. 

He rolled over onto his side, not bothering to change his clothes or too pull up blankets. Lying in tattered human clothing, he stared at the wall opposite him. Before long he finally grabbed the television remote and shut off the television, by chucking the remote through screen. 

Ozaki was the first to break into the main room, but looked disappointed when Miyuki wasn’t with them. 

“Where did she go?” Ozaki asked.

“She when down to a communications outlet, she was going to try and make contact with her sister,” Daigo said, clearly happy to see them. Ozaki smiled and nodded before taking off again out the opposite doors. 

“Shin'ichi-” Namikawa tried to stop him, but Gordon raised a hand in defense. 

“Let the kid go, he should get to see her,” He said.

“I haven’t forgotten about you did, Captain,” She said with her arms crossed. 

“I know, I’ll accept my award later, but right now, I think you owe someone else some thanks,” Gordan said as he stepped aside. Sam looked slightly surprised by Gordons words, but respectively stepped forward and bowed.

“Sam, I don’t think we could thank you enough for what you, and your son, did for us,” She said sincerely. Sam smiled at her kind words, his drifted to see Matthew standing off near an exit, glaring back at him. 

“Though I believe not all of you are,” He said quietly. 

“We’ll handle Mr. Reeds, and you have nothing to worry about with him, I promise,” She said, making quick shot of the eyes over to him. 

“I left my son to rest in sick bay, it would be best if he was not disturbed,” Sam said. 

“Juraan...did he do it?” Kita asked after being quiet for some time. 

“Yes...quite. You won’t find anything...left of him,” Sam said. The three leaders looked disturbed, but Namikawa quickly returned to her smile. 

“Nevertheless, it is finished, we won and that is all that matters,” Namikawa said. 

“But your son’s ability to turn into a kaiju?” Daigo said in disbelief, his arms spread apart. “Did you know?” 

“No, I was just as surprised as you were,” Sam said with a weak smile. 

“How did it happen? How did he learn to do that?” Kita asked. 

“Sir, I think maybe it would be best to let our friend have some rest, you can ask questions later,” Gordon butted in. Kita shot him a rather off-guard look. 

“Captain-” He started.

“No Major, he’s right. We should all try and get some rest, we’ll leave this for tomorrow. There will be plenty of time to discuss, but right now I think we all deserve some...peace,” Namikawa said calmly and a faint smile towards Sam. With a grateful grin in return, he bowed again. 

Jogging through the halls and avoiding flustered waves of people dashing around. Stopping to ask where the communication room was, Ozaki said his thanks and scurried off. 

He stopped by the wide windows and veered in to see her sitting in a cramped area, a wired phone pressed to her ear. His ear-to-ear grin was fell of his face when he saw her crying, tears rolling down her cheeks. But he was flooded with relief when he saw a happy smile peek through and even laughed. He could only assume Anna was alive and well. She kept nodding her head, wiping away the tears that kept sliding down. She glanced up only for a second, but she immediately looked back up when she saw her eager boyfriend. She chittered into the phone one last time before hanging it up. She darted out of the room, repeatably saying ‘excuse me’ to the people flocking in to get to the phones. When she ran up the stairs and burst through the open-door, Ozaki was already there with open arms. She threw herself into him with such force he stumbled back slightly with surprise, but nevertheless, he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“See? I came back didn’t I? Without hardly a scratch,” He said. She dug her face out his shoulder to pull his head down for a kiss. Not a quick smooch, but held him in for an intimate moment. The passing bystanders didn’t pay much attention to them. Breaking away with an exhale of air, Ozaki and Miyuki laid each other’s heads together.

“Sam and X...are they alright?” Miyuki asked.

“Sam is fine, X...well he had a...moment. I’m sure he’ll move past it,” Ozaki said with a shrug, clearly not wanting to talk about him. 

“Well, at least it’s over. Again,” Miyuki said. Ozaki smiled, a warm smile as he felt peace.

_ “Peace,” _ He thought to himself.  He looked at her a moment, taking in her beauty, her glowing eyes. His jubilant memories with her, and most of all, how  _ accepting  _ she was of him. A strange look eventually appeared across her face. 

“What?” She said with a smile, but still gave a puzzling look.

“I love you,” Ozaki managed, his heart beginning to race. 

“I know. I love you too,” She said back.

“No, I really do love you,” He said. Her puzzled look didn’t go away, infact she looked even more confused.

“And I don’t want to let you go, not ever,” He said, a small smile crept across his face. “I don’t think I could ever find another person like you. You made me feel...like I had purpose. That I had a reason to keep going six years ago. I don't think I ever told you that. And even now, I do all this for you. I did all of this because I love you.”

She at him with awestruck. She had never heard him open up this much. Backing up, Ozaki got down on one knee, and pulled out small box from a zipped-up pocket. 

Her hands shot up to her mouth, her heart racing and her face blushed with the color red. He opened the box and inside was a ring, with a small amethyst gem. Her smile could be seen through the cracks of her fingers, trying to hold back her emotions. 

“Miyuki Otonashi, will you marry me?” Ozaki said, his low and sincere. Her head began to shake as soon as he finished his sentence.

“Yes,” She said, tears beginning to roll down her face again, “Yes I do!” 

Ozaki lept up and embraced her in another hug. Only a few people noticed the proposal, as a round of applause could be heard. But most of them just walked around the two, ignoring them completely. 

Ozaki and Miyuki stayed locked together, as he rested his head on the back of hers.

_ “Now,”  _ He thought to himself,  _ “I am at peace.”  _


	25. Amends

“This is blasphemy!” Matthew objected as he stood from his chair. Daigo raised his hand in a calm manner to beg Matthew to sit. 

“Mr. Reeds, the board has come to an agreement. The situation regarding ‘The Signal’ has been resolved. You cannot object the board's vote.”

Matthew gripped the back of the chair with a vice grip. Letting out a heavy sigh, he also cooled off. Sitting back down, he locked his hands together. 

“Mr. Reeds, we have prepared a flight for you this evening to return to Washington D.C. Your personal have approximately nine hours until the plane leaves,” Namikawa instructed. Matthew paused for a moment and then rose with a slight bow. His face bare of any expression.

“Thank you, Commander. I appreciate your cooperation, and thank you for your time,” He turned to the door, and as he opened it, “Good day.”

He stormed down the hallway with heavy shoulders, and a glare growing back onto his face. Ozaki, Gordon, and Miyuki passed by him without saying a word. They noticed his frustrated state, but kept going.

They EDF leaders departed from the board room down the hallway, greeting the group with soft smiles. They gave their congratulations to Miyuki and Ozaki on the engagement.

“What’s wrong with Mr. Reeds?” Miyuki asked, looking over her shoulder to see Matthew turn the corner.

“The other board members came to decision to reconsider our partnership with Matthew’s G.S.X.C program. It was an unanimous vote to revoke the pact. He’s going back to the states today,” Namikawa explained, looking down at Matthew with a narrowed eyes.

“Really? That was...abrupt,” Ozaki said, rather shocked.

“Couldn’t happen any sooner,” Gordon chuckled. 

“We were beginning to have our doubts the partnership would work as soon as the dragon came up. His cooperation turned from neutral standing to an overbearing control freak,” Major Kita crossed his arms, as they proceeded down the hallway. 

“Consider he almost had us killed and kidnapped us, I can’t say I’m sad to see him go,” Ozaki agreed.

“Now that he is gone, there are other pressing manner to discuss,” Namikawa said, leading the group ahead. 

“I’m assuming it has to do with Sam and X?” Ozaki asked.

“Yes, it’s important we discuss on we plan to do with them. The longer we wait, the more of a risk grows of the outside world finding out. More media outlets and reporters are finding there way into Tokyo, and soon will be knocking on our doorstep.”

“Is X still in the medical bay?” Ozaki asked.

“Yes, he stayed there for the night. At one point a nurse was trying to check his vitals, but was forced out of the room with him screaming at her. Sam stayed in the room for the rest of the night to prevent any other interruptions,” Namikawa said, in a rather displeasing tone.

“He’s probably still shaken up from yesterday. I’m not sure if today will be a good day to talk,” Miyuki said. 

“Whether he likes it or not, we are going to sit down and work this out. The sooner we handle this the better,” Namikawa said, a displeasing tone still in here voice. 

“Agreed. Considering now that that they are stuck on our planet,” Kita said. 

“Could send them to Monster Island. I bet the kid would love to live with monsters,” Gordon chuckled. 

“His kaiju powers may become an issue in the future, keeping them closer to home would be better,” Daigo commented. 

“Let’s get this over with, shall we?” Namikawa said, stopping at a door. Arriving to sound-proof board room, Namikawa ordered two guards to escort the Xiliens to them. While they waited they took their seats, and were given refreshments. 

Not too long after, Sam and X arrived, both noticeably exhausted from the lack of sleep. Sam greeted them kindly, but X didn’t say a word, only sitting with a foul expression on his face. Ignoring him, the meeting began. 

“You probably know why you’re here,” Namikawa said. Sam had his fingers locked closely together. He only looked down for a bit before replying.

“Yes. But I may I ask, where Matthew Reeds is? Will he not be attending this meeting?,” Sam said, looking up. 

“Mr. Reeds was voted out our G.S.X.C program this morning by our boards members. He will be returning to the United States, and have no further input on these matters,” Kita said. Sam didn’t make any expressions, but X snuck a sly smile, but it didn’t last long.

“Now back to the matter at hand, we’re-” Kita started.

“First things first, do want us to leave?” X bursted out. Kita looked at him with annoyance by his interruption. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“I said, do you want us to leave? Do  _ want  _ to keep us here so we can’t return home. Do you want to keep us here out punishment for my actions, too make sure we can’t wage another war?” X said, his gaze growing darker. 

“X, we’re not here to discuss the matters on whether or not we want you here, you are stuck here. We’re going to find a solution for-” X quickly stood in blaze before Daigo could finish. Out of instinct of protection, Gordon and Ozaki stood with their hands on their weapons.

“Answer the damn question! Would you rather have us dead? Be rid of us so you could sleep better at night! Make your life easier to just throw us away like these past weeks had never happened! Like what I sacrificed is worth nothing!” X said, glaring down at the leaders, not paying attention to Ozaki or Gordon. 

Sam mumbled quietly in Xilien that made X sit back down, but Namikawa stood up, now equally as angry. 

“Do you want an honest answer? I would. I wish that I could just get rid of you. I’ve thought about how it would solve so much of our problems,” She said, yelling at him with glaring eyes. X never flinched when Ozaki, Sam, or when anyone else yelled at him or threatened him. He would also wear the daring grin. But with Namikawa, he actually shrunk in his seat. 

“I but I won’t. I can’t. Because after what you did for us, you deserve better than this, you’ve repaid your crime with sweat and blood. Though we may not be fond of one another, we can work together to make solution to both our problems. You need to go home, and we need you to remain a secret until then. I am more than willing to get you there. If you could, just for once, set aside your bigotry, and petty whining, we can sit down and work this out,” She said, slamming her fist on the table as she did.

The room was quiet enough, everyone could hear their own racing heartbeat. X sat up straight with wide eyes. Sam looked over at him, waiting for his response. Everyone was looking at him, anticipating a smart remark or dark glare.

“Okay,” Is all he said, barely whispering. 

With a raised chin, she sat back down calmly and straighten her posture. The meeting resumed as they looked back over to Sam. 

“To get back on track, I am willing to negotiate your terms of living, and also the means on getting you back to Planet X,” She said. Sam straightened back up, stepping back into his confident posture. 

“Not without a price, I am assuming,” He said with a cocked eyebrow.

“Well it depends, what were you proposing?” Daigo asked. Sam thought for a moment, leaning back. Rubbing his chin he leaned back forward with a hung jaw before he spoke. 

“Perhaps...we could rebuild one of our own spacecraft,” Sam said. The other exchanged looks, perplexed. 

“And...how do you suppose we do that?” Daigo asked.

“I could provide you with the information and necessary blueprints of a ship capable of traveling all the back to Planet X, but on top of that, I could provide information to your G.S.X.C program,” Sam said. Miyuki eyes light up with joy.

“I believe that could work as a fair deal. But...where will you get the blueprints?” Namikawa asked. 

“The remaining Kamunes on our ship. Engineers and Mechanics most likely kept some as personal documents for any future reference. I also do have knowledge on our vessels, and could aid your engineers in creating a ship,” Sam said, a small smile crept on his face. 

“Will you be able you to get into them? They are locked by code, and you said they are practically impenetrable,” Kita said with doubt.

“I could hack into them. It’s not easy, but I’ve done it couple of times,” X said as he jumped back into the conversation. Sam looked over at him narrow eyes. 

“What? It’s not a bad hobby to learn. At least it’ll come in handy,” X shrugged. Sam just turned back, as he wasn’t really surprised at this point. 

“Gentlemen, the knowledge you could provide us regarding your kind, will be more than enough as a fulfillment on your end. I could see this a stepping stone to possible alliance between our people,” Daigo said, a smile reaching his face as well. 

“Though it may take time, I do believe that there is a possibility,” Sam said with a small bow. 

“Does it take long to make your ships? Materials that we need may become an issue,” Gordon said. 

“Materials will cause a hindrance. Our ships, at least for deep interstellar travel, only takes a month to make. However, with the lack of supplies and lack of proper engineers to make it, and finding the right prints to create it, it could take...years. Two or three minimum,” Sam said. Another quiet moment fell on the room. They looked amongst each other. Gordon and even Kita looked displeased with this news. Even Ozaki looked at disbelief. They turned their attention to Namikawa and Daigo.

“That’s quite sometime...but I am willing to see this through,” Namikawa said with confidence. 

“Agreed, we should do this right, not at the fastest pace possible,” Daigo said, looking around the room agreement. Though he didn’t look too enthused, Kita nodded in agreement. They looked at X too see if his attitude had changed, but he was still quiet, and didn’t speak. He merely listened, never nodding or disagreeing with anything. They took his silence as a sign of compliance. 

“Now, onto the next subject, living quarters,” Namikawa started, but a sudden knocking on the door startled them. Namikawa told the guard to answer, and an out of breathe staff member stood there. He gave a kick bow, before entering.

“Commander, there are- there news reporters and journalists waiting in the lobby! They want to speak with you,” The young man said, breathing heavily. 

“Why in God’s name did you let them in! I didn’t give permission for any sort of news coverage on this premise,” She said angrily. 

“They have clearance to be here but we had no idea so many would show up this fast,” The young man said, still trying to catch his breathe. “They want answers, about the Xiliens and invasion.”

Her top lip twitched but turned, but tried not to take it out on the staff member. 

“Is there anyway we can get these gentlemen through without them being seen?”

“It’s hard to say, some have stayed in the lobby, waiting for you to give a press conference, but more might be going around taking photos,” 

“Commander, we can wait it out. Go and answer their questions and wait for them to leave,” Sam suggested.

“You don’t much about human journalists. It’ll take days before they completely clear out. In times like these, we’ll be running into them more than often,” Namikawa said. 

“Then where would we go? If that’s the case then living in a base like this would be difficult to manage,” Sam asked.

“We’ll have to work it out later. For now, stay here and don’t leave the room until I return. The longer we wait, the most suspicious they might get,” Namikawa said, now calmer. She looked over at Ozaki and Miyuki.

“You two stay put, I don’t want them asking you questions. We’ll be back as soon as possible,” She then looks over to Gordon, “Captain, I want start moving any of your own personal. As soon as this is done, I want to get us moved back into the city.”

“Yes ma’am,” Gordon bowed and exited the room with her. Closing the door behind them, Ozaki and Miyuki sat opposite of the two aliens. 

The room was quiet now, too quiet. It was the most it had ever been. The four didn’t make eye contact. It was like they were meeting for the first time. But it didn’t stay that way for long.

“So...they’re probably just going to ship us of to some...isolated island or in the middle of nowhere,” X said, slumping back in his chair with an irritated look. 

“If it keeps us a secret from the rest of the world, we may have to,” Sam said, but there was a tone a disappointment in his voice. Ozaki and Miyuki exchanged looks. But Miyuki started to think, and with a sudden jolt she stood up and dragged Ozaki with her.

“Excuse us for a moment,” She said, dragging to a bathroom and shutting the door. The two Xiliens looked befuddled, and exchanged looks.

“What are you doing?” Ozaki said in the quietest whisper. Despite a shut door, the room was so silent they could still hear them.

“Have them stay with us,” Miyuki said with a straight face. Ozaki eyes widened, as he if he didn’t hear her correctly. 

“What? Are you out your mind? Why would we want them living with us?” Ozaki said, getting slightly angry, but they kept in a whisper.

“Ozaki, we can’t have them be shipped off somewhere unknown. Being so far away, if something happened, we might not get to it in time,” Miyuk argued.

“Why would we care? Why should we have to worry?” He said, raising his shoulders into a shrug.

“Ozaki, it’s the least we can do for them. We wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for them. This whole planet would have been destroyed just like it was six years ago. They saved us, we could have them live with us, at least until it get’s worked out with the EDF,” She said. Ozaki went to open his mouth, but it turned into a sneer.

“I had to put up with that asshole for weeks, and now you want him living under the same roof as us, seriously?” His hands shaking up and down in frustration. 

“Ozaki, please, don’t do for him, at do for Sam. I don’t like him, I probably never will. I think it’s known fact by now that nobody likes him. But we have to put up with it. Please, it can be temporary, until the EDF get’s it worked out,” She begged, crossing her arms. Ozaki dropped his angered look and let a heavy sigh.

“We can’t let them be seen. Where we are, it’s perfect. We’re so far away from the city, and even our own neighbors. But it’s close enough to where the EDF can get to them,” Miyuki reasoned. Ozaki looked down thinking. Kicking his feet across the tile, he paced slowly around with his arms crossed. Giving it one last thought, he looked up at her.

“Okay, but  _ only  _ temporary,” He said, pointing a finger. Miyuki nodded, but also smiled. Giving him a quick hug, they exited the bathroom. The two Xiliens looked up at the two, but X gave a cocked-eyebrow. They sat down in front of them.

“Is there...something you want to discuss?” Sam asked, also perplexed.

“We have an idea,” Miyuki started.

After almost an hour of answering questions, the EDF leaders returned to the boardroom, where the four were still waiting.

“Gentlemen, if you’ll follow us, we’ll escort you to temporary quarters until we get this sorted out. This level is clear of all outside personnel,” Namikawa gestured to the door. Sam stood and X soon followed.

“That will not be necessary, Ms. Namikawa, we have already negotiated a place for a temporary living,” Sam said. Namikawa looked over at the other two.

“They’re going to stay with us until we can find a permanent spot,” Miyuki standing. The EDF looked at them dumbfounded. Daigo approached with a nervous chuckle.

“Ms. Otonashi, with all due respect, but wouldn’t it be safer if they stayed in a more ‘confined’ facility? Regarding the matter of other people finding them.”

“It would be safer in our own home, we don’t get as much as attention as we do compared to our workplace. They would be more isolated there, and close by,” Miyuki explained. “It’ll only be until this media mess clears and we can look into a different location.”

“Ms. Otonashi, I don’t believe that-” Daigo persisted.

“So be it,” Namikawa interrupted, clearly irritated already from the media mass. “I can trust you enough to look after them,” She looked at the two Xiliens. “And I trust you won’t get into any trouble?”

“I’ll try not to,” X said, but in an honest tone but still sounded rude.

“I am being lenient now, but there are rules you will have to follow. For now, just try to stay within the house, no wandering around outside,” She said. X finally gave a slight glare, offended by the fact she was treating him like a child. 

“Well, I don’t want to keep you four here any longer. Gather your things and I’ll have a helicopter ready for you to return home,” Namikawa said, turning to towards the door. But before she left, she gave a sincere smile. 

“Good luck, and thank you, for everything,” They bowed one last time as the EDF leaders departed, preparing themselves for the journey back. 

“Well...it’s still standing,” Ozaki said, standing out front. The exterior looked slightly damaged, but not in shambles.

“They were nice enough to bring back your truck,” Miyuki noted, walking up to his side. The two Xiliens exited the car with their few items, looking up at the familiar household. 

“Shall go inside?” Sam asked, holding his Kamune. X had is by his side, still locked from when he got it. The other things they had were there tattered Xilien clothing wrapped up and tucked underneath their arms. 

“Yeah, hopefully power was restored,” Ozaki said, stepping up onto the porch.

The house was dark, every light was off, but the early-evening sun shown through. Ozaki tried the TV and the news flipped on, showing the EDF press conference. They started flicking on lights and checking appliances to make sure they worked. Checking every level of the house, nothing was too out of place. A few fallen picture frames and loose objects due to tremendous shaking. 

“Well, what now?” X asked, still holding his belongings. 

“Be patient, let them get situated,” Sam said quietly. X merely sighed. 

“I know you weren’t very eager about this plan, but it’s better than the other options we were given,” Sam reasoned.

“I don’t understand what she meant by ‘rules’. We’re already confined to a house, we’re not allowed to leave, what more could they do?” X said, putting his Kamune down in a chair. 

“Try and keep your whining to a minimum, be thankful they let us in, especially to a well kept home,” Sam said, still whispering. Ozaki and Miyuki were walking around in the kitchen. 

“If you could call it that…” X said, but in a rather louder voice. Miyuki looked slightly over her shoulder, clearly listening in on their conversation. When she looked back, Sam slapped X upside the head with a look of contempt. Rubbing his head, he backed away and just sat on the couch. 

“Well, everything looks like it’s running smoothly, so we shouldn’t have any issues,” Ozaki said, coming back into the living room. 

“Where will we be sleeping?” X asked, still on the couch. 

“Well, we have the guest room, which is already furnished. But the only other place in the house with a bed is the basement,” Miyuki said, looking between the two. Before Sam could comment, X stood up.

“Basement, I’ll take the basement. Where is it?” X said. 

“The doors down there,” Ozaki said, pointing to his right down the hallway. Just pass the living room was a door and the left hand side. “It’s not fully furnished, but it has a bed. It still needs blankets though.”

X walked by with his belongings, grabbing a hold of the handle with his free hand.

“Did...did you any help setting it up? Want something to eat?” Miyuki hesitated, but he swung the door open. 

“No, I can handle myself,” He said before shutting the door behind him. His footsteps could be heard thumping down the stairway. 

The other three stood in silence. Sam merely gave an irritated sigh.

“I, apologize for his behavior,” Sam said, turning back to them.

“It’s not your fault, there’s no point in apologizing, he’ll probably never change,” Ozaki said, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t understand, he was calm during the meeting after Namikawa yelled at him, but it never seems too last,” Miyuki said. 

“Sadly, no. But, I can promise you he will never do you serious harm. Just...verbal abuse,” Sam said. 

“He keeps it up, then I’ll give him some physical abuse,” Ozaki mumbled. 

“Ozaki,” Miyuki sighed.

“What? I was just joking,” Ozaki shrugged, opening the fridge to see what food was left. With a concerned face, Sam interjected.

“Would you like me to help you anything? I’m sure I could be of use,” Sam said.

“I’ll get you set up so you can settled in. Then, maybe show you around. Show you how most of this stuff works,” Miyuki said. With a soft smile he agreed. With new clothes and a bed to sleep on, Sam was contented. After exploring the house, they found themselves back in the kitchen. 

“Are you sure you shouldn't check on him?” Ozaki asked., handing him a glass of water.

“I believe some peace in quiet is what he needs right now. He might be anti-social like this for awhile. It’s quite a bit of adjusting too,” Sam said. “He’s old enough to take care of himself...I hope.” 

“Just don’t antagonize him, Ozaki. Last thing we need right now his him getting worked up,” Miyuki said. Ozaki narrowed his eyes in distaste, assuming he would pick a fight, but he realized he probably would have.

“I have no problem keeping my distant from him” He said taking a sip from his water. She chuckled as she turned back around, wiping down the counter. Sam looked over to basement door as Ozaki and Miyuki resumed conversation. His heart sank as it hurt to see his son go through this. He still couldn’t help but worry, even still.

“Sam?” Miyuki snapped him out of his trance, drawing his attention back. “You okay?” He gave reassuring smile.

“I’m fine,” He said, taking some more water. “I...want to thank you both, sincerely, for this.”

“Sam, it’s not a big deal,” Miyuki reassured, with the wave of a hand.

“No child, it is. Taking us in impacts you both, I know. It was not an easy decision, and it was out of thin air. I know, Ozaki, you still don’t have strong fondness towards us, and I understand this. I want to make it up to you, both of you, for this sacrifice you are making,” Sam said, his face humble, and his voice lowered. Miyuki stepped closer, but in a way if she approached a friend.

“You already have Sam. You’ve already done so much,” She said, trying reassuring. Sam smiled, giving her small bow.

“I don’t hate you Sam, if that’s what you think. I’ve always had more respect for you, you saved Miyuki’s life. It’s just, well your son I tend to dislike more,” Ozaki said. 

“I understand. I know that us being here in ways invades your general privacy. But this is your home, do not hesitate to draw a line with us,” Sam said.

“Sam, you don’t have to worry. These are things we’ll work out later,” Miyuki said. 

“Cross that bridge when we’ve come to it,” Ozaki commented.

“Of course, apologies, I guess I’m so used to planning everything up front. It’s hard to suddenly relieve yourself from military duties,” Sam said.

“Besides, it’s temporary,” Ozaki said with a shrug and turned back to the kitchen. 

“Temporary,” Sam repeated with smile. An awkward silence hung in the air.

“Would like something to eat? We have quite a bit of leftovers that’ll probably go bad,” Miyuki said. 

“I would like that,” He said. With a gentle smile, he was at ease. 

  
  


In the basement, X throws his tattered clothes on the ground, still smelling horrendous from days before. He puts his Kamune on the bed, and plops down in heap on the springy mattress. He’s surprised by the amount of spring and sits up. Pushing down with his hand, and tests the firmness.

“They call this a bed?” He said to himself. With a heavy, annoyed sighed he fell back onto the bed. Laying there for a minute, he felt relaxed. He couldn’t hear anything from upstairs, so it was very sound-proof. The smell was dingy, and the room was full of dust. The lack of drywall was unpainted, and overall look felt unwelcoming. 

He looked over at his Kamune, sunken into the mattress next to him. He leans up silently and puts it in his lap. He looks down at the keypad, seeing it still had dust on it, Wiping it away, he touches the keypad, bringing back to life. A faint blue light fas through the alien symbols as it awaits the code. Staring at it, which felt like forever, his hand hovered over it. 

But he stood up and stuck the box underneath the bed, out of sight. He went to lay back down, but saw a door in the corner. Curiosity took hold and he went to see. It opened to the back end of the house. He could see the sun’s rays extending from around the corner, beaming onto the distant trees. He looked behind him for good measures, but then walked out. As he turned, he set gaze upon a setting sun.

Behind the towering buildings and smoke, the glimmering ocean and orange sky, with hints of purple. He stood and watched, at first it was a minute. Then a minute later, than five minutes, then ten. He stood there, staring at the sun before it eventually went down. With heavy eyes, he went back inside. 

Removing his clothes, he laid down on the dirty, blanket-less bed. He curled up on his side, facing the stairway. He glanced down in the direction of the edge of the bed thinking about the Kamune. But without a second thought, he rolled back over and eventually fell asleep. 


	26. Epilogue

“Sir?” The air attendant repeated.

“Sorry, what did need?” Matthew asked, snapping back to reality. The clouds and long stretch of ocean made him more tired. Half awake, his eyes were sagging.

“There’s a women, on the phone who would like to speak to you. She couldn’t reach your phone, so she called your Secretary,” She repeated.

“Did she give a name?” He asked.

“Amelia Cones, I believe. Would you like to speak to her?” 

“Please,” He said groggily, as she walked away. The airplane was fitted and large enough to be a personal jet. It would have been filled with Matthew’s personal, but few made it through, that the cabin was practically empty. 

The attendant soon returned with a cell phone.

“Hello?...Yes, I’m okay. I was just pitted from base to base, overall I was safe most of the time...Yes, I’m sure. There’s nothing to worry about. You okay?...That’s good to hear, I didn’t know if any of it reached to west or not...Listen, Amelia, I have a favor to ask...I’ll have to explain it more when I get back...well, it’s complicated, it has to do with that new kaiju...you saw it?...From what I heard, they’re calling it ‘Dark Kaiser’, for whatever reason...I don’t think it’s good, last thing we need is another kaiju running amok...any ideas? Well…”

In his coat pocket, Matthew pulls out a sapphire blue crystal shard, the same shard Miyuki acquired from the cavern.

“I might have a lead,”


End file.
